Tongue Tied
by lostconcoctions
Summary: 'I hated him. I hated everything about him. From his stupid red hair to the permanent scowl, to his tacky shirt to the worn out shoes. Everything he was, I resented, and I knew that whatever happened, I would never, ever let him come close to me.' (Back and updated!)
1. Prologue

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey guys! It's a new story! Sort of, but not really. If you read 'Since You Came Along' before I took it down, you'd recognize this character! But I changed the story almost completely, and I hope you enjoy. I had a hard time writing from two Candy's point of views, and realized that the story would only go down from there if I couldn't keep up with it. I totally apologize for those who liked the way it was before. For those who _haven't_ even heard of my old story, that's fine because it's here! But let's just focus on one Candy at a time, okay? Alright I'm wasting your time. Enjoy!

**Prologue**

When I broke it to my friends that I was moving, I really expected more. Really. It was all over the movies; the best friends sobbing and hugging and buying whoever was leaving big gifts. Why didn't I get that? Where was the poster, signed by everyone that was going to miss me? The balloons? Flowers? Anything? From my group that consisted of five other girls, only two really cared.

I thought of the events of the summer that led to me moving away along with my twin sister Bridgette.

_"H-How long?" my mom's voice shook._

_"Ever since…" it was my dad. Bridgette and I both had our ears pressed against the door of my room, listening carefully._

_"Say it." My mom spat. "Just say when."_

_"Two years ago." Dad sighed. "I swear, I was going to break it off with her, but things got out of hand and—"_

_"Things got 'out of hand'? You think things 'got out hand' because two years ago, you lost your job? You could've fixed that Greg! You could've done something about it!"_

_"I know Lana, I know. I'm so sorry, I just—"_

_"Leave me alone. Please. Just go."_

_"Lana, please let me talk this out with you."_

_"What the _hell_ is there to talk about, Greg? For God's sake, get out of my house."_

_"Let me say goodbye to the girls. Please. Before I go."_

_There was the shuffling of footsteps, Dad's heavy shoes against the floor. And they were getting louder and louder._

_"Oh shit!" Bridgette yelped, shoving me down and using my back as support to jump back into bed._

_"Fuck!" I hissed, falling to the floor._

_The door swung open, and dad was there. Only when I saw his face, did I start to cry. And that was the last time I had seen my dad ever again._

Beck and Ann stayed with me till morning. We told stories of our memories as kids, growing up by the beach and taking our bikes out to buy the candied apples downtown, or rollerblading by that skate shop where all the cute older boys hung out. When it was time for me to leave, they held me tight and promised to call as much as they could. School would be starting soon. We were supposed to finish high school together, get our diplomas together, and more importantly go to _prom_ together. All this dad-having-another-girl and mom-with-a-midlife-crisis was changing all of that.

I was pissed. But Bridgette was _really_ pissed. Don't get me wrong, I hated that we had to move out to a little town in the middle of nowhere called Wesgrove. Lucky for me, I didn't have a boyfriend I was head over heels with. If I did, I would've felt like I was moving to hell instead, but no, I was beyond that. I was more pissed off at my mother more than ever. On that night that Dad said goodbye to us, she came in and explained the story. I didn't care. Dad had an affair. I knew it. They're marriage was falling apart anyway. The thing that really pissed me off was when Mom told us that we were going to be living alone. _Alone._ Sure, it sounded like any seventeen year-olds dream. Living all alone with an apartment to yourself and your sister? HELL. YES.

Yeah, uh, no.

What were we? Pets that you could just dump at a shelter? Bridgette was just as mad as I was. Mom told us how she was going to be depositing money in our bank accounts and gave us a long lecture on how to manage money. Bills would be mailed straight to her. Credit cards were for emergency only. Lights do not mix with darks in the laundry. Auntie will be checking in, she lives only a couple of minutes out of town. Skye, please don't forget to turn off the lights at night? Bridge, don't let your sister abuse the wi-fi? All of this, we faced in one summer. I felt like killing myself.

The drive to Wesgrove was uneventful, and we were being driven by a woman I barely knew anymore. Instead of the quaint, conservative mom I grew up to know, in the driver's seat was a middle-aged, slimmed down and caked with make-up woman ready to live the life she "always wanted to before she married". Hugs and kisses were exchanged but no tears were shed. Promises meant to be broken (Calling every night? Psh, yeah right;) were still vowed in. Why me? My life sucked back here in California, but now, with no friends, no one at all but an Aunt and a twin sister that didn't even look like me to hang on to, I was positive that I was walking straight into a mess.

* * *

Soooo what did you guys think? I'm sorry again for taking down my old story! But I feel like this way, I got to show Skye in a way more personal level? I don't know if you guys felt that, but I hope so! Okay, enough of that. I absolutely _love_ getting reviews! So yeah, that box down there is just waiting for you... xoxo lostconcoctions


	2. One: Anywhere But Here

Author's Note: And here's chapter one! It's a long one, I have to warn you guys. Half the chapter was from Since You Came Along, but whatever, for those who didn't get to read it while it was up, enjoy! And I really love the reviews coming from you guys! To the anons that commented, go to the end of this chapter to check my reply to you since you didn't leave a name or anything. Okay, don't let me keep you. Read and review! - N

* * *

One: Anywhere But Here

The new apartment was…nice.

That was all I could say about it. The floor was clean, the paint wasn't cracked, the furniture was all in its place. Did that reach my standards to like the new place? Not even close.

It was too big for my sister and I to share. There was way too much space to clean too, and too many responsibilities to keep in mind. Sweeping, cooking, washing, bills, water conservation. All this sudden responsibility was making my head spin. There was just something _off._ I tried looking at it better, or make it more welcoming, opening the curtains or moving some furniture, but somehow, I just couldn't find the heart to find a home in the apartment. The plain off-white walls made the place cold, the windows looked sad with not much of a view except small stores and buildings. Then again, I didn't see a home either, back in California. This made me sad; to not want to be where you came from, but not wanting to go anywhere either. It made me want to disappear completely and not just want to be anywhere but here, but not want to be anywhere at all. I decided to go upstairs and hole up in my room when my thoughts depressed me too much. I couldn't find the strength to cry either, so instead, I buried my head under the blankets, trapped with just my mind until my eyelids started to fall.

_"You are my sunshine! My only sunshine!"_

_"You make me happy when skies are gray!"_

I groaned, opening one eye and slamming my palm on my alarm clock. The singing still didn't stop so I pressed it again.

_"You never know, dear, how much I love you!"_

_"Please don't take my sunshine ahhhwaaaay!"_

Only after did I realize that it was my sister's horrible singing voice ringing through the halls. I snarled and covered myself with the blanket once more. Monday mornings were never my thing.

Correction: mornings were just not my thing.

"Wakey-wakey eggs and bakey!" Bridgette squealed, bursting into my room clad in a red polka-dotted apron, two cooking gloves and a pan of frying bacon in one hand. "Get up Skye! First day of school!"

"No." I mumbled, shutting my eyes tight and hoping to be brought back into heaven, also known as sleep.

"God, Skye, you're always such a moodkiller."

Thinking Bridgette would go on and pester me even more; I stuck my head under my pillow. I was wrong. When I looked out from my cover, my sister was gone and had left the door open too.

"_Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?_" I yelled, a slight tune to my voice.

"You watch your tongue, young lady!" Bridgette yelled back from downstairs.

"Oh fuck you!" I shouted then burst into a fit of laughter.

Okay, so the cursing at home part was definitely a quirk of this new arrangement. I sat there in bed for an even longer time. Do you know that moment when you want to go back to sleep so bad, so you try your hardest, but your body already knows it's awake and can't go back? Exactly. I sighed in defeat, and rolled out from under the covers.

_I love school!_ _Yay! Yay. Ugh. _

_Shoot me now. God, I am ready. _

Over the summer, I promised myself I'd make a good impression on people at school on the first day, but thinking about it now, I didn't really care. I pulled out an old, dark green knit sweater and Christmas patterned tights and put them on. Christmas, the day before my birthday. All I wanted was to be back there, lazing around in my room with my best friend, Mason, waiting up until midnight so he could greet me. He gave me the tights. My ankle boots were already sitting at the edge of my bed last night so I decided to wear them for the day. Before leaving my room, I checked myself in the mirror.

_I look like a hag,_ I decided, searching for my make up bag then putting on some eyeliner to conceal the puffiness of my eyes from crying earlier yesterday. I wet the palm of my hand and tried smoothing down the creases in my short, straight black hair. Realizing that I was wasting too much time, I gave up on trying to look good.

When I stepped into the kitchen, I noticed Bridgette was doing the dishes and cleaning up after herself.

"There's bacon on the table." She said, not even bothering to look at me.

"No, there isn't."

"Oh." I heard the frown in Bridgette's voice. She switched off the sink and wiped her hands before turning around and facing me. "I guess I ate it."

I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Bridge. Really, thanks."

"No problemo!" she piped up. If she weren't my sister, her giddyness would've earned her a black eye from me. "Fine. I'm sorry. Auntie called this morning, by the way."

"Yeah?" I said, resorting to chugging down water until I felt full enough to last a day at school. "What did she say?"

"Oh you know, Auntie stuff." Bridgette replied. "She also said something about a burger place near school. We can stop there for your breakfast!" She sang the last line. I set down the pitcher of water I had just finished.

"Fine." I said. "You're driving."

Wesgrove wasn't all that big, I realized after just minutes of aimless Bridgette driving. There were barely any people in it. It was the epitome of a peaceful, slow, small town. I felt like I was in the book To Kill A Mockingbird, 21st century version, minus the racism and rednecks, I hope.

"Burger King…dom?" I read the cheap-looking sign from the car window with doubt.

"Is this place for real?" Bridgette tried suppressing a laugh. We both peered out the car window at the little shack.

"No, no. It's just standing right in front of us." I said sarcastically. Bridgette rolled her eyes, but she knew better than to reply. I sighed, grabbing my wallet and getting out the car.

"This place looks sketchy." She said as we approached the stand. And Bridgette was right. In the middle of a parking lot, there was a dingy burger stand that wasn't even Burger King. It was _Kingdom_. A fat greasy man stood in the middle of the booth flipping patties while he handed a thirty-something guy his change, looking like he was used to being in a cramped space. I scanned the area. There were three tables, two already occupied by an athletic couple and the other by an old man that wasn't even eating a burger, instead playing chess with himself. No one seemed to be fully awake yet, including me, seeing that it was roughly around seven in the morning. I got in line, right behind some redhead with a leather jacket.

_We got a bad ass over here._ I thought sarcastically.

Redhead, (and I don't mean ginger. I mean red, like fire truck or Taylor Swift Red kind of hair. Bad comparison, but it was the first thing that came to mind) took his burger and change, giving me a sideways glance. I caught his eye, but turned away when his gaze turned out to be an icy one. He didn't seem to be in a very good mood.

"What's up with that one?" I said, making conversation with the vendor.

"Ah, that kid? Never wakes up on the right side of the bed, if you ask me. Probably doesn't even sleep."

I laughed lightly and ordered a plain cheeseburger and a bottle of water. When I was done gathering my food, I had hoped Bridgette had the common sense to at least save us a seat, I saw that Red was sitting where I had meant to.

"Oopsies." Bridgette said when she saw my face. "I didn't…"

"I know you didn't." I shrugged. "Whatever, I'll eat in the car."

Upon arrival at school, a plump woman in pink approached Bridgette and I. I wasn't sure if she was smiling too hard that I couldn't see her eyes, or she was just naturally chinky. I really couldn't tell. She had her hair in a volumized gray bun and papers in her hand, which I guessed would belong to us soon.

"You must be the Whitman twins!" she said, excitedly. "I'm the principal of Sweet Amoris High."

"Pleasure." Bridgette shook the woman's hand cheerily.

"Enchante." I said, thickening my French accent as I shook her hand too.

"I have to say, you two look nothing alike." Everyone said that.

"It's the hair." Bridgette added, flashing the principal a wide smile. _And the eyes, and the mouth, and the nose, and the cheeks, and the body._

"Now which one is Skye and which one is Bridgette?"

"Skye." I said, flatly.

"Bridgette here!"

"Well, Bridgette," Principal said, turning to my sister. "Lucky for you, your mother remembered to fill out your enrollment form, so you can go straight to class. I'll have one of the st—oh! Iris! Come over here please and show Ms. Bridgette to her class."

Soon, a sweet looking girl with big eyes and ginger hair came into view. She waved at Bridgette and me then back at Bridgette.

"Which one of you is she talking about?" she asked us. When the older woman motioned at my sister, they both walked off chatting about the new school.

"_I'm Bridgette_." I heard her._ "I'm from California."_

_"Oh really I'm…"_

"So, other Ms. Whitman." The Principal addressed me, breaking me from eavesdropping into Iris and my sister's conversation. I raised my brow. _Other_ Ms. Whitman? By the tone of her voice, I could already tell she found Bridgette more appealing than I was, which I totally didn't blame her for. I was appealing when it came to making friends, not trying to please the authorities. "Your enrollment papers should be over there with Nathaniel in the Students' Council Room. Turn in all your requirements, and you'll be an official student of Sweet Amoris High School. Good luck on your school year!"

Before I could reply, the principal waddled away on her little heels. I guessed that I should head over to the room she showed me, not knowing where else to go. I knocked first then poked my head inside, "Hello?"

"Can I help you?" A boy's voice asked from the other side.

"Um yes—" I pushed the door open further, but then it bounced back at me, not budging. With both my hands and my weight, I pushed with all my strength, sucking in a breath to get it open when it suddenly swung open like butter and threw me forward, right into someone's chest.

"W-Whoa." He coughed lightly, trying to get me back on my feet. My heart was racing from the sudden fall. I looked up with wide eyes at the face just inches away from mine. The boy was all tanned skin and tousled blonde hair, gold eyed and sweet smelling. I stepped back as fast as I could when I got my sense back. "And you are?"

"Nathaniel." I said. "I-I mean, I'm looking for a guy named Nathaniel."

"Lucky you bumped into him then." The boy, who I assumed was Nathaniel, joked. "That's me, by the way."

"I figured." I said, stretching out my hand. "I'm Skylar."

"New student?"

"Yup."

"Ah, one second." Nathaniel turned back to his papers and looked like he was searching for something. I took this as an opportunity to look at him. He was attractive. I couldn't deny that. He was leaning on the cute side, with his white long-sleeved polo and beige pants. He looked like a teenager trying to play dress-up. Still cute, though.

"Here it is!" Nathaniel held up a paper and admiring it like he had found a needle in a haystack. "This is your enrollment form. I just need an ID picture and $25, then you're good."

From my bag, I took out the requirements. I never guessed that having an emergency ID picture would come so much in handy.

"Thank you." Nathaniel politely said as he took the items from me, then handed me my own set of papers. "And here is your class schedule and a map of the school, in case you can't find some of your classes."

I eyed the map, struggling to make sense of it, then turned it around a couple of times. No matter what I did, it still looked like a bunch of boxes to me. So this was the stereotypical saying "women can't read maps" being proved right.

"Need help?" Nathaniel asked. I nodded, not even bothering to hide my cluelessness. He seemed like a guy available to help anyway. Nathaniel took out a red pen from his breast pocket and set the map on the table. He drew a star on one of the boxes.

"So this is the Student's Council Room." He said, handing me back my map. "If you get lost, you can come straight to me."

I wondered if that was Nathaniel flirting or actually telling me to ask for directions whenever I needed it. I assumed the latter.

"But what if I was coming from…um, like this side?" I pointed at another area on the map.

"That's the stairwell. Actually, you know what? Why don't you stay after class today? I could show you around."

Okay he was flirting.

"Both you and your sister!" Nathaniel added. Okay, either he was pimping or was just a really nice guy.

"I'll tell her." I promised, then thanked him for the forms and map and everything else. He waved his hand in the air and shook his head like it was nothing. "I should get to class."

"Right. I'd have to write you an excuse slip though." Nathaniel said. "I think I've kept you in here too long."

"You make me sound like a hostage." I muttered.

"In this room, you might as well be." He joked. I could see the tiredness in his eyes, and it was only the first day of school. So he really was a human that got tired of his job sometimes, etc. It shouldn't have surprised me but it did.

Just when I heard the scribble of Nathaniel's pen on paper, the door swung open and knocked over a potted plant. Standing in the door way was the Redhead with the leather jacket.

"What the hell is this?!" Red Hair was furious. His eyes flickered to me for a just second, but that was it. I couldn't help step back and shrink against the wall as his grey eyes burned so much, I was sure they were putting holes into Nathaniel's head. But when I looked at Nathaniel, his face seemed perfectly calm, almost indifferent.

"What's the problem, Castiel? You've seen a late slip before." Nathaniel was checking out his nails, looking not at all interested. I could've sworn I was talking to a different person just seconds ago.

"Yes I have. On days that I'm actually late." Red hair spat.

"Look at the time."

Instinctively, I looked too. It was 7:40.

"It's not like I came _right now_, god dammit." I could practically see Red shake from anger. His face was tinted red, and his fists were balled up, ready to attack any time.

"Can you prove that then? That you were here ten minutes ago?"

"You—you fucker. You know I can't…Hey you, you're um, Brrr?"

I shook my head. I've never talked to this guy, not once in my life.

"Ashhh?" He tried again. No. "Chrrr?"

"Skylar." I answered, saving him from embarrassment of his little guessing game. What was he up to?

"Right! Skylar. Almost forgot there. It's me, Castiel." He chuckled then took me by the shoulders and pressed me against Nathaniel. I quickly steadied my feet and stepped away from him, apologizing with my eyes. He nodded in acknowledgment, turning a light shade of pink. So the Nathaniel from a minute ago was still here.

"Here's your living, breathing proof that I was not late."

I didn't I like this Castiel guy so much.

"What are you saying, Castiel?" Nathaniel pressed his fingers to his forehead like he was trying to calm his migraine. I noticed he turned a little blue in the face there.

"We had breakfast together just this morning, down by the stairwell." Castiel said.

_WHAT?_

_I haven't even seen this "stairwell" place!_

"Yeah, that's right." He went on, pulling out the wrapper from the burger shack earlier from his pocket. "She got a plain cheeseburger, no vegetables, no ketchup, mayonnaise, nothing. Ask her if I'm wrong."

He wasn't. That's what surprised me the most. I looked at him, my eyes wide and wondering.

"Well?" Nathaniel turned to me. Though I thought he was a nice guy, picked this fight in the first place.

I sucked in a breath.

"It's true. That's what I had for breakfast." I reached into my pocket and showed him the greasy wrapper.

Castiel smirked, patted me on the shoulder, and left the room. When I turned back to Nathaniel, he was rubbing his forehead again.

"I should get to class." I said again, picking up our conversation from a while ago. I could tell taking Castiel's side upset him. What was up with them anyway? Were they sworn enemies or something? Then again, who was I to say anything? I'd only been here for half an hour.

"Yes. Right, wouldn't want you to be late." Nathaniel replied sadly. "I'm sorry you got pulled into that."

"It's fine. See you around then."

Just as I opened the heavy door, Nathaniel stopped me.

"Wait, um, I'll take you to class. Let me just fix these papers."

"Yeah, okay."

Outside, Castiel was leaning against the lockers, all leather and denim. His red hair was a huge contrast compared to the monotonous silver-blue of the lockers. I noticed he wore a Winged Skull t-shirt, but I didn't bother bringing them up. When he spotted me, he pushed off and smiled.

"Hey you, thanks for covering for me."

"It was whatever." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I owe you then." Castiel said, a playful smile on his lips. His eyes said otherwise though, still steely and cold. "You actually planning to going to class or will I be showing you around for the rest of the day?"

All I really did was pull out a wrapper. He didn't have to repay me with anything, though I didn't mind getting a free tour…

_No Skye,_ My mother's voice rang in my head. _School is your number one priority._ She always laid the academic excelling part on me ever since kindergarten when she realized I was good at all the hard subjects; math, science, history, art and literature. Bridgette was pretty good at P.E. and cooking class.

"Yeah I think I'll go to class." I said, turning Castiel down. "Because of what you said, Nathaniel's probably pissed off at me."

"That stuck up priss?" Castiel huffed. "You care what he thinks about you."

"No, I just don't want to be on his bad side." I frowned. Nathaniel was sweet. I couldn't even fathom what he could've done to deserve Castiel's attitude towards him, or Nathaniel's to Castiel. Filed his paperwork wrong? Spelled his name weird?

"You want to be on his good one then. For what though? A gold star?" Castiel laughed mockingly. Before I could retort back, he was already heading out of the school and shaking his head with a smirk on his face.

_God, what's his problem?_

"Hey you waited up." A voice behind me said. I spun around to find Nathaniel, composure back, pens in place.

"Yeah, well you asked."

"Good. Because being with me is the only way not to get a late slip to class." He winked at me and laughed. I wanted to pinch his cheeks so bad, but I controlled myself. I wasn't like that. Bridgette though, would've just gone for it while I watched.

"Ah, is that what you gave that Castiel guy?"

Nathaniel nodded.

"But he was right, he wasn't late." I said. Why was I still covering up for him anyway? "Why'd you give him one?"

"I guess I'm going to have to apologize that that one." Nathaniel said, regret spread on his face. He looked off to one side with a slight blush on his face. "I just assumed. Let's just say Castiel is never early for class…or present for that matter. He never was last year. Do you catch my drift?"

"Yeah, I get it." I said.

"So," Nathaniel started, offering his arm for me to take. "You ready to start the day?"

Little did I know that wrapping my fingers around his arm was the same as accepting the invitation of ruining my day.

There was the age-old routine of orientations, what topics would be taken up for the year, and the grading system. All of it was boring. To top it off, the second I walked in, I get bullied by a blond, mousy bitch, and even if I was pretty much holding the Student Body President in my hand, _literally._ He didn't say anything about it either, so I let go of him and sat at the back; not that I was complaining. Who likes to sit in the front anyway? Apparently, well, Nathaniel. I should've skipped, my mind constantly wandering to what would have happened had I taken Castiel's offer. I didn't exactly like the guy, and I wasn't for getting into trouble, but I still needed to be shown around school, and though I would've asked Nathaniel to do it, I was pretty sure that he would rather have shown Bridgette around, judging by the way they were talking in Chemistry (no pun intended here). She was putting up the _I LOVE CHEM AND STUDYING AND ALL _THAT act up. Though I loved my sister to death, I wondered when she would finally stop trying to be what every guy wanted her to be.

Annoyingly, since I was the new girl, I didn't have a lab partner because everyone already had ones. So my day started off pretty bad, and Chem was only the second subject. By recess, I knew that I had made a mistake sticking around. Everyone was pulling books out of their lockers, or chatting to each other, while I didn't know a single soul. My sister or those blond girls were nowhere to be found, and neither was Nathaniel.

"Hey Skylar, how's it going?"

A scrawny, swirly-eyed, green-sweatered kid stepped in front of me; arms wide open like he was about to pull me into a hug. I knew that haircut anywhere.

"What!"

_Oh dear God._

KEN. It was Ken Stickler. Ken from my old school, Ken with the cookies, Ken who bought me flowers every Monday, Ken who wanted to always walk me home even when his house was the opposite direction and four miles from mine.

"You're speechless eh? When I heard that you moved, I asked to be transferred to the same school as you."

_Wait, what?_

"That's great Ken." I said, forcing on a smile. "I still have some things to do though."

"Yes, they didn't ask for many forms so it was pretty quick. I hope the kids in my class are nice."

He obviously hasn't run into blondie and her group yet. I pitied the kid.

Well I already knew we weren't English and Chem classmates, so I replied, "There's no reason why they shouldn't be."

"You're right, you've got to be positive!"

With that, he skipped away. I wondered what really was up with him. First, though I was never mean to him, I was never nice, hoping that he wouldn't take it the wrong way if I were. I thought my moving schools would be good for him too, after the four years of his stalking. I had to hand it to the guy, he was in love with me even in my awkward puberty years.

"Making friends?"

I jumped. Castiel came into view, hands in his pockets.

"Skipping class?" I replied, sniffing the fresh smell of the outdoors right on his clothes. Trees. Had he been climbing any recently? There was something else too, an extremely familiar scent to me.

"Exactly that, yes."

Castiel had a half-smile playing on his lips, like he was asking me a question. I couldn't help but wonder, why was he talking to me? I wasn't born yesterday. There was _that_ guy in every school, the one who kept to himself, probably just with one or two friends, and liked to keep it that way, so much that he'd go to the extent of being not-so-sweet to anyone that tried to change that. And I just found him.

"You turned me down once, but dare I ask you again, after you've suffered two hours of this shit hole, are you actually planning on going to class?"

Quickly, before Castiel could even notice that I was over thinking, I thought back to the last two periods and the ten minutes of recess I killed. My parents forgot to fill up my enrollment form like Bridget was an only child, had English at the back with no one to talk to, got picked on by the Regina George of the school and her dumb friends, and just found out that the hopeless romantic that's been chasing after me isn't done with me yet. To stay or not to stay?

"No." I sighed, feeling a little bit defeated.

"That's more like it." Castiel put on a smug look, turning on his heel towards the main doors of Sweet Amoris High School.

"Where are you going?" I asked, catching up to him.

"I think you mean where are _we_ going."

We strode outside, and the first thing I did was stop and suck in a big breath of fresh air. Being outside the school made me feel like I was a patient finally being released from the hospital.

"Are you coming or what?"

Castiel was looking at me, tapping his foot, looking slightly annoyed. I nodded, trotting down the stairs towards his car. When I hesitated to open the door, expecting he was a gentleman enough that he would, Castiel just strode past me and jumped into the driver's seat.

"You're kind of slow aren't you?" he commented, rolling down the windows.

"Jerk." I clambered in after him and shut the door behind me. "Where to?"

"You'll see."

"You're allowed to drive?"

Castiel picked up a white paper from the compartment. "Students' permit."

"Yeah, but you need an adult with you." I protested.

"Shut up, I know you've got a fake ID somewhere in your wallet."

I was rendered speechless. Again, he knew something about me that I never mentioned. First it was my order and now this.

"How did you…"

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"How the hell did you know?"

"I guessed. And your face when I mentioned it pretty much gave it away."

Castiel was silent for the rest of the drive as he pulled out of the parking lot and took a left, going straight ahead. I guessed it was a long road because he sped up, but after a while he took a sharp left and had my heart beating in my chest. He better not get my fake ID a real ticket.

The town was absolutely tiny. We passed a bank and a forum place in a matter of two minutes, then took a left and passed clothes store and a jewelry store. I was going to ask again where we were headed but figured that he wouldn't have answered anyway. Though I didn't have to wait for long. Castiel parked his car in the lot of the jewelry store. What the hell were we—

"Don't even _think_ for a second I brought you here to buy you a ring." He spat.

"Well, I wouldn't have said yes anyway." I shot back.

"That's a big fat lie." Castiel rolled his eyes, turning his head towards the window.

"It's not." I said flatly, suddenly not sure if we were just joking or not because of the tone of our voices. I decided to go with the still-joking side of me. "This relationship was going way too fast anyway."

"It never started, never will." He deadpanned.

I almost felt insulted until I noticed he was fighting a smile, judging by the way a small dimple appeared on his cheek.

After one too-quiet minute, I asked, "Where are we going?"

"No where." Castiel replied.

"No where." I repeated, turning to face him. "Really."

"Fine, fine," he grumbled, grabbing his jacket. "Come on."

Following him over the parking lot fence—this part took a while and cost me a rip in my sweater. I thought Castiel would help me or untangle me or, I don't know, _something_, but instead he stood waiting with his arms crossed until my feet hit the ground. —We crossed a clump of trees until we reached a small hill. Castiel had more stamina than I thought, his slim legs carrying him up quickly to the top without even a pause for breath. I followed behind, still not sure what he wanted to do here.

"And here is a hill." Castiel announced half-heartedly, throwing his arms in the air. "Welcome to the fucking boring town of Wesgrove."

"It's not _so _bad." I said, moving to stand next to him. Instead of a nice view, all I saw were more clumps of trees and the roof of what looked like the mall.

"Oh yeah, and where did you come from that was worse than this place?"

"Never mind." I shut my mouth, thinking back to the lush trees, the cool air, the beaches, the sun, the ocean.

"Answer the question." Castiel drawled.

"San Diego."

"Ah, California girl. What the hell are you doing here instead of living the life over there?"

"Trust me, you'd rather be here than there."

"Oh would I really." Castiel sounded bitter, and his face showed it too. His eyes were narrowed and fierce, and his fists were balled until I could see the white knuckles under the skin. "Because I love seeing that one clothes shop, or that dumb jewelry store, and I _love_ hanging out at that dollar place or at school, right?"

"You know what, forget it. I'm here and not there for a reason." I said, sitting down on the grass. A part of me could tell I was pushing Castiel's buttons and soon, he would just burst.

"Whatever. Enjoy your stay. Wait, what the hell?" A white finger poked at my bag. "You brought your school stuff? Really?"

"I forgot to put it down."

"Alright, let's see it."

"See what?"

"Your shit. Girls always keep a lot of shit in their bag that they don't need."

Before I could stop him, his hands were grabbing for my bag and turning it over, shaking it relentlessly until all its contents fell onto the grass between us.

"Guitar picks, pencils, a notebook, hair ties, a wallet—ah there's the ID—and…smokes?"

Castiel picked up the pack and examined it like he had never seen a cigarette box before.

"You're trying to quit." He finally said.

"How-"

"I can tell. See, pack hasn't been opened yet, but the plastic around it's been ripped open a couple of times, but still not opened. So that's you probably wanting a smoke but reminding yourself not to."

"Give me your lighter." I said.

Castiel reached into his jacket pocket and handed me a half-empty orange one.

"How'd you know I smoke?"

"Well, you just handed me your lighter, didn't you?"

"Pfft. I could've just been carrying that around. God knows there are a shit load of pyromaniacs in this world."

"I smelled it on your clothes when you tried talking to me again." I said pointedly. "So don't try getting out of this one."

"Touché."

Again violating my stuff, Castiel ripped the plastic off and opened the pack, allowing himself to a stick, then offered me one. I lit his up first then mine. We both quieted down and stared at the trees, sharing a comfortable silence. Soon, I was flicking my cigarette away, which was an inch shorter, and Castiel was helping himself to a new one.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, remembering the mental note I made myself.

"Doing what? Stealing your cigs?"

"Talking to me, showing me around…or well, to this hill."

"Well," Castiel took a drag, and then flipped his red hair out of his face. "You helped me out of a late slip this morning—one more and I wouldn't have been reaccepted into the school—and you turned down my invitation, so I had to redeem myself, of course."

"Basically, you're doing this because you owe me."

"Why else would I be doing this?"

"Right."

A part of me was disappointed, disheartened even. Here I thought he was just being nice, because why not? New girl, didn't know a thing, didn't know the town, or anyone in it. I don't know. I pushed these stupid thoughts out of my mind. Tomorrow at school, this would be nothing to him, just a little favor.

We didn't speak much any more after that. We finished the pack without meaning to over small talk and basic questions—him answering, and sometimes refusing to answer. Not once did he ask me anything though, and some part wanted him to. But he didn't. Before the day was over, Castiel drove back to school just in time for last period. We sat in another comfortable silence at the back through Math, and just when I thought I'd seen the last of him and I was about to go home, he told me to wait up.

He told me he had something to show me.

* * *

Post-Author's Note: Okay I'm gonna have to apologize for the really long chapter! I'm just fitting all the stuff in from the past story, so sorry for that. I don't know if you guys like long stuff or short stuff, but yeah expect regular (or really fast) updates for now! Comments? Suggestions? Reviews? A hello? I'm a review/PM away! - N

Okay now to answer the anons from my last chapter:

wishdreamer: Aw I'm so sorry I took down my last story so suddenly, right after I posted a new chapter! I was just feeling so iffy about it and realized that in the long run, it wouldn't end up as good if I continued with it. No, I'm not creating a _completely_ different change in events, but there have definitely been some changes. I promise to stick to my original idea though. But yes, mainly the whole point of separating Skye's and Bridgette's side is to show the emotional part, so I hope you get to know Skye the way I want everyone to! I'm really glad you like both sisters, so hey I promise I'll put up Bridgette's side of it either when I'm finished writing Skye's or right now, while I'm building Skye's side. I don't know, you tell me!

lazyhero: I'm glad to hear that! check maybe every two or three days, that's when the next chapters will be up! so happy you enjoy it so far!

xoxo lostconcoctions


	3. Two: Wasted Youth

Author's Notes: AHHH HI GUYS! I apologize for the really late update! It's been prom season and also test week, and I've been dying under all the workload. Stay updated! I promise I'll do a better job! Enjoy the new chapter - N

* * *

Two: Wasted Youth

He's a jerk. He's not even hot. His hair looks like my period. Just kidding. Actually he's kind of hot. No. No he's not, his jacket just makes his arms look good, wait what the hell?

I spent the last period trying to push any thoughts out of my head of the guy that was sitting right next to me.

Castiel was playing around with his lighter with a bored expression, rolling his thumb down, flickering the flame on, then letting go. It slightly got on my nerves that he was wasting so much oil. He was slumped in his chair, legs spread out on the floor, one arm tucked behind his head while the other played with fire. He sure knew how to treat a classroom like home.

As math went agonizingly slow, with the teacher's introductions, I found myself casually glancing at the clock. There were five minutes to go.

_Wait up,_ his voice replayed itself in my head. _I want to show you something after class._

God, I needed to get more friends, fast. Especially now that I was anticipating whatever Castiel wanted to show me. It made me feel pathetic and clingy to the one guy that had bothered talking to me without absolutely having to. So what was it? Money? A secret passage? Weed? Probably weed.

The bell rang, and before I knew it, I was springing out of my seat.

"What's the rush, New Girl?" Nathaniel said as he made his way to the back of the classroom towards Castiel and I.

"What rush? I'm not rushing." I said quickly, hoping that my cheeks weren't turning pink at the fact that Nathaniel had even bothered to come over and make a conversation with me. He really was adorable.

Red Head slung his backpack over his shoulder, though I knew by now it was empty.

"What do you want now, Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes? Come over here to show Skye your lame old library?" He sneered at Nathaniel. Nathaniel twisted his lip in reciprocated resentment. Okay, I seriously needed to find out what was up with these two.

"Don't count on it, Statham." Nathaniel said, obviously trying to keep his cool. I noticed he was balling and unballing his fists as they spoke. "Sorry Skye, but I'll be busy fixing filing some papers today. At least I've got something to do with my life." I had a feeling he wasn't talking to me, especially since his golden eyes were piercing Castiel's, just as sharp, gray ones.

"Watch out, hopefully you only get papercuts this time." Red muttered.

"Don't forget to choke on your smokes on your way out." Nathaniel countered, then sauntered out into the hall.

"Tithead." Castiel muttered, stepping out. I followed behind him. "He thinks he's so much better than everyone else, just because he's Mr. Perfect."

"Doesn't being Mr. Perfect _make_ him better than everyone else?" I asked innocently. My mistake.

"No, it fucking doesn't." Castiel snapped. I recoiled and rubbed my hand up and down my bag's strap. "Fuck this. Let's go."

"Where?"

"When will you learn that I'm not answering your damn questions?" Castiel snapped, storming off. When I didn't follow, he stopped in his tracks and turned around, giving me a face that said, _Well?_ I frowned, both sides of my brain deciding that he wasn't hot, but he sure was hotheaded. I followed him anyway as other students walked past me, turning around, staring, and giving me looks like they had never seen a new face around here before.

Finally, Castiel stopped in front of a door, unlocked it, and trotted up the stairs behind it. I tried keeping up behind him, but once I reached the top, another door was already slightly open. I pushed it and found myself on a rooftop overlooking the whole of Wesgrove. It was pretty breathtaking and I couldn't help but stare at the quaint buildings and tall trees. Only when I was hit square in the chest by a tiny box did I snap out of it.

"H-Hey!" I protested, picking it up at my feet.

"Saved you the trouble of asking." Castiel muttered, bringing a cigarette to his lips and inhaling. I mentally thanked him. It was true, that I wouldn't have wanted to ask him anyway especially since I'm "quitting". Castiel touched the tip of his cig to mine, waited for it to light, and we smoked in silence, staring at the rest of the town. I didn't know how long we were up there, but I knew the clouds had started to move and make way for the sunset.

"I hate sunsets." I sighed, straining my eyes as we both watched the yellow yolk-looking sun.

"Because they're supposed to be fucking romantic?" Castiel snickered, tapping the tip of his cig to spill some ash off the roof.

"Because no matter how much fun, or how shitty the day was, it's still just a day, and you're going to think, hey, y'know, it's a new day tomorrow 'cause yeah, the sunset, it's over, all this shit, and I'm going to wake up tomorrow and start over. But you can't really start over. Because everything in the past is still there, all the past days, and all the sunsets you watch. The night doesn't erase what really happened, it just makes you think it can."

When I was done with my small explanation, I noticed Castiel was staring at me with a weird look in his eyes.

"Where the fuck did you come from, little girl?"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled silently. When the sun finally went down and the sky turned into a deep purple, we flicked our cigarettes off the roof and packed up our stuff.

"Thanks Castiel." I said, swinging my bag over my shoulder as he gathered some stray papers of—what? Poetry? Songs?

"For what?" Castiel asked, standing up.

"Showing me around, this roof, 'cause well, you didn't have to. It was nothing, what I said to Nathaniel this morning."

"What do you and Nathaniel have anything to do with this?" he said, wrinkling his brow and balling his fist.

"Well, you're only showing me around because you owed me for what I sa—"

"God damn it!" Castiel snapped suddenly, sounding angry. "What's up with you and thinking people owe you, anyway?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"You keep asking me why I'm doing this, why I'm doing that. I do not fucking owe you anything. I do what I want."

"I asked you just this morning why you were showing me around and you said it was because you owed me for covering for you!" I shot back.

"What—Here I thought: you know, why not just be a fucking nice guy for _one_day. Do the sad new girl a favor, it's not like she's got any friends. And here you are, after I just tried to do something nice for a change, accusing me of doing it out of debt. Really? I thought you could've been on top of that."

"_You_ thought _I_ was on top of thinking that you were being nice to me because you owed me, even when you clearly told me that was your reason?"

"That was just for the god damn hill you f—"

"Well, you know what, I'll let you out of your misery. You don't have to change or be Mr. Nice Guy anymore. You don't have to mind me any longer."

"Stop being so damn immature." Castiel rolled his eyes, stubbing out our cigarette with his foot.

"Immature. That's a new one."

"A new what?"

"Things to add on what you think of me. I'm the _immature, sad, new girl _with absolutely _no friends._ So here you go Castiel, here's my apology: I'm sorry I assumed you were doing all these things out of debt. I guess it never came to me that it was out of _pity._"

Before he could even reply—I didn't want him to anyway—I turned around and grabbed the doorknob, turning it with so much force, it felt like I had burned my own hand, then slammed the door behind me, running down the stairs. Though I knew no one could see me—it was too late for anyone to still be hanging around the school—I couldn't help but cover my face as I felt it heat up and my eyes fill with tears. I hated him, I told myself. _I hate him I hate him I hate him—_I let my feet take me as far as they could, wherever they could. I practically ran the whole school without even noticing, or tiring out. Soon, I was bursting out the door and down the steps, steps I had taken just catching with Castiel earlier that morning. But here I was, running away from him, his stupid jacket and Winged Skull t-shirt.

_If he likes Winged Skull, and I hate him, then I must hate Winged Skull! _I didn't even mind that I wasn't making sense in my head. I was mad and hurt, and sitting in bed until Saturday seemed extremely tempting right now. _They're so sophomore year anyway!_ I mentally screamed. My legs darted towards my black Camaro in the almost empty parking lot. The only other car there was a small red convertible parked beside mine. When I reached the door, I noticed a silver haired boy leaning against it.

"Excuse me," I sniffled, "But could you get off my car please?"

The silver haired fellow turned around, head perfectly poised on his knuckles. His posture was probably the first thing I noticed about him, other than his Victorian-styled outfit. It was as if he was on his way for a Shakespeare audition. Maybe he was in one of my classes, but I couldn't be sure, skipping almost the whole day with Castiel. _Dick._

"Sorry dear, you must be mistaken. This is my car."

"No," I wiped my eyes, frustrated with myself that the tears kept falling, even right in front of this stranger. "No, this one's my car."

"Are you sure? I can assure you this one's mine. It's got my notebooks all over the backseat."

To check if he was telling the truth, I peered into the windows. Sure enough, papers and stacks of notebooks filled the whole back area. Then it hit me: I didn't bring the car to school this morning.

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"It's alright, is there something wrong?"

"I'm fine." I lied unconvincingly, laughing even. "Why? Do I look like there's something going on?"

"Hmm, let's see. Judging by the messed up hair, the broken boot, and the flushed cheeks, nothing not really. I was just wondering."

I laughed even harder. I was grateful he didn't mention the water works. Wait, what broken boot? Oh. Shit.

"I'm Skye."

"Lysander." The silver haired boy took my hand in his. For the first time, I noticed his eyes. One was gold and the other one emerald. It left me a little bit breathless just looking at him. "Er…I haven't seen you around here."

I stopped staring immediately, realizing that a lot of people probably have done that and it made him uneasy.

Tucking my hair behind my ear nervously, I said, "I'm new. No one's seen me around here."

"You would've been in at least _one_ of my classes? With a face like yours, I wouldn't have forgotten."

I blushed, though I was sure he couldn't tell since I was still red from crying.

"Oh… well…"

"You didn't fall for the, Skip Class With Me Castiel classic, did you? Ah. You did."

I nodded, wiping the tears from my eyes and laughing.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Skye. Just say the word and I'll be there to beat whoever bastard made you cry like this."

I smiled. Honestly, I really appreciated how he was being so nice to me, and it wasn't even because I had done anything. And something about him was pleasant and intriguing. I couldn't see right through him like I usually could with other people.

"Thanks Lysander. I'll give you a call when he needs his ass kicked." I joked around. "Okay, it's getting late. I should head home. It really was nice meeting you."

Lysander looked around the area.

"And where might your car be?"

"Oh, I left it at home." I said, already a few feet away from him.

"You're planning on walking?" he asked me, looking a little bit worried.

I nodded, and then continued my pace. The house wasn't that far, and I made it this morning. Just when I thought I had distanced myself from the school and it was okay to cry again—talking to Lysander made me stop without me even noticing—I heard the purr of an engine behind me.

"I'm not letting you walk alone, especially since it's getting dark!" Lysander called to me. He was in his car, slowly following me.

I shook my head. "You don't have to do this!"

"Too late, I'm already driving."

Against my better judgment, I opened the door to the Camaro and hopped in. A soft voice was singing over some very skillful guitar playing on the radio.

"Aren't you busy? I mean, I'm sure you had something better to do than wait outside the school to take a girl home."

"Oh, well I _wish_ that was my daily schedule." Lysander joked. "But sadly, no. I was there waiting for a friend, but he was taking long, obviously."

"Taking long doing what?" I asked. "Oh, sorry, you don't have to answer that. I don't want to be nosy or anything."

"No, it's fine." Lysander replied calmly. "I guessed he was hooking up with a girl and they'd be done by now, but obviously not, so I'm left wondering what could be keeping him. When I saw you walking, I decided taking you home would quell my boredom."

"Well, I'm happy to help." I laughed again. Lysander and I talked more, mostly about where I came from and his fashion choices. I found out that his brother designed clothes, and I should check out his stuff once in a while. Then there was more small talk, but it was the most comfortable conversation I had all day.

"Oh, here, just go straight." I said as we neared my street. "It's this one."

There, embarrassingly, was the black Camaro just like the one I was riding in. I blushed just seeing it and stepped out of the car.

"Thanks so much, Lysander." I said, bending down to thank him.

"It's nothing. Will I get the honor of hanging with you tomorrow at school? Lunch?"

"Yes." I smiled, broader than I expected to. "I'd like that."

With that, Lysander backed out of my driveway and sped off. All in all, it hadn't been a _great_ day, but definitely meeting Lysander had mended it, almost. At least I knew that I had someone to eat lunch with tomorrow, thankfully skipping today since I wasn't there. It would have been hell to eat alone. As I stepped inside my house, Lysander was the only thing on my mind, and even before I fell asleep.

The next day at school, I arrived early with Bridgette. Here's to the second day of hell. Thankfully though, I had something to look forward to. There was lunch with Lysander, my only new friend that I was sure about. The first two classes dragged and all I could wish for was that Castiel was skipping the day again and I wouldn't have to see him yet. I was already dozing off before the lesson had even begun. When it came to recess, I stepped outside to the courtyard for fresh air.

"You know, studies show that students that don't fall asleep in class are likelier to pass their tests?" The voice, the silver hair, the gold and emerald eyes. "Hey there."

Lysander was in another Victorian Era themed get up, this time with accents of royal blue instead of aqua. I didn't even notice that he was in my Literature class, but obviously he did if he caught me sleeping at the back. He greeted me with his calm eyes and small smile. Gosh, he was cute.

"It's not lunch." I said. "I believe it's not time for us to hang yet."

"Ah, but I couldn't resist, seeing you just standing here." Lysander replied, his head perched on his knuckles again. "I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

"Other than me breathing, nope nothing at all."

"Good. You seem a lot better than yesterday."

"I am!" I flashed a smile. "I don't know why, but I feel so much better. Thanks."

"Oh the drive was nothing. I'd do it again if you asked… Do you need another one today?"

"No, no," I shook my head quickly. "I remembered to bring my car this time."

"Well, I'll be here if you need one." Lysander offered. "So how's your day been so far?"

Again, our conversation started with the basics, small talk, the morning, the classes. Then, like we were back in kindergarten or something, I took out crackers from my bag and cracked them all in half. We shared them over what we were talking about, and I had fun. It was the fastest twenty minutes of my life.

"We better get back to class." Lysander abruptly rose from his seat. I got off the bench too and dusted off my tights. "I'll see you at lunch?"

"Wait up for me!" I yelled, running back into school.

By lunchtime, I was starving. Lysander waited for me outside the door like he promised.

"That was hell." I muttered.

"Hmm, I rather like History. It makes you learn from the past's mistakes." Lysander's eyes sparkled as he mused.

"Too many wars though. I can't believe we started off the year talking about one."

"I'll have to agree with you on that one." Lysander nodded. I hated talking about the war. It made me tear up just thinking of everyone who died. Today though, I didn't. My eyes were exhausted from crying. I was just glad Lysander didn't notice my eyes were puffy from yesterday, or if he did, he was nice enough not to mention it.

"I have to tell you, there's a friend that'll be joining us for lunch." He said. "You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all." I said, smiling.

"Now that's the spirit!"

We made our way to the courtyard. The day seemed perfect to eat lunch outside, so I insisted that we did instead of in the cafeteria. Lysander didn't complain and quickly sent a text to whomever I'm guessing was dining with us. We passed by the cafeteria quickly, both of us buying a sandwich each, then water for Lysander and orange juice for me. When we got back to the courtyard, I was grateful that no one had occupied the benches yet.

"Wow, we got lucky!" I said, grinning as I plopped down on the seat.

"How so?" Lysander asked. He handed me my sandwich and carton of orange juice as he unwrapped his own lunch.

"Well, no one took the bench."

Lysander seemed to smile at my comment, like I had said something completely innocent and he knew much better.

"The bench is never taken, dear." He replied. "Let's just say…Cas and I's reputation keeps it that way. More of Cas's."

"Who?"

Just then, I heard boots drag against cement. And it wasn't an unfamiliar sound to my ears.

"What the hell?"

I looked up. Oh God, I was going to be sick. Red hair, red shirt, bomber jacket, black jeans, all of that I could see from the corner of my eye.

"Now, now, Cas, no need to be a prick." Lysander didn't even look up from his sandwich, taking a generous bite then wiping the corner of his lips with a handkerchief.

"You could've given me a heads up that we'd be having a guest." Castiel grumbled. "New girlfriend, Lys?"

Finally, I turned to acknowledge him. He had a scowl on his face and a gaze that made me feel cold all over. He even had his arms crossed. His whole posture screamed _jerk_.

"I'm leaving." I said, grabbing my plain cheese and bread sandwich, and my drink, before standing up.

"Oh no you don't—" Lysander's firm grip found my arm. I stopped my tracks as he came into view. "Cas, please stop being a dick? It's only the second day of school."

"First day, fifth day, last day…does it matter what day I decide to be one?" Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Skye," Lysander turned back to me. "Please, eat with us? I warned you didn't I?"

"I should've gotten more than a warning." I grumbled, sitting back down on the bench. "I think I deserve more like a tutorial."

"You're right, remind me to orient you next time." Lysander smiled brightly. Suddenly, I wasn't so mad anymore. Then again, _he _was still there. Castiel sat down beside Lysander and munched on his burger in silence as Lysander and I chatted lightly.

"Hey Cas," Lysander nudged Castiel's shoulder after our long conversation about Shakespeare and all the words he's made. "Will we still be going to that party this weekend?"

"The one with that old guy throwing it?" Castiel said. "Whatever. Your call."

"Boris is not that old." Lysander said. "And I think Skye needs to attend one as soon as possible."

"Oh, I don't think I'm invited to that one, my sister is though…" I said, recalling our conversation of the night before, finishing off my sandwich.

"Nonsense." Lysander said, looking off to somewhere distant. Both his eyes gleamed. "We'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow and that's that."

**The Next Day**

By seven on Saturday evening, I was ready from head to toe. I couldn't do much with my hair, seeing as it was too short to style. I had planned to curl the ends a bit, but Bridgette had taken the curler off to Amber's place, even though she had natural curled hair. She insisted it was important and took the car with her too. I did my make up, lining my eyes with black and a dark brown eye shadow before coating my lips in a thin layer of chapstick. I wasn't really sure what kind of party we were going to so I decided to play it safe and wear dark skinny jeans with a white tank top and a black jacket with flats. Lysander and Castiel arrived right on time.

"Someone looks good today." Lysander teased. It seemed somewhat out of character for him, but it made me smile.

"As do you." I curtsied and followed him outside to his car. Castiel was sitting in the passenger's seat, looking bored as he texted away on his phone. I wasn't the least bit surprised that he didn't come out to even acknowledge me. I promised myself to stay away from him the whole night if I could help it.

We took off towards a house outside of Wesgrove. It was a big yellow one, very beach-themed with palm two palm trees in the front. It made me miss California. Inside, music was blaring loudly. I noticed the lack of drinks compared to parties back in San Diego. Here, more people danced and talked rather than drank. It was actually nice. Also, everyone looked so different. It was definitely a drastic change compared to the bleach blond hair and tanned skin I was used to. Here, everyone came in different get ups. Some had big Afros and wore jerseys; a lot had colorful hair and odd outfits. One girl even wore a pair of fake wings.

The moment we stepped into the party, Castiel made a beeline for the bar. I could tell we both planned on avoiding each other for the evening. I spotted my sister, her curly brown hair in a high ponytail, wearing a sparkly silver tank top, which was…mine. I decided to let it go and steal something from her closet later on. She was with Li, the lipstick girl. Amber was standing off in a corner, surrounded by boys while Charlotte was nowhere to be found.

"Would you like a drink?" Lysander asked me. I remembered what my Auntie said: _Never let a boy get you a drink. Ever._ Though I knew Lysander could be trusted, I still only knew him for three days, so I refused and got myself one. Castiel was already on his second beer and had girls I didn't recognize from school fawn over him. Funny, he was the only guy I knew that looked pissed off when girls did that. He looked over at me as I grabbed a cruiser from the cooler and popped the cap open. We exchanged glances for a long time awkwardly until he decided to mind one of the girls teasing him.

"Look at this bad boy." She giggled, red in the face. "All leather jacket and crossbones."

"That is _so_ hot." Another one said, stroking his arm up and down.

"You're all fucking drunk." Castiel muttered, sipping from his beer and pulling himself away from the bar. He disappeared from my sight into the crowd and loud pumping music.

"Cassie wait!" One girl yelped, stumbling into the throng of people after him.

"Yeah wait up!" the other two followed. I sighed and tried chugging down my drink.

"Whoa, slow down there. You don't want to get drunk this early." Someone said from behind me.

"Nathaniel!" I said, smiling. His presence caught me off guard, just because he seemed all work and no play. It kept me from thinking he had a life outside being Student Body President. Instead of his usual white dress shirt, he was wearing a dark blue button-down polo that was folded at the elbows and black jeans. He looked great, and really not boring.

"It's nice to see a new student getting out and making friends." He said, smiling.

I scoffed. "It's not like I'm incapable of any of that."

"Oh I know, I know. One look at you and I knew you wouldn't have a problem. Do you dance?"

I laughed, shrugging my jacket off and hanging it on the chair.

"Show me your moves, Mr. President." I said, offering a hand to Nathaniel. I pulled him into the crowd of people and didn't mind the way everyone pressed against my back. Under the strobe lights, Nathaniel's gold eyes were like stars, and his hair just accented everything. I hated to admit it about the guy, but he was kinda gorgeous. We danced along with the beat, a familiar song by Guetta. Nathaniel was good, easy with the eyes and his body. From the corner of my eye, I spotted Castiel drinking another beer and watching me. I looked away whenever I caught his eye, but I couldn't help it. Why the hell was he staring? Then Nathaniel held me by the waist, the pads of his fingers on my bare skin, and I was distracted again by his bright eyes. By the time the song was over, I was panting, my face mere inches away from Nathaniel.

"Who knew Ms. Skylar Whitman was such a party girl?" Nathaniel breathed, walking back to take our place by the makeshift bar by the counter.

_You have no idea, _I thought, thinking back to how it used to be.

"Well, look at you Mr. Student Body President. And here I thought you were programmed only for paperwork."

Nathaniel rolled his eyes with a smile but never said anything bad about school. I joked about him being so uptight, and he agreed, surprisingly, that he needed nights like these more. I admitted to him that his position was one of the reasons I didn't talk to him much in school. We laughed over it, and I would have said more, if I didn't notice Nathaniel had stopped and was looking over my shoulder. I turned around and standing behind me was Castiel.

"Do you mind?" Castiel said to Nathaniel, slipping his hand around my arm.

"If Skye's okay with it." Nathaniel shrugged.

I turned around to face Castiel. I had meant to hold two hands up to signal him to step away, but instead found my hands pressed to his chest.

"Castiel, what do you want?" I asked him.

"You still pissed off?" he asked me, grey eyes burning into my own.

"Yes." I breathed.

"Good. Me too. Let's take a shot."

Castiel rounded up a dude in a white tank top to pour us a round of shots. He laid out eight glasses and poured in tequila, then laid out a big bottle of sprite for us to use as a chaser. I looked at them in shock.

"What's wrong? New girl never had a drink before?"

I practically burst out laughing. _No,_ I reminded myself, _you're not that girl anymore._

"You can tell?" I lied.

"The way you're looking at the shots gives you away." Castiel answered. I rolled my eyes. I knew I'd be tipsy straight away if I downed them all. But Castiel was so challenging and I wanted so bad to punch him in the face that I accepted. I was the first to grab a shot and down it, shaking my head as the heat burned my throat. Castiel took one too. The next three, we downed together.

"You lied." Castiel said, once we were done. I handed him the big Sprite bottle when I was finished.

"What are you talking about?"

"Fucking liar." He snickered. "That was not your first drink ever."

"How could you tell?" I asked innocently. My head was already fuzzy and if it weren't for the bar stool; I'd be stumbling.

"Alcohol virgins can't take tequila on their first try."

"I lied." I shrugged. "Get over it."

Why was I talking like this? Ah, fuck that. I knew it was the alcohol spewing words out of my mouth. I was trying to change, remember? Fuck me. I was dizzy.

"Now," Castiel pushed himself off the stool. "We dance."

Castiel took my hand and once again, I was enveloped into the dance floor full of people. A Swedish House Mafia song started playing, and my head filled with memories of watching them live, raving with them along with my friends. Castiel brought me back, firm hands on my hips as we swayed to the steady beat. Soon, the rhythm picked up and I was leading, Castiel answering me move for move with the way he danced. He was good, knowing exactly where to put his hands and when to let go. The song built up and there. The bass dropped. The effects of the alcohol slowed my mind. The song slowed and Castiel and I were grinding to the music. Then just like that, the bass drop was over and we were moving again. When the song was over, my face was pressed to his cheek, and we were breathing, hard.

"Castiel." I said, hoping to talk to him now about what had happened yesterday. But Castiel gave me one look and walked off without another word.

"Skye!" Lysander found me hours later. I didn't know where I was. Where the hell was I? Why was there a couple making out right beside me? How long have I been sitting on this couch? "Have you seen Cas?"

"Have you seen my sister?" I countered.

"Nathaniel brought her home, I think." Lysander answered. Wow, I didn't expect that.

"I'll take that as a no." Lysander frowned, wiping his face with his palm. He looked calm as ever, even when I could tell he was somewhat panicky.

"Okay, okay," I grumbled. "No need to beg, I'll help you find him."

"Thank you." Lysander sighed.

"I saw him just a while ago." I said to him, getting to my feet, and stumbling a little bit as I did. "We were just dancing."

"I saw you two." Lysander said. "And that was two hours ago."

T-Two hours? Did I pass out or something?

"Oh. I'll—uh—check the rooms then." I said.

"I'll look outside." Lysander suggested. We nodded at each other before separating ways.

I didn't know how long it took me, but I found Castiel before Lysander did. Yes, it took a while because my head wouldn't let me walk straight and neither did my legs. I walked over a couple of people, scattered on the floor, and walked into some as I checked the rooms, but finally found Castiel sprawled all over the bathroom floor, an empty bottle of Gin in hand.

"Cas." I groaned, kicking him lightly with my foot. "Castiel, get up."

Castiel groaned shaking his head and tossing around.

"Fuck off." He moaned.

"Lysander!" I yelled, making Castiel cringe. "Lys, I found him!"

In a second, Lysander was by my side.

"Alright, let's do this…"

Together, we hoisted Castiel to his feet, slinging both arms around our shoulders. It took what felt like forever, but we finally got to Lysander's car. Since Castiel wouldn't remember it anyway, we kind of just dumped him in the backseat. I giggled as I watched him make noises as he slept.

"I can't leave Cas like this…" Lysander said as he drove back into Wesgrove. "And I doubt I can handle him at my place." He sounded more like he was talking to himself but I piped up anyway.

"My parent's are out tonight." I volunteered.

"Really?"

"Yeah. My dad said he has another business meeting out of town. We can freshen up Castiel over there." God, right after his boss moves him here, he demands so much already. I felt bad for my dad, really.

Lysander looked at me for what felt like a long time, but didn't say anything. When we got home, I helped Lysander drag Castiel inside and upstairs to my bathroom. We propped him against the toilet then tried to wake him up. It worked but only resulted in Castiel calling me a liar and a bitch, Lysander apologizing and Castiel announcing that Lysander's eyes are "fuckin trippy to look at if you ask me". Then he threw up. Instinctively, like he was one of my friends back home, I held his hair back until he passed out.

"You're like a mother." Lysander said, watching me.

"Yeah, let's just say back in California, we all were assigned to be each other's moms when there was a party, and I wasn't the best one. So tonight, I think this is me redeeming myself."

Lysander bowed his head and applauded me softly. We both brought Castiel to my bed and let him lie there for a bit.

"I like your room." Lysander commented.

"Don't mind the boxes." I shrugged. "It's not finished yet."

"The books, the Shakespeare posters, the pictures on the wall, the guitar over there…It's like I'm reading a biography of you."

"What does that mean?" I laughed.

"You don't volunteer things about yourself, but one look at your room and you have an idea."

I smiled again; something Lysander did to me a lot with his little remarks. I offered him something to eat. We shared a glass of cool-aid and a pack of graham crackers, and talked about the party. So Nathaniel drove my sister, Amber, and the rest of her posse home. Castiel got wasted (duh) and some guy—according to Lysander—was the talk of the party. His name was Dajan and he was supposedly a star when it came to basketball. Sadly, I didn't notice anyone there. Then it came back to me that I met a few people, but I couldn't piece things together yet. It was too late for that. When the sun had started to rise, Lysander and I carried Castiel all the way out into his car. Lysander thanked me with a squeeze on my hand and drove away. Right then, I knew that whatever friendship we had would work out.

* * *

A/N: Okay so what did you guys think of that? The party scene really was from SYCA so it ended up pretty lengthy, but please stay tuned! I'm working on it! :-) REVIEWS PLEASE! I definitely would love to know what you guys think! - lostconcoctions

ALSO. I just want to remind everyone that this story is parallel to **One Thing On My Mind** so if you want to get to know some characters better (mostly Bridgette) then I suggest you check it out! :)


	4. Three: Liars and Fakes

**To commemorate one of my favorite band's, Fall Out Boy, reunion, I (sort of) named this chapter after one of their songs.**

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! So I really hope you don't mind this pretty lengthy chapter! Don't hate me for it :-( Do you guys like long chapters or short ones? I have no idea. Anyway, I really hope you guys like it! I really appreciate the reviews (though I can't get enough of them so please please leave some in that box down there). But first, don't let me keep you from reading the new chapter! So here we go-**

* * *

Three: Liars and Fakes

A month passed a lot faster than I thought.

Since the party, it was pretty much an unspoken agreement that we'd all just hang out together. It was Lysander, Castiel and I, eating lunch or smoking behind the school (while Lysander commented on the bad effects of nicotine on our bodies) or watching movies or spending study period together. So it took some getting used to for Castiel (and I mean a bunch of arguments and insults) and a little bit of scolding from Lysander, but he eventually realized that his efforts on trying to ignore me were useless and I was here now. At first, he was completely against it. And I mean even more against it than he was now.

"What the _hell_ man?" Castiel hissed to Lysander on the Monday morning after the party as they had their little "man talk". Someone _really_ needed to teach the guy how to whisper.

"What now, Cas? She's cool, and I like having her around."

"You fucking like having everyone around."

"That's not true and you know it." Lysander replied, brushing his knuckles against his chin. "Remember when I was a new student and _you_ hung out alone smoking by yourself? Imagine if you never walked up and talked to me for looking out of place."

"Then we wouldn't be having this really annoying conversation right now?" Castiel retorted.

"_No_…" Lysander dragged. "You'd be missing out on a good friendship and a musical partner." I continued to scroll through messages on my phone, trying to look busy, minding my business and totally _not_ eavesdropping on their conversation about me. In reality, I only had around three; one from Bridge, one from my Aunt, and one from Nathaniel asking me if I needed any tutoring. I decided not to answer that one yet. The school year had just started then and I wasn't having any trouble with subjects. Then again, I wasn't sure how the rest of the year would go by…

"Will you just try and talk to her?" Lysander pressed, sounding exasperated as if he was talking to a wall and expected a reply. "You barely even know anything about her."

_Hmm, wow, the concrete looks pretty interesting. What else can I stare at without looking awkward?_

"I know her enough." Castiel spat. I could feel his dagger eyes piercing the crown of my head. My blood boiled again just hearing his voice but I tried staying still in my seat.

"You know, she helped me take care of you right?" Lysander said, not-so-quietly.

"What are you going on about, Lys?"

"Just last Saturday. Her parents were out and she took care of you in your drunken state."

"What the…"

After that, the boys finally learned how to whisper softly. Ugh how annoying. I really wanted to hear the next part, but I busied myself with my carton of apple juice.

I felt bad for lying to Lysander the day before. Parents out on a business trip? Yeah right. But I couldn't spill that secret just yet. I mean how do you even say that to someone? What would they even reply? My dad cheated on my mom so she dumped my sister and I here to live a fucking awesome Vegas life. Sorry for not telling you the truth the first time, Lysander.

Yeah, no, don't think so.

The boys came back shortly, Lysander looking pretty satisfied while Castiel had his hands in his pockets.

"I think an introduction is needed. Another one, I mean." Lysander said, clapping his hands together. When I looked up at him, his green eye looked much calmer and had a nice spark to it. "Skylar, this is Castiel. Castiel, meet Skylar."

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Friends?" Lysander said, taking a resisting Castiel's wrist and my limp one, trying to get us to shake hands. Finally, Castiel stopped struggling and shook my hand, muttering something and looking off somewhere else.

After though, it didn't believe it for one second. As I walked up to my car at the end of the day, I felt a telltale hand wrap around my arm and spin me around.

"Don't even think for one second that we're friends, just because you've got Lys under that little spell of yours." Castiel spat. His grey eyes were burning and his red hair, if anything, emphasized his anger.

"I honestly have no idea what the hell you're talking about." I said. Honestly, what was up with this guy? Could he really not leave me alone about anything? My hazel eyes challenged his coal grey ones.

"You know what I'm talking about. Your 'lost, innocent, new girl that needs friends ASAP' act. Just so you know, I don't believe in any of that crap. You're smarter than that and you know it."

"Fuck off." I said, seething. "You don't know me. That's pretty obvious with all these assumptions you're making."

"You've lied to me a couple times and I met your less than a week ago, it's not impossible that you'd do it to Lysander. He's a good guy, but sometimes he just can't tell when something not-so-good is standing right in front of him." Castiel said, inching his face closer to mine as he spoke. I turned my head and tried catching someone's eye, but everyone went on with their business. God was he _that_ scary? 'Cause I wasn't in the least bit intimidated.

"What? Are you telling me I'm not good enough to be friends with Lysander? And I suppose _you_ are?"

"You're dangerous, and you're trouble, I can see it."

"I'm none of that." I said. I used to be. But I'm not. Not anymore.

"I know your type." Castiel said. "I've seen things, met a girl like you once. You've got secrets and a hell of a past you're running away from. Don't deny it or bring Lysander and I into this."

"Is this supposedly your thank you for holding your hair when you puked in my house the other day?" I countered. Suddenly all this arguing had me lost and I wasn't sure what we were fighting for anymore.

"It wasn't my choice I was brought there." Castiel said. "It was a wrong move on Lys's part. And yours if you didn't want me there so bad."

"Maybe I did want you there." I said, nonchalantly. "What about that?"

Castiel shot me a puzzled but still angry look.

"What are you—"

"Maybe I _volunteered_ to help you out at my place—"

"To help Lysan—"

"To fucking help _you_." I expressed, balling my fists and pressing them against the hood of my Camaro. I saw Bridgette watching the whole scene out of the corner of my eye as she clambered into Amber's yellow Volkswagen beetle. I caught Amber too, staring at Castiel and I.

"What the—"

"That's right, Castiel. Not to help Lysander, because he really didn't get anything out of that. He'd have to take you home anyway. Me? I didn't have to get involved but I did—"

"Oh don't give me that crap. You could've walked away if you weren't so god damn hypnotized by my _best friend_—"

"I don't _like_ Lysander_, _god dammit!" I screamed in his face. Everywhere, I knew people were watching and staring at us. I prayed Lysander was already home and didn't hear about any of this. I knew this feeling. I got it way too much back then. Everyone was trying to look busy with something or finding an excuse to stay in the area and watch the scene. "Did you ever get it in your head that I probably wanted to help you? Did that ever occur to you, Cas?"

"And why the _fuck_ would you do that, huh?" Castiel asked, his voice still firm and loud.

"Maybe because I wanted to fix things, you fuck!" I screamed in Castiel's face. "We pretty much fucked _that_ up on the first day we met and God, you know I don't have friends in this shit hole of a school, so what's the problem if I was trying to be nice?"

"Oh, are we really doing this again? This whole 'being nice' thing? Really—"

"_Why the hell is it so hard for you to believe that I wanted to be friends!"_ I yelled. Did I care that probably the whole Wesgrove heard me? No. Not one bit. Not anymore that Castiel was pissing me off this bad. I could feel my face redden as I waited for Castiel's reply. "Why the hell are you giving me shit and assuming all these things about me?"

"Listen up, new girl." He finally said, ignoring my questions, stepping even closer to me and whispering in my ear, his voice steely. "We'll keep up this friends act, because we both pretty much care about Lys. Don't deny you do, because everyone does. But never think for one second that we will ever be anything close to that."

Before I could reply, I felt tears brim at my eyes and blur my vision as Castiel pushed off my car hood and stormed away. What the hell was that?

I could tell it was important to Lysander for some reason for both of us to get along. I felt a bit guilty; I mean I kind of intruded on their little duo thing going on, so I didn't blame Castiel for not liking it, but that guilt was quickly taken over when I thought of Castiel and how he really was the biggest douche bag on the planet. He repulsed me. When I told Lysander a week after we had shook on becoming "friends" that it was fine, Iris and Melody's lunch table looked like a pretty fun place to sit, he refused.

"No, Skye, I'm not letting a potential friend like you get away that easily."

"Lys, it's only been a week since you tried getting Castiel and I to get along. Has that been working? Can you honestly name a day of the week when we're not together and fighting?"

"You two bicker like kids." Lysander said, smirking. "If you can do that, you can make up and play like kids too."

I sighed, looking at the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. "You don't even know me."

"And I never will if you leave now and sit with them." Lysander replied, motioning to the cafeteria doors. His silver hair looked white under the sun, and his eyes were shining, both of them. I didn't know what to say, a little bit shocked by his remark, and also by the fact that he was talking really close to me and I could pretty much feel his warmth all around. And oh my _God_ were his eyes beautiful, from afar _and _up close.

_Skye! Stop it! Stop. It. Even if they are pretty gorgeous._

I wanted to rip my hair out. Why was this school full of such attractive people?

After that though, I knew when I let Lysander lead me back to the bench with Castiel that there was no turning back. I would have to put up with Mr. Dickhead because, though I didn't know him that well, I cared about Lysander. He was the only guy that's put in a lot of effort to try and get to know me, and though he seemed closed off and didn't show much of his emotions, he had an effect on me that made myself feel like an open book around him. I almost broke one night last Saturday when he called me on the phone just to talk. He told me his parents preferred to live in more rural areas, and left him to his older brother. I admitted that my parents weren't living with my sister and I either, my voice cracking. I was just lucky Lysander could tell I didn't want to talk about it, so he didn't ask.

So, things I learned about the two: Castiel and Lysander were in a band together. Sort of. They played music. Lysander was the voice and the words, and Castiel was the melody and the guitar. Also, the two had little in common, but for some reason, got along really well. I could see it when we'd be at Lysander's place just hanging out or when we were in class and they'd be thinking the same thing, they'd glance over at each other and nod. Or when they'd have petty arguments, they both knew when to stop without having to apologize. I hated to admit it. It was stupid but I was jealous since the only person I could do that with was Bridgette, and most of the time, she didn't even get me right. Hell, I was sure she didn't know my favorite ice cream flavor if you asked her.

But I was grateful anyway for my two friends, if you could consider Castiel a friend. A better way of saying it was an acquaintance that I was with. A lot. We still barely spoke, only when Lysander would pull us into the same conversation, and when we did, it usually ended in petty insults and little arguments. It was weird though. I was never the type to want to pick fights, not unless I knew the person well enough to really let my anger out on them, but somehow I felt like that was the only way I could say I knew Castiel. We brought out the worst in each other, Lysander said so himself, but still. I never voiced so many thoughts to a person in my life until Castiel came along. It was unhealthy, but still. It was something.

We couldn't help it though. There were days that I couldn't stand him or he couldn't stand me, and we knew it. I was just grateful for Nathaniel to keep me company on those days. He was a nice guy, maybe a little too uptight, but at least he was humble enough to admit it. Plus, he was actually fun to talk to. In the end, I accepted his offer to tutor me, even though I didn't need it. Better to be safe than sorry right?

Another thing that happened within the month was Ken. No, God, we did _not_ start dating. Not that I was saying he didn't have potential… One day he came to school crying and looking for me, just to tell me he was going to military school. His father was pulling him out and making him a man because of the dumb bimbo Amber. I felt obliged to cry with him too, but my eyes just wouldn't give. _Heartless bitch,_ my conscience tsked, but I still couldn't. Instead, I gave Ken a hug and accepted the teddy bear he left me. The rest of that day was filled with Castiel teasing me about Ken, me swatting his face repeatedly with the stuffed toy, and Lysander having to step in and keep the bear in his locker until dismissal before any of us got hurt.

I had other friends too though. Most of them, I met at Boris's party but couldn't recall, not really being in the right mindset. Some of it came back to me though. There was a girl named Melody, who I quickly figured had a thing for Nathaniel (I mean seriously, who can even _stand_ staying that godforsaken room all the time unless you were there for a certain blond-haired student body president, right?), Capuccine, who I suspected was a _teensy_ bit bi-curious, if you know what I mean, judging the way she looked at you with those sleazy eyes and the sneaky smile, Kim, who only liked shopping at Hot Topic, hated me but warmed up pretty quickly to my sister, and labeling me as competition and "soft grunge" whatever that meant, Rosalya, a mysterious, sassy, but right-in-the-head girl with a strange fashion sense and thigh-length, gorgeous silver hair, and Violette, sweet and silent but insanely talented in art class.

So things were actually going pretty good for me in Wesgrove, especially here in Sweet Amoris. Though I knew I wasn't an all-around girl like Iris, I was pretty happy with my relationship with everyone. Just not Amber and co, yes, that was including my sister. I tried to warn her. Seriously, I did, but the stubborn chick wouldn't listen. Oh and Kim. She really hated my guts. Castiel was complicated.

"What ho!" Lysander called to me as I crossed the parking lot towards the black Camaro. The sun was starting to set, and students flocked out of Sweet Amoris like it was a prison. I stopped my tracks even if the October air was a bit chilly, and waited for him to come in-step with me. Today, he was in his usual Victorian-styled get up, but instead of any teal, he wore a deep plum color.

"A drum, a drum, Macbeth doth come." I quoted from Shakespeare.

"And how goes today, love, my Lady Macbeth?"

"Oh in your dreams, my thane." I laughed, throwing my head back. "It was boring. School, as usual."

"And how were you and Castiel?"

"We smoked but didn't speak. Good day."

"Thank God for me." Lysander had made a habit of counting the days when Castiel and I didn't erupt, though he knew I didn't like to be reminded so he never mentioned the number of good and bad days we had.

"It was still a pretty bad day though."

"Well then," Lysander said, "lucky for you, it's a Tuesday. You know what that means."

"Oh Lys…" I rolled my eyes. "Are you sure lucky is the word for it?"

"Don't pretend you don't have fun. Lying doesn't suit you." Lysander smirked.

Right. The only thing Nathaniel was shit at tutoring me with was Literature. Enter Lysander, who _loved_ it. When I told him about how Nathaniel couldn't decipher Shakespeare talk at all, he was more than happy to volunteer. I had to let him, even if Lysander and I both had Literature together and he knew I was actually pretty good at understanding it. He just had this extremely happy face on, and that was something you barely saw on Lysander, all smiles and crescents in his eyes.

When we reached my house, we dropped our bags by the door and locked the door behind us.

"Bridge, I'm home!" I yelled, trotting up the stairs with Lysander behind me.

"Is the white-haired freak there? Don't make him come up, my room's a mess." My sister called. I poked my head into my room, but there was a bookshelf moved out of the way and blocking my view from everything.

"Yes, he is here." Lysander said, poking his head in too. "And yes, you are a mess aren't you, Bridgette?"

"Ugh, back again to tutor my sister aka find a way into her pants?" Bridgette groaned, though I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yes, there's a line in Macbeth where his wife shouts 'Unsex me here'. Do you think I should try that on Ms. Skylar here?"

"Ooh, go for it! I'm sure ye olde English will charm her right to you!" Bridgette snickered cheerily. Lysander laughed goodheartedly with her.

In the past month that Lysander has been coming over, Bridgette and him had developed an odd friendship/acquaintanceship where they would constantly tease each other over the worst things, and usually it involved me. It reminded me of Castiel and I, except they're joking was light-hearted. Plus, none of them had ever even touched a hair on the other, unlike my palm and Castiel's cheek and the constant physical contact going on between the two parts.

"You guys are pervs." I muttered, making my way to my own bedroom.

"You're the worst of us!" Bridgette shouted.

I collapsed on my back on the bed, yawning. Honestly, I was too tired for tutoring, especially when I understood the book completely. Lysander followed me and pulled up a chair, kicking the door shut with his boot.

"Ready to get started?"

Within two hours, there were cookie crumbs, our Macbeth copies, an empty milk carton and Lysander's dark vest scattered around the floor.

"And then, the porter, in his drunken stupor—"

"Lys, can we take a break?" I sighed, stretching out on my bed. "It's almost seven. Aren't you hungry?"

"Hmm," Lysander hummed, brushing his chin with his index finger. "I could've sworn I made plans for tonight, but your offering to cook for me is sounding irresistible at the moment."

"Ha ha, trying that trick again? I'm ordering Chinese." I snickered, picking up my phone and dialing in the number.

"Oh _please_ Skye, your noodles are to _die_ for." Lysander begged. Ever since I cooked for him that one night, only because neither of us could remember the pizza delivery number, he seemed set on getting me to do it again. Bridgette was the better cook from the two of us, so I never liked doing it. "Why not?"

"Because, I don't have the ingredients." I lied. No one cooked in this house, but we both liked grocery shopping, so our fridge was pretty much stocked.

"You're lying." Lysander said. I sighed. I hated how he could read me already in the little time I knew him. I ignored him and put in our orders to an extremely hard-to-communicate with woman over the phone. Over noodles, dumpling and chicken, Lysander and I laughed off over light conversation.

"Dude, I think I have one of the old Archie comics somewhere back here." I said, sticking my chopsticks back into the box and getting to my feet.

"Oh you don't need to go bring it out." Lysander said, "Finding things are too a hassle, and they make messes."

"Shush Lys." I said, "I already know where it is." I scanned the thin books on my bookshelf, which was practically bursting with the amount of literature it carried. Call me what you want, but I _love_ reading books.

"Found it!" I said finally, pulling the copy that was wedged tight between other comics. But when I turned back to Lysander, he was interested with something else…under my bed.

"You never said…" Lysander trailed off and tried prying the object from under. After some effort, Lysander dragged out from the depths my old bulky black guitar case. The wooden Fender logo on it still looked impeccable and so did the leathery covering. Soon, I heard the familiar clicks of the locks being unhinged and a soft pop before Lysander brandished my acoustic like it was a deadly sword, or like a newborn son.

"Lys…"

"You never said you played. And with such a beautiful guitar, I might add." Lysander played an F chord.

"Thanks." I murmured, casting my eyes towards the floor. I remember when I first laid my eyes on it a couple of years ago, how I fell in love with its natural look and the contrasting color of the wood of the front to the rest of the guitar. The six strings were still in place, and surprisingly, the neck wasn't snapped.

"What's wrong? You seem embarrassed." Lysander said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I just…I stopped playing a long time ago." I admitted.

"May I ask why?"

He didn't have to ask. I would've told him anyway, though maybe not everything.

"Too many memories with this guitar," I murmured vaguely. "You'll figure it out one day."

Lysander looked at me and just nodded, plucking aimlessly at some strings. Soon, he was strumming a simple song, the 'magic chords', C G Am F, as Dylan and I called it. We were never that close, only seeing each other when Bridgette and Tyler needed a companion (Dylan) and he refused to be a third-wheel (enter: me) but he was the first guy I ever played my guitar for.

I listened to Lysander's soft humming, and was lost in his voice. I didn't care that he wasn't singing; the sounds he made were beautiful.

"I'm not very good at it." Lysander said, breaking the somewhat trance-like state I was in from listening to him. "Castiel's the guy you should be talking about with guitars."

"Oh…I don't know about that."

"Me being not so good at my guitar skills or talking to Castiel about them?"

"Both." I said, shrugging again.

"Dear God, it's been a month." Lysander groaned in frustration. I really wanted to reach out and apologize to him, but it wasn't my fault Castiel really was a pain in the ass when it came to being friends. "I don't understand how you two manage to still find something wrong about each other."

"Me either," I sighed. If I have that many flaws then he must too, and I'll pick on them until he runs dry. "I just don't get why. It's like he really has it out for me."

"I think…you remind him of someone." Lysander suggested. He looked at me with his multi-colored eyes, and I was pulled into listening even more. "Someone from his old self."

"Who?" I asked. "Do I look like her? Talk like her? What?"

"No…actually you look nothing alike. Your hair, your eyes, your clothes… I think it's the fact that you're so outspoken."

"I-I am?" I stammered. I knew I always voiced my opinions, but people didn't really like me for that back in my old school, so I promised myself to try controlling my tongue here at Wesgrove. "Good or bad kind of outspoken?"

"Honestly…" Lysander pondered, his chin resting on his knuckles, "Good, I guess. She was the bad kind, insulting everyone and everything that moved, but still, outspoken nonetheless."

"She didn't…um… have some kind of bad past did she?"

Lysander smirked.

"We assumed she did since she appeared out of no where, but we were right. She had a knack for manipulating people."

"Let me guess, she used Castiel?" I said.

"More than that. She made him fall in love with her." Lysander replied. He looked at me with sad eyes. "He was never the same after that."

"I had no idea." I said, casting my eyes down to my guitar in his lap.

"I've said too much." Lysander sighed. "I trust you enough that you won't mention this to Cas?"

"My lips are sealed." I reassured him. "He can't stand the sound of my voice anyway."

"I like your voice." Lysander said suddenly. "It's unique, and firm. You could be a singer, or even a news anchor."

"I'm flattered." I giggled. "Coming from you, I mean, you sound amazing."

"Thank you."

Lysander handed me my guitar, I named him Jack a long time ago after Jack Barakat from All Time Low when I was still in my alternative rock stage (not that I wasn't in one now—I just didn't show it), while my ukelele was Ezra after Ezra Kroenig or Miller. I strummed the few chords Lysander instructed me to after he guided me with the strumming pattern, and soon we were jamming to a song he wrote. His voice was compelling and made everything inside me melt. He _had_ to be famous some day.

Just then I heard a door swing open, though it wasn't Bridgette's or mine—I figured it was the bathroom—until I heard voices, two boys and a girl. I would've gotten up to my feet and checked who it was, but Lysander was still singing, eyes clothes and head nodding to the music of my guitar that I couldn't bring myself to just stop, and the song was almost done anyway—when my own door swung open and Lysander's eyes snapped open while my head turned to whoever it was that interrupted.

Standing in bedroom door with his combat boots and dark clothes was none other than Castiel.

And wait—Nathaniel?

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Soooo_ what did you guys think? I really wanna know! And if you have some suggestions (I'm having an intense writer's block right now) on what could happen in the future, let me know! I'm just a PM or comment away! Also, (shameless promoting here) check out One Thing On My Mind if you wanna read more about Bridgette! - yeah I'll probably always be doing that hahaha. Okay I really wanna know what you guys think! Comments! Anything! I really appreciate them! Thank you! - lostconcoctions


	5. Four: Tension

**Author's Notes: Okay before you guys start reading, I have to apologize for the late update! It's finally exam time, and I mean this will determine where I go to college holy shit-but okay, I'm sorry too that this one's a bit shorter than my other chapters! I'm just trying to buy time here heh, please don't hate me. SUMMER SOON! So I get to write a lot more! Okay enjoy~**

**Woo shout out to Gossip Girl! PS: I answered a bunch of anon stuff at the end of this chapter so yay check that**

* * *

Four: Tension

The first thing I noticed behind Castiel, outside my door, were brown curly locks. Bridgette.

Back in California, Bridgette had everything. Mom always liked her more, the football team, the basketball team, the cross-country team, they all wanted her, her friends, a huge group of around sixteen girls, they were _that_ group and every one wanted to be them. She even had perfect dance troupe head and quarterback, Tyler Morris as her boyfriend.

Bridgette was the epitome of a perfect girl to pretty much everyone. She was curvy, she was bubbly, she wore tight clothes, she had the nice princess curls, the chocolate eyes, she was charming happy and smiling and sweet all the time. She was a cheerleader, she was a great cook, she was athletic, she was cute.

All in all, she was better than me. Yup, there was always the better twin and Bridgette won that by a long shot.

At first, I tried to outdo her. When my hair was long and a red-ish brown, an even lighter shade than Bridgette's, I'd try to curl my hair nicer than hers, but that never worked, so I tried picking up a guitar. And while that totally opened my eyes to a whole new world of music, no one cared that I could play it, and no one cared when I tried piano either, or the bass. I was a whole band that worked alone. So I studied harder. I was always good at math and science and lit, so I worked extra hard. I got recognitions, stickers, diplomas, but really what did I get? A pat on the back from my dad. A smile from my mom. What did Bridgette get when she did a double flip in the air? A fucking dinner party at home.

No matter what I did, or what I said, or how hard I studied, or talents I picked up, or how I fixed my hair, she always just seemed to be the better one.

The only one that seemed to recognize what I did was my dad. While my mom would buy Bridgette a new laptop, take her out shopping for new training clothes, or get their hair done together, my dad would try and get off early from work and walk me to that ice cream store down town.

So one day, the day Bridgette and I turned sixteen, I decided to just stop. I wasn't Bridgette, and I would never be Bridgette, and I just got over wanting to be better than Bridgette. I didn't care anymore that she got more than me, or more people found her hotter than me. We were twins. We were bound to be compared. I called my best friend Mason on the phone, and asked him to go grab his bike and take me downtown to the city. I brought along my wallet containing my savings from the past year. We roamed around Target, picking up black hair dye, barbershop scissors, and new clothes. I still love Mason for that day, for acting like my girl best friend even when he was a guy and hated shopping. When we got back to my house, and my mom was hanging up decorations of Bridgette's favorite flower, Lillies, for our fifteenth birthday party, we locked ourselves in my bathroom. I wet my hair and sat on a chair, instructing Mason how to cut it perfectly. I handed him the scissors without hesitation, I really trusted the guy with my life.

"You're not scared I'll cut you?" He joked.

"Cut me and I'll dye your face black." I snapped.

"Remind me not to mess with you when you have a new pack of hair dye…" Mason muttered, shaking his head.

A bunch of snips and snaps later, the long brown hair that used to reach my waist, sat in heaps on the floor, and now my hair was chopped off, layered right below my ear.

"Perfect, Mase." I breathed. Then I washed my hair again, slopped on the hair dye on each layer, and kept it wrapped up in a plastic cap that came in the box. After half an hour, I washed off the goop and dried my hair with a towel. When I emerged from the bathroom, Mason was half asleep on the bed.

"Mason!" I yelled.

"Hmm?"

Then his green eyes went wide and he sat up straight.

"Skye, is that…"

"Yes it's me, dumb ass." I rolled my eyes, smirking. I sat with him on the bed.

"You look…whoa."

"Why so speechless?" I asked him.

Mason laughed nervously, why was he acting funny? "I don't know, Whitman."

"Do you like this?" I asked Mason, running a hand through my newly dyed black hair, cropped at the neck, hair as we sat on the edge of my bed after our tiring ordeal. "This…new me?"

"It's not a new you." Mason said, smiling at me with his perfectly aligned teeth from his braces last year. "It's the real you, finally out of that shell you were in."

"Shell?" I laughed, throwing my head back. It was new, not having all the long hair weigh me down.

"Yeah, the shell! You know, the shell of being 'Bridgette's twin'." Mason explained. "I like it."

I smiled at him, his dark green eyes and his chestnut hair. And I didn't expect it, and it wasn't weird or anything, just totally surprising, when Mason pressed his lips against my cheek. I raised an eyebrow at him afterwards and he just shrugged his shoulders. We laughed about it and I attacked him with all the pillows I could find, and he shook his head laughing off with me. And I still remember him saying, "I couldn't help it. You're beautiful now that you're being just Skye."

When I stepped out of my room in the new charcoal gray, bodice-styled dress I had planned to wear that evening, the party was already in full swing. Guests flocked around my house, and all the varsity teams were dressed up for Bridgette. I spotted my friends hogging the drinks at the bar, and more of Bridgette's girl friends flirting with them.

"Mase, I can't do this." I murmured, shrinking back into the hallway of my bedroom.

"C'mon Skye, it's not like you turned green over night." Mason said, and his encouragement was enough. I stepped out into the party.

"Who is _that?_" I heard Kyle, one of the football players say not-so-softly as I passed.

"Yo Staline!" David from the lacrosse team called over at Mason, "introduce us to this new chick, will you?"

"Oh please, Dave," Mason replied, smirking, "You know Skye."

I turned to look at David. He was cute, with dark brown hair and a splatter of freckles on his face. I had never really spoken to him before, only an occasional hello when he came over to visit my sister.

"S-Skye?" David stammered, squinting at my face awkwardly like I was some kind of exotic cat.

"Hi David." I said sheepishly, smiling at him.

"Er… Happy birthday. I—um, I got you something." David tried handing me a wrapped box until Mason cut in, slinging his arm over my shoulder protectively.

"Sorry bro," he said, "she's not interested in guys that only notice her after a brand new hair cut."

I blushed, and slid a hand around Mason's waist, thankful for him being around. Bridgette popped up out of nowhere and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but this is a private party and you're not—"

I spun around.

"Hey." I said.

"SKYE?" Bridgette squeaked, her eyes popping and jaw dropping. "You're—you're—oh my god!"

I laughed, as my sister reached over and played with my newly cut and darkened hair. She touched my face then my dress then went back to messing my hair around.

"You look so—whoa!" she squealed.

"Thanks, Bridge." I laughed, "Have you seen mom and dad? I think I have to show them."

"Oh my God… good luck with that."

"Thanks."

After searching for my parents, Mason finally spotted them off to a corner, chatting with some other parents from the school. The music was loud and the lights were dimmed so it was pretty hard to catch their attention. I dragged Mason and trotted up to the two of them.

"Mom!" I called through the crowds of people. "Dad!"

"It's no use!" Mason shouted to me, "They won't hear you!"

I pulled him along and finally found them. My dad turned around first.

When I stopped my tracks, the music did too. Then my mom.

"My baby girl!" My dad smiled, raising his arms to me as he nodded at my new look.

My mom?

Yeah, she screamed. She screamed her head off.

Now, those curls, Bridgette's curls, her princess-y, shoulder length curls, still degraded me, and I had the urge to chop my hair off again. And here Bridgette was about to see how she was doing better than me already, in terms of friends.

The place seemed extremely still as I gaped up at Castiel, who was towering over me.

"Uh…" was all that escaped my mouth. The tension in the room rose by a hundred fold.

"Cas, what a pleasant surprise." Lysander said calmly, a soft smile spread on his lips as he eyed his friend.

"Pleasant? Pleasant? Really?" Castiel sputtered, looking angrily around the room, the papers on the floor, the Shakespeare copies, the vest. He stared me down, and I fought the urge to look away. My cheeks turned red, feeling his anger kick me in the gut. Then he turned back to Lysander. "God damn it Lys, do you know what time it is?"

"Half past eight, am I right?"

"Yes, it's fucking _half past eight._ You were supposed to pick me up an two hours ago, that's why I didn't bring my god damn car!"

"Oh. Shit." It was the first time I heard Lysander curse. "I'm sorry Cas, it totally slipped my mind—"

"Of course it slipped your mind, you're here with _her_." Castiel pointed an accusatory finger at me. My heart was beating rapidly. I didn't like where this was going. No. No, I wouldn't go and give in again. Lys hated that. I closed my eyes.

"Cas, don't blame her. It was—"

"I should go home…" a soft voice said from outside my room.

"What the fuck—" Castiel started, half turning to face the source. "What the _hell _are you doing here Bristol?"

Nathaniel was standing there, wide-eyed and awkward.

"Skye!" Bridgette suddenly popped up at my door with bugged eyes. Curls bouncing behind her. She looked at Castiel then Lysander then back to me. "I didn't know who he was—he said he knew Lysander, so I asked him how, then kind of just forced himself into—"

"Who _are_ you?" Castiel asked Bridgette, annoyance thick in his tone.

"Bridgette." Lysander, Nathaniel and I answered at the same time, sighing.

The fact that we all knew who Bridgette was and he didn't seemed to piss Castiel off and he groaned in frustration.

"God, if I knew I would be crashing some kind of soiree here, I wouldn't have come in the first place." He snorted. "But really Lys, you could've given me a heads up and saved me an hour walking in the cold."

"Castiel, I'm really sorry. I just got carried away—"

"Bridgette, you told me your sister wasn't home." Nathaniel frowned, looking straight at me. "Skye, I've been waiting for you for hours."

"What's this about?" I asked. "Bridge, why didn't you tell Nate I was home?"

"I—um," Bridgette stammered and blushed. What was up with her?

"I—er, well I printed new sheets for us to review on Thursday—" Nathaniel started.

"Oh look, we have a loverboy in the room." Castiel commented sarcastically, waving his hand towards Nathaniel.

"Shut your mouth, Statham." Nathaniel hissed, turning red in the face. He walked right past Castiel, up to me and handed me a small stack of papers, neatly held together by a red paperclip.

"Now's really not the time, Nate." I sighed, frazzled with all the tension going on, but I took the papers anyway. I honestly just wanted to push everyone out of my room and bury myself under all my blankets.

"Well, I can see that now." Nathaniel said apologetically. "I'll be heading home. I hope I helped, Bridgette."

"You did!" Bridgette squeaked after him. "I'll walk you out."

"No, no, it's fine—" Nathaniel shook his head.

"Come on, it's not that far." Bridgette insisted, and I caught a sight of what she was wearing. My jaw dropped slightly. She was in a skimpy black top and daisy dukes. What the hell Bridge?

I was so concentrated on the two of them that I barely noticed Castiel and Lysander arguing again.

"—really? Was a text so hard to send to tell me to go call a cab, Lys?"

"I really have no explanation for you other than it completely slipped my mind."

"Maybe it wouldn't have slipped your mind, like every _other_ time you picked me up if—"

"It's not Lysander's fault." I said softly, so softly that I thought Castiel wouldn't hear, but he did. He stopped. Here we go again. I was giving into what Castiel wanted, fighting him _again._

"Stay out of it." Castiel said, though I could see a spark light up in his eyes as he turned to me. I knew what that meant. He didn't really want to argue with Lysander. He had been waiting to argue with me. And here I was, taking the punches again.

"No, Castiel, I won't just _stay out of it._ You come here, bursting into my house, my room, to go ahead and shout at your best friend for something he didn't do?"

"Don't go around poking your nose into things like this, Whitman. I wasn't talking to you, and what, you're trying to tell me _not_ to be mad? Try waiting out in the damn cold waiting for a car that's _not_ going to come! Tell me who still feels so great about it!"

"I'm not saying that you should feel fine that he forgot, but he's a person, he _forgets._ What else do you want from him when all he can give is an apology?"

"You know, he never would have forgotten if he wasn't _here_ doing _God knows what_ with you!"

"We weren't doing anything!" I shouted back. I hated shouting, because I knew it would lead to tears. I felt the telltale prickle at the corner of my eyes.

"So he was here wasting his sweet time while letting me—"

"He was _tutoring _me!"

"T-Tutoring?" Castiel was full of anger, his gray eyes steely and silver instead. "Lys never told me—"

"Cas!" Lysander raised his voice suddenly, reminding me that he was still in the room. "I'm _sorry_. Why are we fighting over this? We never fight over anything like this!"

"You've been _lying_ to me?" Castiel looked at Lysander. "For what? For her?"

"I never lied about anything, Cas." Lysander said. "I guess I just never mentioned that I've been tutoring Skye for a few weeks now."

"It never crossed your mind to even tell your best friend what you've been doing for _weeks_?"

"Cas, ugh, can we just—"

"I'll be in your car."

Castiel seemed to have had enough, and so did I. Lysander sighed and threw him the keys. He stormed out of my room, out the house, to Lys's Camaro. Finally when he was gone, and it was just Lysander and I, I sank down to my knees. I blinked, letting thick tears run down my cheeks.

"How do you deal with that everyday?" I asked, still trying to keep control of my voice.

"I don't." Lysander said.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, burying my face in my hands. "I know you guys never fight a-and—and now, it's my fault that you did and—"

"Don't worry about it." Lysander cooed. He sat down beside me but didn't make a move to touch me. He was right to think not to. I didn't dare look up. One look at his face would have sent me sobbing. "You know Castiel, he can be extremely hotheaded, and now you just saw how bad it can get. In fact, once, I made him so mad, he flipped over his dining table. It snapped in half."

I laughed half-heartedly through my tears. I hated crying, but everything pent up inside me, Castiel, Bridgette, Amber, my parents, Mason, seemed to be escaping my system through tears. And I hated how the night was just going so well.

"He hates me." I said. "I don't do anything, but he _hates _me."

"Cas doesn't—"

"Don't deny it, Lys." I said, smiling at him bitterly. "You know he does. Because I remind him of someone, remember?"

Lysander sighed, nodding.

"Castiel just… He really takes time to understand. He shuts off when someone comes along that could look like a threat. It might sound hard to believe, and Castiel wouldn't admit it, but he is protective of me just as I am to him. He already lost a friend over a girl, and in my opinion, he can't bear that happening again. I guess you could say, he's a little bit traumatized."

I sighed, curling up into a ball against Lysander's shoulder. He was undeniably comfortable and warm, I felt that just leaning against him, though his appearance seemed cold.

"You should go, Lys." I said, wiping my face. "Castiel's probably dying to talk to you in the car."

"Oh, he definitely is." Lysander said, nodding. "You know him so well already."

"All these fights can't be for nothing." I said, shrugging. Lysander smiled, detached himself from me then gathered his things.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?" He said, sliding his arms into his vest then into his coat.

I dropped my shoulders in response. With that, Lysander left.

Once he did, I broke into another round of tears. Why was this happening to me? Why me? Castiel and I hit it off pretty well when I met him, but now, without me doing anything, he just hated me. He picked fights with me over things I had no control of, and somehow found a way to make it my fault. Whether it was getting caught by Nathaniel when he took the keys, or cutting classes, he always said something to pinpoint me to it. I didn't ask for this. I wanted to start over here in this small town, make more friends than I did before, avoid the unwanted attention I got, and escape everything that happened back home. All of that, I miserably failed. I wanted to get to the bottom of all this, but I couldn't do that without being nosy, so I decided to just give it time.

One day, it'll be civil between us, I assured myself. It had to be. He couldn't keep this up forever, right?

When I woke up the next day, I was not excited. I examined myself in the mirror

The first thing I did was walk into the Student's Council Room and plop down on a chair. Nathaniel wasn't here, but Melody was. She was dressed in her usual outfit but had her hair in a tight bun on top of her head.

"Good morning, Skylar." She said to me shyly.

"Morning Mel," I replied, still half-asleep.

"Are you okay? You don't look so hot."

_Gee thanks._

"I'm fine, thanks. Is Nathaniel here?"

"Um—" Melody looked around then shook her head. "Are you sure? Is it club problems? That happens a lot, especially when you join basketball. Most students don't like the one's in their team, but you have the option to change to gardening club like your sister I mean—"

"Melody?" I stopped her, raising my eyebrow. "Nathaniel?"

"Oh, right, he's not here yet. Are you going to wait for him to arrive?"

"Probably yeah," I answered. Melody nodded, though she didn't seem to keen about the idea of me waiting for Nate and ending up alone with him in this room. Time passed quickly, and before I knew it, it was class time. I still didn't rise from my chair though, and Melody looked anxious to get to class. Where was Nate anyway?

"I, um…" Melody nervously trailed off.

"I'll wait here, it's fine Mel." I said, smiling. She looked at me with sad, pleading eyes like she was trying to tell me something, but nodded instead.

"I'll see you around Skye."

I smiled and waved her off. My eyes were heavy though and puffy from crying, again. My shoulders sagged and were aching. This was _so_ not my day. I leaned against the table and let myself drift off, giving in to the tiredness I felt.

A lightweight landed on my shoulder, making me jump right up.

"I'm not late!" I yelped.

"S-Skye! It's just me!" A boyish voice said, I squinted and tried rubbing my eyes, which were blurry from sleep.

"Nate?" I croaked. My throat was dry and sandy. "You're…late."

"I was coming down with a cold so I decided to skip the morning. What are you doing here? And how are you feeling? From yesterday, I mean."

I blinked my eyes and focused on Nathaniel. He wore a dark blue knit sweater that looked good with his khaki pants, though I would've worn jeans with them instead. Also, I noticed his nose was a little red.

"I'm alright, I guess." I said, shrugging.

"Avoiding Castiel?" Nathaniel prompted, pulling his sweater off over his head. He shook his golden hair out of his face. I noticed a few buttons of his shirt came undone, and I couldn't help but notice his even tan. Was it even a tan or was he really that complexion?

"You can tell?" I said, finally pulling my eyes away from his chest.

It made me think back to the day I stopped a fight between Castiel and Nathaniel over _another_ slip, an absentee one this time, and Nathaniel's shirt pretty much popping itself open. Seriously, if the guy was going to get into all these fights, he _needed_ to stop with the buttons. It ended pretty crazy, with me running after Castiel since Lys was absent that day and trying to talk him out of pretty much wrecking everything in his sight. That was a pretty good day, considering that earlier in the morning Castiel mocked me for having my picture posted everywhere by Queen Bitch Amber.

"I was there, remember? Sort of?" Nathaniel smiled at me sympathetically. "I don't understand you two, really."

"Who? Me or Castiel?"

"Both of you." Nathaniel said. "You and Lysander get along fine, but you and Cas… I don't get why you hang out with him, Skye. You can do so much better."

"He's not my boyfriend, Nate." I said, "And need I remind you, you aren't either."

Nathaniel laughed and shook his head, casting his eyes downward. I noticed he got a little pink in the cheeks. He probably didn't know, but I noticed a lot of little things.

"That, I am not." He said, "But I am looking out for you. And really…Castiel isn't really the crowd anyone wants to be associated with. He's a sad, morose guy that has issues he needs to deal with and—"

"Nate, please, I don't need a lecture on who my friends are. Castiel and I may not get along, but I'm here for him, and he's pretty much there too and I don't mind keeping it that way."

"I know, Skye," Nathaniel sighed, casting his eyes towards the floor again. "I'm just…I don't want to see you get hurt. You might not know it, but a lot of people at school care about you."

I snickered, and shook my head.

"Like who? Are you sure you're not mistaking me for Bridgette?"

"I'm sure," Nathaniel said. "Like…me. I care, Skye. I saw you about to cry yesterday, I see that face on Amber all the time, though when hers are just tears for attention, I could tell yours were because of him."

I didn't know what to say. I clutched the table and looked away from Nate, unable to look at him without tearing up.

"You don't…like him, do you?" Nathaniel asked cautiously. "Castiel?"

A laugh escaped my throat, and suddenly I didn't feel like crying at all anymore.

"No, Nate," I laughed. "I don't like Cas. Why would you think that?"

"I'm just asking." Nathaniel said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. A small smile spread on his lips, and that made me smile even wider at what he said. "I just don't usually see girls cry over guys they don't like, like that."

"Well you know Castiel." I said, "He's a handful."

"What about Lysander?" Nathaniel pressed. "You don't like him, do you?"

"No!" The answer was automatic, I didn't even have to think about it. "No, gosh, don't even. Lys and I…no."

"Just checking again!" Nathaniel said, smiling. I shook my head, then unexpectedly, I felt fingers comb away my fringe and soft lips press against my forehead. My eyes were wide with shock as we came in contact, and I was staring straight at Nathaniel's tanned chest and his little pens were at the corner of my eye. "Take care of yourself, Skye."

I nodded as the door opened and closed.

What was _that_?

* * *

**WELL? Tell me what you guys think! I know this chapter was pretty much just a filler kind of chapter. I've been busy since the school year for me's coming to a close! I promise more stuff to happen in the next chapters! Also that for Bridgette! TALK TO ME. PM's + Reviews = my motivation. Don't worry, I don't bite.**

ANON REVIEW TIME:

WhenTwoTearsFall - Nope nothing like that abusive kind of thing in store, don't worry! I've never been into that either so stay tuned! Oh and some of the details that go along with the game, keep an eye open because some of them are mentioned!

LazyHero - read up! :) And thank you so much for reading!

Check Out 'One Thing On My Mind' for Bridgette's POV :-) - New chapter up soon!

**- lostconcoctions**


	6. Five: Different Kind Of Love

**Author's Note:** Whoops I'm a day late in updating! But guess what, it's my last test tomorrow and then SUMMER! WOOOOHOOO! That's right. Summer. Time to party and chill and write and travel and do all the things I couldn't do with school in the way. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm really appreciating the support! Gahh you guys make this whole writing thing a lot funner than normal! PM me for questions and keep reviewing!

**BEFORE YOU START READING THIS CHAPTER**, I have to say first that this is like a Part 1, of what's going on. I just didn't want this to get too lengthy (which it is! Longest chapter yet hah) Part 2 coming up soon! Okay you guys enjoy! - lostconcoctions

PS: If any of you are into Ace Attorney, I was the biggest fan back in the sixth grade, and I definitely think we should be friends because I've reconnected my love for it.

* * *

Five: Different Kind of Love

In California, dyeing my hair brought unimaginable changes when I got back to school the Monday after my party. People started to look at me different, talk to me, be nicer to me, though it only made me even more closed off from getting close to people. Though I met more people, or attended more parties, I tried to stay close with my circle of friends.

Another thing that changed was my relationship with my mom. It was never the greatest, since we never saw eye to eye the way Bridgette and her did, but suddenly cutting my hair and dying it black seemed to be a symbol of defiance to her, and she didn't like that. Everything I said or did suddenly seemed the complete opposite of what she wanted me to do. Then, there was my boyfriend back then.

I met Riley at a club. He was older than me and was a regular, while I was inside because of thick make up and a fake ID. Mason and I enjoyed these little escapades, though we always did them in secret. It was even harder to keep it that way since I was starting to be invited to parties, and know more people, not just Bridgette. We didn't necessarily _like_ clubbing or anything like that, we just liked the thrill of being somewhere we shouldn't be.

Mason had disappeared onto the dance floor while I lingered by the bar, not even touching an ounce of alcohol when Riley approached me. He sized me up while I did the same to him. He was much taller than me, even in my heels, had his ears pierced, platinum blond hair with some tattoos scattered around his arms and _Veritas_ across his chest. He wore slim jeans, boat shoes, a dark collared shirt and a brown jacket on top. His style seemed out of place in the club, but the look on his face told me he wasn't.

"I have to say, you're too cute to smoke, missy." He said, eyeing me.

"It's Skylar." I said, exhaling smoke downwards as I introduced myself. I never really smoked; it was only when I was with Riley that I got into it. I only had a cigarette that night to look like I belonged. "I'm here with someone, and I'm old enough to know what to do."

Though my exterior stayed cool, my heart was racing in my chest. Where was Mason? Oh God, oh God, oh God. This had never happened to me before. I mean sure, guys would try to dance with me and pick me up, but here someone was actually trying to talk to me.

"Riley." He said, and it sounded like a growl in his throat, "And I think you should ditch this 'someone'."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because," Riley said, his icy blue eyes cooling my whole system, "if I was with you, I wouldn't let you out of my sight. You don't need to have a good eye to know when you see something pretty."

"So why don't you go look for something pretty to stare at?" I countered.

"Already looking at her."

Riley knew I was underage, turns out he knew from the moment he saw me, but he seized the opportunity anyway. It wasn't like he was _that_ old. He just turned 21 and I was already halfway being sixteen. He got my number and left, then called me when I got home. I didn't answer the first time, but he didn't give up. On the third day, I finally decided to pick up the phone since this guy was so damn persistent. We talked and he made me laugh harder than I did in days. And he called every night, and even when I would turn him down to go out with him, he wouldn't give up. Then I finally said yes to a first date, then a second, then a third.

It was different with Riley. I fell in love like how a tidal wave hits sand. All by surprise, washing out my whole being. He drove a red Mustang, and would pick me up at night to go to places in San Diego I had never even heard of, or thought existed. He would climb my roof and bring his Jack Daniel's, watched the stars with me when I couldn't sleep. I met new friends, discovered new music, tried new things, and found myself, all of this with Riley. I felt like before I had met him, I was just someone lost and wandering.

Word about Riley started to spread. The jocks finally quit pestering me about going out with them, girls stopped trying to set me up, and even Georgina, the queen bitch of the school, couldn't tease me about my boyfriend because no one could find something wrong about him.

He smoked? That's awesome, they would say. He had tattoos? That's badass. He's in a band? He's someone you had to know. He's an older guy? You don't mess with him.

When I finally introduced him to my parents, even my dad wasn't so sure about the idea. He figured that it was just a phase though, saying I wasn't really in love, but when I tried convincing him, he finally gave me a chance to let Riley prove himself. My mom was solid as a rock. She didn't like him. She wouldn't budge. She thought he was everything wrong and immoral.

Tattoos violate your body as a temple of God, she said.

Tattoos are a form of expression that you can't silence, he said.

Music is a waste of time that gets you nowhere in life, she said.

Music is a way of life. Music saves lives, he said.

There was an endless list of things she didn't like about Riley and she grounded me from seeing him again. That didn't stop us though. Riley and I found ways to see each other, either late at night or sometimes at school, or when I'd be at a friend's house doing homework, we'd be out eating burgers at the diner. Birthday party? We were at the beach. Any excuse, you name it, we've used it. I loved him so much. Riley changed me, and I knew I changed him somehow too. Though after him, I changed myself, and I wasn't sure how to ever go back.

My mom wasn't here now, but a part of me wished she was. I wanted her to see what a different person I am, how I knew how to handle and take care of myself without being programmed to do what she wanted.

But then she would've said something bad about my friends, and I wouldn't be able to take any more of that. She can pretend to be the "cool" mom, but I know she'll never go down without a word.

A little over a week passed, I tried my best to avoid both Castiel and Nathaniel, my "friends"—definitely my mom would have some comments on them; I already heard her voice telling me that boys shouldn't have red hair, and wow I should definitely try and be more like Nathaniel—Castiel, I was used to leaving alone for a day, maybe two, but this long was different. I almost felt…Lonely? I would never have admitted that out loud, but I did. Okay, I wouldn't go as far as saying I _missed_ Castiel, but I missed the company. But it was probably just because less of him meant a lot less Lysander too, so that was understandable. Nathaniel though, while I tried my best to distance myself, it seemed like he doubled his efforts to see me. He didn't pull anything again like he did in the Students Council Room, but he'd be persistent in asking when else I would need more tutoring, or if I wanted to hang out after class. I didn't actually need any of it; my grades were doing just fine, more than fine, but Nathaniel seemed adamant about helping me out anyway, so I just let him.

As I walked into Sweet Amoris for the last weekday, my mind already wandering to Mason—he called every few days to tell me what was going on, and he promised he would today—and I was excited just as I normally was. I missed him, and all I really wanted right now was to be lying on my stomach on his makeshift couch + bed, playing Halo, while he sat on the floor, burying bullets into my player's torso as I did to his skull, I ducked straight down the hall, down the stairwell, to my locker. Barely anyone was in school yet, and I tried to keep a low profile this week, going as far as pulling my hood over my head as I roamed the halls. Bridgette though, seemed not so good at taking the hint.

"Skye! Wait up!" she huffed behind me, catching up to me as I deposited books into my locker.

I groaned, but couldn't blame her. I should've given her a heads up on what happened with Nate, but I couldn't bring myself to even talk about it. It probably didn't mean anything anyway, so what was the point in bringing something that was pretty much nothing into a conversation?

"Keep your voice down." I said, pulling my gray Padres hoodie off over my head and stuffing it into my locker.

"What's wrong?" Bridgette whispered. She wore a lilac dress today, something our mom bought her on one of their many shopping trips, while I took with me my dad's hoodie. We both loved watching the Padres games back in San Diego, and I remember borrowing it from him one day. He forgot to get it back before he left us, so I took it with me to Wesgrove.

"Nothing," I said. It wasn't lying. Something just wasn't…right. "I'm just not feeling so good today. Head hurts."

"Oh God Skye, please don't tell me you're high." Bridgette frowned.

""No!" I hissed. "What the hell, Bridgette?"

"Don't lie to me!" Bridgette rolled my eyes, exasperated, "I know you did it!"

"You just heard that from your friends, didn't you? Who told you, huh? Danny? Kyle? Which one?" I was starting to get pissed off. Bridgette never talked to me about anything like this, and _now_ she decides to suddenly start caring?

"Everyone!" Bridgette yelled. "You never tell me anything and you expect me to always defend you, or lie to my friends and cover for you, but I never know the truth!" Her voice cracked at the end of her sentence and I felt a pain in my chest. It was true, I didn't tell my sister much. But that was only because Bridgette never seemed to mind what I did.

"You never asked." I replied coolly. "You don't ask me, you don't act like you care, you just listen to rumors and you _go with them_, you—"

"I'm your _sister_, Skye!" Bridgette threw her hands in the air, eyes big, curls bouncing with her movements, "I care. I always care. You—"

"Exactly, you're my sister and you assume all these things! That's your problem, you always _judge_ and _assume_ and you listen way too much to what other people say!"

"Maybe if you trusted me a bit more then I'd understand you! If you told me anything yourself then I wouldn't have to listen to other people! Because you know what Skye, one day, no one's going to believe anything you say because it's not like you tell the truth to anyone anyway!"

"Hey guys…!"

Oh no.

I didn't even notice the door burst open.

When my head snapped to the side to see who it was, Nathaniel was already making his way downstairs, looking blue in the face.

"Morning Nate." Bridgette said, still red from confronting me, breathing heavily.

"Hey there, Bridgette…" Nathaniel sounded out of breath. "Skye, you too."

"Hi." I replied, looking at his limp form as he staggered down the stairs.

"Why are you…sweating?" Bridgette asked him.

"Oh? Me? Um, well, actually I just wanted to ask. You didn't see test papers anywhere did you?"

"T-Test papers?" Bridgette stammered. "They give those out already?"

"No!" Nathaniel gushed. "That's why I have to find them. They're gone, stolen. The keys are missing too."

"Holy crap…" I muttered, my mind suddenly exploding with thoughts of Amber. I kind of just pinpointed her because there was definitely something wrong with that girl.

"Who could've done it?" Bridge asked both Nate and I.

"I don't know, but if you two try and find out, it would be a _massive_ help."

Then Nathaniel spun on his heel and exited the stairwell.

"Oh thank God," I sighed in relief.

"What? Why?" Bridgette asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"I thought he would come over and… Oh nothing." I shook my head nervously, recalling how he kissed my forehead a couple of days ago. I shuddered at the thought. But then maybe I was wrong. Maybe Nathaniel was just touchy. Or maybe he was just lonely, or neglected, or sad, or was just experimenting—I don't know. I didn't want to think about it. I wanted to confront him _so_ bad.

I jogged up the stairs and into the hallway. It was still full; no one really followed the bell here, and students were chatting around by the lockers. I meant to just go and drink from the water fountain, when I ran into Lysander.

"Skye," he breathed, smiling at me with a distant look in his colorful eyes.

"Hey Lys," I smiled back, doing my best not to stare again. I felt like embracing him and squeezing the life out of him, but I stopped myself. He wasn't the type, or at least, not yet. Not being around him for a while actually made me feel so alone. Instead of a hug though, Lysander reached out and offered his hand to me, pulling me beside him and walking around the halls.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, matching his steps as he held me by the hip. He was in a white dress shirt today, with a navy blue button down vest that matched his slacks, and a royal blue ascot to top it off. His boots were his regular black ones, though they looked extra worn-out today. His outfit made me feel sloppy and underdressed. Usually, I looked better I swear.

"I'm walking you to class."

"I have Literature and the room's the other way." I said, frowning.

"Oh right, I forgot to mention that I already gave in our assignment, and our excuse slip."

Assignment? Excuse slip? What wait? Class hasn't even started.

"Oh God—" I gasped, "The assignment. Lys, I am _so_ sorry. I forgot it was due, and I swear I just forgot and—"

"Don't worry about it," Lysander cut me off, "like you said, we're human. We forget."

"I'll make it up to you." I promised. "The next assignment's all mine. That is, if you're still willing to be my partner."

"I think it's already a given that you are my literature partner, seeing we have all those classes together."

I blushed; suddenly shy. Lysander and I always worked together, seeing that we both have a love for literature and words. This was the first time I let him down. The halls had started to clear and suddenly we were alone.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"You'll see."

My first guess was the roof, where Castiel had taken me on my first day. I shuddered, just thinking of the fight I had gotten into with him. I hadn't been up there since then, and I wondered if Lysander would make it better for me. Lysander brought me to the same door that lead to the roof, and unlocked it with his own duplicate key, leading me up the narrow staircase, though instead of going straight up, he took a sudden right into a dark hallway that could barely fit two people. He held my hand as I walked behind him until he finally pushed a door open.

Sunlight hit me right in the eyes, making me raise a hand up to my face. I let myself adjust for a few seconds before scanning the surroundings. It looked like a small, secluded garden—sort of. Potted plants, different types of flowers, shrubs, decorated the area, and I had no idea where we were. There was a ledge that acted as a balcony, and a ladder that hung over it towards the ground floor. I guessed that we were somewhere at the back of the school, since I couldn't see much but some concrete a bit far off, which I guessed was the courtyard.

"Lys…where _are_ we?" I asked, still new to this place.

"No one knows about this," Lysander said instead of answering me, "I go here for my thoughts, and my thoughts alone. Castiel and I both share the rooftop though. It's become a kind of special place for us. Here though, I write songs without the bothering cigarette smoke or the sound of cars down below."

"Lys," I chuckled, squeezing his hand. For someone who was pretty efficient at the guitar, his fingertips were soft like a child's. "You still haven't told me. Where are we?"

"Oh, hmm, apologies. This is actually the fire exit, as you can see the ladder there. But there aren't many fires in a school, so it's come to be a secret place for me. And well, now you too if you want to make it."

"You put all these plants here?" I asked, pulling Lysander along as I ran my fingers through the petals of the flowers; sunflowers, carnations, lilies, daisies, pansies.

"No, I suspect it was Jade, but he doesn't come around regularly. I do water them though."

"Am I the first person you've brought here?" I asked.

"Yes, Skylar. You ask a lot of questions."

"You made a friend out of a curious person, while you say so little."

"It's just the way I am, and there's nothing extraordinary to know." Lysander smiled. He leaned his back against the ledge and turned to me.

"I think you're pretty extraordinary." I raised my shoulders, looking off over the ledge.

His silver hair whipped around in the breeze, while it sent goose bumps down my arms. Really shouldn't have left that hoodie in my locker. Lysander took his coat off and draped it over my shoulders. I slid my arms into the sleeves. Huh, Lysander was actually pretty built, judging from the size of the sleeves and how they fit his arms perfectly.

"What do you do here, Lys?" I asked out of curiosity again.

"I mainly write. Songs, poems, or practice vocal stuff."

"Can I read something you wrote?" I asked timidly. "Unless you don't—"

"No, it's fine. Though this is private stuff." Lysander cut me off, pulling out a small leather-bound notebook from his pocket. He flipped to the last page he wrote on and handed it to me, and I took it shyly though my eyes were just as curious.

_On cold nights I'm left wondering_

_How you could've been_

_I want to reach into your mind_

_Though to pry feels like a sin_

_Your eyes are like deep waters_

_With the way they seem so dark_

_I find they pull me slowly_

_With nothing but a spark_

_I want you to show me_

_Your mind though it gets dim_

_So that I can finally stop and see_

_Will I sink or will I swim_

_But_

Then a bunch of words were scribbled out until they undecipherable. I read it more times than I should, hanging onto his words. I wondered who it was about. A girl maybe? A girl I knew? Or was it someone distant, someone only Lys did. Then again, possibly it wasn't anyone at all.

"That…That's beautiful." I breathed, my eyes scanning the words once more. "Lys, you're really good."

"It's not finished." Lysander said, taking the notebook as I returned it to him. "I've been meaning to but I seem to be at a loss for words whenever I think about it."

"Well I can't wait to see the finished product." I winked my awkward wink. I managed to make Lysander laugh for a while.

"Do you write?" He asked me, pocketing the notebook.

"Oh, nothing like poetry, and nothing compared to yours. I used to write stories though."

"Used to? Why did you stop?"

I twisted my lip and bit at it, thinking about my mom.

"Well, my mom never liked it when I wrote. She thought it was a waste of time since I couldn't make a living out of it. Barely anyone makes money writing books unless you were amazing. She thinks the same with music."

"But she bought you the guitar."

"That was my dad." I said, sighing. "I miss him."

Lysander nodded in understanding. We were silent for a while. It was comfortable, but it felt even better when we were talking.

"Why did you bring me here? I mean, me. Why me?" I asked Lysander shyly.

"Because you're different." Lysander said, honesty evident in his voice and his gaze, and I could already tell he was about to launch into a whole explanation by how he hesitated. "You're interesting, and eccentric, and I've never come across someone like you. Though we've spent a reasonable amount of time together, I feel like I haven't even scratched the surface of getting to know you. But I want to, and I will, if you let me. First step, show you something about me and here it is."

I was speechless that he even found me remotely different, or that I stood out to him. I was nothing special, even I knew that, but here Lysander was saying otherwise, like he saw something that I didn't. I was weird, I was into weird things, I was outspoken, I thought differently, I was embarrassing. I was almost tempted to ask if he was talking about my sister. Bridgette was special. Bridgette was perfect. Bridgette was amazing. That's all I ever knew, but I knew that was just my mind not believing anything great anyone could say about me. It wasn't Lysander's fault or anything that I thought like that, I was just so used to it.

"Well," I said finally, clearing my throat, "it's a paradox, if you know what I mean. To get to know someone, you have to give yourself too. To take, you have to give."

"Why do I feel like I've read an essay about that?" Lysander smirked. "An essay whose title seems to be escaping my mind right now, but I'll definitely be incessantly looking it up later to remember."

"'Love In Other Words', Harper Lee." I noted.

"Oh you think this is 'love'?" Lysander teased, and it was a new side of him I've never seen.

"Admit it, Lys, you totally love me." I teased him back. "You _loooove_ me."

"You're horrible." Lysander rolled his eyes, brushing his knuckles under his chin like he always did. "You can't love a person you don't know very well."

"What about love at first sight?"

"I think you're going to have to walk by again, because I don't feel it."

We both broke into a peal of laughter.

"Alright, alright, enough of that aside." Lysander said, catching his breath. "I feel like I haven't seen you in a year. What's going on?"

"It's a week." I said nonchalantly, acting like it didn't matter much to me that I haven't seen him.

"It's not because of what happened with Castiel, is it? He does miss you, you know."

"Ha! Funny. You're funny, Lys."

"I'm serious! He won't say it, but you know there's something off. You've become a permanent presence between us."

"You don't know that."

"I know him better than you think." Lysander said.

"It's not all about Castiel. It's about me too, you know. I don't like fighting all the time. It wears me out."

"I think you two just need to talk."

"Yeah, probably." I agreed, though inside I knew I dreaded even looking at Castiel. "Nate's in big trouble, have you heard?"

"Yes, Peggy's been ambushing everyone over it." Lysander said, sighing. "Do you know anything?"

"No, but I've been looking for the keys to the teacher's lounge since—"

"Oh you mean these keys?" Lysander asked, pulling out another set from his back pocket. He jingled them in front of my eyes.

"How many do you _have?_" I asked, wide eyed.

"Just the two. You look disturbed, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I shook my head. "It's just—could someone else have gotten a hold of those? Because paper's they were—"

"Stolen, I know. And just to save you the trouble of wondering, no I did not steal the papers, and yes, possibly someone else had a hold of these keys. I found them by the water fountain, just seconds before I found you."

"I wasn't going to say you stole them, Lys." I laughed, still nervous. I didn't know why, but this investigation really had my blood pumping. I could never turn down a mystery. "I was going to tell you to keep your eyes open."

"They're wide open." Lysander said, then actually widened his eyes for me too see. I laughed again, but this time my laughter subsided and ended with me just staring again into the odd pigmentation.

"You're staring." Lysander blushed, but didn't look away.

"They're beautiful, I'm sorry." I said, suddenly embarrassed.

"Most would call it odd, abnormal even." Lysander said.

"Did you hear any of those words from me? Nope. Don't think so. I have an eye for beautiful things. Heterochromia iridium, isn't it?"

"You really are something, aren't you?"

"You tell me." I said.

"Is that all? A week is a pretty long time, that couldn't have been the only thing going on with you."

"Well… there's this other thing bothering me, but never mind, it's nothing."

"Alright, don't tell me." Lysander sighed, giving me a mischievous sideways glance.

"Fine, ugh, it's just weird. Nathaniel, he's really touchy. I don't know."

"Has he tried anything on you?" Lysander asked, his face suddenly full of concern.

"No, well, not really. I mean when I see him he gives me these hugs, and the day after we fought at my place, he kissed me on the forehead and that was just…awkward. I've been trying to avoid him."

"Maybe he's interested in you." Lysander commented.

"Oh, no. Don't even go there, Lys."

"I'm just voicing out the possibilities." He said, opening his palms upward. "Possibly, he just regards you as a close friend, or a best friend. Possibly because you've been eating lunch with him everyday since you ditched Castiel and I, thank you very much."

"Sorry…hey he's not my best friend!" I said, frowning at the thought and feeling guilty at the same time.

"That's because you've got one right here." Lysander smirked.

"Oh shut it." I rolled my eyes. "You should meet Mason, I think you'll really like him."

"Who is this 'Mason'?"

"My best friend from back home." I answered, my eyes clouding at the thought of him. "You two would get along. He likes to sing too."

"If he's anything like you then we'd have no problem."

"Oh, he's pretty much my other half." I said, grinning. "Wait—what time is it? Lys, we have to get back to class!"

"You actually want to get back to class? I see changes in you, already." Lysander joked, swinging the door open and letting me walk ahead of him. We weaved around the dark corridor and finally burst out back into the empty hall of the school.

"Come and eat with us again?" He said.

I nodded, feeling better and more welcome than I had in days.

"I'll see you there." I promised, then sprinted off to my next class before the bell rang.

Recess came, and I was just eager to talk to my sister about the keys Lysander had given me. The second my class ended, I went over to the Laboratory and waited for her to come out, grabbing her wrist once I spotted her curls.

"Watch it! This bracelet's new!" Bridgette hissed, rubbing her wrist, which now held bead marks thanks to me.

"I can't believe you even have time for shopping." I shook my head. "Or is that all you do with Amber and her minions?"

"It's not _all_ we do." Bridgette said, fixing the gold band with blue beads on it. "Anyway, what do you want? I might forget to go grab my books again."

"I found the keys." I whispered, "but don't say anything."

"Where!" Bridgette squealed a little too loudly, then covered her mouth.

"Lys had them…" I said softly.

"Skye… You're not thinking…"

"Of course not." I shook my head again. "Lysander wouldn't _need_ to take test papers. He's…Lysander."

"I wasn't going to say that." Bridgette said, "I know Lysander wouldn't need them… but…"

"Castiel?" I finished for her. "I know; that crossed my mind too."

"You do know he steals keys all the time, right?" Bridgette added, raising an eyebrow at me.

"You only know that because I told you." I huffed, annoyed at her comment. "But I know. To get up to the roof, to get down to the stairwell at night... But I don't think he would. Believe it or not, Cas's grades are way better than you'd think they'd be."

"Are you saying he's out of the question?" Bridgette asked me.

"No." I said. No one was out of the question, really. There wasn't any evidence to begin with. "But I do have another one in—I should get to class."

"Who!" Bridgette pressed, this time taking my arm. Today she decided to wear her heels, towering over me like I was a kid.

"You're not really the person I should be saying anything to." I said with pursed her lips.

"S-Skye!" Bridgette gasped, letting go of my arm. "You don't…you don't think it's me, do you? I'd never—I swear—"

"No! I was going to say Amber!" I cut in before she could say more. "Relax, Bridge."

"Oh." Bridgette peeped. "Wait, why Amber? You're just putting her in because you hate her, aren't you?"

"No," I said feebly, rubbing the back of my neck, "Well, that's not the _only_ reason."

"Skye." Bridgette deadpanned, shaking her head disappointedly. "I know she's a bitch and all, but really?"

"I have my theories." I countered, feeling bad that it seemed like I was being judgmental. "I've been thinking about it all morning. Okay, she had to be pissed off or something. Think about it."

"She's pissed about a lot of things, I would know." Bridgette said, shrugging. Tell me, Bridgette, tell me. "Whatever, I have to get to class. I'll talk to you later."

"Try and figure this out, will you?" I said, and for good measure, "I know you wanna help Nate."

"Kill yourself." Bridgette rolled her eyes, before we both laughed shoved each other and went our separate ways.

As I spun around though, I bumped into Nathaniel, just the person I wanted to see.

"Nate!"

"Skye!"

"I need to talk to you!"

"I need to talk to you too!"

We both blinked at each other then laughed awkwardly. I noticed that he wasn't as tall as I thought he was when I first met him.

"Students' Council Room?" Nathaniel suggested. I nodded as I followed in behind him.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" He asked, shutting the door behind him.

"Well—"

"Wait, I just have to get this off my chest." Nathaniel cut in, combing his hair out of his face, "I'm sorry for…how do you say this…coming off too strong the last time we were here alone. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you being vulnerable, and I just want to apologize. I don't want to give off the wrong message."

"Oh," I sighed in relief, "Nate thank God, because I only see you as a—"

"Friend." Nathaniel finished, nodding his head. "I know. I could tell by the way you've been avoiding me, and how you're quiet at lunch. I hope both you and Castiel settle your differences soon."

"You only see me as a friend too though, right?" I asked him cautiously, narrowing my eyes. I just wanted to be sure, and clear the air.

"Yes. You and I, we're just friends. I just got carried away with the moment." Nathaniel said, blushing. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I added quickly. I felt a whole load lift right off my shoulders, and now I finally felt like I could talk to Nathaniel normally again without thinking back to… never mind. "But there is something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it then?" Nathaniel asked, straightening the pens in his pocket. "Anything on the current case, hopefully?"

"I have the stolen keys." I said.

Suddenly, Nathaniel's eyes widened in shock.

"H-How? Where? Oh—Skylar, I can't thank you enough—" Before I knew it, I was being squeezed by Nathaniel in a tight hug, my arms stuck to my sides. "Really, I thought my position as a—"

"N-Nate, um, getting carried away again," I muffled into his shoulder.

"What? Oh, God, sorry. I just—_thank you_. Really, my whole reputation is on the line here. I could get _expelled._"

"Problem's not solved yet though, we still don't know where the papers are, or who did it." I said, straightening my gray t-shirt when Nathaniel finally let me go.

"Go into the Teacher's Lounge." He said softly, sounding more like he was talking to himself than me. "That's it. That's what you have to do. Look inside the lounge and check for clues."

"Nate! Are you trying to get _me_ expelled?" I gaped. What a guy. What a _President_.

"Please Skye, I know it's a huge favor to ask but I can't think of another way." Nate looked at me with his warm golden puppy eyes and I didn't know how to refuse. I had never seen him so on-edge and desperate. After a few seconds of turning the idea around in my head, I finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But I'm not doing it alone."

"Who do you have in mind to be your accomplice, then?" Nathaniel chirped happily, obviously pleased with himself.

"Nate, please don't make this seem more like a crime than it already is." I said, exasperated already. My conscience was so not in the right place anymore. "Bridgette? I don't know."

"Perfect." Nathaniel clapped his hands together. "I'll meet you two after lunch, and get you inside. The lounge is normally empty, since all the teachers are in class."

"Got it." I sighed, still feeling guilty.

Bridgette and I at it again. As they always said in our old school, 'trouble's just around the corner when you put the Whitman twins together'.

* * *

Author's Notes: REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! AHHHH! Please, I seriously love em! I answer all questions through PM or leave a review and I'll reply! Thank you so much for the support and stay updated! I love you guys!

Check out One Thing On My Mind, my other story which is parallel to this one, for Bridgette's point of view! I suggest you guys read the chapter's side by side if you want a full glimpse on what's going on :-) thank you!

- lostconcoctions

(oh wow you look gorgeous today, that review box looks pretty empty though... why don't you fill it up?)


	7. Six: Fights and Fixes

A/N: Before I start this story I want to greet **AquaDragon911 **because holy moly HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Thank you for your faithful reviews everyone, they're extremely entertaining and I love how you're all feeling about my characters! Seriously, PM me and leave reviews! I reply to all of them!

* * *

Six: Fights and Fixes

Lunch couldn't have come sooner. My heart was racing as I paid the lunch lady behind the counter for my fries and mac n' cheese. All day I had engrossed myself into the whole investigation to the point that I had taken notes on it during classes. It really could've been anyone, anyone with low grades, or just a regular student that didn't want the exams to push through, or maybe anyone who just pulled a prank. In fact, there wasn't any evidence that it wasn't one of the teachers that misplaced it. Ever since I got a hold of the keys from Lysander, all I thought about was getting into the teacher's lounge and checking for clues myself. I barely thought about how the time passed, or Lysander's invitation to come back and eat with them.

But now, I was here to face him as a friend (sort of) and not a suspect.

I grabbed the paper bowl of macaroni and fries and made my way outside to the courtyard. It was still pretty empty since everyone was flocking around the cafeteria, buying food, and I thought Castiel and Lysander would be too until I heard an, "over here."

I turned to my left and saw the familiar flash of silver, emerald and gold wave me over to the back of the gym. Following his lead, I came to the area in the grass they had made their territory. Castiel was looking passive, smoking a cigarette, as he sat against the wall of the gym.

"Well someone's back." He commented first, still not looking me in the eye. I couldn't see his eyes, the only things that gave hints to his emotions, and I wanted more than anything to catch a glance. Did he want me here, really? Or was I making a mistake?

I sucked in a breath, realizing that he wasn't going to say anymore, and neither was Lysander, who was scribbling in his notebook again, and decided to be the "better person", as people would say.

"I'm sorry." I said first, exhaling the words out in a rush. It was new, to be apologizing to Castiel. Usually, we just dropped it. This seemed to shock him just a bit, finally turning to me with his silver gaze. Though instead of cold steel staring right at me, I found my eyes coming in contact with warm charcoal irises, and I couldn't pull away, and I waited, waited, for him to break the contact first because for some reason, seeing his eyes look at me in a non-hostile way, had me paralyzed, body and mind. I sucked in an involuntary small gasp.

"Um." Castiel cleared his throat, casting his eyes towards the ground as he lit up a new cigarette. "Want one?"

I looked at Lys, who was smirking. He moved towards me and leaned into my ear, whispering, "Take it. I know I'm trying to help you quit, Skye, but I think we all know this is a different kind of cigarette." Then he picked up his jacket off the ground and muttered an excuse to leave, something about buying milk or whatever.

I shuffled my feet timidly into the ground, and walked closer to Castiel.

"This stick won't last very long while I'm holding it." He said, impatience in his tone but also a hint of humor. I just nodded and accepted, taking the white stick into my fingers. Castiel took out his own, then brought out a neon orange lighter. We both leaned in close, faces almost touching as we huddled to light up, then quickly, when I felt the brush of his nose against the tip of mine, we both pulled back, inhaling the familiar menthol into my lungs and leaning against the wall. A light blush colored my cheek, and I tried finishing the cigarette as quickly as I could to calm my nerves. There goes my hard work, right out the window, but hey, this was worth it. We both knew that we couldn't stand small talk, so we just smoked in silence. But it wasn't the tense kind. I mean sure, there was still a bit of awkwardness, and though we were outside, it did feel stuffy, but it was better than I ever got before.

"Since I broke into your house and screamed at you, you're more than welcome to do the same at mine." Castiel broke the silence.

"I'm exhausted from fighting." I sighed jokingly. "Give me another week."

"You already avoided me for a week, time's up, little girl. Let's get down to business." He pounded his fists together.

"Oh shush," I rolled my eyes, lowering his fist with my hand. Castiel just smirked again, shaking his head and inhaling.

"I was right though." Castiel commented as I stubbed out my cigarette.

"About?"

"Nathaniel being your loverboy." A playful smirk found its way onto his sly lips.

"Oh shut up," I said, rolling my eyes. "Lys told you?"

"That you had sex on his little work desk?" He teased.

"God, you're sick. He didn't even get _close_."

"W-Wait, what? I was totally bluffing, I didn't think he actually tried…" His face was suddenly in a scowl again and his fist was clenched.

"Whoa, no it was nothing, really—"

"I'm _ba-ack_," Lysander sung, holding a small carton of milk in his hand. "What did I miss?"

Castiel and I both just blinked at Lysander, and didn't say a word.

The three of us walked to class, Castiel had actually decided to go to his this time, side by side through the hallways. I noticed a few wandering eyes and whispers that followed us, most of them undressing the boys with their eyes. There was the occasional look of disgust towards me as I squeezed between the two, but I didn't mind. In fact, I felt better than I had in days.

Lysander and I had History together, so we bid Castiel goodbye, Lys with a pat on his shoulder and me with an awkward nod, and parted ways. We filed into the classroom, as I took my seat in the back and dragged Lysander (again—really, we sat at the back all the time, I didn't know why he insisted otherwise) along. The period went by quickly, and now that the huge weight of facing Castiel was lifted off my shoulders, I felt more carefree, but definitely more distracted from the lesson. I remembered to tell Bridgette about the plan later so I ripped the edge of a pad and scribbled to Bridgette,

**We're sneaking into the teacher's lounge after Histo.**

I folded it neatly and tapped Melody on the shoulder to pass it to her. She did, but not without throwing me the disapproving glare. Goody goody. As I waited for my sister's response, I turned my attention to the book. There was a full-page spread of a picture of Adolph Hitler staring straight at me.

"Why are we studying this again?" I whispered to Lysander. "Everyone knows the Hitler story."

"You'll be surprised at how many who don't." He replied, noting something down on his own pad.

"I'm bored, Lys."

"You can listen to the lesson, then."

I grabbed a tiny post-it from my pencil case and shaded it in black, then stuck it on my top lip.

"Auf weidersehen, asshole." I mimicked in a German accent. Lysander bit into his lip and tried his best not to laugh, keeping his eyes on the bored.

"Alfalfa."

Lys sputtered and bit on his lip harder. Soon, Melody was passing me back a note and looking extra disappointed in me.

_Are you insane?!_ Bridgette wrote back.

"What's this?" Lysander leaned in. How could a tiny note get his attention and not my Hitler re-enactment? "You're…Dear, are you sure you should be doing this?"

"Honey," I mimicked in a sweet voice, "Yes, now butt out."

"I will not just 'butt out' if you're putting your whole grade and conduct in danger, Skye." Lysander said. "You could get caught."

"Lys," I said, turning to him. "This is a _mystery_. You know you like mysteries. And on top of that, what's the fun in life if you always do things by the rules, right?"

I wrote back, **Girls' bathroom after this. Nate will help us out. Be there or be a loser. **Then decided to add, **PS: Lysander thinks ur gross.**

"I've never said that!" Lysander got defensive, grabbing the note and wrote, _I don't think that. Your sister's very irritating. – Lysander_

I rolled my eyes and took the note back, then handed it to Melody for the last time.

Lysander sighed, though I could tell I broke him.

"Castiel must be rubbing off on you already." He muttered.

After that, as I was about to rush over to the girls' bathroom, Lysander pulled me to the corner of the classroom.

"Lys, what's going on?"

"Be careful." He said, squeezing my arm.

"I will be!"

"I'm _serious_, Skye. Are you sure you want to do this? You're putting your life on the line here, you know."

I looked down at Lysander's boots.

"I know, and yes, I'm not going to regret this. I'll be careful." I promised. Lysander just looked at me with his multicolored eyes, and I just went for it, I hugged him. I couldn't resist, he seemed to really care about me, the only person who really did in this school, and he was my only real friend that I was sure wouldn't take off running. I could tell he was shocked, I heard his heartbeat speed against my cheek, then soon relax again as his arms wrapped around my shoulders, another one into my hair. He had a nice, clean, boyish smell to him, and I would've stayed like this for the rest of the day if I could. Students had started to file in, and in the corner of my eye, I spotted Li, who was staring at me wide-eyed and slack-jawed. With the new crowd of people, Lysander spun on his heel and disappeared into the hall. I ran over to meet my sister in the restroom, and there she was, looking as nervous as ever.

"Finally!" She threw her arms up. "Where have you been?"

"I got a little pep talk." I said, thinking back to Lysander's burst of sudden concern. It made me smile. "Are you rea—"

"Girls." Nathaniel threw the door open. Both our heads snapped to attention as he beckoned both of us to join him in the Students' Council Room. There, Melody stood shuffling some papers.

"Can you give us some time, Mel?" Nathaniel asked sweetly, his voice having a calming effect even on my nerves. Now I knew why parents liked him so much. Melody set the papers down and looked disappointed, but quickly changed her expression into something that looked a little bit hostile. Her eyes flickered to me, then to Bridgette, then back and forth, then landed again at Nathaniel, as if she wasn't sure which one of the twins was more dangerous.

"I'll be in class if you need me." She whispered, ducking out of the room and shutting it.

"Alright, we don't have much time." Nathaniel said once we heard the click. "I'll just cut through the chase. Wait for the principal to leave the hallways, she's being—"

"Batshit crazy?" Bridgette suggested.

"Yes, that," Nathaniel went on, looking exasperated and desperate. "So once she goes back into her office, meet me out in the courtyard, and I'll take you both in. Remember, be quick because we don't have much time. And don't make a noise, or we're all dead."

Bridgette shook her head. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"You're doing it." I elbowed her, winking. "No backing out now or I'm eating all the nutella you bought yesterday." Bridgette mock gasped, and tried elbowing me back, but failed.

"Yeah, yeah…" she muttered, brushing her dress off.

It took longer than expected, and harder too, to be stealthy in the hallway and keep an eye on the principal at the same time. She was looking frazzled and almost crazy as she paced around hopelessly, though I didn't get the point, she wasn't getting anything done. Finally though, she disappeared into her office cursing at her little dog.

"You ready?" Nathaniel poked his head into the school.

Bridgette and I both nodded, and waved him inside. There, Nathaniel brought out the keys and whispered to us, "Be. Careful." After a wink from Bridgette and athumbs up from me, we both stepped into the teacher's lounge. It was around two classrooms long, with colored couches and file cabinets, some plants, the usual coffee machine.

"I'm freezing." I shivered, rubbing my arms.

"You're always freezing." Bridgette commented, her arms not even showing a sign of goosebumps even as the air conditioner blew right at her. "Okay let's hurry."

I checked under the coffee table, and behind the coffee machines for any clues though with no such luck. I dug around the couches and found nothing either. After a few silent minutes, I was getting frustrated, my whole brain focusing on every little detail in the room but not finding anything of importance.

"There's nothing here Bridge!" I moaned, running a hand through my fringe.

Bridgette, was rummaging through the file cabinet, looked more fascinated than ever, rather than frustrated.

"Bridgette!" I snapped my fingers, frustrated. "Hello! Focus!"

"It's everyone's files…" she whispered more to herself. Something about that perked up my curiosity. Files? What kind of—no. No, stop it. I willed myself to turn away and look around some plants instead.

"You just want to read something about _Nate_." I teased, looking through the leaves, though I knew nothing was there. Really, my attention was suddenly divided between reading a file or the clues. Seriously, who _wouldn't_ be even _slightly_ interested in someone? Anyone? Maybe I could even get some dirt on Amber…not that I cared.

"And you just want something on _Lysander._ What's his last name anyway?"

"Callixto." I murmured, thinking back to Lys and his secret spot and Lys back in the classroom. "I don't need a file to know that."

"Yeah, but I know you want to know more…" Bridgette urged, winking at me. I rolled my eyes. Did I want to know more? No. No I didn't, I could get to know Lysander better myself. I mean sure he was really closed off, and he didn't like to say much, and he probably would never tell me much about myself but…No. I had better judgment. Though I did tell him I was a curious person, and…Oh fuck this.

"If you want to look into someone's files, do it for yourself!" I told Bridgette firmly, looking under some chairs. I made up my mind.

"You're already snooping anyway!" My sister laughed.

"Snooping for a good cause!"

"Nate's an open book. No one needs a file of him." Bridgette said. "Ooh, C…C…Callixto, Lysander, I found it."

"Put that down, Bridgette."

But my sister had already started, "Lysander is a Scorpio, has negative AB blood, his grades are…whoa. Wow. Genius much?"

"That's Lys for you…" I shrugged.

"And he has a brother named Leigh that owns the clothes shop in town. Come to think of it, they do kind of look alike, don't you think?" Bridgette finished, returning the file. As I looked up to my sister to give her a disapproving look, something blue caught my eye under the chair I was about to search.

"Bridge…" I started.

"I mean I guess you haven't been to the clothes shop, since obviously you've been wearing the same stuff from California—"

"Look at—" I reached for the small trinket and brought it up to the light.

"Not that you're running out of clothes, seriously, you ought to give some to charity and—"

"Bridgette!" I cut her off, waving it to her face. "Look at this!"

In my hand, I held a small bracelet. A cheap-looking one, with turquoise beads and a gold band holding them together. I could've sworn I've seen it before…

"Skye." Bridgette deadpanned. "Give me that bracelet."

"W-What?" I stammered. "No way I—"

"Just let me see it!" My sister groaned, grabbing it from me. She looked at it closely for a while then looked back to me. "Skye, this is Amber's."

"You're joking." Suddenly my day was made, everything seemed brighter and the sun shined harder. FINALLY. Amber Bristol, kleptomaniac and also a bad one at that.

"I'm not I—"

"**WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!"**

Holy crap.

The principal had burst in, caught us red handed and shouted at the two of us, Bridgette and I both trying to contain our laughter and trying to look sorry at the same time. After a, "If anything in here goes missing, you two are going to be held accountable!" and a wave of her fist, she kicked us out on our asses.

"Well that went well…" I muttered.

"You two were too noisy." Nathaniel groaned, then headed off down the hall.

"We have to tell him." Bridgette sighed. I knew my sister, and that was her voice when she was about to cry. I wanted to rub her shoulder or pull her into a hug or something, but we had never been that kind of people, at least, not to each other.

"I'll do it." I volunteered. "To save you the trouble."

"You know, Amber will beat your ass." Bridgette said, shaking her head and sniffling. Yep, she was crying. All for Amber.

"She'd beat your ass harder if you were the one who told on her." I said.

"True." Bridgette sighed. "Thank you, Skye."

"What are big sisters for, right?" I snickered.

"This is the only time you're actually being a good big sister." Bridgette laughed, throwing her head back as she wiped her tears.

"That's because I'm not obliged to be." I said, "I'm only like…two minutes older."

I took Satan's spawn's bracelet from Bridgette and pocketed it, making our way to class together since we shared this one. Apparently, Nathaniel had already excused us both with his pretty cool Student Body President power, so I was able to just slip into a chair in the back while Bridgette settled somewhere in the middle. An empty one sat beside me, and it made me wonder what in the world Castiel could be doing to pass the time. The whole period, I ticked away the minutes in my head, just waiting for the time to be able to tell Nathaniel. Annoyingly, he didn't have any classes with me for the rest of the day since it was almost over, so I would have to confront Amber about it instead. When the bell rang, I rose from my seat and gathered my stuff, already thinking up places where Amber could be, or what her next class was, when Bridgette grabbed my arm.

"My throat could be slit for this, but it's in Amber's locker." She whispered, then disappeared outside along with Li and Charlotte.

I didn't waste any time and speed-walked all the way down to the stairwell, and there it was, in plain sight, the manila envelope that held all our test papers. I rolled my eyes and reached over to get it, stuffing it right into my bag.

Just then, the door flew open and so did Charlotte, Li, and Bridgette trailing behind. When I turned to Li, I saw her eyes were burning, so was her whole face.

"Y-You!" she pointed her perfectly painted red nail at me. It was sharp like a razor and I was suddenly scared of why it was me she was pointing at. "You little _slut!_"

"Li!" Bridgette barked, though I knew it was useless.

"Let her go." Charlotte told my sister.

"Ever since you came to this school, everything's been all _wrong!_ You've been throwing yourself to every boy that's willing to give you the time of day, _especially Lysander-"_

"At least he's _willing _to give me the time of day!" I yelled suddenly, then covered my mouth, but I knew this would end badly. My blood was rushing and my heart and body went along with it. I curled my fists into balls at my sides to try and control myself, but Li's high-pitched voice only drove me over the edge.

"Oh fuck you, you stupid slut! Isn't Castiel fucking _Statham_ enough for you? Or do you really need _two_ men at your belt to get you to sleep at night? Before you came, everything was perfectly fine! No one in this damn school wants you here and you should go back to where you came from, you _annoying_ loser!"

"Yeah and everyone must love _you_, right? Because you're _Li_! Because you're so…so…oh wait, I can't even think of a word for what you are besides Amber's little lapdog! And I know for a fact you've been trying to get into Lysander's pants since you bought your first bra, and where has that gotten you?"

"Why you fucking **BITCH!** _I will get Lysander Callixto from you if it's the last thing I do—"_

Before I knew it, a claw of red nails were launching towards me, and all I could do was freeze. My whole body froze too, and I waited for it, the cuts, the stains, the hair pulling, the blood, and I closed my eyes, holding my breath, and I sucked in one last gasp of air before I heard Li's screech, until suddenly I heard,

"_L-Lysander?_"

Slowly I peeled one eye open first, then the other, and my whole being suddenly slumped against the lockers in relief. Lysander towered, his slim, lanky body, standing over Li and holding her raised wrist with one hand, a calm but definitely pissed-off face on.

"That's enough, Lianne." He said, his voice suddenly silencing the whole stairwell. Any stray students that had come to watch the action, suddenly looked away in embarrassment, though I still heard their little whispers.

_'That Lysander dude is weird, and will always be weird'_

_ 'Holy shit Li almost ripped Skye's _eyes_ out'_

_ 'New girl's hot when she's pissed'_

_ 'I like her sister better'_

_ 'Does that lipstick chick even have a name besides Amber number two?'_

"Lysander, I didn't, I had no idea you were here, I mean—" Li was suddenly stuttering as she stared into Lysander's eyes.

"Regardless if I was around or not, I'd like it if you and the rest of your little group left Skylar here alone." He said, dropping her wrist like it was covered in dirt. I caught his warm gaze, and looked at him, suddenly speechless too.

"I wasn't _actually_ going to—"

"I mean it Li." And I knew his words were final. Li's lip suddenly quivered, her eyes threw me one last look, an unreadable one, and she spun around on her heel, eyes watering as she burst out of the stairwell.

"The papers are gone." Charlotte breathed, sounding horrified. It was the most expression I had heard from her since I arrived. "_Shit_."

"Let's check somewhere else." Bridgette said, looking at me with her light brown eyes. Charlotte rushed out, after Li and the other students, who had gotten bored now since it was over and were making their way to class. Suddenly, Bridgette squeezed me tightly, to the point were I choked, and smiled as she pulled back, running after Charlotte. Then, it was just the lockers, Lysander, and I. I finally looked up into his eyes again, my face heating up with embarrassment.

"Lys," I started, "That thing that I said about her getting into your pants, I mean—"

"No, no," Lysander shook his head, a playful smile on his face, "Please, don't apologize. I found it quite entertaining actually."

I scratched the back of my neck, still embarrassed.

"It's true though." Lysander said, holding me by the hip as we climbed the stairs and out the door, "Not sure about the bra part, but about getting to my pants, definitely. If I recall correctly, at this one party she offered… Ah never mind."

"Tell me!"

"It's embarrassing."

"You already started." I groaned, tugging at his fingers around my waist.

"That's something I'll be telling you when we're extremely close." Lysander snickered, tapping the tip of my nose, which I scrunched up at the contact.

"We are extremely close!" I protested, though I was already starting to let go of the topic as we walked through the halls. We stopped beside the doorframe of the Chemistry lab.

"Only physically." Lysander said, leaning over me, and only then did I notice our proximity when I felt his warm breath on my cheekbones.

"Don't tell me you're not emotionally attached. You walk me to almost every class." I joked. The air between us was extremely light, and friendly, almost to the point of flirty, if I wasn't mistaken, though it was more fun than serious.

"You're right, this is getting dangerous. Before you know it, we'll be attached to the hip." Lysander smirked, pushing off the doorframe and stalking off to his own class. I rolled my eyes, smiling to myself. Ironically, we _were_ attached to the hip just seconds ago.

Last period, and I was already drained, emotionally and physically. The experiment we did was fairly simple, doing flame tests and recording what colors came from different elements under flame, and I was just glad that Violette was good directing and supervising, or else I would've ended up burning every element on the display. As I walked outside once the bell rang, glad that the day was over, I noticed a flash of blond hair piled on the top of a tanned head. All the students were spilling out of the classrooms, and then, that's when I realized, it was Amber Bristol.

She stood in the middle of the hallway, her chin high, blue eyes beaming with pride as if she had turned into Miranda Kerr overnight. Everyone was silent as every pair of eyes were on her, scanning her from head to toe. She had on knitted pink tights up her legs, a green wool sweater than reached her knees, suede royal blue ankle boots and to top it off, a burgundy scarf tied around her neck.

My jaw dropped open for the second time that day. It looked like she had gone on a scavenger hunt inside my closet, and brought out the good items and mismatched their colors on purpose. I concluded that Amber Bristol was colorblind. No one with proper eyesight could've put together such a contrasting outfit.

"Cas-_tiel!_" She called out in a teasing tone. "Where are _you!_"

Some people had started to take pictures and laugh to themselves, some racing who would get to put the picture on instagram first. Amber though, held her head high, and tapped her foot impatiently. There was no mistaking it; she had tried too hard to dress up like me. She probably meant to piss me off, or flatter me, but all I wanted to do was laugh. I looked down at my plain outfit for the day: converse, black jeans, a gray tank top under a white Padres hoodie. Suddenly, I wished I was in the same outfit Amber was in, though I definitely would've picked better tones to go together. That's when I did actually laugh. Almost like a maniac, and I couldn't control it. I laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh my _God_, look who it _is_!" Amber squealed sarcastically, her eyes landing on me as I exited the lab. "It's _so_ great to see you, _Skylar_."

"Hello Amber." I greeted coolly, still recovering from laughter, narrowing my eyes at her. She approached me, backing me into the wall.

"Well you're looking _extra_ ugly today." She remarked.

"Good, I was trying to look like you." I said snidely, giggling.

A bunch of 'Ooh's and 'Burn's' erupted from those that could hear our conversation. Amber looked around her, and shot glares at everyone, before shoving me into the Chemistry lab again.

"Why did you steal the test papers, Amber?" I asked, in all seriousness.

"Nathaniel didn't back me up last time, so if he couldn't do that for me, I'd rather that he lose his post!"

"Well why would he back up a sister that does _this_ to him?" I asked, waving my hand to motion at her, like she was living proof of evil.

"Whatever, you better keep your mouth shut or I will make your life _hell_."

"I don't care." I said. "I'm telling Nate."

Right on queue, Nathaniel came into view. He was blue in the face, looking distressed and in shock.

"Y-You heard all that?" I asked, stuttering.

He nodded, rubbing his temples.

"I think I need a talk with Amber for now." He said. "But thank you, Skye. You and Bridgette both, you've helped me out all day, running around, and now, that you're willing to tell me… Yeah, I just need…"

"I get it." I nodded, backing out of the room.

Finally, I thought the day would be over. Everyone was packing their stuff, and seemed to have forgotten all the drama today. All I wanted to do was curl up on the couch with my husky, Boo Radley, and watch Sherlock reruns all night and probably, all weekend. I waited by the door of the Students' Council Room for Bridgette to pass, but I didn't see her. Sweet Amoris High was slowly emptying itself as the sky turned darker. It was only when it was sunset did I finally see someone, though it wasn't my sister, exit the Principal's office. It was Amber.

"Bitch!" She screamed, darting towards me, her heels click-clacking in the boots.

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God…_

"You!" She huffed, "Got! Me! Suspended!"

Amber, rushing towards me, raised her fist and looked me straight in the eye, and I realized how bad her and her group hated me, and how this would've been the second time I was going to be attacked, and fuck, where's Lysander, and where is everyone to see this, and holy crap I was so, so, so dead—

"Not again—" I gasped, closing my eyes, waiting for the impact when—

"Hey Amber, are you bothering my girlfriend over here?"

My eyes popped open and a warm cheek was being pressed to mine, red hair slightly rubbing against my face. I knew this smell, the ironic mix of cigarettes and fresh air, and a whole lot of that 'boy smell', the familiar bomber jacket sleeve as his arm hooked around my neck, and the sweet, rough voice that sent me reeling and my blood raging at the same time.

Castiel.

"G-Girlfriend?!" Amber screeched, stepping back. Loose blond strands had already started to worm their way out of her bun, and threads in her sweater looked like they had been picked on all day.

"That's right, run along now." Castiel waved her off. Amber growled at me, literally _growled_, like a tiger, then turned on her heel and headed towards the Principal's office again, where Nathaniel was exiting. Castiel and I both watched the scene unfold, where the two Bristols exchanged harsh words towards each other, and ended with Amber clawing Nathaniel right across his perfectly toned cheek, before stomping off.

"_Ouch_." Castiel said, touching his own cheek, "I almost felt that for Bristol."

"Um, Cas, you can—"

"Oh, right." Castiel recoiled his arm. "Don't get any ideas. I was just saving your life."

I chuckled, looking at him from under my lashes. "No ideas, got it."

"Though a thank you isn't so bad either." Castiel muttered, opening the door beside me. I looked over my shoulder, to where Nathaniel was just scratched, and found that my sister had started to tend to him and steer him towards the nurses office. I followed Castiel outside of the school, towards the parking lot.

"Thank you Castiel." I snickered, looking to another direction. Thank you's always made me pink in the cheeks. It was embarrassing to me, even when I knew it shouldn't be.

"For…?" Castiel prodded jokingly.

"Saving my life, as you would've called it."

"As it should be called, thank you very much!"

"I almost died twice today." I said, shuddering as we walked towards the black Camaro. "You could'a saved me then too."

"But then where would I have come in if Castiel did all the work?" A voice emerged from behind the black car, and out came Lysander as if he had stepped right out of a shadow. I looked at the two boys, _my_ best friends. One as hotheaded and fierce as the color of his hair, though inside I knew he was warm like his fiery personality, while the other as cool and quiet as the breeze, but deep like the depth of the ocean.

Castiel rolled his eyes and muttered something about him 'showing Amber', and how much better his scene was because Amber was head over heels for him and he called me his girlfriend, which would've stung more. Lysander gave him props for that, though he countered by saying how Li's nails were sharper than Amber's and if he didn't swoop in to save me, have my face would've been torn into ribbons. I just laughed it off with them, as we all climbed into Lysander's car, driving off to wherever we were headed, playing loud Nirvana songs and singing like we were all Kurt Cobain.

And that was when I knew I wasn't in the "wrong crowd", despite what everyone said about them—don't think I didn't know—I knew the rumors. It wasn't perfect, definitely not even close, but whatever Lysander, Castiel, and I had, I wouldn't have given it up for the world.

* * *

A/N: Well? Anyone wanna tell me their thoughts? REVIEW BOX RIGHT THERE WOOHOO! Let me know what you think! Thanks guys!

_Check out the parallel story 'One Thing On My Mind' for Bridgette's Point of View on everything!_

__I hope you all enjoyed! Woo! R! - lostconcoctions/ Nikki


	8. Seven: Lazy Days and Fast Nights

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry for the late chapter! Holy Week, Easter, beach trip, et cetera. You don't need to know ;) But I think I made up for it with this **_really_** lengthy chapter (sorry if you don't like that), and let me know what you think! Finally something's picking up here!

But before that, I just want to thank everyone that's been reviewing! So here, SHOUT OUT TO: **FiammaJoule, SageHope, LazyHero, GossipGirl, Kagekitsonegal, animelover614, AquaDragon911, The Writer's Dilemma, SeaCatt, luvu11, Smartie184, I Know I'm A Dreamer, SomethingOuttaNothing, WhenTwoTearsFall, Ilys47, AnnaJC315, cookiemonster222, wishdreamer, McKenna Troy Evans, Scarlet's Name** and all the others who didn't leave names but left some pretty sweet reviews. Thanks for the support and yeah, everyone keep reviewing! More shout outs to come!

Alright, story time! - lostconcoctions

* * *

Seven: Lazy Days and Fast Nights

Fall was in full swing and I loved it. Red and orange leaves had started to fall off the trees, making a mess in everyone else's front porch, though no one had the drive to clean their yard up since we all knew it would just end up the same in the morning. The air was chilly and it was a time to bring out the scarves, the coats, the tights, and the legwarmers. Let's just say, I really liked this season.

I stretched my arms out until my toes touched the edge of my bed and yawned. It was a regular Saturday. I already expected another lazy day at home, or possibly, if I got the energy, I would drive over to the café and have some hot chocolate with someone. I didn't know yet, my head was still foggy and half-asleep. I reached for my phone and unplugged it from its charger to find a few texts left for me over night.

I opened Lysander's first: _Rise and shine, Lady Macbeth! Text me when you're up x Lys. And a good morning in advance._ I smiled and replied, _Good morning MacB, don't kill me for sleeping in again._

Then Mason's long and detailed text about how his parents were fighting again, how Tyler, Bridgette's long-distance boyfriend, was running for a scholarship for football, and how his older brother Dylan who was already in college still asked about me until now. That last part made me laugh. Dylan was like a Ken, I knew he liked me, but also, he was the opposite, because he didn't like to show it. We would be swimming at Tyler's one Friday and he would do little things for me like pulling my chair or bringing me orange juice, and when I'd thank him, he'd turn as red as a tomato. He was sweet though, and pretty good-looking too. Compared to his little brother Tyler, who was muscular and built with hazel eyes and dirty blond hair, Dylan was tall and lanky, with dark brown hair and dark eyebrows, high cheekbones and a silent demeanor. Just thinking about them right then made me miss the two Carson brothers and our various water gun and kool-aid afternoons.

Finally, there was a text from Castiel, who really barely texted me. Though we had already made up and be friends, really, it didn't stop us from butting heads once in a while. I opened the text, _Sorry for calling you an insensitive bitch when you called me an immature prick. __ß__ There, I apologized first so you totally have to forgive me and say sorry first next time. Kbye you totally secretly aren't mad. – Cas_, I smiled to myself and rolled my eyes even though he wouldn't see it, sending a quick reply. _It's ayt. Btw I could totally smell the cookies you ate when you were shouting. And we both know we'll always be mad at each other ;)._

I got a quick reply in return, _'Remind me to eat more cookies for you to smell next time. True that about the being mad tho. Sorry not sorry.'_

Finally, when I decided I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, I rolled out of bed. I guessed Bridgette was still asleep so I barged into her room and shook her until she cursed at me and shooed me out. I knew she'd be up any second though so I took the opportunity to grab my clothes and shower first. The warm water quelled my goose bumps for the fifteen minutes I was under it, though even as I dried my skin, I felt cold all over. Curse Bridgette for having less sensitive skin. I pulled on my black tights, orange and red striped socks for the weather, and a gray pullover with a giant blackbird on it. Checking myself in the mirror, I looked fresh and pink the cheeks, and jet-black strands stuck to my forehead. As I exited the bathroom, towel drying my hair in the process, I heard some muffled voices. When I went down the stairs, I saw Bridgette in the kitchen, making herself toast, and Lysander sitting in one of the stools by the counter.

"You're _way_ too sweet, Lysander," Bridgette was saying. "Seriously, I don't even know normal friends who do this. Is there something up?"

"If something was up, I'm not sure if you're the first person I should tell, Ms. Nosy." Lysander replied. I stopped my tracks.

"I mean is there something up between you and _her_?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking, do you like S—"

"What's this?" I trotted down the stairs before Bridgette could ask what I knew she was going to ask. Leave it to my sister to get to the bottom of anything to do with love. Wait…love?

Lysander quickly got to his feet, greeting me with a warm smile. His silver hair stuck out in funny places and it looked like he had just jumped out of bed since his eyes still looked groggy.

"Good morning." He said, and held up a paper bag. I smelled butter and bread and something sweet. "I brought you breakfast."

I had a bunch of questions in my head, like why was he here? Why did he bring breakfast? Was this going to become a regular thing or was this once in a while? Was he surprising me? But, why?

"You…brought…breakfast?" I repeated stupidly, running a hand through my short wet hair as I stared at my new best friend standing in my house. Everything around him seemed to lose its uniqueness and looked plain and bland to me. It was probably because of how different he was and the eccentric vibe he gave off, but suddenly I felt like everything about me from my dark hair, my eyes, my outfit, was unworthy to even be around him.

"I wasn't sure what was your favorite since you seem to eat anything up as long as it didn't have any vegetables in it, so I grabbed a bunch from the bakery and made some at home myself." Lysander said brightly. It was new to see him like this and I wasn't sure what to make of it. I had been seeing sides of Lysander lately I never even knew existed and it was as pleasant as it was surprising. This was probably part of his little plan to try and get to know me better, though it made me feel pretty lame. I didn't think I had sides or surprises to be discovered, though Lys was convinced otherwise.

"I…Wow. Thanks Lys." I was almost speechless. A smile had found its way onto my mouth and suddenly I was grinning like an idiot. Lysander smiled back.

"Your room?" He suggested and I followed upstairs after him.

Once the door was shut and Lysander and I were alone, we launched into conversation. We made a make shift picnic blanket out of a dry beach towel that read 'Aloha! Welcome to Hawaii!' and shared whatever he brought over like the croissants, the baguettes, the apple juice, the cheese. Whatever Lysander said, I knew what to say right back, and it amazed me how much we could talk about when it was just the two of us. When all the food was off the plates and into our stomachs, Lysander gave a contented sigh and leaned against my bed.

"Thank you." I said to him, poking his thigh with my socked toe.

"You're welcome." Lysander said, squeezing my foot in his hand and getting me to laugh. "I like your socks."

"It's chilly."

"You just have to get used to the weather here, Ms. West Coast."

I clucked my tongue and rolled my eyes in reply.

"So, why?" I tried to wiggle my foot out of his grasp. "Why'd you come over and bring me breakfast all of a sudden? Don't tell me you just 'felt like it'."

"But I did just 'feel like it'." Lysander said, finally letting go of me. "I wanted to see you."

"You just wanted to see me." I deadpanned, raising my eyebrow.

"Mhmm."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want. I think friends should just be allowed to just want to see a friend." Lysander asked, crawling over to my side.

I rolled my eyes and leaned on his shoulder, breathing in his boyish scent that mixed with cinnamon.

"You are." I sighed, holding on to his arm

"You don't sound so happy about that."

"I am." I said, looking into his mismatched irises. "You just…I don't know. You make me miss my best friend Mason, that's all."

"You really miss this 'Mason', don't you?"

I nodded solemnly.

"I love Mason." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "But is it weird that I… I mean I always believed you shouldn't trust a lot of people, open yourself to everyone, because those who get the closest have the most capacity to hurt you, but…"

"But…?" Lysander prodded.

"But you're an exception and I don't know why. I just let you come in like I never built any walls in the first place."

"If you haven't noticed, I don't hang around a lot of people besides Cas. But I let you in, didn't I?"

"I don't either. I mean the only people I can stand are you and Rosalya, and Castiel when he's not being an ass."

"Exactly." Lysander said. "Which is why I just don't reach out to everyone like that."

"Why not?" I asked him. "You're super cool, and talented and sweet. You could be friends with anybody. Plus, you could probably score any girl in school."

"Let's just say, you and I don't think very differently."

"Well I already know that." I laughed.

"I mean about the closer people get, the more they could hurt you. Have less friends, have less chances of losing them. Get me?"

"I get you."

Lysander freed his arm away from my grasp and instead slid it around my shoulder to pull me to his side.

"I get you." I repeated, more to myself.

"I get you too."

"I love you too, by the way."

Lysander hesitated for a second, and it made me realize how awkward I made things. I blushed and tried to look away so he wouldn't notice, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. I never realized how the situation looked since I was so used to telling Mason I loved him back home. I guess I had to learn to remind myself that Lysander and I weren't childhood friends like the guy I was used to.

"And I love you." Lys finally replied, "I've never had to say that to Cas, by the way, so this is by far the oddest friendship I've ever had."

"I say it all the time to Mason." I said, relaxing. "Don't you say it to your brother?"

Lysander snickered.

"To Leigh? Never. Do you say it to Bridgette?"

"Nope." I laughed first then Lysander followed, both of us finding humor in the irony.

"Are we still going to be friends even if I don't bring you breakfast?" I asked jokingly.

"No, I think that's what keeps this friendship going so I expect eggs and bacon tomorrow morning."

I chuckled under my breath as Lysander picked on loose threads on my tights, suddenly wanting to ask him more questions. I wanted to know everything there was to him, and I didn't know why. The more mysterious he kept himself, the more curious I got, and I was in the best position to find out.

"Why do you have different last names with your brother?" I asked, picking on more loose threads.

"How do you know that?" Lysander asked.

"Rosalya doodles a lot." I said. "Rosa Ainsworth is all over her math computations."

"My last name is Ainsworth, but when I registered my name here, let's just say my father and I weren't on good terms. We still aren't."

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"You don't have to answer."

"I will. Though it's a long story." Lysander finally said. Finally I felt like I was getting somewhere with him. There were so many different things about Lysander I wanted to figure out. I was so used to already _knowing_ things about people, like back home since I grew up with most of them. He was the first person I had to get to know, and definitely the hardest.

"I like long stories." I said.

Finally Lysander continued, and the look on his face told me it really was something long. "When Leigh dropped out of college to become a dressmaker, my father was furious. See, Leigh didn't ask for even the permission to leave the school. He just did. Our mother knew about it, and supported Leigh all through out, but she wasn't the type to go against our father's wishes. Leigh was supposed to finish college, take over the family business, manage the family funds, et cetera. I didn't have plans back then. All I focused on was my writing. Suddenly, all Leigh's responsibilities and visions my father had for him had switched to me, and I couldn't handle it. I was only around fourteen. When Leigh packed his bags, his works, and bought his own lot here to build a shop in Wesgrove, he asked me to come with him. And I love my brother more than anything, though we don't say it. Neither of us were very close to our father, I couldn't bear the thought of being apart from Leigh either, and the education in the city was much better, so I agreed. When we both broke it to our parents that we were moving to the city, nothing between us and our parents were the same again. They both still fund us, and check in on us sometimes, though the relationship we used to have…Well, not very good. While Leigh strives to make his business prosper and prove to our parents what a success he is, I see things differently. I don't want to carry the name of a man who breaks ties with his children over their own life choices. Which is why I go by my second name, Callixto."

I was quiet and I didn't know what to say. Lysander really was more complex than he had let on. But if anything, I was only more drawn to him.

"Thank you." I finally said.

"For what?"

"For telling me."

Lysander just gave me a lopsided smile, almost a sad one.

After chatting over little things, and mostly just sitting around in silence, I convinced Lysader to give me a progress update on his poetry, so he handed me his leather notebook that he was always losing. His past poem still wasn't finished, but it seemed like he had written a new short one.

_The words you say_

_ Keep me up all night_

_ The games you play_

_ Have my heart in flight_

_ Answers are all I seek_

_ To all that I start to feel_

_ The deep desires that I keep_

_ I have to find if they are real_

_The words you say_

_ Keep me up all night_

_ The games you play_

_ Have my heart in flight_

I read Lysander's work over and over.

"You're amazing." I was unable to peel my eyes from his words. "Who is it about?"

"Oh, you know. Someone." Lysander answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, don't tell me, whatever." I rolled my eyes, handing back his notebook with a smirk. "You're really good though. I like that last one."

"Thank you."

Eventually, after Lysander stayed for more than just breakfast, long enough to annoy the hell out of Bridgette to cook us some spaghetti for lunch (which she did—even if she made us help out a lot), Lysander finally left with a thank you to Bridgette and a hug for me.

"I'll catch you on Monday." He said, opening his car door and turning to me. "Or tomorrow when you bring me that breakfast."

"I'm not bringing you breakfast, Lys!" I yelled as he started the engine, and watched him drive off.

"Skye!" Bridgette called over. "Auntie's on the phone!"

I skipped back into the house and plopped into one of the kitchen counters. It was already two in the afternoon, but I was glad to have wasted most of the morning and part of the afternoon with Lysander.

"What's she saying?" I whispered as Bridgette leaned over the other side of the counter across me with a phone to her ear.

"Mhmm…" she murmured, "Yeah, that sounds alright. Why not? O-Oh next week? Really? Yeah…I know. Of course. It's fine! We totally miss you too! I'll tell Skye. Okay, bye Auntie, love you! We'll be there!"

Finally she put the receiver back in its cradle and sighed.

"What's up?" I asked.

"She wants to have dinner with us tonight, see how things are going and all."

"That's cool." I said. We hadn't seen Auntie Agatha in a long time, though she had promised both our parents that she would be checking on us since the separation. She was a tad odd, dressing in flamboyant outfits and costumes, giving us gifts at random, but as kids, she was like the _dream _relative so we loved her just the same.

"Yeah…" Bridgette trailed off.

"You seem bummed to see her." I said.

"I'm not, but she also asked for a favor. She has a babysitting gig next week, but she has work to do and she's asking one of us..."

"To cover next week." I finished.

"Yeah, but whatever. We'll think about it later."

I left Bridgette moping around in the kitchen, and spent the rest of the day in my room and in front of my laptop, watching videos of Jack and Finn on youtube, and chewing on sour gummy worms with my husky Boo Radley asleep by my side. Hours and three gummy packs later, Bridgette knocked on my door and told me to get dressed. I wasn't sure what to wear, but knowing Auntie she liked us prim and proper when it came to dinners. One time, as kids, we both arrived for dinner in her house in matching jumpers, and she was so frustrated that by the next dinner we had with her, she brought us hand-sewn dresses, a blue one for me and a pink one for Bridgette. I pulled on a casual and collared red flowy dress that stopped above my knees and a beige cardigan to match my heels. I threw on some jewelry and did my make up as fast as I could before rushing out to the driveway where Bridgette was already waiting. Her curls looked immaculate as they pooled around her shoulders, just like her make up and her slim, baby blue halter dress. I ran a hand through my short hair, in search of any tangles, but with hair like mine, you rarely had them. Bridgette finally started the car, and drove off into the city.

"This is the place, right?" She said, glancing at the tiny orange post-it Auntie had left us on our first day here. "158 Polamo Street, Bayside Wesgrove."

We sized up the place together. It was a quaint townhouse, and looked just like all the other houses beside it in structure and color, except for the botanical garden growing all over it. Vines crawled up the arch that led up to the front door, Rose gardens and Carnations were planted on either side of the walkway, and some tomato plants had taken up a lot of space too. Even some potted sunflowers had decorated the top of the ledge-like fence that protected just a front of the house.

"Yep, this is definitely Aunties." I said, running up to the front door. Before I could even ring the bell, the door was thrown open and standing in front of Bridgette and I was a pink-haired, wide-eyed and caked-with-make-up woman who wore a long, sequined, green and aqua gown that reached the rug.

"Bridgette!" she shrieked, throwing her arms around me then did the same to my sister, "Skye!"

"Other way around Auntie." Bridgette giggled.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry. It's been forever! I'm sorry I haven't been able to check on you two, but obviously you're both fine since you're still in one piece. Or two pieces, since you're twins… Well, you know what I mean!"

Auntie rushed both of us inside and sat us down in a long, mahogany dining table. My mouth watered just looking at the food she had set on each plate; Salisbury steaks with a cube of butter on top, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, and garlic bread on the side. Before Auntie could even ask me anymore questions, I dug into the steak and mashed potatoes as my sister and Aunt Agatha chatted on around me.

"How's your dog by the way? It had an odd name didn't it? Brad Richard, or something?"

"Boo Radley," Bridgette corrected. "He's more of Skye's dog since he sleeps with her all the time."

"What about your grades? Good? Both of you?"

"Yes, actually, this year we've both been getting higher marks then ever. It's definitely a good thing if we're thinking about college applications."

"How's school? Make friends? Any parties coming up?"

"Skye and I both hang out with different crowds, but there really isn't much of a problem with that."

I rolled my eyes as I cleaned off a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"Ooh! So boyfriends! Any of you have boyfriends?"

"I'm still seeing someone from home, Tyler!" Bridgette blushed then kicked me under the table. "You should ask Skye. Her boyfriend came over a while ago to give her breakfast. His name's L—"

"B-Bridgette!" I choked on my corn, hacking and coughing until I downed the whole glass of water. Bridgette had burst into laughter and was holding her stomach as she shook her head. My face had started to heat up and suddenly I wanted nothing more than to eat all my nervous thoughts away.

"Honey, there's no shame in having a boyfriend…" Auntie said, patting my arm.

"Auntie, Bridgette's out of her mind." I replied sweetly, dabbing my lips with a napkin. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"That's right." Bridgette said. "She has _two._"

"Two?!" I stared in horror. This is _so _not how I envisioned how dinner would go.

"Two!" Auntie exclaimed, slapping her hand to her cheek in shock. "Oh my, Skylar, you really are 'living the life'!"

"L-Living the…what?"

"BAHAHAHAHHAHAHA—" Bridgette exploded in another fit.

"Oh, I've done that before!" Auntie winked at me mischievously, "Just don't get caught, dearie. Things won't end well if the two men find out. Or are they… _women?_"

"They're men!" I cut in, shaking in my seat. "I-I mean, they're neither! I don't have boyfriends _or_ girlfriends!"

"You're right, you're much too young. Don't worry, you can experiment all you want in college."

"Auntie." I said, gripping the dining table. "I don't have anyone. At all."

Bridgette took a sip of water, "They're both totally in love with you though. Especially—"

"—Don't say Lysander." I groaned.

"—Castiel, I mean have you seen the way he looks at you?"

I dropped my glass back on the table in confusion.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I see him all the time. Staring at you and shiz." Bridgette murmured.

"That's not possible." I commented. "Cas barely even goes to class."

"He does when he has classes with you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Not true." I said. "Stop it, Bridge. We're friends so there's nothing wrong with that."

"Alright, alright, just letting you in on what I know." Bridgette sighed, patting her contented stomach.

"Well!" Auntie clapped her hands, "This has been an eventful dinner! We should have these more often!"

"Agreed." Bridgette grinned. I kicked her shin under the table, earning a shriek and a grunt from my sister.

Apparently, the night wasn't over yet. Auntie had dug around her old VCR collections, and after scavenging through the mess, she found her VCR player and her only copy of _Dirty Dancing_. Before either Bridgette and I could insist we had to get home, she popped in the tape, heated up some popcorn, and brought us a blanket to keep us warm on her plush loveseat in front of the TV. Not that I didn't like Dirty Dancing, but I watched it a million times before, and so did Bridgette, pretty much memorizing Johnny Castle and Baby's dance moves in every single scene (obviously Bridgette was way more adept in the dancing part, so I made up for it by singing to all the songs), so the both of us weren't exactly thrilled to be watching it again with Auntie. But then, our luck changed because halfway into the movie, Aunt had fallen asleep and was snoring loudly between us.

"I am so out of here." Bridgette said, hopping to her feet and throwing the blanket to the side. She dusted her dress and fixed her curls before heading for the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I chased after her and out to the driveway.

"Amber's house is pretty near here. You sure you wanna come?"

I stepped back and leaned against the light post. The air was extra cool in the night and I contemplated taking Auntie's blanket and wrapping it around myself.

"No." I sighed. "I'll call Lys or Cas or something to hang out."

"I'll be careful with the car!" Bridgette called, pinching my cheek forcefully and jumping into the driver's seat before driving away. I stomped back into the house and grabbed my phone, opening my contacts. Everyone in school was here and a lot from back home, though I wasn't sure whom I wanted to spend the rest of the night with. It was ten o'clock and I was running out of time. I thought about calling Rosalya, though I doubted she could pick me up this late just for some girl-bonding time. I could call Lysander, but I didn't want to be spending _too_ much time with him. Already my sister thought something was going on, and plus, I was pretty sure he mentioned earlier that he was helping out Leigh at the store tonight. So finally, with him out of the question, I called the person I never thought I would end up calling on a lonely night.

"Well, a good evening to you, Whitman." He picked up on the third ring.

"Um, hey Statham."

"What's up? You're in jail and you need me to bail you out, am I right?"

I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"Yeah right. Actually, I need you to come take me out. 158 Polamo Street, Bayside Wesgrove."

There was a pause and a jangle of keys before Castiel replied in a husky voice, "I'll be there in ten."

"You're late." I said as I heard boot heels clicking against the sidewalk. Castiel's lanky form emerged from the shadows of the unlit spots of the street with his hands in his pockets. He wore a plain charcoal gray undershirt that matched his eyes under his usual black bomber jacket and jeans.

"I'm not late." He smirked, running a hand through his scarlet red fringe.

"You said you'd be here in ten."

"I said twenty."

"You said ten."

"Maybe you have bad reception here and heard me wrong." He replied, chuckling at my expression: a mix of annoyance and entertainment.

I rolled my eyes, huffing. "Where's your car?"

"At home."

"Y-You walked here? How—what, you didn't have to—"

"Oh don't flatter yourself, Whitman." Castiel clucked his tongue, swinging an arm around my shoulders and leading me down the sidewalk. "I took something else with me today."

It didn't take long for me to realize, that he had brought me to the curb where he parked his jet black Harley motorcycle. I froze on the spot.

"Is that…a Harley?" I gasped, rushing over to it and bringing my fingers to touch the handlebar and the flawless black paint.

"Her name's Quinn. You know, Harley Quinn."

"Yeah, yeah, I know who she is." I said, still in awe that Castiel even owned one of these things. "Wait—you're not seriously driving me around in this, are you?"

"You said you wanted me to take you out. What better way to see the town than actually be out in the open?" Castiel said, handing me his black helmet. I pushed it back to him, trying to think of more excuses, though I knew there was no way out of this. It's either on the Harley or back to Dirty Dancing.

"I could _die_ if I fall off." I expressed. Though it wasn't _that_ I was scared of. It was the fact that I…

"You better hold on tight then, little girl."

Great.

Castiel ended up wearing the helmet. We argued a bit who would take it; he said I should since it was my first time and all while I said it should be him since he was the one driving and if there was wind in his eyes, we'd both die, so I won and he had to wear it. Then there was saddling up. Castiel slid on with ease, hooking his leg right over the seat, while I tried my best to climb on without showing anything (damn dinner making me wear a dress). When I was on and had my front pressed against Castiel's back, I locked my arms around his torso. He snickered at my awkwardness—though don't think I didn't miss the red in his cheeks—when he revved the engine and took off. At first, I had my eyes squeezed shut and my arms had an iron grip on Castiel, but as we wove through the city, passing buildings and little shops, parks and houses, I slowly opened them and let myself take the tour with my eyes. For the first time, I was able to see things outside of the little town I had been staying in since I barely went downtown. Some kids were out on their porch, a couple of guys in their twenties were getting stoned behind a pizza joint, an old man was out buying milk in a convenience store. For the first time since I was here, the place felt alive. Like it wasn't just the people I knew that kept everything running. Everyone's lives were here.

"Hold on," Castiel said over the wind that we whizzed right past. I peered over his shoulder and saw that he was trying to outrun the yellow light. I tightened my grip and listened to the groan of the engine heighten and fill my ears as Castiel sped up and crossed the boulevard with ease, but still running.

"Too low—" Castiel huffed over the loud noise.

"What?" I yelled.

"Your grip!" Castiel said, though he didn't squirm. "Bring it back up!"

I widened my eyes and almost let go completely when I realized he was talking about how my arms were wrapped around his solid lower stomach.

"Sorry!" I blushed, bringing my arms back around his ribs.

"Where are we going!" I yelled.

"I promised to take you out—" Castiel called over the whipping breeze, "So I think—a tour is appropriate—"

"Last time you gave me a tour, you ended up hating my guts!"

"Then let's see how round two goes, yeah?" Castiel laughed and I did too, leaning my cheek against his back. He had that boy smell too, just like Lysander, with a hint of cigarettes and peppermint.

We found ourselves back into the quaint side of town, surrounded by the places I was used to, where everything seemed to be at an eye view away. Castiel quickly passed us by the buildings that I already knew, but added little stories about them, like how a snooty blond family owned the bank (Bristols), how the kids made rumors that the Dollar Shop man, Louis, was immortal since he's been working there for decades and still looks the same, how all the girls, in and out of town, fawned over Leigh Ainsworth, Lys's brother, even when he was dating Rosalya and said he was a ten in the sack—I laughed at Castiel even using that term—but a lot of them secretly just wanted to get a shot at Lysander, or how the Burger Kingdom guy sells pot on Sunday nights when his shack is closed. The night went by faster that I had hoped for, and suddenly I was glad to have called Castiel to keep me company instead of anyone else. Finally, Castiel parked his motorcycle on the side of a small diner, and told me to watch it. For the first time since we left my Aunt's house hours ago, I saw his face again as he removed his helmet, a little damp from it, with his hair messed around and sticking out in funny ends. I stood by Harley Quinn as Castiel waltzed into the drive-through, right up the window of the employee and ordered two plain vanilla ice creams and paying on the spot.

"One for you." He said, handing me one. I thanked him with a nod and licked the ice cream generously with my tongue. We finished our ice cream in silence, leaning against the back of the dingy, retro-looking diner.

"I've never been out this late." I said, checking the time on my phone. 1:37 AM.

"You're lying." Castiel snickered, already biting into his cone.

"I mean here, in Wesgrove. No one's been out with me this late." I clarified. Castiel nodded.

"Well, I figured you've been here long enough. A little adventure here and there never hurt anybody."

I smiled to myself. "You'd enjoy California. Everything you do feels like an adventure."

"You must wish you were back there, huh." Castiel said.

"Nope. Sure, I miss a lot of people, but I had a reason for moving and things are just a lot easier here."

"People hate you back then?" He joked, elbowing my arm.

"Some did," I said, shuddering at the memories I had of people leaving me foul notes in my locker or written on the corner of my textbooks. "A lot of rumors went around about…" I gulped, suddenly feeling sick to my stomach just thinking about it, "Yeah, I don't want to talk about it. I'm glad to be here."

"Well, this place isn't really the place to be." Castiel said, "but it's good enough."

"Yeah," I agreed, "good enough."

Castiel licked his fingers from any remains of ice cream.

"You ready to go home?" he asked, a mischievous look in his silver gaze.

"Not yet." I frowned.

"You want more?" Castiel _tsk'd_, "It's a small town, I only have one more place in mind…"

"Yay!" I clapped my hands, laughing. "Come on, one more and I know I'll be able to sleep."

"You promise?" Castiel said, sliding back on his helmet.

"Mhmm."

"Fine," he replied, though we both already knew that he was going to take me anyway. "Don't want to waste your pretty little dress."

The ride there didn't take long; I didn't have the same anxiety as I did earlier when Castiel started the engine, and my arms didn't lock around him to fiercely as they used to. I felt almost relaxed as we drove and took some turns, even though I knew my feet were merely around five inches away from the concrete below. Finally, we reached our last stop, the parking lot of the jewelry store.

"We here to see the immortal Mr. Louis?" I joked as I slid off the seat, making sure Castiel didn't look when I landed. I straightened out my skirt and finally poked him on the back so he could get off too.

"Funny, funny." Castiel said, smirking at me, "but don't tell me you don't remember."

"Remember what…_Oh_." I finished, remembering the familiar surroundings of my encounter with Castiel on my first day in Sweet Amoris, how we snuck out to this very parking lot, how we exchanged snarky remarks in his car, and how it was awkward just being along with him back then. Back then, it was morning and I barely knew this guy. Back then, we rode a car here. Now, it wasn't completely easy like Lysander and I, but it was definitely so much better than before. Now, it wasn't awkward, but there was some different kind of air between that I couldn't describe even if I tried. And now, I spent the whole night pretty much holding on to him.

"Yeah. Oh." Castiel said, then unexpectedly reached for my hand. I didn't even think he knew he did it, since he seemed to relaxed. I gasped softly and was insanely thankful that he was walking ahead of me, really, _really_ not wanting him to notice how his almost electric touch had me fidgety and pink in the cheeks. Questions bounced around my skull as I followed him. Did he feel that? How hot his hands were? Did he know I was suddenly nervous? And why? Why was I suddenly jumpy? Why now? Why with Castiel?

His fingertips were calloused from his guitar, and I suddenly wanted to watch him play, while the rest of his palm was smooth and warm, and slightly sticky from the ice cream. We reached the wire fence that separated the parking lot from the trees and what waited for us behind. Back then, he climbed ahead of me and waited impatiently as I precariously tried my best not to get cuts on my clothes (and failed). Now, Castiel locked his fingers and crouched down, letting me step into his hands and boost me up to the top of the fence, before following behind me, grabbing my hand again and sending shocks to every point in my body with his piercing eyes. We felt our way around the trees, and I gripped his arm extra tight in fear that I would get lost. Finally, we emerged to the hill that he had brought me. The hill that wasn't so high, but wasn't so low, wasn't so rough but wasn't so smooth, that didn't have a view of the whole town, but gave you a glimpse of it anyway. When we reached the top, we plopped down and stayed quiet, as our panting filled out the supposed silence.

"We fought over this, didn't we?" I said, waving my arm.

"What haven't we fought over?" Castiel laughed, lying on his back. I followed and settled in beside him, ignoring that my neck rested on his arm.

"We didn't fight tonight."

"We did, a little bit. Over Quinn and the helmet, and when I called the Bristols a snooty family."

"Hmm. And I thought we could go through the evening without a quarrel."

"Face it, little girl. We can't help butting heads once in a while."

"Or everyday." I added, laughing. "Maybe we just don't think the same."

"I figured." Castiel said, "You think like Lys."

"Then why aren't you and Lysander screaming your heads off all the time?" I said, adjusting my eyes to the dark and trying to count the stars. I couldn't, of course, but my nerves were still on end and I needed a distraction.

"Because Lys and I have music and we let all our differences out in _making_ music. Unlike you and, well, me, all we have are energy and free time."

"True." I agreed.

"Plus," Castiel added, "Lys isn't the type to exert effort on getting worked up over fights. He thinks it's useless. I think it's communication."

"I think it's communication unless nothing changes. Then it becomes useless."

"You're over thinking it, Whitman." Castiel said.

"I always over think. It leads to—"

"Paranoia." We both said. Castiel snickered and shook his head.

"Hey look, it's the Big Dipper!" He shot his free arm upwards to connect the stars.

"No it's not! That's Cepheus. Lys and I check the stars out sometimes."

"Leave it to you two to know about constellations and out-of-this-world stuff."

"You don't know about constellations, do you?"

"Nope. I just always hear people saying they see the big dipper."

I burst out into a fit of laughter. Castiel did too and we laughed for five straight minutes, until I completely forget why we were laughing in the first place.

"I thought I hated you." I said finally, when we calmed down.

"Do you?" Castiel asked quietly. I felt a shift in his position and I knew he was looking right at me. His burning eyes were pretty hard to ignore. I looked at him and tried not to react to his charcoal gaze locking with my hazel one.

"Sometimes." I said.

"I hate you too. Sometimes."

Slowly, a half-smile found its way to Castiel's lips, and a hazy look occupied his eyes, and I could just feel the heat radiate off his entire body right then, like he got a fever in a matter of seconds. I wanted more than anything to know what he was thinking. Maybe it would've helped fix my muddled thoughts. We broke our eye contact quickly and before I knew it, Castiel was sitting up, looking tired and frazzled. The smile on his lips was gone and was replaced by him biting on his bottom lip.

"I have to take you home." He said, and just like that, we were on our feet, walking back, through the trees, over the fence, back on the seat of Harley Quinn, and on the way back home. When we stopped in front of the driveway, I swung my legs off the seat for probably the twentieth time that night. Castiel didn't say a word the whole ride, and didn't feel like saying much either, guiding me to my porch like I didn't walk up to it every single day.

"Thanks Statham." I tried to lighten the mood by punching his arm.

"You're welcome Whitman." Castiel snickered, elbowing me back. "I have to say, I didn't expect to enjoy this as much as I did."

"Me either." I admitted.

"Why didn't you call Lys to hang out with you instead?" Castiel asked.

"Oh, well I—" _was about to but Lysander said he was working with Leigh at the shop, but—"_kinda wanted to hang out with you." _Oh my _GOD, _Skye I can't believe you just said that._

Castiel looked away and scratched the back of his neck. I chewed on my lip before I said anything more awkward or embarrassing.

"You're lying, Whitman."

"I'm not." I said, smiling between biting my lip.

"Don't do that." He said, reaching over and leaning in close, and my heart pounded in my chest, wondering if he was going to try and kiss me, and my head was just as useless, because I didn't know what to do.

"D-Do what?"

"Bite your lip." He said softly, his finger tugging slightly on my chin and releasing my bottom lip from my teeth. "You might hurt yourself."

Then Castiel, spun on his heel, swung his leg over Quinn and revved his bike up once more before speeding off.

I went to sleep that night thinking about the whole day. How I started it with Lysander in the morning, and ended it with Castiel in the night. How I realized I was just in sync with Lys while I was a different kind of wave compared to Cas. How being around Lysander made me feel like I was floating, my feel barely grazing the ground because I didn't feel like I had a problem in the world, and how being around Castiel made me feel wrecked and torn and a nervous mess all over. How I admitted to one that I loved him, in an awkward but definitely funny way, and how I said I hated the other in the least awkward way possible. Sometimes.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay I'm review-deprived! Seriously, tell me what you think! GAH I'M DYING I NEED OPINIONS. Leave me a review or ask whatever questions you want, that review box is just sitting there! Woohoo! Spam me, I don't care! - lostconcoctions

_Check out the parallel story, One Thing On My Mind for Bridgette's point of view! - New chapter coming soon!_


	9. Eight: Vocal Chords and Guitar Strings

**A/N: **Okay I know this was just a _bit_ late and I'm sorry for that! This chapter's pretty short, but it's up to you guys to decide if it was a big thing or not :) SHOUTOUT TIME: Thank you thank you thank you to those who reviewed on my last chapter! Ahh had to be the most popular one yet! From 40+ views to 61, gosh I'm so happy it hurts. Special thanks to who reviewed: **XxMonsterUnderYourBedxX Ilys47, SeaCatt, MsAssumness, animelover614, Footlose Tenshi, Iziz00, luvu11, MaruCryingShadowBear, AnnaJC315 and aliciazzyyzz812 +++++**! I answered a bunch of your questions/reviews for chapter 7 BELOW, after the chapter!

Also this chapter features three songs so I suggest you listen to them (unless you're already familiar) if you want to really understand what's going on here!

1. City of Angels - Goo Goo Dolls

2. Happy Together - The Turtles

3. Creep - Radiohead

Okay that's all, enjoy! LEAVE REVIEWS!

* * *

Eight: Vocal Chords and Guitar Strings

"I'm going to die!" I yelled over the phone tucked between my cheek and my shoulder as I rocked back and forth the crying baby boy in my arms.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Bridgette apologized over and over, "I promised Nate and, well, ugh, I totally owe you! I swear, the leaves! The leaves, I'll get to that!"

"You _better_." I groaned, hanging up on her.

The week went faster than I thought, and apparently, so did the tree in front of our house. By the time Bridgette and I had the heart to start cleaning up the yard, we were found knee-deep in fallen leaves. School was a drag, and everyone just seemed to be counting the days away from Halloween, which was in another week. All anyone _ever_ talked about were costumes and make up, or what their plans were for the occasion. It was all I heard, especially since my only girl friend was Rosalya.

The weekend came and I was not thrilled. Okay, fine, so I was distracted too that Halloween was in a week, so there was just a few more days to stick out. This was not going to be a good weekend, and I knew it. I had already set my expectations pretty low so I wouldn't be even _more_ disappointed.

There was Auntie's babysitting thing. And here I was, filling in for her. Lysander, Castiel and I made plans to watch a movie or something (really it was to help Leigh out at the store and _then_ think of a way to sneak Lysander out and _then _watch a movie), and I didn't want to blow them off for a responsibility that wasn't even mine. But plans change. And Bridgette had begged me all week to do it. I didn't have anything to do anyway that weekend that was really _that_ important so I took one for the team.

"Shhh," I cooed, rocking the baby like how mothers always did in those movies. Yeah, apparently it wasn't all that effective. Tommy cried and cried and was turning red in the face. I was _so _not cut out for this. "Please, please, please stop crying!"

I switched on some classical music. That was good for babies, right? The toaster _ping_-ed and out popped my s'mores flavored poptarts.

"Hey kiddo, want pop tarts?" I asked picking up one. "Ah fuck!" Immediately the snack dropped from my singed hand and I was biting my lip, trying not to scream as the baby in my hands did. My whole body was sweltering since I had turned the thermostat up and now, so was my burned hand. I looked at the clock. It was six in the evening and Tommy hadn't stopped crying in over two hours.

Auntie had left me a list of do's and don'ts and this whole thing was starting to look more like a hassle than just a little favor. First, Tommy's milk had to be warmed at exactly 35 degrees C, and left to cool in the fridge for around ten minutes or else he would either burn his little tongue or catch a cold drinking anything even close to cold. Also, all windows had to be shut and the thermostat turned up so he wouldn't get a fever or again, a cold. Then, I had to carry him around with a blanket so he wouldn't get…cold. Everything about the list seemed to have a lot to do with his temperature. When it came to changing diapers, I was on my own with no instructions whatsoever. That was another story.

All day, I ran around the house, trying to keep the baby from crying, keep him from getting hungry, keeping him clean, keeping him happy, keeping him entertained. I was pretty sure I didn't even have a chance to have a bite for lunch. The baby screamed and kicked in my arms and I felt his little foot jab at my stomach. I groaned and fell to my knees, trying to shush his cries. The high-pitched sound stabbed at my eardrums and I felt like crying myself. And then I did. I cried like a baby, and I wasn't sure anymore who was making the nose, him or me. My black hair felt like a wet mop on my face, my clothes stuck to me like glue and was covered in baby vomit, my cheeks were red from exhaustion, and all I really wanted to do was actually _be_ a baby. My eyes blurred and I didn't know, or care, how long I sobbed but I did.

Then, I heard a knock on the door and my phone ring. I looked up at my reflection against the glass of the oven. I looked like utter _shit._ So instead of making for the door, I tucked Tommy into a lying position, his red face full of despair, and answered my phone.

"H-Hello?" I croaked, sniffling as I held it to my ear.

"We're outside your house." Lysander's voice said through the receiver. "Open up?"

My lip quivered again and I had started to sob.

"Whoa, Skylar, are you alright? Are you crying? That's it, we're—"

"_We're busting inside!"_ I heard Castiel in the background. "_Unless you want to open the door! That's cool too—_

"Skye, talk to me?" Lysander said soothingly, and I finally swallowed and tried to get a hold of myself. What the hell was up with me? I was sixteen here for crying out loud. I shouldn't just be _crying_ under a little (or a lot) of stress. Finally, I gathered myself and patted Tommy's back, then threw open my front door where sure enough, Lysander and Castiel were standing. They both turned around and locked their eyes on me, one emerald and gold, and the other a smoldering gray. Tommy had started to cry again.

"Well," Castiel said, "you look like shit."

The boys followed me inside, and had a look at the mess I made. Throw pillows were all over the ground, cushions were out of place, a blanket was spread on the couch for a makeshift crib, baby food and bottles of milk scattered the floor, and there were way too many stains on my clothes to count.

"Why didn't you call us if you needed help, Skye?" Lysander asked me. I just looked at him with a blank stare. Then he looked at me like he was scared. It made me want to cry. Again. "You know what, let's talk later. Cas?"

"Hmm?" Castiel was having a look at the crumbled pop tart on the floor and kicking it with his foot."

"Help get Skye cleaned up?" Lysander said to him, then he turned back to me, "Okay, give me the little tyke for now."

"He—He—Lys," I stammered.

"I can handle it." Lysander threw me a wink before taking Tommy from my arms and cradling him in his. I tried reaching for the baby again when he started to cry, but Lysander just shook his head and paced the room. Suddenly, firm hands held me by my shoulders, making me jump.

"Come on, little girl," Castiel soothed. His voice was surprisingly calming. "We need to get you in a shower."

I let Castiel lead me upstairs, but eventually I was too tired to hurry and rush, and he realized I was going to be slow, so he scooped me up in his arms and trudged towards the bathroom. I didn't even fight back. My bones felt like they were stretched thin, like my will to do _anything_. Castiel set me down on my feet, and I shivered at the feel of the cold tiles of the bathroom on the soles of my feet. Castiel looked a bit lost and shaky, and I wasn't sure what he was thinking. I touched the dried vomit on my plain red t-shirt, cardigan and my shorts.

"You smell terrible." Castiel commented, his hands touching the hem of my sweater before he pulled it off my shoulders. And I let him. I shivered as his fingers came in contact with the exposed patch of skin, and instinctively wrapped my arms around myself even when I still had on my t-shirt.

"You cold or something?" Castiel asked calmly, and I wondered if he did these things all the time.

"N-No…" I stuttered.

"_Well_, can't really help you here." Castiel concluded, tucking his hands into his pockets. "Unless of course, you forget how to take your clothes off, I better be the first you call—"

"Outside Statham. Now." I said, rolling my eyes, but a smile was already spreading my lips. "And lock it."

"Alright, alright, just an offer." Castiel said, his hands up in mock surrender. He shut the door behind him, clicking the lock shut and leaving me alone.

Gingerly, I stripped from my caked-with-gunk outfit, and stepped into the shower. With the water all over me, I actually wanted to just break into tears how happy I was just to be fucking taking a damn shower. That's how crazy I felt. When my skin felt like it had been scrubbed to the bone, and my hair was in shampoo so much that I felt like I wouldn't need a shower for weeks, I finally stepped out. My body looked awkward, curves here, bones sticking out there. I just wanted to be covered up. Then, I realized I didn't have a towel.

"Castiel?" I called. No response. "Statham!"

Nothing.

I poked my head out of the bathroom door that led to Bridgette's room, since it joined both of our bedrooms. Castiel was lying on Bridgette's queen sized bed, fast asleep. I rolled my eyes, about to call out his name when I almost facepalmed myself.

_Seriously Skye, you're getting dumber by the second._

Instead of waking Castiel up, I shut the bathroom door and tiptoed over to behind Bridgette's dresser where we kept all the towels, grabbed one then wrapped it around myself as quickly as I could. I made to run back to the bathroom but when I grabbed for the knob, it didn't budge.

"Oh shit." I muttered under my breath. My body was freezing and well, now dripping all over Bridgette's floor. I sucked a breath in and opened the bedroom door, and readied to cross as silently as I could over to my room. I was doing just fine when I stopped my tracks and realized it; the crying had stopped. Instead of a screaming baby, I heard the soothing voice of what sounded like freaking _heaven_ to my ears. I peered down to look what was going on. Lysander was swaying back and forth, his eyes shut as he rocked the baby in his arms, his angelic voice sounding through the whole house. He sounded…_amazing_, just like everything else he did. The sound of his voice made my heart feel like it was beating a mile a minute as I watched him. But then the moment was broken all too soon, when his eyes fluttered open and I was caught. Staring right at Lysander. In a towel. This was _so_ not my day.

"Skye?" Lysander gulped, staring right back at me. My eyes widened and a blush took over my cheeks, my face, my everything; I was pretty sure I just turned into a tomato.

"I was just…"

"D-Do you have any clothes under that?" Lysander asked. His eyes were wide too and it was undeniable. We were both just looking at each other. And we were both red in the face. And I was still in a towel. "I-I mean, do you have clothes? Not that, God, no, of course you have clothes. I wasn't thinking that you didn't, I just—"

"I'm getting dressed!" I cut in, rushing into my room. Once I was safe inside, I let out the breath I had been holding in and dressed quickly. With a new white t-shirt, cotton shorts, and flip-flops, I felt better than I had in hours. Downstairs, Lysander had the baby fast asleep on the couch while he sat beside it.

"Um, hi Lys." I said, smiling as I crossed to the kitchen. This was so awkward. Lysander looked up at me and stood up, smiling back.

"You look a lot better." He commented. "Care to tell me what happened?"

"My Aunt thought I could babysit a baby. I can't." I sighed simply, pulling out bread, ham and a block of cheese from the fridge. "Thank God you guys came."

"Sure thing." Lysander grinned, maneuvering himself around me as I carried the ingredients over to the counter. He jumped into the bar stool across from me. "Why didn't you call us in the first place? You looked like you had lost your wits there."

"I did." I shrugged, slicing the ham. "I don't know. I didn't want to bother you guys."

"Skye," Lysander placed his soft hand on top of mine, and stopping me from cutting any more ham slices. "Seriously, if you need help, I'm here."

"It's just babysitting!" I insisted, cutting the cheese this time.

"Shh," Lysander shushed, glancing over at Tommy on the couch, "Really? Do you really think it's _just_ babysitting?"

"No." I sighed. "Um, thank you Lys. I don't know where I would be without you. Probably sobbing in a corner over there. Er, why are you here anyway?"

"Do we really have to go over this again? We wanted to see you. Hang out."

"Oh. Well. That's cool." I chewed on my lip.

Lysander smiled to himself, looking at me under his silvery bangs. He looked really good today, and much more dressed than I was. Again, I felt my heart jump to my throat when he looked at me with his Technicolor eyes.

"Sandwich?" I pushed a plate towards him.

Lysander eyed the ham and cheese sandwich I had put together, along with the two others I made for Castiel and I. I grabbed mine and stuffed it into my mouth before he expected me to say anymore. Lysander thanked me with a nod and took the plate, bringing it to the couch where Tommy slept. We settled down on the loveseat beside Tommy, one arm of Lysander around my shoulder while he ate the sandwich quickly.

"Thanks." He said to me.

"For the sandwich?"

"Mhmm."

"It's nothing." I shrugged, leaning onto him. "You saved my life."

"I'd save your life everyday if you make me sandwiches like that every time." He joked, resting his cheek on the top of my head.

"You were singing a while ago." I said softly. "It was…" No words. I honestly didn't have anything. I was drawing to a blank. I just started laughing. "I've just never heard you sing."

"I hum all the time." Lysander said, but I heard the smile in his voice.

"Not good enough." I said, "Sing me something."

"Now?"

"No, Lys. In half an hour."

Lysander chuckled, and even when he laughed you could tell his voice was beautiful. He cleared his throat and shifted, pulling me closer. I felt my whole body relax just having Lysander close. I remembered what I saw, how he had taken care of Tommy and found a way to get him to calm down with his voice. The night air was letting itself in, but I didn't have the energy to close up the windows anymore. It made everything feel just right.

_"And I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now…"_

I recognized the song, City of Angels by the Goo Goo Dolls. I closed my eyes and let Lysander's voice take me somewhere else. Somewhere where it was just him. And it was just me. And I didn't know why, but this was the most comforting thought I've had all day.

_"And all I could taste is this moment, and all I could breathe is your life" _

_"And sooner or later it's over…I just don't want to lose you tonight."_

Before I knew it, my eyes were giving in along with my body and my mind, and I was falling asleep. Even as I did though, Lysander's voice stayed with me until everything was black and I was gone.

_"And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand. _

_When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am…"_

When I woke up, everything was still pitch black. I reached over for my phone and clicked it on. It was 2:37 in the morning. I buried my face deep into my pillows and tried to fall back to sleep, but I was never good at that. I tried to reach for my blanket, until I realized I had used it for the baby's bed out in the couch.

Fuck. The baby.

I jumped right up, when something fell off my shoulders and onto the floor. I felt around and reached for it, then switched on my lamp to see what it was.

A black bomber jacket that smelled like cigarettes and peppermint.

I smiled to myself then climbed out of bed, hoping that Tommy was either still asleep or safe with Auntie Agatha. When I got downstairs though, the baby was still there, sound asleep on the couch, while Lysander was passed out too with his coat over himself. I grabbed a blanket quickly and made my way towards him, detaching his coat from his body and draping the blanket on top of him. He muttered something to himself then went still.

I checked around the house for any lights left on, flicking everything off from the ones in the living room, the kitchen, the bathrooms, until I came to the study. As I reached for the lamp, I noticed the piano lid was left open from earlier when I tried calming down the baby with instruments. It didn't work, obviously, but I slid onto the seat anyway and pressed on a Re then a Do. With my left hand, I started a steady beat from E minor chord, while I played key by key with my right. I closed my eyes and tried to remember the rest of the song, humming under my breath. It was an old one, 'Happy Together' by The Turtles. It was one of my mom's favorite songs and she always seemed to start to sing along whenever I played it. Playing the piano was one of the things Bridgette and I had in common. Though we had different styles in music, we both were pretty good. I could almost hear my mom's sweet voice in my head and picture my dad twirling her around as they danced and I played the right hand, Bridgette on the left.

'_Imagine me and you, I do_

_ I think about you day and night, it's only right'_

Then my dad would step towards her and slide my mom side by side, taking over the song.

_'To think about the girl you love and hold her tight_

_ So happy together…'_

"Well someone's up."

"OH MY GOD!" I shrieked, clutching my chest then attempting to jump out of the seat, hit my lap on the piano and fell down on my knees. When I looked up, Castiel had twirled around the leather office chair he was sitting in and facing my crumpled form.

"Whoa, whoa, you might wake the baby." Castiel said, stroking the puppy stuffed toy in his lap. "You alright there, Whitman?"

"F-Fine…" I stammered, dusting off my shorts, making eye contact with him. His red hair had fallen over his cool gray eyes, which looked tired but still just as alive as they always did. He was just in his red Winged Skull t-shirt and I had to say, his arms actually looked really…

"Impressive. I didn't know you could play the piano." Castiel hummed, looking at me from head to toe. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I didn't know you were here." I stated, sitting down on the piano seat again but facing him this time.

"You think I'd leave you all alone where Lys can just have you? Ha, you wish." He said plainly. I noticed though that there was less conviction in his words, and when our eyes locked, his eyes looked sadder than ever.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. Where was the teasing, the boyish smirk, the burning eye contact?

"Wrong?" Castiel shifted uncomfortably, averting his gaze. I knew I had him. "Why would you think there was something wrong?"

"I don't know," I said shyly, "You seem a bit unfocused."

"What's there's to focus on?" Castiel replied coolly. Okay there was definitely something off. His guard was down but so was his charm. I felt a cold breeze rush up my spine but I found myself not shivering.

"O-Oh, um, I think this is yours." I said, taking off Castiel's bomber jacket and holding it out to him. There was the shiver.

"Hmm?" Castiel hummed again, still sounding distant, "Oh, put it on. You look better in it anyway."

"No take it—" I insisted. Why wasn't he teasing me? Why wasn't he picking a fight? Why was he just…being normal? Seriously. I was starting to get nervous.

"We both know you get cold easily." Castiel waved me off. Instead of fighting him, I decided to just put his jacket on again. It was true. I was already cold the longer I was without it. I wasn't sure what to say next since he was being weird and I was scared I'd be annoying.

"Do you mind?" Castiel asked me, snapping me out of it.

"Hmm?"

"Your guitar over there," he motioned to my Fender on its stand by his right. "Do you mind?"

I shook my head and watched as Castiel tossed the stuffed puppy over his shoulder then reached for my guitar, strumming the fine strings. He strummed an easy rhythm, jumping from fret to fret, and I listened as he just played along. But when I heard the flat string and the stumble of his fingers, Castiel groaned inwardly. "Fuck…" he muttered to himself.

"Are you okay?" I pressed again, standing up.

"Why do you keep asking…" Castiel moaned, rolling his silver eyes, but instead of the fight in his voice, he just sounded plain tired. I leaned my back against the desk and put a hand on the armrest of the chair.

"I'm curious." I said honestly, "You're being different. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"If you haven't noticed, you and I don't really have that open, heart to heart, full of love friendship you and Lys have." Castiel muttered.

"We can if you tell me." I said, batting my eyelashes.

"I'm just trying to figure this melody out." Castiel said, plucking at the strings again. I concluded that asking wasn't the way to get close to Castiel and I would have to try harder if I really wanted it. He played the same song this time, a sad sounding tune, but instead of strumming, he plucked, and everything seemed a lot simpler and more intimate.

"It's just…" Castiel started, then out of nowhere, reached for my hand. I gasped and the nerves in my system were suddenly ignited. _W-What the—_"Help me out here." He tugged me down until I was dropping awkwardly into his lap. When I was close to his body, I sniffed a trace of alcohol, and I wondered if he had helped himself to the liquor cabinet.

"Castiel, what are you, oof—" I was cut off by the guitar's sleek wooden body jabbing into my ribs, and the only way to quell the pain was to shift and lean back onto Castiel's body as he held the guitar firmly around me. After a few seconds, I gave in and I leaned towards him awkwardly. My heart was jumping around in my rib cage and everything inside me felt like it was on end. What was I doing? What the hell was going _on?_ More importantly, what was this game we were playing? This…teasing thing going on, whatever you could call it.

"Listen to this, I just learned it." Castiel whispered close to my ear, and then he was plucking a familiar song. My day was extremely musical, come to think of it. Castiel was plucking away at the intro and the eeriness of the melody sent a shudder through my body. The slow song filled my ears, and I was wide-awake this time. No distractions. I had to listen. I couldn't not.

Castiel cleared his throat and in a gravely voice, he sang Creep by Radiohead.

_"When you were here before, couldn't look you in the eye._

_ You're just like an angel; your skin makes me cry._

_ You float like a feather in a beautiful world._

_ I wish I was special._

_ You're so fucking special._

_ But I'm a creep. I'm a weirdo._

_ What the hell am I doing here?_

_ I don't belong here…"_

I was shaking at the sound of his beautiful, rough voice. Unlike Lysander's angelic, heavenly one, Castiel's was smooth and raw.

_"I don't care if it hurts…I want to have control._

_ I want a perfect body. I want a perfect soul._

_ I want you to notice when I'm not around._

_ You're so fucking special._

_ I wish I was special._

_ But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo._

_ What the hell am I doing here?_

_ I don't belong here…"_

I closed my eyes until I couldn't see anything but the warm glow of the desk lamp against my eyelids. I couldn't sleep at all though. Not like this. Not when this was happening and I wasn't able to run or escape, and this late at night, when my mind was working in odd ways, I wasn't sure if I wanted to leave at all.

_"She's running out the door._

_ She's running out._

_ She runs, runs, runs, runs._

_ Runs. Runs."_

And all I could smell was Castiel, his intoxicating mix of mint and nicotine. And I realized that was what he was. An mix of addiction and danger.

_"Whatever makes you happy._

_ Whatever you want._

_ You're so fucking special…_

_ I wish I was special."_

His heart was beating as fast as mine was, but the way his whole figure seemed so relaxed gave you the impression that he was too. We were so close, as close as I ever was to him, even when I was holding him just last week on that motorcycle. This time was different, and I still was so confused with myself why I wasn't pulling away, why I had stayed through out the whole song. This time, there wasn't the wind to fill the silence or the noise of the city. This time, it was just me, Castiel Statham, and the sound of his voice as he drew out the lyrics from his throat.

_"But I'm a creep._

_ I'm a weirdo._

_ What the hell am I doing here?_

_ I don't belong here."_

When I heard him exhale, I fluttered my eyes open again, and I was met with Castiel's hot, searing gaze. I swallowed back any thoughts clouding my head. The night brought out the deepest, darkest thoughts in my mind that I never would've touched on if I wasn't up this late. Like how Castiel's body was so warm, and how his face was smooth and full of angles and chiseled slopes, and extremely beautiful. My eyes glanced towards his lips as he did the same to mine, and I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to kiss this guy, who was an asshole to me from the start, and who was still as asshole when he shouldn't be. I didn't want anything more than that moment. I didn't want love, I didn't want perfection, I didn't want some kind of relationship. All I could think of was his lips crashing on my lips, and how soft they would be and how amazing they would feel. But when Castiel leaned in closer and my eyes started to close slightly, my heart froze in my chest and I was panicking, bursting inside and scrambling off his chest suddenly.

_What the FUCK almost happened?_

"U-U-Um…" I stuttered, "U-Uh…"

Castiel's cheeks were painted a pink shade and his eyes were focused somewhere else.

"Hope you liked that." He mumbled.

"W-What?"

"The song." He clarified, meeting my eyes. I blinked.

"Oh. Yeah. I did."

"Goodnight?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah goodnight." I repeated, stomping off towards my room with my heartbeat racking my whole chest. "W-Wait, Castiel?" I spun around.

"Yes?" Castiel cocked his head towards me.

"We weren't actually about to…uh…"

"Fall asleep?" Castiel finished, "Of course we weren't. How would we face Lys in the morning, right?" He chuckled though I noticed the crack in his voice.

"Right, uh. Fall asleep." I flashed a grin and ran back into my room, burying my face in my pillow and begging myself to actually really sleep.

This was usually the part where I tried summing up what I felt. But at this point, I didn't understand myself one bit.

* * *

**A/N: **So. What do you guys think? I know I know, this was a short one, but hey, more to come as the story unfolds, right? Woohoo! Tell me what you guys think!

Answering reviews time for chapter 7 YAY!

**XxMonsterUnderYourBedxX: **Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Ilys47: **well, well, I'd like to know if you prefer Lys to Cas or Cas to Lys then ;) hehe well initially Lys was supposed to be all messed up because he just kind of sprang out of bed because he wanted to see Skye!

**SeaCatt****:** Aw shucks, now I've started grinning at your review! Thank you so much! I'm really glad you like it! And I hope this new chapter didn't disappoint! (If it did, let me know, and don't worry there are more chapters to come!)

**MsAssumness: **OH GOD YOU HAVE ME CRACKING UP HAHAHA but thank you for your sort of review! I really really wanna know what you all think of Skye and the boys, eh? Oh and YES! I LOVE YOU! I can't believe you figured out the Panic! At the Disco lyric there! You're the first one to point it out! Hehe love ya

**animelover614: **Aw thank you! I'm so happy you're enjoying both the girls' POVs!

**Footloose** **Tenshi:** This?! The best MCL fanfic?! Oh man I'm going to have a heart attack, thank you! I try! That's probably the sweetest review I've gotten so far! Hehe hope you don't mind that I will be teasing you all even more with Lys, Cas and Skye in the near future ;) Stay updated!

**Iziz00**: holy sh-crap thank you! hehe okay I won't spoil you over what's going to happen but definitely some plot twists in the futre! Yay! Keep reviewing! Love ya!

**luvu11**: I know I take long to write! Ahh but I hope you liked this chapter all the same anyway! Mwahhh

**MaruCryingShadowBear: **And more you shall get! What did you think of this one?

**Gossip Girl: **I don't know why but your approval means everything to me

**aliciazzyyzz812: **keep reading to find out!

**AnnaJC315: **Yes definitely a lot of changes going on in their relationship! And really quickly too! Haha stay updated! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

WOOOOO okay that's that! Thank you everyone for your reviews! Sorry for the anons that I didn't put here, but I hope you can PM me whenever you like! Thank you guys! I love ya :* Leave me reviews! I eat em right up

- lostconcoctions - ADD ME ON MYCANDYLOVE!

_Check out the parallel story One Thing On My Mind for Bridgette's POV!_


	10. Nine: Halloween

**A/N: **Well well well. Okay I know, I know, this is so late! I've been taking review classes this summer and it's been taking all my time recently so I'm really sorry! Thank you to **Givala, SeaCatt, MsAssumness, danyisawesome, LazyHero, Gossip Girl, Iziz00, Ilys47, luvu11, Footlose Tenshi** for reviewing my last chapter! Replying to reviews BELOW after this chapter!

Okay guys, enjoy!

PS: Add me on mycandylove : lostconcoctions

* * *

Nine: Halloween

It was here! It was really here! My favorite event of the year, Halloween, was finally here. Back in San Diego, the house would be insanely busy, being three girls in the family including my mom. She would be jumping around, trying to get Bridgette and I to look perfect. Then Bridgette would have all her friends pick her up and they would stroll around the city in their flashy outfits or spooky get ups. For me, I normally would be waiting for Mason, Beck, or Ann to come swing by and we'd do the same; walk out into the night, trick or treating and scaring some kids. But with Riley, Halloween was his favorite occasion too, and he didn't like to wait.

Before one of our dates in the summer, he called me up and told me to put on the scariest costume I had. I went with a zombie one, and when Riley picked me up at 8 the next evening, he was a zombie too, except he had a picnic basket in his hand. We drove to the local cemetery and found a spot, and had a picnic. We scared a few people, hearing shrieks all night whenever they'd catch a glimpse of us, and in the end, we were shooed away by the night watch man and his bottle of Holy Water that he kept squirting all over us.

Now, I sat on my bed, flipping through my copy of The Masque of the Red Death by Edgar Allan Poe as I waited for Rosalya to finish taking her shower. When she emerged in a towel, her skin dripping along with her silver hair, she sighed exaggeratedly.

"God, I'm so excited. Aren't you?"

I looked up and shut the book, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Have you seen the costume Leigh gave you yet?"

"I haven't had a look actually," she admitted, chewing on her lip, "I think that's a sign I should be putting it on now!"

I laughed and handed her the black zip-up for dresses that Leigh had given. She peeked inside it excitedly before trotting back into my bathroom.

My phone sounded; Lysander sent me a text.

_I do hope the costume doesn't disappoint, I can honestly say it suits you._

I smiled and texted back, _You chose it. How can anything disappoint when you put Lysander Callixto and fashion together?_

Lysander was quick to reply, '_When you get my brother's opinion involved, that's when.' _

_ 'He made it! He can't go wrong.'_

_ 'But I designed it. You're not afraid of showing some skin, are you?'_

_ 'Oh God…you'd like that wouldn't you, you sleaze.'_

_'Ha sure, keep telling yourself that. But I do look forward to seeing you in it later.'_

_ 'Can't wait to see you guys either :)' , _I replied.

'_Just warning you, it's very simple.'_

_ 'I'm a very simple person,' _I said.

Lysander replied, '_You might want to believe that, but you're much more complicated than you think, Skylar.'_

_ 'Oh you're an expert on me now, huh?'_

_ 'Don't deny it,'_

_ 'Hush up Mr. More-Complicated-Than-Anyone-Like-Ever'_

_ 'I like the sound of that.'_

I chuckled and tossed my phone down on my bed, when I heard the bathroom door creak open. Rosalya stepped out slowly, and then right before my eyes, my self-esteem dropped. Her perfect silver hair was tied in a low ponytail to the right, which made the icy locks cascade down in front of her right shoulder. Her golden eyes looked bright and alert as thick mascara framed them perfectly, while the rest of her face was a nice even olive complexion. Her outfit, courtesy of her boyfriend Leigh, was just as beautiful as she was. Black and body hugging, it had long tight sleeves that flared slightly at the wrists, intricate golden patterns ran up and down the dress like hieroglyphics and while the base dress stopped _way_ up her thighs, a canopy-like material flowed onto the ground; she was sexy and mysterious and I was instantly jealous of her perfect and very-much-there curves.

"Rosa…that dress was _made_ for you." I gushed, taking her in.

"It really was!" she giggled to herself, twirling around in it, "Leave it to Leigh to make the perfect outfit. Now, it's your turn! Go, get up. I heard my baby's the one who designed your dress." She winked at me mischievously.

"Y-Your, who?" I stammered. There goes another blow about Lysander and I.

"Lysie-baby!" she clarified my nervous thoughts, "He really cares about you."

"I care about him too." I smiled, trying not to sound shaken up as I crossed to my bathroom and grabbed the dress zip-up hanging on my closet. Did _everyone_ think Lysander and I were in love or something? No, I mean. Like. _Like._

"Do you love him?" Rosa asked before I shut the door.

I poked my head out because the answer was simple, "Yes."

"Oh my God, I knew you were in love!" She gushed, her excited words filling my cheeks with a crimson color.

"Those are very different things Rosa!"

"Shut it. _Love_, _in love_, what's the difference?"

"A lot of things." I groaned when I realized the grave I dug for myself. I did love Lysander. I really did, with everything I've got. And while I found it totally cool to just _love_ someone and have nothing more than that pure kind of love just going on, everyone else found the topic exciting while there wasn't anything exciting about it. As I tossed the thought around in my head and tried to figure out how things really seemed like with Lysander, I let the water and shampoo do its work. What _did_ we seem like to everyone else? To my, he was my best friend here. Was it because he was kind of gorgeous? Because Lysander was. Best friend or not, I knew I was never really going to get over his eyes, or his unique hair color, just like how I was amazed at Rosalya's. When I dried myself off, I made for the zip-up dress bag. Hesitant, I finally rounded the courage to just look at it. Lysander said it showed a bit of skin, and I took it more of as a warning than just a heads-up. I zipped down the bag, closing my eyes nervously. It took a little time to get everything on and make sure it wasn't the other way around but when I turned to the mirror, even I was shocked.

I was a gladiator, but definitely a different kind. The mostly jet-black outfit hugged me from everywhere, accenting curves where I didn't usually have, and hid the hip bones usually stuck out awkwardly with the belt with a silver and black emblem of a serpent at the center, which, attached to it, were perfectly cut strips of black leather that fell over and barely covered the silver chainmail under that was extremely short and gave nothing to the imagination when it came to my thighs. The top was a tight crimson bustier that sculpted my chest perfectly with thick black appliqués and was cropped right below my breasts to show off my stomach, which was thankfully flat since I was _starving_ and hadn't eaten all day. On top of that, I slid a 3/4ths-sleeve, jacket-like material of black chainmail onto my arms, which had silver plates on the shoulders, and black and silver gauntlets to cover my hands. I strapped on the silver sandals that ran up below my knees that Lysander had thrown in and stepped out of the bathroom. When I did, Rosalya's head whipped to face me and her gaze just popped open. Her golden eyes looked at me from head to toe, making me suddenly self-conscious and naked. Instinctively, I straightened my spine and crossed my arms in an attempt to look stronger, and also cover my exposed stomach.

"Skye Whitman, you are on _fire_." Rosa gasped, jumping to her feet and walking over to me, her train pooling around her smooth legs like she was floating. Even though my sandals gave me some height, Rosalya had her own killer heels that had me looking up to her. She ruffled my hair and frowned, eyeing me with an interesting look on her face.

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

"Extensions." She said. "You'd look _so_ good in them."

"Are you sure?" I asked, "It's been forever since I had long hair."

"Trust me. Black and wavy, what could be sexier?" Rosalya winked, grabbing over to her make up kit. Out of nowhere, she produced the locks of hair and made her way to me, then did her work. She even did my make up quickly since she was all done with hers. When I turned to the mirror, I looked like a whole different person. Dark black waves fell over my chest, giving a feminine touch to my gladiator costume other than the blood red top. I was glad they weren't curls, since honestly, my awkward repulse to resemble Bridgette still there at the back of my mind. For my make up, Rosa had done a smoky eye effect on me, and light pink on my lips to keep the not-so-girly look of everything. For the first time, looking at myself made _me_ happy.

"Lysander is a god." I breathed as I looked over at myself from head to toe. Suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring and my phone simultaneously.

"And that god of yours is here!" Rosa winked at me mischievously. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as we both exited my room. I checked on Bridgette quickly, who was in her room getting ready. She waved me off, but not before singing out a tease about a certain silver-haired friend of mine, and it wasn't Rosalya. When the door opened, Lysander was the first to step in and get ambushed by Rosalya's hug.

"Happy Halloween Lysie!" she cooed, squeezing her arms around his neck. Lysander chuckled and embraced her back. I bit my lip and toyed with my waves that fell over my eyes before catching Lysander's colorful gaze over Rosalya's shoulder.

'_You look amazing.' _He mouthed. I smiled and him and waited for Rosa to step aside to see his outfit. Lysander, ever faithful to his trademark teal color, was dressed mostly in black, with a three-piece black suit with golden accents. He had a black cape on his back that was tied together by a thin teal rope, and you could see that the inside of the cape was that color too. Lysander flashed me a grin and tilted his hands upward, signaling that he was open now. The fangs in his teeth gave him away, just like the trickle of fake blood I hadn't noticed before. Lysander; a Dracula. For some reason, it fit him; his ghostly appearance, his surreal eyes and his cool demeanor screamed mysterious. I never thought of Lysander as a dark person though, so this was different. But whatever. He looked more than amazing. He looked beautiful. I walked over to him and threw my arms over his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around my torso and carried me off my feet. I squealed quietly as I bent my legs and inhaled Lysander's heavenly scent before he finally dropped me back on my heels.

"You look great, Skylar." Lysander murmured, giving my hand a nice squeeze. I squeezed his back and didn't mind that he didn't even let go. "You too, Rosa. I'm sure Leigh would be rendered silent once he sees how good you look in one of his creations."

"Hey, how come you didn't life me up like that?" Rosalya said in a teasing tone, ignoring Lysander's compliment.

"Because your heels make you way too tall, Ms. Rosa." Lysander replied calmly.

"Sure, whatever you say, baby brother." Rosa murmured. "I can't believe Leigh's going to be busy all night. This dress he made is absolutely _gorgeous._"

"I'll be sure to tell him how much you like it." Lysander grinned at Rosa, obviously proud of his brother. "But you know him. Halloween's a good time to promote the store, especially to the kids. He'll join us later though."

"Good. I want him to see me in this." Rosa said.

I tapped Lysander on the shoulder. "Thanks Lys. For the compliment and this whole costume. You have no idea how…" I trailed off then just turned to him, "You look really good too."

"Just really good?" He joked, cocking his head to me.

"Okay, great."

"Just great?"

"Fine. You look fucking fantastic, are you happy?"

"Very much so." Lysander smiled again, his colorful gaze meeting mine. I rolled my eyes again, a stupid smile spreading all over me. I wanted to hide my face. Everything Lysander said made me smile and laugh, and I was just glad to have him with me through everything. I remembered in my head a time when we were just sitting in my room, exchanging stories about boys (for me) and girls (for Lys) trying to hit on us. By the end of the day, Lysander and I just lay on my bed, worn out from laughter, and smiling stupidly at each other for reasons even we weren't sure of.

"Where's Cas?" I finally broke our strong eye contact, glancing towards his black Camaro in the driveway.

"Oh he's out there." Lysander said, waving his hand, "Probably having a smoke."

"It's going to bite him in the ass someday." I muttered.

"Tell me about it." Lys agreed, "He stopped for a while. This year though, I don't know what triggered him to get back into it. Usually, he only smokes when he's nervous. Oh but don't tell him I said that."

"My lips are sealed." I said, making my way outside. The weather was perfect tonight, a steady chill in the air, but no strong gusts of wind to shake me or send goose bumps all over my skin. The stars were out and the streets were still empty. Soon, they would be flocking with people of all ages. When I stepped out, I found Castiel. He leaning against the neighbor's tree, smoking the cigarette. His outfit was completely black, and he still had his bomber jacket on, but the different thing was, under his jacket was a black long sleeved shirt with the print of the human skeleton. Then, I realized his black jeans had the continuing print too, only cut off by a black belt. Then, he turned to me and sent me gasping. His whole face was painted like a human skull, intricately and perfectly, grinning teeth over his frowning lips, contours of cheekbones, the empty nose. What struck me the most were his eyes, hollowed black like there was nothing there, and you would've thought so, if his gray eyes weren't so bright and steely. Even then, almost completely dressed as if he was meant to blend in with the night, he looked beautiful. His cheekbones were more defined in the night, as was his smooth, sloping jaw. Yeah, he definitely looked beautiful. The familiar shiver ran through my whole body, even in the chainmail I was in. Memories of last week were still fresh, and I wasn't sure why I was still thinking of them…_Shit, Skye, get it together. You don't_ seriously_ want to be on Castiel's lap again, do you?_

_Yes I—_

_Ah fuck I need a smoke. Or better yet, a drink._

Our eyes locked and I was stuck to my spot. Castiel's gaze wandered over my costume. I swallowed. His jaw dropped open and the cigarette that was hanging on his lips dropped to the ground. I wasn't sure if he even noticed.

"Sup Statham." I arched my brow, smirking. "Bones, huh." Ever since that night we had escaped to drive around town, thoughts of me holding onto his taut stomach had roamed through my mind even when we were in school. Seeing him in this skeleton suit made me wonder what really was under all Castiel's layers.

Of course I mean layers in personality.

Not like, clothing or whatever.

I don't think of that kind of stuff. Or at least, don't like to admit that I do.

_Shit._

"Chainmail." He nodded at me. "Get ready to sweat."

"S-Sweat?" I stammered.

"Yeah, it's hot."

"What's hot?"

"You." Castiel deadpanned, and I knew he was being sarcastic. I rolled my eyes and frowned. "The chainmail you're wearing, duh Whitman. What's gotten into you?"

I walked up to him, and joined his as he leaned back against the tree.

"Nothing." I moaned. I would've popped a snide remark about his costume too, but all I could think of with a skeleton outfit and bones had something to do with boners, and I would hit myself before I pulled that card this early in the night.

And knowing Castiel, he could turn any joke into a dirty one with just one look.

We all walked around the village, not even stopping in any of the houses or stores for candy. Bridgette was probably at a party downtown, getting wasted already. I didn't get these people. No candy on Halloween? Really?

"Where are we going?" I finally asked Lysander, squeezing between him and Castiel. Lysander swung an arm around my shoulders, making my outfit clink.

"Why, the only place worth going to on Halloween. The Blidley House. Then we can do whatever." He answered me, running his hand up my arm.

"Blidley House?" I repeated, glancing over at everyone for answers.

"Ooh, last year, I heard Capuccine peed her pants!" Rosalya clapped gleefully.

"What got her?" Castiel asked Rosa excitedly, though I couldn't really tell with all the paint on his face. "Let me guess, it was the dead body hanging in the bathroom!"

"The eyeless baby in the crib?" Lysander suggested.

"No!" Rosalya could barely contain her laughter, "Get this, it was the creepy piano music!"

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The three of them guffawed over Capuccine's misfortunes. Poor girl. Then again, she had it out for me ever since Amber decided she didn't like me, so I laughed at the thought of her peeing herself over scary music.

"The—The Blidley house," Lysander chuckled, showing off his pearly white fangs, "Is the haunted house of Wesgrove. No one lives there, and it's abandoned all year until Halloween, where everyone, really, everyone, comes and try out their extent of fear."

My brow creased, "But if it's abandoned all year, then who makes it scarier? Puts up any pranks and all?"

"The house is already naturally spooky. The piano really does play sometimes, doors open and close out of no where, lights turn on and off, you can hear singing in the night…" Castiel said, stubbing out his cigarette on the fence of a house we were walking past, "But they say that it's the graduates of Sweet Amoris, the now-in-college freshmen that take over the tradition to make it just a bit more scary."

"We're almost there." Rosalya sighed. "After this year, we'll just have our senior one and we're out."

"But we'll be part of the tradition, so whatever." Castiel clucked his tongue.

"That's one day of the fun!" Rosa countered, "Then we go off back to our college lives."

"Think of it as a reunion then," Castiel rolled his stormy eyes.

"Even if it's a reunion we—"

"We're here." Lysander cut in with his solemn but final tone.

When I raised my eyes, we were standing in front of a black wrought iron gate that encased an eerie looking house. It looked to be bending slightly to the side, made of unsteady planks. Mildew and mold crept up all over the exterior, and vines had pushed through the breaks in the planks, deteriorating the house even more. The front door swung open once to let in a couple of other kids that had beat us there then slammed shut. The only light there was the melting candle beside the front door.

"Don't shit yourself, Whitman." Castiel whispered in my ear, the sound of his rough voice making me shiver. I would've screamed if I had it in me, but for some reason, whenever I was scared, I tended to be frozen instead of reacting. Bridgette was the shrieking-my-ass-off one.

"Please." I huffed, folding my arms and turning to him. "Don't ask me to help you out when you do."

We all followed Lysander through the gates and up the walkway to the porch. The slim path had cracks in the concrete, and the grass along both sides of us was long and untouched. If there were a snake in there, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised. When Lysander realized I was at his side, he offered his arm for me to take, which I did, before he stood in front of the dark wood door. With Castiel and Lysander both at my sides, and with their towering height over Rosalya and I, I couldn't have felt safer. The door creaked open, revealing a dark foyer where a broken chandelier sat on the floor, shattered in front of us.

"Five bucks a head." A little girl said, behing a podium and the drop box that had a sign leaning on it saying '$5 per person. Enjoy your evening.' I almost jumped right out of my skin when I saw her. How the _hell_ did they get a little girl that _that_ to stand in this house?

"Midgey Maggie." Castiel greeted, crouching and holding his hand up for a high five. The midget tried to keep on a serious face, but soon rolled her eyes and gave in to the Castiel's greeting, smacking his palm.

"I'm supposed to be in fucking character, Cassie." She grunted.

"Happy Halloween to you too." Casitel snickered. Lysander gave the girl a wave too, and so did Rosalya, who blew the girl a kiss.

"Oh, Mags," Lysander said, his hands landing on my shoulders, "By the way, this is Skylar. She moved in this year from California."

"Finally reeled in a girl, eh Callixto?" she giggled. Her long brown hair fell down to her thighs and was held by a white—or maybe pink, it was too dark to tell—headband. The dress she was in looked like for someone in kindergarten, with tiny flowers at the hem. Lysander winked and shook his head while Castiel threw him and me a dirty look, muttering something about paying the fee already.

"Damn, I didn't think of bringing a bag today." Rosa sighed, waving her phone.

"Me either." I murmured. "I thought we were getting candy."

"Why the hell didn't you bring a bag then if you thought you were getting candy?" Castiel said snidely at me.

"Well I usually eat it all on the way to the next house." I admitted sheepishly.

"That's adorable." Lysander smirked, poking at my cheek. I swatted his hand away only to get a firm pinch from him.

"Still adorable even if you're going to have to pay for me?" I batted my eyelashes at Lysander.

"Alright fine—"

"Me too!" Rosa peeped.

"Ah crap—"

"I'll cover Whitman." Castiel cut in, dropping in ten bucks in the box for him and I. Lysander did the same and thanked Castiel for saving him five bucks. I bumped Castiel's shoulder in thanks.

"Pairs only." Maggie cut in. "Split up in two. One pair can start upstairs, and another down."

"So how are we doing this?" Lysander asked, looking over at me. I would've been fine with either of the guys, except I definitely would've been more comfortable with Lysander if I was going to scream my head off randomly. Then again, even I knew a part of me should be—or wanted to be—going with Castiel.

"Dibs on Lys," Rosa linked her arm around Lysander's. "If I can't have Leigh here, I'll take the closest I've got."

"Nice to know you actually want to be with me." Lysander shrugged.

"You know I'm just playing, baby boy." Rosa smiled, squeezing his arm. "Come on, let's check out the kitchen first."

"Don't get _too_ scared, Cas," Lysander said, brushing his lips on my forehead. I sucked in a breath. "This girl can be a handful."

Then the silver-haired pair disappeared behind the wide, waiting staircase in front of us.

I turned to Castiel, my palms suddenly sweating in their gauntlets. Castiel gave me a lopsided smile, still looking badass and scary all at once, offered his arm, and silently led us upstairs.

Before we entered our first room, Castiel paused outside the door. We both agreed to make a bet that the first one to scream owed the other anything of their choice, as long as it wasn't over twenty dollars and didn't take long to get by the end of the night. So I braced myself and bit my lip all the way.

The first couple of rooms were actually pretty bad, and that's saying a lot since I had a pretty big stomach for scary things. Music box tunes playing in a little girl's room, doodles of a family all over the floor, all with their faces blotched out with black ink, a bloody bed in the center of the son's, and in the master's room, there was a lady sleeping on the bed, though under further inspection, she wasn't asleep at all and was strapped to the bed, writhing and jerking around like a demon possessed her. When she growled in my face, eyes black and hollow, teeth bared and everything, and snapped to face me, that was when I yelped and hid behind Castiel, shoving him out of the room first and to the hall. But nope. No scream. I slumped and rested my forehead on his shoulder blade.

"Little girl, don't be scared." He said soothingly and teasingly at the same time. How did he_ do _that? I closed my eyes.

"Did you see her _face_?" I asked him, breathing in his familiar scent off his jacket before leaning against a creaky wall now.

"I did." Castiel turned around to look at me. He brushed my fringe away from my eyes with his thumb, and when I met his gaze, I was oddly not even more creeped out by the skeleton make up. In fact, his steely eyes were warm, like coals, bringing me back. I finally let out a shaky breath before accepting his arm again to weave around the house. We went downstairs once we finished everything there was to see up, and equally had moments that we were nearly scared out of our skin (neither of us gave in to actually screaming our heads off) as we shuffled through the different rooms, ignoring the random screams in our faces, the other kids shrieking from different parts of the house, or the figures that stared at us with completely blank irises. I shuddered at the sight of the house, especially when Castiel pointed out little things like which dried bloodstains were actually real, what was under the floorboards, who died in what room, why there was a noose over the living room, etc.

"I still don't get why you're not freaked out over that girl." I mumbled as Castiel led us into the study, where bloody body parts were strewn everywhere. I couldn't shake the look in her eyes and her twisted face as she thrashed around in her chains.

"That's because I know her." Castiel said, kicking aside a pile of fake intestines as he inspected the room. "Sweet Amoris graduates remember?"

"How do you know her then?"

"We hooked up once."

"Oh."

I frowned and loosened my grip on his arm.

"Nah, I'm just playing." Castiel said, reaching for my hand. He locked our fingers and smirked. Suddenly, I wasn't so sure what we were talking about. My brain was clogged with thoughts like—

_YOU AND CASTIEL ARE HOLDING HANDS._

_ WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HIS HAND_

_ LET GO_

_ HE'S JUST TEASING STOP OVER THINKING THIS_

_ NOT LIKE THERE ARE FEELINGS HERE RIGHT?_

_ Well two can play at this game._

I smiled at him under my lashes, let go of his hand and took him by his arm to the library.

"This is the only untouched room of the house. Pranks not allowed in here. Probably the only library I can stand." Castiel said, dragging his fingers across the books. The room was wide, and rose very high, probably the biggest in the house. It was lit by a few candles on the walls that cast an eerie glow over everything inside.

"Why?" I asked. I was forever fascinated by libraries and old books. Lysander should be

"Because they say this was where the real Blidley family all killed themselves." Castiel took my gauntlet-armored wrist and led me to the window. It was broken open, like someone had punched right through the glass, leaving bloody shards still attached to the panes. "Mrs. Blidley stuck her head right through this."

"She head-butted the window?" I asked.

"No she broke a hole here," Castiel drew out the outline of the jagged pattern, "Then kind of stuck her chin into the glass."

"Ew!" I laughed, shoving him slightly.

"It's true!" Castiel said; his eyes were bright and interested, like he was explaining a theory he discovered himself. So this was what got him riled up? Paranormal things?

"Over here," he walked over to a desk and picked up a stained gold letter opener. He poked at the sharp tip. "Mr. Blidley gave this to his kids to slit their—"

"Okay, okay!" I held up my hand, joining him at the desk. "Tell me more about it when I'm not so shaken up about that girl in the bed."

Castiel smirked.

"Are you scared yet?" he teased, leaning over the other side of the desk on his stomach so we stood across each other. I leaned forward and propped my chin on both my knuckles.

"No." I replied, raising an eyebrow. "Are you?"

"I wouldn't be scared of this house even if it tried to eat me alive." Castiel remarked, chuckling under his breath.

His gray eyes looked hooded under his long sweeping lashes. The desk between us separated our bodies, but our noses were already brushing, sending sparks rushing through out me. We were physically far apart, but the electricity and tension in the room was suffocating. And I was scared. I was actually scared. Not of anything in the house, not even of that girl, or the creaky planks, or the candlelight. I was scared of myself, because once again I was alone with Castiel. Really alone. And I wasn't sure if I would have the control not to cave in and fuck things up in our slowly developing friendship.

"Um…" I started shyly, instinctively reaching to scratch the back of my neck until my fingers tangled with black waves. My face was hot, hotter than the rest of my chainmail-covered body.

Castiel frowned, straightened up, and took long strides to meet me. I stood up too, confused and scared and watching his every move, and he was too, with his stormy gray eyes through his skeleton face. I tried not to give away that I was shaking, my hands and my feet, as he reached over to cup my jaw with his hand, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I wondered if he was blushing under his make up, and suddenly I wished I had that on too, so he wouldn't see. He licked his lips once, twice; I breathed in and caught myself glancing down at them, and the feeling kicked in. The feeling in my gut, and in my chest, and in my lungs, that I wanted him. I wanted him to kiss me, and I wanted to kiss him. I wanted him to press his lips to mine, deliberately messing up his mask work. And I didn't know why I wanted all of that. Because Castiel and I were just friends. In fact, we were still finding our footing there. Slowly.

But then his gaze ripped away from my mouth and found my eyes again, and I remembered. Because he was just beautiful, and dark, and there was something deeper that I couldn't see, like the bottom of the ocean. And though him and Lysander kept their secrets, Castiel was the one I couldn't break into whenever I tried. And there was that part where he was just…beautiful. And angry. And I was so, so, extremely attracted to him, even when there were so many other attractive people. More than attracted. I was just pulled. And I didn't know what it was. It wasn't love, or a crush, or anything I could place my finger on. It was just _wanting_ that person.

I tilted my head upwards to try and meet him, pushing my hand into his blood red hair. He had to feel it too. This. Whatever this was. And I felt his hips pin me to the back of the desk, my chainmail clinking, and his warm breath on my cheekbones. He looked different, open, vulnerable, and not the closed off Castiel I saw everyday. My heart pounded and pounded in my chest, and when I felt his against mine, and the rate it was going, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Then the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was his mouth parted and his steely eyes slowly fluttering shut before—

"HOLY SHIT—"

I snapped my eyes open and suddenly Castiel's heat was gone and he had stepped back and was stomping at something wildly on the ground.

"OH MY GOD HOLY FUCK WHAT THE FUCK—" He was shouting and shouting and I creased my brow, trying to figure out what was going on and why I was in a daze, and why I felt extremely light-headed. "FUCKING SPIDER-"

Then I burst out laughing when I saw that he, Castiel Statham, was freaking out over a freaking insect.

"Statham!" I said, shoving him from his spot. "You've jumped on it enough!"

Castiel panted, running his hands into his hair as he stared at the ground where a mashed up spider lay.

"Fuck… What the fuck almost…" he breathed, then stormed out of the library while I tried catching up with him.

I found him outside the gate, smoking another cigarette and looking flustered and mad.

"You lose." I said, patting him on the shoulder.

Castiel rolled his eyes and exhaled the smoke. He had his walls up again, I could see it in his eyes.

"You owe me." I continued.

"What do you want?" He asked, reaching into his pocket.

"Surprise me."

"Here." Castiel shoved a twenty-dollar bill into my palm. "Surprise yourself." Then he started walking off in the opposite direction. Furious, I stomped over to his side.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked. "One second we're having a fucking normal time, the next—"

"What happens between us isn't fucking normal!" Castiel exploded. "I just _know_ it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, even though I knew exactly what he was talking about. The tension, the need, the closeness.

"Don't tell me you…Forget it."

"I'm not going to let you just walk away like this and leave me here alone." I said, meeting his gaze.

"Why not?" He scowled. And we were both unable to stop staring into each other.

"Because…" _Um…_ "It's dangerous out in the night."

In a second, Castiel made for me again, pining me against the hedge behind me. The leaves poked into my back but I didn't care. All I felt was Castiel, Castiel, Castiel. But he didn't kiss me. And his eyes didn't look glassy, or warm, or soft.

"I think it's more dangerous for you to be around me than for you to be alone."

When he detached himself, I was breathing hard. And I could tell he was too.

"I'll take the risk." I said, handing him his twenty dollars. "Now, buy me some ice cream. And then I'll decide whether I want to be alone or not."

* * *

A/N: How did that go? Leave me a review! I'm dying to know your opinions! Thank you!

_Check out One Thing On My Mind for Bridgette's POV!_

**Answering reviews for Chapter 8 time!**

**1. ****Givala-** Omg right? I'm so glad you know the song cause there's really some pure sadness going on in Creep, yknow? I'm glad you think they're cute! Haha! But I'm definitely curious what you think of them after this chapter too. Leave another review? ;)

2. **SeaCatt- **Yay I'm so glad the last chapter was good enough! I was scared it wouldn't measure up to the first time Cas and Skye go out. I know right ugh the song choices made me depressed just writing the lyrics down. I'd die for a friendship like Lys and Skye (even if I am the one that wrote it UGH) Stay updated! And thanks for the review!

3. ** MsAssumness- **Yeah I definitely tried to channel the awkwardness of their love. You know the not-best-friends-yet so they're not trying to ruin things, but they've just got this thing going on? Yeah I don't know if you get me but that's what I tried! Ahh it's such an honor to even _have_ someone fangirl over my stories! Thank you!

4. **danyisawesome**- Thank you so much! And yeah I love Kellin's version! Heartbreaking and adorable all at once 3

5. **LazyHero**- Yes, she definitely does! haha thank you!

6. **Gossip Girl**- please bless me with another review

7. **Iziz00**- Yes it definitely does! I love Ed Sheeran! Haha! Aw I'm so glad you've been following this story, thank you! Yes, Bridgette's POV is One Thing On My Mind, but it's a whole different side of things compared to Skye. I'm glad this story's been giving you dreams (good ones I hope)

8. **Ilys47**- Mhmm somethin about Lys and Skye going alone all the time has Castiel pretty mad... though I think we all know why after this chapter. Thank for the review btw!

9. **luvu11**- Yes they were about to kiss! Ahh if only :( Stay tuned! And tell me what you think about this chapter!

10. **Footloose Tenshi**- No way! Thank you so much, you have no idea how flattering your reviews are! Best of luck with your fanfic, I'll be sure to check it out!

Thank you all for your reviews! Leave some more, I reply to pretty much all of them!


	11. Ten: Tattoos and Secrets

A/N: Okay this chapter's on time yay! For those of you who know what today is, enjoy your 420! Very important stuff going on here so watch out! And leave some reviews! **PS: For those of you reading One Thing On My Mind**, I'm so sorry for the delayed updates! I lost some files, and I'll have to start from scratch so please bear with me! On top of that, I'm having a major writer's block when it comes to that so I'll update when I'm ready (promise not to spoil with anything here hehe)

SHOUT OUT TIME: SeaCatt, luvu11, gossipgirl, Ilys47, Lazy Hero, Iziz00, And You Wonder Why I Do This, thank you so much for reviewing my last chapter! Replies down below!

- lostconcoctions (add me on – yes I'm lostconcoctions there too)

**Warning: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DRUG USE AND PARTIAL (not really) NUDITY**

Ten: Tattoos and Secrets

Castiel Statham was an asshole. A complete, annoying, asshole. God damned Castiel. God damned prick. I didn't know what the hell I was getting attracted to. There was nothing to want. So what if I know when something or someone is attractive? It's a skill, or a gift, and I was lucky enough to have it, and unlucky enough to have to spend any waking hours with Castiel Statham.

I was so over his attitude break out at Halloween a couple of weeks ago. Really, he was being a total drama queen over everything and I didn't need any of that. Really. How did he think _I _would feel when he said all that stuff?

_I stomped right behind Castiel and we walked into the small diner we had bought ice creams weeks before when I had escaped my Aunt's awkward dinner. He was walking quickly in front of me, obviously trying to avoid me as much as possible. The mood between us was completely sour and I wanted to hit him so bad, my fist tingled in its silver gauntlet. Castiel threw open the double doors of the diner. All the employees' heads shot up along with their eyebrows as they spotted the most unconventional duo of the year; a red haired, tall, skinny, skeleton boy and his dark haired, petite, gladiator trailing behind. They still seemed shocked to see us, even if they had on their own awkward, cheap, Halloween hats._

_ "She wants an ice cream." He demanded, slapping down his wallet on the counter. I frowned and waited patiently, thanking the girl, who so obviously would rather be having fun with her friends on Halloween rather than be working. I pulled up a chair beside Castiel, who started punching his thumbs into his phone._

_ "What's wrong?" I asked. "Seriously, was it the spider? Because I get it, I mean, we're all scared of something—"_

_ "It's not the damn spider." Castiel hissed. "Don't deny what almost happened in there. I almost kissed you. Hell, more than that. You know it too."_

_ "I know it." I acknowledged solemnly._

_ "It's just fucking hormones." Castiel muttered. "I don't like you, Whitman. Not like that."_

_I almost choked on my own spit._

_ "I don't like you either, Statham." I said, appalled by his sudden outburst. What the hell was that about?_

_ "Good. I don't want to lead you on like that."_

_ "L-Lead me on?" I sputtered, suddenly rising in my seat. "_You _think you're leading _me_ on?"_

_ "I'm just making it clear that I'm not trying to, in case that was what you think is going on here."_

_ "For your information, I think I should be the one apologizing for leading you on!" This was stupid. This was so stupid. My blood was boiling again, and it hadn't in a while since Castiel and I made up. Not like this. I wanted to hit him. I wanted nothing more than to hit him._

_ "Whatever floats your boat." Castiel rolled his smoky eyes._

_ "God damn prick…" I breathed, finishing my ice cream in one go. Big mistake. I felt the freezing cream torment my teeth everywhere, and I was sure I was going to spit it out. But no. I wouldn't even give Castiel the opportunity to laugh at me. I gulped it all down, painful tears squeezing out my eyes. "What's so wrong, huh?"_

_ "What?" Castiel turned to me, his eyes blazing like his hair._

_ "You said it yourself. You were going to kiss me. But no, no, you just can't stand the thought. Am I that disgusting?"_

_ "You're this annoying!" Castiel waved a hand at me. "Just let it go, Whitman!"_

_ "No!" I pressed. "I just want to know what the hell you find so repulsive about me-"_

_ "You're asking how repulsive? Look at yourself now!"_

_ "I'm trying to understand right now!" I gasped._

_ "What's it to you anyway?" Castiel rose from his seat and stepped closer to me. Any magnetism I had felt for him was definitely there, strong and tense, but this time, there was anger cutting it off. "Did you…_want _me to kiss you?"_

_My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. "Oh my God I can't believe you right now, you fucking disrespectful, arse faced, ass—"_

Thank _God_ I had Lysander with me. Halloween went from perfect to terrible, and so did school, when we came back. For the past two weeks, it felt like Castiel and I had gone back to square one. I couldn't stand the sight of him; he couldn't stand the sight of me. It was an agreement. And oddly, it felt like a huge catfight over Lysander. Who was eating with him today? Who would get to him first? Whose side would he take?

I was just lucky I had Rosa with me too. It was a relief having a girl friend, especially one who knew the Ainsworth's, and most likely, Castiel the most. She got me levelheaded and help me think straight, and oddly enough, her little girly conversations relaxed me. When I was all worn out from even thinking about Castiel, I would just ask her about Leigh. Then came her little blush, her twirl of the hair, and her small little smile. She loved him, and he loved her. It was adorable. And I really liked Leigh from all the times we ran into each other when I was over with Lysander (and, well, Castiel before our blow out). He was definitely handsome—obviously it runs in the family—and had a warm look to him. I guessed it was his dark eyes.

"Hello? Earth to Skylar?" Lysander's snaps right in my face shook me from my train of thought. He sat on the floor beside his bed, staring at me with a confused look. "Are you okay?"

I stretched out on the bed and yawned, savoring the feel of his memory foam mattress. "I'm fine."

We were in Lysander's bedroom, like I almost always was. It was minimalistic and cool; with off-white, sort of cream colored walls and a beige carpeted floor. His furniture was all simple and modern, but it was unlike his more personal possessions. He kept little small bobble heads of old writers like Shakespeare, Edgar Allan Poe, Charles Dickens, Mark Twain, and the like on his desk. His closet was left open since it was unable to stay shut with the amount of different colored outfits he had. On the wall behind his bed, a portrait of an old abandoned opera hung. He had an antique genie lamp on his bedside table, and oddly enough, had two shelves; one for his books (which, like mine, strained against the space), and another for his tons of notebooks. It was so…Lysander.

"Right…" Lysander sighed. I frowned and put my arms lazily around his neck.

"I'm sorry." I said, "You know when you're just pulled into this train of thought and you can't seem to jump out of it?"

"I know exactly what you mean." Lysander said, smiling. "What were you thinking about?"

"How great your brother cooks dinner!" I grinned, recalling the macaroni and cheese Leigh had cooked up earlier. Lysander's room felt comforting, like I was in a home away from home. Though he lived around ten minutes from me. I grabbed my phone and saw that it was already ten in the evening, and I would have to warn Bridgette that I was going to stay out late.

"That was hours ago, Ms. Whitman." Lysander smiled. His emerald and gold eyes had a warm spark to both of them. I felt like I was looking into an ocean, and the sun at the same time.

"I'm just tired I guess." I yawned. "Will you take me home, Lys?"

"Of course." Lysander said, though I could tell he was disappointed I was leaving. It was a Friday though, so I could swing by tomorrow anyway. "I'll just grab my coat, and get the car started."

"Yay." I sighed, pulling up Lysander's bed sheet to my chin. I really was tired, from school, and well, lazing around with Lys. The last thing I saw before I was lost in his pillow and into slumber was Lysander walking away from me and shutting the door.

* * *

_Riley._

_"Riley, everyone's going to see!"_

_"No one's here, babe. Relax."_

_"People are outside."_

_"It's not illegal—"_

_"I know it's not. I just—"_

_"Babe, don't be scared."_

_"Riley stop!"_

_Stop. Stop it. Stop. Please._

"SKYLAR!"

My eyes popped open, and the first thing I saw was the bright emerald and gold in the darkness I was so familiar with. They brought me back, and suddenly I realized where I was, how Lysander was gripping me by my shoudlers. And how I was caked with sweat and tears, and how my hair stuck to the back of my neck just like my shirt did to my back.

"Lysander." I breathed out as his strong arms pulled me closer to him. I rested my chin on his shoulders and squeezed my eyes shut, hot tears streaming down my face. I breathed in his comforting scent, and tangled my fingers in his silver hair before pulling back. The room was completely dark except for the moonlight peeking in from the window.

"It's okay, it's okay…" Lysander whispered, "I'm here…"

I finally pulled back and wiped my face, so I could look at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, pinching my cheek gently with his thumb. The soft look on his face looked so warm and vulnerable, even if that was probably how I looked right then.

"Nightmares." I sighed.

"Do you have them a lot?"

_Yes._

"No." I lied, biting my tongue the instant it slipped from my mouth. I hated lying to Lysander, but sometimes, it was just in my system to protect myself. But no. I messed too many things up by doing that. I couldn't even bear the thought of losing Lys over a tiny white lie either. "I mean yes. Yes, sometimes. Not too much."

Lysander nodded in understanding, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. Only then did I notice what should've been painstakingly obvious had I not been crying just moments ago.

Lysander was shirtless.

Then another thing hit me just seconds after.

Lysander looked really good shirtless.

Fuck my stupid, superficial, girly hormones that still couldn't resist a hot shirtless guy. Wait, did I just call Lysander hot?

His arms weren't lanky or skinny at all, they were built and toned like the rest of his body. He didn't have crazy, insane abs, but there were defined, hard, ridges on his belly, and being the stupid, awkward, _best friend_, pervert that I am, the sight of him had my blood on fire in a good way. Weirdly enough, I wanted to just press my palm on his stomach. I know. I wanted to punch myself too.

"Yo Lysie, where'd ya run off to?" Leigh, clad in a long-sleeved black dress shirt and matching pants, suddenly appeared at the door to a sight I wouldn't have wanted anyone to see. Me, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking disheveled and helpless, while Lysander crouched on his knees in front of me, holding my cheek.

"Skye woke up." Lysander said plainly. I was glad he didn't mention the crying or screaming or anything else.

"Alright well, you know where to find me when you're done." Leigh winked at both of us, sending my cheeks into a furious red. I raised my eyebrow at Lysander, then suddenly sniffed the air. There was that smell. I knew that smell. That fresh, burning…

"Do I smell pot?" I asked. When I turned to Lysander, he had his eyes cast to the ground. "Lys, are you guys blazing up in here?"

"Erm, well, Leigh…"

"You can tell me." I broke into a goofy grin, squeezing Lysander by his shoulder. "I'm not going to go call the cops or anything."

"I know you won't. It's just…"

"I thought you don't smoke though." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Cigarettes." Lysander corrected. "They repulse me. This though, well, I don't go around craving for it or running to it when I'm scared. It just…"

"Opens your mind?"

"Enhances my intelligence."

I burst out laughing, shaking my head.

"Marijuana kills a few brain cells. Cigarettes kill you." Lysander smiled.

Leigh suddenly reappeared at the door.

"How rude of me!" Leigh face-palmed himself. His dark eyes looked extra deep in the night. "Skylar, hi!"

"Hey Leigh." I waved a limp hand with a smile. "I totally know what you're up to by the way."

"Ah, you looked like trouble." Leigh sauntered into the room.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, from the moment I lit up, I knew you were the type to recognize pot from fifty feet away."

"Thirty." I joked, earning a hearty laugh from Leigh. He really was quite handsome, and I definitely saw the resemblance between Lysander and him. No wonder Rosa was head over heels for this guy.

"So you've tried? More than tried? Sell?" Leigh asked.

"Yes. Yes. No." I said. "I'm from California. What did you expect?"

"And we all try to keep the image up that we're good teenagers that only know of cigarettes and alcohol when reality is really right there in our faces." Lysander sighed.

"You're the only one trying to keep up that façade, baby bro." Leigh snickered. I shook my head and ruffled Lysander's light hair.

"Where are my manners?" Leigh said, raising his hand and nodding at me formally. "Since it seems like you're not the goody-two-shoes you pretend to be…Skylar Whitman, would you like to join us Ainsworth brothers in my room for a journey to space?"

"I'd like a one way trip to the moon." I laughed, jumping to my feet and following Leigh out of Lysander's bedroom.

I missed nights like this. It wasn't that I approved of drugs or anything, but I was sixteen. I was curious. I was young. I liked to have fun. I knew my limits, and I knew when to let go of them. Tonight was one of those nights.

* * *

Leigh's bedroom was nothing like Lysander's. The walls were covered in drawings and sketches being held up by sticky tack everywhere, an easel and a desk sat, strewn with more drawings. The floor was clean, except for some piles of clothing and fabric. A sewing machine stood beside the bed, which was a large, white one with more sketches scattered over it. He even had a mannequin at the corner of the room beside the bursting closet.

Leigh settled into a sitting position on the lone rug at the center of his room.

"Skylar, before anything, I just want you to know that us Ainsworth Brothers aren't pushers or anything like that. I mean this is a once in a blue moon thing, and you're lucky enough to be here this fine morning."

"Morning?" I frowned. "What time is it?"

"Around two A.M." Lysander entered the room with a black button down shirt thrown over his shoulders. He didn't bother buttoning anything though, leaving his _very _nice body out for anyone to appreciate.

Leigh wasted no time and took the first hit of a joint before handing it to me. It passed on from me, then to Lysander, then back to Leigh, a quick cycle that had us giggling and spacing out every few seconds. And I was glad that my first high in Wesgrove was with my best friend, Lysander Callixto, and his legal, and old enough to do things older brother, Leigh Ainsworth. I never felt more at home.

The first time I tried pot was with Mason Staline, my best friend, as everyone knew. We were fifteen, curious, and wild. I had on a checkered, red-and-black, flannel shirt over my black Blink-182 tank top, and black denim shorts over black tights. Yeah, I had that "phase". Mason had on a plain gray v-neck under his leather jacket to go with his jeans. I remembered our outfits so much because I did the laundry myself when I got home, for the both of us. We were in the backseat of his car, blasting Blink songs, and right when 'What's My Age Again?' came along, we both took a hit. We didn't feel anything the first time, and had come to try it again and again in the future, but that first time still felt like something. Like we didn't have a car in the world, and this was how it felt. The exhilaration, the tinge of paranoia being taken over by the pure fact that we were doing something that we shouldn't be doing. And that was what got me until now, and always will get me.

For the next hour, Lysander, Leigh and I, all huddled up in front of his TV screen and watched an Adventure Time marathon until our lungs hurt from laughing and our eyes stung from keeping them open too long. I was floating on a cloud and couldn't come down. Or wouldn't. I didn't know. Maybe both. Finally, Lysander led a very light-headed me back into his room. The clock said four o'clock, but the hands seemed to be waving and playing tricks on me. I broke into another fit of giggles as Lysander shut the door behind him.

"I feel stupid." I said. "Giggling makes me feel stupid."

"I feel smart." Lysander said, walking over to his desk and pulling out a notebook and a pen. Quickly, he scribbled something before walking back to me. He handed me the notebook, but I didn't open it. I was distracted by something else. The lamp. It was shining so damn bright. Then Lysander, who had moved to stand in front of me as I sat on the bed, distracted me too. His exposed torso was a nice sight for my eyes, making me feel hot and weak. He peeled off the shirt from his arms and threw it onto the back of the chair, turning just a bit when he did. His arms flexed and my chest felt tight.

Lysander was really hot.

"Are you alright?" He asked me for the second time that night, a mischievous glint in his gorgeous, lidded eyes. He had a little smirk on too which added some color into my cheeks. He looked flushed and nervous though he didn't show it. I could just tell, by the way his hand shook slightly.

"Turn around, Lys." I said.

"What?"

"I said turn around."

"Skye, you don't—"

"Just turn around!"

Lysander looked uneasy, but finally complied. He pivoted ever so slowly, before finally showing me his back. A large, beautiful tattoo was etched onto his back, which seemed like a series of wings overlapping each other. I gasped, standing up and tracing a finger down his spine. I felt him shiver under my touch so I pulled back quickly, only to trace the intricate artwork on his skin all over again.

"I love it, Lys." I said.

"I designed it myself." He shrugged his shoulders, the very movement sending ripples through his muscles on his back. Like his shoulder blades. Wow.

"Why are they all animals with wings?" I asked him, biting back an involuntary smile.

"Because sometimes I just want to fly. And be free. But I can't. It's like something always stops me. While creatures of different kinds, they have no problem. Their freedom is their survival. I want that."

"Why do you let something stop you then?" I asked. Lysander turned around and faced me with his smooth, angled face and long eyelashes. Shirtless and black jeans. God, what did I get myself into…

"I haven't figured that out yet. Why I can't just let myself go." Lysander replied. "You're different. You have no problem with just…being free."

I felt a throbbing in my chest, and I realized it was my heart going crazy again.

"Thank you for showing me." I said, biting my lip. Then I pulled the muscle shirt I was wearing up slightly, revealing my stomach. Lysander's cheeks started burning. It was probably my high, but I felt stronger than ever. And closer to Lysander than ever.

"Here." I said, pointing to the curve right below my chest and, on my rib. My face felt hot too, but I wouldn't have let Lysander go ahead and show me his secret without showing mine. Lysander kneeled below to get a better look at what I was showing him.

"Veritas." He breathed out, his angelic voice making my blood sing. "And birds." His fingers brushed the tattoo lightly, making me shudder. It wasn't much, nothing compared to Lysander's of course, but it was the only thing that I took from my past. A past I tried to bury. On my ribs, were a small flock of birds in flight, heading upwards to my chest bone but stopping between my chest, and right below my right breast was the word 'Veritas'.

"It means truth." Lysander said, looking up into my eyes instead of my tattoo.

"My ex had one across his chest." I confessed, images and memories of Riley sweeping through my brain. "The birds are because, well, like you, I want to be free. No, I am free. And I'll never let anyone change that. On top of that, I put them near the word Veritas, because the truth will set you free, you know?"

"Clever." Lysander beamed. He stood up straight, towering over my petite form.

"So is yours." I replied.

"Open the notebook Skye." He said. I suddenly remembered what was in my hands, and skipped over to the last page. It was a new notebook, one I had never seen before. Black and leathery, bound with a red ribbon. When I got to the page, I expected a long poem or something, but instead, my heart came to a stop.

_'I've written too much how I'm lost in your eyes. _

_I've written too much how I'm jealous of your other guys._

_I've written too much how your touch makes me weak._

_I've written too much how, around you, I can't speak._

_But now I don't care if this suddenly doesn't rhyme._

_I love you Skye Whitman, will you please be mine?'_

My eyes looked up to meet Lysander, who was watching me with an intense gaze. And I felt what I hadn't felt in a long time. I felt love. I was in love. And anyone and everyone just blurred into the back of my mind just for that moment. I didn't think it could happen so quickly, how feelings could just change in a millisecond, but it did. And here it was, right before my eyes.

I was falling in love with my best friend, Lysander Callixto-Ainsworth.

I couldn't think of anything about him that I wasn't in love with. We had a chemistry, a connection ever since we met. We fit into each other like pieces of a puzzle. We complemented each other like cookies in milk. When I was with him, I didn't have a problem in the world. Everything was easy, everything was simple, everything was perfect. I never thought that I'd be the type for anything perfect, but here was perfection in the flesh, looking at me and smiling with a cute smile plastered onto his face. And he was definitely different from what I expected from perfect. But he was, there was no doubt about it. His colored eyes were perfect. His silver hair was perfect. His odd fashion sense was perfect. His habit of resting his chin on his knuckles was perfect. His beautiful voice was perfect. His love for literature was perfect. Lysander was perfect.

I didn't care that we didn't know every single thing about each other. There was time for that later. Right now, I was falling, and I wasn't scared, because I knew it wasn't even a question. Lysander already had his arms open to catch me.

I smiled and bit my lip, as Lysander smiled at me too, holding my hips firmly and leaning down as I tiptoed to meet his waiting lips. And we kissed, and it was perfect, like the night and the moment and everything else I felt. We didn't break it, our mouths unable to let go of the other. His hand tugged gently at my hair as he lowered me onto the bed, his warmth enveloping me as his body covered mine. My hands finally got what they wanted, running down his long torso as my back settled onto the bed. We held each other and touched what was we could without being too intrusive. My hands felt around his back and the ridges of his muscles, then reached up to touch his sharp cheeks and tangled my fingers in his silvery hair. He did the same, running his hands up and down my sides, then moved to cup my cheek, and slid down my leg. It was as if we couldn't get enough of the other, but it wasn't wild or rough, it was just the right amount of desperation and gentleness. We kissed and kissed and it was graceful and fluid, to the point of beautiful. Lysander was beautiful.

"I love you, Skylar." Lysander whispered, leaning his forehead on mine. I smiled, tears threatening at the corner of my eyes. I was lucky it was dark, and the moon, again, provided very little light. I still felt everything though, and saw everything. Saw Lysander. And me. On his bed. Kissing.

"I love you too, Lysander." I replied, pressing my mouth on his again. We didn't talk anymore, just leaving our last words at that. I love you. We kissed until we were exhausted, and our mouths and tongues felt numb. I fell asleep in Lysander's strong arms around me, and didn't have another nightmare for the rest of the night because now I knew, I had nothing to be afraid of.

* * *

A/N: I KNOW I KNOW I'M SORRY I HAD TO. I couldn't resist. Heh. Some of you probably hate me right now, though I've been getting a lot of PMs over some Team Lysander peeps too, and I hope I made you guys happy! I'm sorry again if you probably are very pissed at me for this chapter :( It just had to be done. But don't worry, we're not even close to the end so stay tuned! Thank you so much for the super sweet and great reviews I've been getting! Ahh you guys complete me :) Really.

Again, to those reading my other story, OTOMM, I'm sorry for my writer's block and the delayed chapters AND the lost files! I'll make it up soon!

Review answering time:

SeaCatt – Aw thank you! Hope you read this one and find it just as intense (or maybe even a bit more)! So glad that you're enjoying reading this just as much as I enjoy writing it! Thank you!

Luvu11 – Ahh definitely too close! Aww I'm flattered that my writing can even just get you to blush! Thank you so much hehe hope you liked this update too (or if you hate it, feel free to say something about it!)

Gossip Girl – thank you I worship you oh my god thank you

Ilys47 – I know right? What a girl! Haha kidding kidding. Well, no more flirting for Cas after this chapter! WahahahahahaLazy Hero – oh my God RIGHT? Sorry but I'm just so excited to write a Skye + Castiel scene but obviously after this chapter, that's not happening any time soon (or ever…maybe. We'll see how this goes.) But yes, Cas has fucked it up so bad that this has happened. Mwahahahaha aw thank you! Good luck with any writing projects, and if you need any help (proof reading, suggestions, anything, I'm all for it!). Gah I'm so thrilled to have someone like you in love with this story! Hope this last chapter didn't make you hate it!

Iziz00- Aw yay I hope this last chapter gives you some dreams too! Oh but that does sound adorable…Piano, you (as Skye), Castiel, with Nathaniel spying on them through the bushes or something…definitely appealing! And wow, who knew there were others with a phobia of spiders? Thank you so much for sticking with this story from the start and hopefully to the end! Ahh since you love Lys, pretty please leave a review on this?

And You Wonder Why I Do This – well, well, well…Castiel may have the hots for Skye but eh, look at this chapter! (cackles) I feel like a bad person. So glad you like how I built the characters up to be! I love Rosa to no end, I should definitely cook up a Rosa and Leigh thing or something! Thanks so much for your review! Hope you enjoyed this last update!

Everyone, thank you for the reviews! I'm feelin the love :)

- lostconcoctions (add me on MCL!)


	12. Eleven: Good Love

**A/N: **If you know where I got the title of this chapter, I love you! But anyway, hey okay so I think I'm going to permanently make Sunday/Saturday as my official updating day for this story! Here's a long chapter, compared to my recent ones and I hope I don't disappoint! Finally some subplots are coming out, and just saying, this story is not even _close_ to finished, so I hope you guys stick around till the end! Thank you so much for the comments and favorites and the follows! You have no idea how much it makes this whole writing thing fun!

Answered reviews BELOW (as usual)! Thank you guys again!

Shout outs to... **danyisawesome, ****cookiemonster222, ****SeaCatt, ****morganastar,**** And You Wonder Why I Do This, ****Givala,**** Gossip Girl, ****Lazy Hero,** **luvu11, ****owldistraction, ****MyMoonMaiden,**** Iziz00, ****SageHope, ****Ilys47 **

- lostconcoctions - add me on mycandylove woohoo

* * *

Eleven: Good Love

When I blinked my eyes open, the first thing I did was close them again and bury my face into my pillow. I tried to reach for the blanket but instead, my fingers tangled with someone else's. My eyes snapped open again and then I realized it and felt it, there was a firm, strong arm draped over me. That means…

_I love you, Skylar._

Then his forehead was against mine and I was just immediately sucked in the moment. Falling in love in a matter of seconds just by his words and his voice and his eyes and his everything.

Now, I felt a sigh of hot breath on my shoulder and his tightening grip around my waist. I closed my eyes and leaned back into his warmth as his fingers lazily laced with mine again. They were soft and smooth, like he's never worked a day in his life when I know that's not true.

"Good morning." He whispered roughly into my shoulder blade.

"Did I wake you up?" I said.

"I don't mind." Lysander yawned, stretching out his free arm. I turned around and shuffled a bit closer to him. He gave me a lazy smile, blinking with his starry eyes. His silver hair stuck out in odd places, and his skin just seemed to glow under the sunlight.

_Don't look at his abs if you want to have a normal conversation._

_Even if they're just… Right. There._

_No you can't look at his jeans either!_

"Did you sleep well?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"Me too." He said. "That…was probably the best sleep I've had in months."

"Months?" I raised my eyebrow, still feeling the effects of sleep sticking to me: laziness, heavy eyes, raspy voice. "Is that a fact or a compliment?"

"Fact, though I like to think I can flirt out of it." Lysander admitted with a smirk. "I _might_ have a bit of a sleeping problem. I think I found a better antidote though."

"Then I guess I shouldn't be denying you of your meds." I smirked back, tilting my face towards him. He inhaled and searched my face for something, I didn't know.

"Okay, I can't top you. You're a bigger flirt than I thought." He finally said. "And probably more experienced."

"That's not going to be a problem, is it?" I asked.

"We'll work through it." Lysander said, chewing on his lip. "Last night. You were my first kiss."

My cheeks felt hotter, and I don't know why, but I got embarrassed.

"I had no idea." I said. "I…"

"Don't say that thing where you're sorry, I should've saved it, it should've been special. It was. It _is_ special."

"I wasn't going to say that." I laughed. "I was going to say, I had no idea because you were…good."

Now it was Lysander's turn to blush. "I kind of just went for it. Then followed your lead."

"You don't have a problem with following a girls lead?"

"I _like_ the medieval times, I don't _live_ in it, Skylar." Lysander leaned his forehead against mine again. Why was this the most comfortable thing ever? Lying in bed with a half-naked Lysander?

"Did I ever tell you how I like how you use my full name? And your accent when you say it?"

Lysander blushed even deeper.

"W-What accent? Oh. God—you _are_ good. Stop flirting with me this instant, _Skylar_."

"Make me." I laughed, pressing my cheek against his chest, which was radiating heat like his whole body.

"_God," _Lysander sucked in a breath. "Come here."

"What—"

"You asked for it."

The second I tilted my head, Lysander was cupping my jaw, brushing his thumb over my cheek and before I knew it, we were kissing slowly and softly and just as perfectly as we did last night. And there was no pressure, no tension, it was just perfection. The feeling that coursed through me had me on fire, and unable to stop, and Lysander seemed like he felt it too, because we wouldn't pull away, our mouths and tongues against each other.

"Breakfast's re—Oh. _Oh._" Suddenly, my senses snapped to attention and I craned my neck to see what was going on. Leigh was standing in the doorway, his eyebrows raised to his forehead and a sly, shocked look on his face. "_Oh hoh hoh!"_

_ "_Don't mind me," Leigh started to slowly back out of the room before finally disappearing, but not before poking his head back in. "By the way, Skye, might be a bit weird but was my baby brother good last night?"

"Leigh, what the…what…what the hell!" And here was one of the rare moments Lysander was actually at a loss for words.

"It wasn't like that—" I called, covering my face with both hands as Lysander scrambled off me and started chucking throw pillows at his older brother, who was laughing hysterically.

"Use protection!" Leigh yelled while ducking a throw that would've knocked him to his feet. "If you're embarrassed to buy, Lysie, I have a stash in my dresser, you know, if—"

"Get out of the room, Leigh!" Lysander tackled his brother to the floor. I burst out laughing, my face still red from their whole conversation (mostly what Leigh had to say). Leigh was knocked right off his feet and Lysander had him pinned to the ground, Leigh's thin arms no match for his little brother's strong muscles.

"You're right—" Leigh was still laughing under his brother's powerful form. "I should let you finish, I don't want you thinking about it all day—"

"I should go home." I laughed.

"Can I come?" Lysander piped up.

"Well that'll totally be up to my little brother now won't it, Skye?" Leigh cackled evilly.

"LEIGH!" We both gasped. I threw a pillow at Lysander, who started beating his brother's face with it.

"I'm sorry!" Leigh held his hands up in mock surrender. "In my defense—You totally walked into it!"

After the commotion had gone down, we finally ate some breakfast courtesy of Leigh again. Though Lysander protested and didn't want to eat anything of his brother's until he apologized for embarrassing him in front of me, he ended up giving in. It was a good choice though; Leigh was a really good cook when it came to eggs.

_"If he gives you something other than eggs, trust me, there's a 99 percent chance that it's inedible." _Lysander had whispered to me over breakfast. I jabbed a German hotdog with my fork and stuffed it into Lysander's mouth.

"His hotdog tastes fine though." I had said.

"Whoa Skye, don't tell Lysie the details! That night was supposed to be a secret!" Leigh had laughed from behind the stove.

"That is _it—_" Lysander jumped right off his chair and over the counter, and chasing his brother around the house.

For the rest of the morning, I was red in the face over Leigh's jokes. When Lysander finally brought me home, everything felt the same, and normal except instead for the usual long, lingering goodbye hug, Lysander had me holding onto him for support as he kissed me on my front porch before driving back home.

The first thing I did was tell my sister. She squealed in delight and giggled on about how she totally expected it. Then, she scolded me again for getting high with the Ainsworth's. Bridgette had always covered up for me before in California though, getting me eye drops or chips to munch on, so she was glad that she wasn't around when we had done it this time, or she wouldn't look me in the eye, even when I told her there was nothing wrong with doing something wrong (that felt pretty right) once in a while.

* * *

I was scared.

No, I was _terrified._ I didn't know why. It was just school. And it was just Lysander. And walking in with him as my…

Then seeing Castiel. And talking to Castiel.

Wait, why did I care what Castiel thought anyway? He had gone too far the last time, and I wasn't about to go lax over him now, even though I was suddenly with his best friend. He was an asshole and there was no denying it. I just didn't get why he really had it out for me. Why me? Sure, he wasn't nice to everyone, but he didn't go back and pick on the person on a whim. He was kind enough to just ignore them completely. Obviously I was an exception. But why?

Still, I couldn't get it out of my head. What would he say though? Would he be okay with it? Pissed off? Annoyed? Not even care? I seriously hoped it was the last one. I didn't want him all negative over it.

Right?

Or did I want him to care? Just even a bit?

God, no. _ Shut up Skye before you give yourself a migraine._

Ugh, I felt one coming on now.

But these thoughts were disturbing just as much as they were true? Did I want Castiel to care, even just a little? Maybe be affected? It was probably just me wanting to see him uneasy and squirming, but that would be selfish of me to want that. Hell, it was selfish of me to even think that he'd care that I was dating Lysander now. He shouldn't even be surpised.

Because, well, no one was surprised about Lysander and I.

Now, I sighed as I waited in my bedroom on Monday morning. My heart was beating faster than usual, and I still couldn't figure out why I was so nervous. Was I nervous to see Lysander? Maybe? Or nervous to see everyone (Castiel) else (Castiel) at (Castiel) school?

…I went for the former.

_Ha! Nervous to see Lysander my ass!_

Was that a bad thing? Seeing Riley always made me jumpy and nervous, and I was definitely in love with _him._ Maybe it was the fact that he was much older than me, and much more experienced, with…everything. I closed my eyes and felt the burning under my breast where my tattoo lay as more thoughts of Riley prodded at the back of my head. I didn't need that, not now, and I was almost broken open. Lysander had seen me in the middle of one of my nightmares for Christ's sake…

_You know you're going to have to tell him some day, now that he's…_

_I do not!_

_Yes you do._

_Do not! Shut up please._

_Gah, am I seriously mentally fighting myself?_

But it was true, and I knew the truth would have to come out some day. And who better to trust than my best friend? Better than that redhead, smug-faced, son of a…

There I go again, bringing this whole thing back to Castiel.

Castiel who had me lost and nervous and confused but more confident and snarky as ever. Stupid, stupid Castiel.

-_Ding-dong-_

_There he is…_

I grabbed my back off the kitchen counter and tried combing through my hair, which had started to grow a bit past my chin. Too long, for my taste. And the roots, though not obvious at all, had started to turn into that dark chestnut color. I mentally reminded myself to buy more die and force Bridgette into giving me an impromptu haircut. When I threw open the door, I was slightly thrown off balance. Now, my heart wasn't even racing. I was sure it had stopped completely in my chest.

Lysander stood in the doorway, all 5"11 of him. He had on his signature black coat, the regular black vest over his silky white dress shirt, and the teal accents. He looked exactly like how I had met him. Clean, perfect, beautiful, and at the same time, different. I loved him. The sunlight seemed to be framing his whole form perfectly, making his silver hair look extra light, and his green and gold eyes look even brighter.

"Hi." I breathed out, biting on my lip.

"Hi yourself." He greeted, stepping inside the house. His eyes didn't break from mine, making me gulp, even as he kicked the door shut behind him. This was so…un-Lysander, but I liked it. He moved to stand closer to me, and there, I felt my pulse finally kick in with his closeness and his heady cinnamon and boy scent.

_Dear God, how did I get so lucky?_

He bent down, bringing his face extremely close to mine, and I waited for his kiss, closing my eyes. Heck, all I've thought about since he dropped me home yesterday morning was kissing him. He swore that I was his first; that he had never kissed a girl, after apologizing to me profusely that the first time we kissed was more of a make out and it was on his bed, no less. I waved him off. A kiss is a kiss, wherever and however it was done. Now though, Lysander didn't kiss me, but I felt the brush of his nose against my cheek and his own hot breath on my mouth.

"Are you home alone?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied, my skin almost begging to be closer to him.

"Okay good, because I've missed you." He sighed, finally crashing his lips onto mine. And he was good, and it felt so good, to kiss someone. To kiss him. My fingers tangled into his silver hair, tugging back slightly at the long side. I always liked that about his hair, that one side was longer than the rest, and darker at the tip. He groaned as he parted for some air, only to have his mouth against mine a second later.

"Lysander." I gasped. He took that as an opportunity to slide his tongue around mine, and I felt hot everywhere suddenly, so much that I shrugged my coat off.

"I'd love to, but I think we should wait." He remarked cheekily as I threw my jacket off.

"No," I protested, between kisses, "it was just—getting—hot. I wasn't trying—to—"

"Seduce me?" Lysander raised a dark eyebrow. "Trust me, you don't have to try."

Oh my _God_. Since when did my best friend get sexy?

Oh right, since we told each other we loved each other. Wow. Can I party now?

We didn't have much time, and we both knew it, but that only added to the want for the other. Finally though, when we were finally both out of breath, we agreed wordlessly that this wasn't over, and that we had to get to school.

The drive was uneventful, conversation light between Lysander and I. Usually, I hated small talk, but when it came to him, small talk just wasn't small talk. He managed to make it all interesting.

Example:

"Did you watch the news?"

"I don't really watch news, Lys. But what happened?"

"There was a bombing and a couple of people died."

"You're joking. When? Where?"

"Recently. God, can you believe it? The lack of good there is in people today. And to think the world's had enough wars."

He always had me at wars. Seriously. Wars and me in a conversation usually led to a heated statement or tears.

"Why…Why?" I shook my head. "I swear Lys, once I'm out of this town, I'll do something about the damn wars. People are killing each other over what? Land? Money? Disputes?"

"Petty, I know. Though I hope you don't run out of this town _too_ quickly. I like having you to myself for now, and for a long time, hopefully."

"I'm not going anywhere just yet. So that's a lot of time for you to break up with me before I get overly opinionated and annoying."

"We just started! Plus, opinionated? I would've stopped speaking to you ages ago if I minded that. Annoying? Please."

I didn't know what else to say to that so I just smiled to myself, peering out the window as we drove past the trees. Lysander pulled up into the school parking lot. This was the first time he had ever picked me up to go to school, so it was understandable that I'd be just a little iffy about it.

"Are you alright, Skylar?" he asked me. I never noticed until that how moment how much he liked to use my full name. And how he said it too. _Sky-la_, like he had a tinge of an accent or something. It was cute, unlike Castiel who never even used my first name.

_God damn it, snap out of it Skye! No one asked about Castiel!_

"Skye? Are you there?" Lysander waved a face in front of me. I blinked twice before and shook my head, as if I was shaking myself back here to his car.

"Yeah, I've just been really distracted." I sighed, sinking into the car seat. Students walked past us, stealing glances into the window with dirty looks as if they half expected us to be all over each other.

"What's on your mind?" Lysander asked, killing the engine.

"I don't know. This weekend," I turned to him, "Us…It's just so sudden and fast. How is everyone going to take it?"

"You're talking about Castiel." Lysander said.

"How did you…"

"Skye, even if I'm totally madly in love with you, it doesn't erase the fact that I still am your best friend. You know that right?"

An involuntary smile found its way to my lips.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well where's the surprise?" I chuckled. "With everything?"

"I don't do good with surprises." Lysander admitted, leaning over to my seat. "But I sure know how to surprise you."

Before he could kiss me again, I smacked him on his shoulder, throwing him back into his seat. I laughed.

"That's enough for one morning, MacB." I rolled my eyes. "We have to get to class."

We finally exited the car, with Lysander opening my door like he always did and taking my hand in his before entering Sweet Amoris. It was the same old school, with the same aura and the same people, but it felt different with Lysander holding my hand. It felt like it was us vs. the world. He brought me to my first class, Western History, but not before stopping at the doorway and planting a kiss on my cheek and walking off into his own class.

"What was _that_?" Rosalya squealed as I settled into my seat.

"What was what?" I asked her calmly as Amber and her trolls strolled in just before the teacher had.

"Don't deny what I saw!" she thwacked my hand with her ruler.

"H-Hey! Why do you even have that? It's History!" I rubbed the back of my aching hand.

"To hit you when you don't spill. What happened just there? I could've sworn Lysie just gave you a kiss on the cheek."

I blushed. _Trust me, cheek kisses isn't all that he's good for…_

"Oh my God. You're pink. It's happened." Rosa gasped.

"Ms. Polo!" Mr. Bran banged his hand against the board, staring daggers at Rosa.

"Present!" Rosa's hand shot up. Instead of a look of amusement, she got a glare from the teacher before he proceeded with a talk over Marxism.

"Rosa, I don't think he was asking for your attendance…" I whispered.

"Oh hush, stop changing the subject. What's going on with you two?" she demanded.

"Things." I waved my hand vaguely, taking out my notebook and writing notes down on the personal life of Karl Marx and his odd theories. "Different things."

"Just tell me straight. Are you and my little boy a thing now?" Rosalya leaned over towards my desk in a failed attempt to whisper at me.

"Rosa Polo," Mr. Bran bellowed, "Please tell me what about Karl Marx's claims made him so famous and controversial."

"Well," Rosa stood up confidently, "Karl Marx has insane theories and people just didn't think like him, you know? He just talked crazy!"

"Care to elaborate on what Ms. Rosalya said, Ms. Whitman?" Mr. Bran challenged. I stood up shakily, glancing down at my very lacking notes. God, I usually could do this. The vague answering. But Rosa had gone on and taken it from me.

"Well, Karl Marx, he kind of circled the future of people and the state of government and society on economy, but that's where he was wrong because there are other factors that contribute too."

"Like…?"

"Religion," Rosa whispered to me, staring bullets at her book.

"Religion!" I piped up, "Love, family, the like."

"Hmm." Mr. Bran frowned at the two of us. "Fine."

We both settled down in our seats, letting out a relieved '_phew'._

"Okay, now answer me." Rosa tapped my wrist. I shook my head and finished taking down some notes from the book and high lighting a few lines, before finally turning to her.

"Yes, okay? Are you happy?"

"Come again?"

"Yes, Lysander and I are dating!" I hissed.

_Well that came out louder than I intended._ I heard a sputter from the front of the class and found Li staring at me, wide eyed and shaky lipped. I swallowed uncomfortably and wriggled in my seat, suddenly excited for the day to be over so I could curl up in my bed and watch a bit more of Jack Harries on my laptop.

"Ooh!" Rosalya beamed, clapping her hands happily. "Now we can go on double dates! The dynamic duo—that's you and me—with their hot Ainsworth boys!"

"That sounds pretty fun actually." I laughed.

"I can't believe it…both the Whitman twins snagging some big fish for dinner."

"What does that even…Wait, what? Did you say _twins?_" My eyes felt like they were popping out of my head.

Bridgette?

"You didn't know?" Rosa raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at me. "Your sis and that fine gold-eyed president!"

"Nathaniel…?" I sucked in a breath.

"He's never really been my type, but doesn't make him unattractive. Who know what secret tricks he's got under his long white sleeves?"

"N-Not me, obviously." I exhaled shakily. Why wouldn't Bridgette tell me? Was I the only one that didn't know?

"Aw I can't believe this! I totally knew this would happen, by the way."

"You did _not_." I admonished. "I never saw it coming."

"Huh? What? You've never seen Lysander coming?" She said absentmindedly, doodling Leigh's name all over her notes with a blush.

"Rosa!"

"What? I bet he's good in…well, you know." She looked up to wink at me.

"You're a terrible person."

"Terribly romantic." She added. "So you haven't, have you?"

"We just started, oh God…I haven't even _thought_ of sex with Lysander."

"Well, that's a lie." Rosa frowned. "You totally thought of it the second you got together."

"Not true." I said quietly.

"Very true. Please, I know you've had a boyfriend before. Come on, we're both girls! Open up, you've thought of it even a little bit! Boys shouldn't be the only ones allowed to think about it."

"Okay fine!" I held up hands up. "It's crossed my mind a few times. We did make out on his bed."

"See? No need to lie. You have a girl friend now—and I mean me, not your sister. Wait, holy crap—you made out on his bed already? Fiesty, you two!"

"It's not what you think. It was really sweet and he didn't try to get in my pants or anything."

"That's Lysie for you." Rosa said hazily. "I bet he looks pretty nake—"

"_Rosa." _I flushed.

"Sorry, sorry!" she held her hands up. "I'm just not used to him being taken, is all. It's true what I said though. It's not surprising anyone here except for Lipstick Lianne over there. Everyone thought you were going out before anyway."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, come on. You couldn't have been that clueless." Rosalya deadpanned. "Everyone's been teasing you, you got into a fight with 2/3 of Amber's little group over the boys, _and_ come on, face it. It's Lysander Callixto."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"This is Lysie we're talking about!" Rosa shrugged. "Before you came along, everyone just assumed he had a secret crush on Castiel."

"Y-You thought he was gay?" I swallowed.

"Not me, but that's only because I'm with his brother. Let's just say no one ever gets close to Lysander Callixto. He's like…untouchable, and vague, and just completely on a different planet."

"You can say that again." I muttered, thinking about how his conversations and his whole demeanor was unlike anyone you could expect. Coming across someone like Lysander was definitely not something that happens twice in a lifetime.

"Then you moved here. And suddenly, gossip's flying everywhere."

"Gossip? I never heard any gossip."

"You're the new girl. No one tells you anything." Rosalya said. "Anyway, you know. Gossip! Girls at Sweet Amoris practically fawn and fight over my Lysie—er…_your_ Lysie now—and suddenly some chick with dark boyish hair comes in actually _not _falling at his feet."

"Why do I have a feeling this applies to Castiel too?" I murmured.

"Oh it definitely does." Rosalya laughed, slapping her desk. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You both seem to be at each other's throats all the time, yet he still hangs out with you!"

"I don't know." I frowned. "I just don't let his good lucks and asshole attitude scare me off."

"Seems like a mystery to me why he doesn't mind keeping you around." Rosalya said.

"I'm pretty sure it's just because of Lys." I replied. "If Lysander wasn't around, I would be out on my ass, alone."

"Or having hot make out scenes with the one and only Castiel Statham," Rosa winked cheekily.

"Rosa—" I rubbed my temples as images of Castiel and I skipped through my head; me on his lap as he sang and strummed my guitar, me hugging him on the motorcycle, lying beside him on the grass and laughing under the stars, me holding on to him when I was scared in the Blidley House, and even when he cornered me against a hedge on Halloween. Stupid, stupid Castiel. "Please. No."

Rosa didn't take the hint. "He is actually pretty sexy. I mean he's got that badass attitude, smart brain, magic fingers—on guitar of course, I don't know his other finger related skills!" she giggled, "and a really nice butt. And he drives a motorcycle."

"Stop talking—" I cut in.

"He's got cash too. And they say he's pretty much getting into any college he wants, he just doesn't care. He likes his guitar god image—"

I closed my eyes and tried to block out any more good things Rosa knew about Castiel. I felt guilty enough that we never seemed to be able to maintain a friendship, and that it was usually half my fault too. And I felt slightly sick and intimidated, especially since I still had the awkward task of facing him later as Lysander's…well, whatever I was with Lysander. It was only natural to assume he was my boyfriend, but for some reason, I wanted something concrete. I wanted him to show me he wanted me to be his girlfriend, and until then, I would keep it vague.

"Gosh, I can't believe this." Rosa sighed dreamily. "Finally, my baby boy's growing up."

I was suddenly grateful that she brought everything back to Lysander.

"You're just shocked because you're dating the old man."

"Leigh's not an old man!" Rosa gasped, whacking my arm with her notebook. "Shut up, I know all about your ex boyfriend _Riley."_

_Riley._

My whole body went rigid.

"Y-You know…what?" I stuttered.

"Everything."

_Everything?_

I thought I was going to have a panic attack. How did she find out? Did anyone else know? Were more rumors going around? I didn't do good with rumors. I really didn't. I couldn't before, so what said I could deal with them now?

_You're being paranoid, Whitman. Breathe._

_Right. How stupid of me? San Diego was miles away from Wesgrove! Rumors don't spread THAT far._

"Yeah right, Rosa." I rolled my eyes, trying to relax into my seat. I glanced towards the clock, excited for the end of the class already. "You know nothing."

"I know he was a total hottie, and that's all I need to know. And that he was an older guy, older than Leigh." She bumped my arm excitedly. I snickered and tried to ignore her teasing for the rest of the class, and for the rest of the day when I saw her. Lysander didn't have any classes with me until after lunch, and that bummed me just a bit. That meant, well, not getting to see him. Castiel had skipped the classes we had together again, so I was surprised to see him at the back of the gym, fiddling with his lighter but not smoking. I paused before walking up to him. I felt awkward and weird, which wasn't surprising since we had barely spoken since Halloween night. But I was done avoiding him. We both knew we couldn't stand that either.

"I know you're there, Whitman." Castiel said first, eyes focused on the lighter and flicking on the flame before releasing it.

"Long time, no see, Statham." I strode over to where he was leaning. Castiel finally looked up, his charcoal gray eyes sending shocks through my whole system. I didn't look away this time though.

"Got that right." He snickered. _Finally_ a half smile spread onto his lips. "You haven't gotten into too much trouble, have you?"

"I'm not the one who's got trouble as his middle name."

"Complimenting me on my badass-ness, huh? Oh Whitman, my heart is flattered."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't fight the smile that came over me. Before I could reply, Castiel stepped closer to me.

"Look, Whitman, about what happened at Halloween," He faltered, clasping his hands then unclasping repeatedly. "I just snapped, I don't know why. I just freaked, I never felt that…whatever that was. For days I've been trying to figure it out, but I still can't figure it out."

"Me either." I frowned. "What the hell came over us?"

"Exactly." Castiel said. "So yeah, I know there's no excuse for being an asshole. I was just saying stuff. I had to get away from…ugh whatever, I'm doing it right now! See? I just can't shut up!"

I laughed sympathetically.

"It's okay dude. I just wish you didn't—"

"Say all that stuff about not liking you?"

"Not that I _wanted_ you to say that, I just didn't think I'd get it _that_ way."

"I know, I know." Castiel muttered. "Ah, fuck. And I didn't mean it to come out that way, that thing…"

"Which thing?"

"The thing." Castiel said frustratedly. "I don't find you repulsive _or_ annoying, Whitman."

I blinked. Then I smiled, punching Castiel's shoulder and receiving a fake gasp of pain from him.

"I don't find you either of those things either, Statham."

"Good."

"Yeah, good."

"Really good."

"Totally."

"Good."

"Good."

"Do I even want to know what's good?" Lysander's voice broke our little one-liners as he stepped in.

"Sup Lys." Castiel nodded his head, his face still looking lighter and well, happier.

"Cas." Lysander nodded back with a grin. Then he turned to me, scanning me from head to toe with his gaze. He looked like an angel, with his ethereal presence and eccentric everything, who graced us lowly mortals (Castiel and I). "Hey you."

"Hi." I replied. Then, out of nowhere, he planted a kiss on my cheek, making me blush deeper than I ever had. I felt Castiel's eyes on both of us. When I looked up at him, his cheery smile was gone and was replaced with a whole new, unreadable expression.

"Cas, I don't really know how to say this because I've never had to…" Lysander started, then cleared his throat. "But Skye and I—"

"Don't." Castiel stopped him. His blank expression was gone, and was replaced with his usual smirk and distant gaze. "Good for you both."

Wait, what?

He didn't care?

_Did you _want _him to care?_ A voice in my mind asked.

_No, no of course not. What did I expect? An explosion? Anger? Something?_

_Well, I sure just didn't expect…nothing._

"So," I coughed, trying to meet Castiel's gaze. When I did, I knew the guy I was just joking around with seconds ago wasn't there anymore. It was a different guy; the guy I met months ago, the one who was an ass on purpose, the one I didn't know at all and didn't know me either. Suddenly, I wanted to shrink back into the conversation we were having just a while ago. "We're good?"

"Of course. We're good."

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of another day. I didn't hesitate to just grab my stuff and go.

_There has to be some of kind of mental illness for this or something, _I thought, _How come I constantly just want to sit at home?_

Back in San Diego, you couldn't have kept me still even if you tried. I'd find a way out, and Mason would be in on it too. We'd be running around the streets at ungodly hours after midnight, and tucked safely in bed by the time the sun came up. What was going on with me here? It was like I didn't have the heart for the adventures, the reckless nights, the deep conversations at two in the morning. Or maybe I just didn't have that one person to share it with.

…_Why did a motorcycle cross my mind just now?_

I shook my head and pressed my books closer to my chest, ignoring the jab of my binder at my ribs. When I checked my phone, Mason had left a text. It was nothing much, just saying how I should have a good day at school. I grinned at my phone stupidly, replying with a heads up that I needed to give him a call some time soon. There was a weight in my chest as I leaned against my locker, the point where the last bird of my tattoo flew the highest. It was just on my sternum, right square at the center of my chest and so close to my heart. This was usually the part of the day when Mason would sneak up behind me and cover my eyes just to egg me on to guess who he was, even if I memorized the sound of his voice like the back of my hand. He had the birds too, except on his back, rising over his shoulder blade and flying towards the back of his neck. It was a reminder for both of us, that we would always be a part of each other, no matter what. Even if we were both like birds, free and flying and finding ourselves.

I wished it was the same for Riley, that his mark on me was something that didn't come with bad memories. But I never had it removed, even though I had the money to pay for it. Tattoos were gotten to remind you of something, a line, a story, a memory, and I guess that memory was a part of me just as much as I was a part of it.

When I got home, the first thing I did was grab the phone. I dialed for Mason, but instead went straight to voicemail.

_Stupid Skye. He's at school._

I sighed and left a message about telling him to call me when he got home before setting the phone back on its cradle. Bridgette was doing something with Iris today, so the house felt especially empty. I contemplated on calling Lysander, but thought against it. But why, I didn't know. Something stopped me.

_God Skye, you're dating now. You should feel better about bugging him!_

The weird thing was, I didn't. It was always like that, when I was with someone. I didn't like calling them, asking them about their day. I didn't like annoying them to no end. I didn't like proclaiming our love. I didn't like fake arguing over who would hang up first.

It just wasn't me. And I hated that I wasn't sure how Lysander was. But this was the part where we get to figure each other out, and that's what excited me.

I sighed and plucked the phone from its cradle before walking around the house and pocketing it. It was a mess. Everything was a mess. Pillows were thrown around, lamps were knocked over, books that neither Bridgette or I ever touched were scattered around, glasses and spoons that we were too lazy to put back were found on tabletops. I started cleaning up what I could, grabbing jackets we would throw over the backs of chairs and throwing the utensils and glassware into the sink, straightening the books in the shelves, and fixing up whatever wasn't in place.

_Why couldn't mom have given birth to at least **one** neat freak twin? It sure would save us the arguing and the feet dragging…_

Mom.

Mom who barely called now, not that she cared so I wasn't surprised. When I walked over to the study, I realized everything was fine, except for the piano lid that was left open. And the guitar still propped up against the work desk from weeks ago. Just when I started plucking a few strings of an old Beatles song, the phone rang out in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Someone sounds sleepy." His voice brought an instant smile to my face.

"Mase!"

"Hey there Skrappy." Mason greeted, and I heard some shuffling from the other end of the line. "I called right when my mom told me to, after she took a break from screaming at my dad, of course."

"How's that going?" I sighed, settling onto the couch. "Ripping each other's heads off yet?"

"Oh I _wish_," Mason grumbled, and I already saw his sea green eyes roll in my head. "That way, they'd both shut the hell up—"

_"I heard that Mason!"_ A voice on his end yelled.

"_Serves you right, mother!"_ He yelled right back before I heard a door shut. "Sorry about that."

"Nah, I get you. Hey, at least your parents talk. Silence is agony."

"At least you don't even have to _see_ your parents…Oh wait, was that offensive?"

"None taken. At all. I can't even imagine having them around here, judging the way we've been living."

"Bridgey driving you nuts yet?"

"Surprisingly, no." I chuckled, "We're fine. Better than ever, actually."

"You are one lucky little girl, you know? One of these days, I might just turn up with all my clothes, my bass, and on your front porch. Don't kill me."

"I'd jump you, Mase."

"And have mind-blowing sex?"

"No. Ew. You're disgusting." I muttered.

"Okay, deny how much you want me all you want. See if I care."

"Mason, I have to say something."

"Wait, is it because of I said that? I'm joking, you know I'm joking when I mention the sex part—"

"I know you're joking." I laughed. "It's something else."

"Shoot." I imagined Mason leaning against his bed frame, kicking off his shoes and crossing his legs over one another.

"Remember that new friend I told you about?"

"Castiel the red-haired asshole?"

"The other one." I clarified.

"Lan…Lis…What was it again?"

"Lysander."

"What about the guy?" Mason asked, suddenly sounding a bit protective. I loved that. "Did he hurt you?"

"No! He would never. He's…"

"Your boyfriend." Mason stated. I flushed. "Haha! I got you."

"Kind of my boyfriend." I said. "I don't know."

"How could you not know?" I heard the dimpled half-frown in his voice. "Don't tell me you're being that high-maintenance Skylar again?"

"I can't help it!" I groaned. "We said 'I love you's. But it wasn't like, will you be my girlfriend and then I love you. It was I love you then we went to bed."

"You fucked on the first date." Mason deadpanned.

"No! Mason, no. You retard…Seriously?"

"God, well you implied it!"

"Okay fine, my bad. Sorry. We fell asleep, and ate breakfast and it was…nice."

"Do you really love him?"

"Yes. I always have." _But finding out he was **in **love with me changed that…_

"I can tell. So what's the problem?"

"Who said there was a problem?"

"Seriously? I'm Mason. You're Skye. You think peanut butter doesn't when there's something wrong with the jelly?"

"Fuck you, I'm the peanut butter."

"I ain't the jelly."

"Neither am I."

"I think I'm the toast, keeps us together. And you're the gross shit in the middle."

"Are we seriously talking about this? Really?"

"Fine, back to your boyfriend." Mason said.

"Not boyfriend."

"…Boyfriend."

"Ugh!" I rose to my feet, pacing around the house.

"So how does he look?" Mason asked.

"It's pretty gay that you want to know." I chuckled.

"More like curious." He muttered.

"Silver hair, one green eye, another gold one, glowing skin, angel-like voice, angel-like everything, likes literature, writes, dresses up like he's the Victorian Era…"

"Is this guy for real or did you dream him up again?"

"He's real." I rolled my eyes. "But I know. He's pretty…unreal."

"Sounds nothing like you-know-who." He then paused, but I didn't know what to say. _Riley. _Neither of us wanted to mention his name. "That's a good thing." He added.

"I know." I smiled. "He's nothing like him."

"Finally then." Mason said, and I heard the smile too. "Someone who won't fuck you over."

And I smiled even wider, because someone like that doesn't come around very often.

* * *

**A/N: **Heyheyhey what did you guys think of that? Yes, this is me asking for more reviews! Thank you again for the support and for sticking to this story on it's eleventh chapter!

Review Answering Time

**1. danyisawesome **- I definitely can't spoil you what's going to happen in the future for this story, but definitely watch out! Castiel and Skye aren't done yet! Hahaha! Thank you for your review by the way! I really appreciate it!

**2.** **cookiemonster222 **- Man! Maybe that's what happens when you leave us here on fanfiction! I know I know, I've made some people freak out with Lys! BUT DON'T FREAK! This story's not even close to finished, so I hope you stick around till the end and see what happens! Woo!

**3. SeaCatt **- youu! and your super awesome reviews! I love you! On behalf of both my stories, thank you again (I will never stop thanking you every time you review by the way) for the feedback! Trust me, I feel you... I can't decide between Cas and Lys. And I need to decide what happens next with this story! So I'm definitely torn and confused, but whatever, we'll see where the wind takes me!

**4. morganastar **- Hohoho be patient! You guys will meet Mason soon! (Yes, maybe he will come but we'll see about that in the future)

**5. And You Wonder Why I Do This **- I KNOW. HE'S SO GORGEOUS UGH I LOVE LYSANDER! It's true, he's irresistible. Though I can't resist Cas either so I can't choose...man. this is hard. But hey, what did you think of this chapter? Yes yes, yay for weed! And I do actually have a secret crush on Leigh, I mean come ON. Look at him.

**6. Givala** - Yes actually I feel like an evil person, especially to Cas! I have to say sorry for that! With the spider, then the not-kissing, then Lysander? Man, I feel for that guy...and I'm writing this thing! Hahaha! Yup, I'd like to keep it that way that they're both confused and unsure of everything going on, and honestly I think that's why I made Lysander and Skye happen quickly because she would probably feel like she needed something real and not abstract and fleeting? I don't know if I made sense just there but yeah hehehe I know I know they got high and confessed. I had to put in the drugs though to show a more normal, not perfect, human side of Lysander because that's not so evident! And yes, Cas was a total dickhead! So I think he deserves Lys and Skye in his face (sorry) hahahhah woo this is a long reply! Definitely more drama ahead between the three (or maybe four if you count Rosa)! Can't spoil you on who she ends up with in the end, so stick around to see! Yay!

**7. Gossip Girl **- What. A. Babe. RIGHT? I love Lys ugh

**8. Lazy Hero** - DID I SHOCK YOU YET? Hahahaha! Yes I do actually really love them together, which is why I'm so confused what to do with this story ughhhh.. I love Lys and Skye honestly. But Cas. Who is a babe. Gah I don't know, but thank you for reviewing and actually just plain reading and enjoying this story!

**9. luvu11 **- Ohohoh we have a Castiel girl here! Haha aw yay I get you to squeal and make noise with my words! That flatters me to no end :) But hey, stick around because _trust_ me when I say Castiel and Skye aren't over yet!

**10. owldistraction **- Oh yeaa! I'm glad you like Lysander and Skye! I want him to myself actually...HAHA he's perfection! Honestly, I can't choose between Lysander and Cas though I do like Castiel! And well, from the description of this story, I think it's pretty obvious that Castiel's going to be a big part of it! Still, Nathaniel is super cute... But hey, hopefully maybe this story will get you to like the bad ass red head? Hopefully? I accepted the friend request woohoooooo mcl!

**11. MyMoonMaiden **- Same! I'm the author and I can't decide between the two boys! They're both just...wow. In different ways! Yay yay a Skye fan! hahaha! I know, I definitely want a poem written for me... Ugh can't Lys be real? And so we can _really_ see him shirtless? ;)

**12. Iziz00 **- Yay! I'm glad you like it! Honestly even when I was writing this, I've been torn over Lysander and Castiel! But don't move, this isn't over yet! Or even close to finished! WOOHOO A LYS FAN! I. ADORE. HIM.

**13. SageHope **- Two words: THANK. YOU.

**14. Ilys47 **- Aw thank you! I've been worried all week thinking that I did ruin the story with Lysander, but I'm glad you like it as it is! Ahh I don't mean to make you cry though (but that would be pretty cool if I did with my words or something hohoho). Yeah I think the part that Lysander did pot too was definitely needed, because he _has_ to have that human, rebellious side to him that isn't normally shown, yknow? But anyway, hey thanks for reading this faithfully and continuing to leave reviews! Seriously, it makes my whole day!

* * *

Thank you guys for the reviews! Stay updated! Don't give up on this story yet!

See you all next week!

- lostconcoctions


	13. Twelve: Ice Packs

**A/N:** Okay, before I forget, I think I should apologize for spoiling a bit (for those who haven't read my story One Thing On My Mind). Not requesting you guys to read it or anything, but I will be keeping things in Bridgette's life vague in this story, so I won't spoil anything if I can help it!

**ON TO MORE EXCITING THINGS... ** Holy smokes _**100+ reviews**_? Are you guys for real? And only on the 12th chapter? I could hug you all! Thank you so much for sticking to this story and leaving all your really sweet reviews and support when even I'm not sure what I'm doing myself! Thank you thank you thank you everyone! Honestly, I didn't even think anyone would pay attention to my awkward story ideas and inexperienced writing skills! So here, I'm updating a day early! Yay! I hope I don't disappoint!

**Shout out :** morganastar, IfYouLovedMe, danyisawesome, XxJasmineMxX, Givala, SeaCatt, Iziz00, And You Wonder Why I Do This, Ilys47, owldistraction, Gossip Girl, Lazy Hero - thank you guys so much!

- lostconcoctions - add me on mcl!

* * *

Twelve: Ice Packs

_"Lysander…"_ I yawned awake while trying to push away the licking on my face. "Stop…Ew…Please—"

"**Woof!**"

"Agh!" I suddenly scrambled backwards and rammed myself against the bedframe, my whole body forcibly shaken out of sleep. My white husky was panting and standing right on my bed, waiting expectantly. "Oh…Hey Boo."

I yawned again and reached over to scratch him behind the ears, where his fur was a dark black. He closed his icy blue eyes and settled on his stomach, looking content. "I think I need to take you for a walk, boy." I mumbled, though there was little conviction in my voice. Winter was coming soon, and I was not built for the cold. Heck, I couldn't even stand a day inside school without a jacket to keep me warm, how would I live through the snow? But I pushed that thought aside. It was still November and I was in no rush at all to get right into the Christmas season.

I stayed in bed longer than I wanted to, rummaging through the dresser of my bedside table and fishing out my old DS. I wasted another hour sitting in bed, and playing as lawyer while Boo Radley fell asleep on my stomach, before finally getting a knock on my door from Bridgette.

"You're not seriously still into that game, are you?" she frowned, giving me a pointed stare.

"What's wrong if I am?" I lowered my DS slowly.

"Nothing, nothing…" she muttered under her breath.

"It's not going to be nothing when I'm a famous psychologist-lawyer one day!" I yelled.

"Hey, hey!" Bridgette groaned, holding up her hands in mock surrender. "No need to shout…I just came here to tell you your boyfriend sent something over."

"He's here?" I switched my game off quickly and grabbed for a hoodie, sliding it on as I jumped out of bed. I was even more awake and excited now. I couldn't help it. We had just gone out the night before, but it was like something inside me reacted like a magnet to anything related to Lysander. Boo stretched out and barked playfully at Bridgette, hopping off my bed to lick at her ankles.

"No, but those are." She gestured her hand towards something outside. I finally exited my bedroom and tried to peek into the living room, but Bridgette tsk'd and just pushed me down the stairs. Then, I saw, sitting on the kitchen counter, was a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh my God…" I exhaled, walking over to feel the petals with my own fingers. They were a mix of white and pink carnations, my favorite flower. "They're…"

Bridgette just handed me the telephone. When I put it to my ear, she had already dialed his number, so I waited patiently for him to pick up.

"Ainsworth residence…" Leigh mumbled on the other line in a raspy morning voice. "Leigh speaking."

"Good morning to you too Leigh." I chuckled, settling into a barstool at the counter.

"Skye? It's eight in the morning…God, why are you…Oh, you're calling for your boyfriend, aren't you?"

"The one and only." I said. "Is he up?"

"_Come back to bed, Leigh,"_ I heard on the other line, a girl's sleepy voice, "_Who is that anyway?"_

_R-Rosa?!_

"_It's Lysie's beautiful bride—Ha!" _Leigh told Rosa, holding the phone away from him.

"I heard that Leigh." I rolled my eyes.

"Whoops." He said sheepishly. "Well, I think he's up, I've been kind of…er…busy…"

"_Aw how adorable!" _Rosa squealed groggily from the other line. Suddenly another voice joined in the conversation.

"Hi." Lysander's rough, sleepy voice cutting through whatever Leigh was about to say.

"Hey." I replied, a blush tinting my cheeks. "Thanks for the gift."

"Gift?" Leigh fake gasped, "Come on, you two, you can let me in on it. I won't tell. Skye, was he good at his…gift?"

"L-Leigh!" Lysander and I both sputtered. I almost saw the look of horror on his face too.

"_Leave the two alone, babe," _Rosa murmured, "_They're in love! Let them do that kind of stuff with each other!"_

"Rosa!" I groaned, slapping a palm to my forehead. I wished she were the one on the phone instead. "It wasn't that kind of gift, Leigh."

"Oh, Ms. Skye, you're too cute when you try and cover up these things." Leigh chuckled.

"I'm sorry but," Lysander cleared his throat, "Leigh, may I ask why you're on the phone with my girlfriend?"

"Phone sex." Leigh said, and he said it so quickly, it was like he wasn't thinking. "Oh man, that just slipped, I swear!"

"Leigh—" I blinked.

"You do know I'm in the room next to you, right?" Lysander was still talking to Leigh.

"Okay, fine, I'll hang up." Leigh muttered, "Don't need to get your panties in a bunch. Or Skye's if you have 'em."

"I don't!" Lysander said at the same time as I said, "He doesn't!"

Then there was a click, and Leigh's line went dead.

"I don't know where to start, but I'm going to go with apologizing for my brother's existence." Lysander sighed. "Sorry."

"It's fine, Lys." I laughed. "I got the flowers," I touched the fresh petals again. "Thank you, seriously, they're gorgeous."

"I can't tell if I'm doing this right so I went back to the basics." He said. "Is that bad? The flowers? Was that only for Valentine's Day or something?"

"It's rarely done." I admitted. This was the first time I had ever gotten flowers from a boy. "But that's the sweet part. I love them."

"I love you." He said, clucking his tongue. "I hope it's okay to just say that."

"It's okay. You can say that." I replied, a smile spreading on my face quickly.

"Can I say it again?"

"Yes," I breathed.

"I love you, Skylar Whitman. And good morning."

"I love you too, Lysander Callixto." I said, my heart beating louder than ever, and I didn't mind if maybe he heard it.

The thing with Lysander and I, I knew it was _that_ kind of relationship. It wasn't faltering or weak, especially with the friendship background, and I just _knew_ it was impossible for it not to work out. We never fought before, and we never fought now just because we were together. We loved each other, and there was no denying that we were really attracted each other too. And it was different for me, to finally, _finally_ have something real. It was something that I was sure of, something I felt that I could touch it if I tried, the relationship. It wasn't changing, it wasn't fleeting, it was sure. There wasn't any of that second-guessing or any scary thoughts. I wasn't sure how to explain it. I just finally felt like something was in its place and I knew it wouldn't shake or change or jump out and surprise me with something. It wasn't going to go away one day, like my parents, or have me guessing and unsure of every turn, like Riley, or fleeting and crashing like my reputation at my old school. We weren't set in stone, but we might as well be. And it made me feel safe, and not scared, that I had something and I knew that something wasn't going to change in a blink of an eye.

Lysander and I talked for another hour, with Bridgette making gagging sounds almost half the time. I finally got to talk to her about Nathaniel, and yeah, it turns out they had started going out. Why she didn't tell me about it, I didn't know, since I came clean when it came to Lysander. It was shocking though; I had no idea. It made me realize how little I saw of Nathaniel now, and how little I knew of what was going on in Bridgette's life. She told me about little things, like how her and Amber weren't on good terms anymore, and that Nathaniel was always there for her. And that they weren't officially dating or anything, and she was really just helping him out with a girl problem and 'no Skye I can't tell you what's really going on, so go away'.

I didn't ask.

Once I hung up, I changed into a burgundy turtleneck with sleeves that slid past my wrists, black tights under a black pleated skirt and my velvet brown ankle boots, thinking it was enough to fight the slowly-freezing weather. It wasn't, but I didn't have anyone to complain to. Plus, since Boo Radley was a Husky, he didn't have a problem dealing with the cold at all. We walked to the park, passing houses and buildings, little boutiques and village shops. Barely anyone was out yet, some adults sitting outside of the coffee shop, having their daily dose of caffeine, the newspaper boy flashing smiles as he carelessly tossed the paper to doorsteps, a hobo was singing an old song and gathering a little audience.

As I walked into the park, with the breeze and the trees surrounding me, I couldn't help but get lost in my thoughts again. With the lifestyle Lysander and I had (the no-parents-and-just-a-sibling part), I got to see him a lot. On school days, on weekends, we'd find excuses to see each other. He'd have "project" to work on, or I was coming down with a "cold", whatever reason we made up, it always ended up with one of us going over to see the other. And I loved him, and I knew he loved me. There was never a moment that I doubted it. Whenever he'd have to leave after swinging by to just "pick up his notes" or "return my pen", the only thought on my mind was when I got to see him again, or kiss him again, or just hug him because his hugs were the best thing in the world. Lysander might not be the most physical person ever, but he sure knew how to hug. Then I couldn't help but think of the flowers he sent this morning. Chivalry was definitely not dead.

Then there was Castiel, who, okay I had to stop denying it, was always at the back of my head. No, not like that. I didn't think about him constantly, or _like_ him like _that_…He just…bothered me. Ugh, I couldn't even explain it. I hadn't spoken to him in days, AGAIN, if you didn't count the 'see ya' and 'byes' that we would exchange so Lysander wouldn't notice. He said sorry that one day for being an ass at the diner, then just like it never happened, he went back to ignoring me like we did in the start and like we did after Halloween. We weren't getting anywhere, and we were just back to square one with how we were treating each other. Again.

"**WOOF!**"

Boo Radley suddenly lurched forward, dragging my shaky feet from right under me and forcing me into a wobbled run.

"B-Boo!" I cried out, trying to hold my ground, my heart rate off the charts as I tried to get a grasp on what was going on, but the park path was mossy and slippery from the dampness, and my legs were barely catching up with the rest of my body and my dog. Before I knew it, I was yelling out for Boo to stop, and trying to latch on to something for support, but we were moving _way_ too fast, so fast that I barely even got to catch a glimpse of the person who was right in front of me, before I crashed right into them, head first, and knocked us both to the ground.

"W-Whoa, in a hurry much, Whitman?"

_Oh God. _

_Speak of the devil…_

It didn't take me long for my reflexes to kick in once I heard that hoarse voice. I couldn't really say the same as my brain, which was foggy as hell, even as I looked up to meet those intense gray eyes.

_What's going on…Who am on top of…Why are their abs so…nice?_

"C-Castiel!" I gasped, when my mouth finally caught on. His face was merely inches away from mine, and against my own chest, I could feel his heart beating just as fast as mine was, probably from the sudden impact of my body tackling him to the ground. One of my hands supported my weight, but only because it was pinning Castiel's own hand to the park path, while another was awkwardly pressed to his stomach.

_Oh my God. WHY?_

"U-Um—uh—" I stammered, my brain coming up with a bunch of jumbled questions, while my mouth scrambled to even make a sound.

"Are—uh—" Castiel cleared his throat, and I smelled the familiar minty smell. "Are you okay?"

I nodded quickly, trying not to look him in the eye, which was impossible since he was right there, _right under me._ "I should—probably um—" I tried to roll right off his body, since I wasn't sure where to place my awkward hands anymore, and ended up lying down right beside him on the stony path, his free arm not-so-free anymore, and conveniently placed right under my neck like a pillow.

_What the—this is not the time to get comfortable with Castiel's arms!_

When I tried to stand up, I wobbled even more at the sudden sharp pain on my knee, and only ended up sitting right back down on my butt against the stones.

"Ow…" I moaned, pulling my knees up to my chin to inspect the damage. My black tights were ripped on one knee, and blood was already oozing out of the wound where normally fleshy skin was.

"That looks…wait, I… I got you." Castiel had gotten into a sitting position, but not without groaning about his back and bruises, and was leaning over to check out the hole in my knee.

"It's nothing, I'll be fine," I waved him off, cupping my knee and trying to squeeze out the blood that had started to gather. But before I could protest anymore, I heard the sound of plastic being pulled away from an adhesive, and then Castiel was leaning over me again, a napkin in his hand and a band-aid.

"You're lucky I forgot to take this out of my pocket," he murmured, dabbing the blood from my knee and put a little pressure to stop the bleeding. I winced, but bit my lip as to not make a sound. I didn't need him thinking I was a pussy too. "Does that hurt?"

I shook my head, glancing over at his eyes, but he wasn't looking at me. He looked way too concentrated on getting me patched up as his gray eyes inspected the wound.

"It looks fatal," He joked, setting the stained napkin down. "It looks like I'm going to be attending a funeral soon."

I tried not to laugh, but I failed. "Who said you're invited, huh?"

"You will," Castiel replied, "After I fix you up, and you feel great, you're going to have to thank me on your death bed."

"You're not invited to sit by my death bed." I snickered.

"Lysonlyhuh?" He mumbled.

"What?" I tried to catch his eye again.

"Nothing." He said, a smirk back on his face. He pressed once, smoothing out the band-aid, and then his warm fingers left my skin just like that. "Good as new, Whitman."

I smiled to myself. "Thank you, Statham."

Castiel helped me to my feet, wincing as he pulled me up. We both dusted ourselves off and started walking down the path I was headed.

"Nothing like saving a damsel in distress." He said. "You really should be more careful, little girl. And not running on stones, it could kill you."

"It was my dog." I shrugged. "Oh my God, my—"

"They're over there." Castiel nodded his head, as we reached the top of a bump. He motioned towards the playground, where I spotted a furry white Husky with black behind his ears, and a dark brown and black German Shepard sniffing the slides. "Must've run away when you crashed into me."

"I didn't…Okay sorry."

"I didn't even know you had a dog, Whitman." Castiel said, walking up to the animals slowly and bending down to pet Demon. I crouched beside Boo and stroked him behind his ears.

"I could say the same about you." I shrugged. "This is Boo. Boo Radley."

"Like that book character from To Kill A Mockingbird? The creepy one inside the house?"

"Yes." I grinned, surprised that Castiel knew the reference. "He doesn't bite."

"Demon does." He said with a smirk, "The only one he doesn't mind around is Lys. Though he did bite him once…"

"Hi Demon." I bent down look at the dog. He just looked at me for a few seconds, then went back to sniffing the ground.

"Scared to touch him?" Castiel raised an eyebrow, motioning to my hands, which I kept tucked between my knees and my chest.

"W-Well you went on and said he bites people!" I frowned.

"He does. But not everyone."

"I wouldn't take my chances." I said. "Maybe if I keep swinging by your house and he starts liking me, that's when I'll go try my luck."

"The door's always open." Castiel murmured, running his fingers down Demon's back.

"I'll take you up on that." I said.

"You should."

"I just said I am."

"Okay good."

"Good."

We both held each other's gaze for longer than I hoped, so I broke it quickly.

"Um, Statham…" _Here it goes…_

"Not here." He cut me off. "I mean I know what you're going to say. That we have to talk, again. But not here. Not in front of the kids." He waved at the dogs.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay then, where?"

"We can lie down on the stones again, that was cool."

"Yeah right!" I gave him a light shove. "I am _not_ getting this sweater dirtier than it already is.

"It's not even dirty," Castiel muttered. "You landed on _me_ remember?"

"R-Right… Oh just get up, we can walk the dogs."

Castiel groaned about me being difficult and how it was cold, and how he wasn't a morning person, and neither was Demon, as I ignored him and rounded up Boo's leash and led him towards the path again, where I knew Castiel would follow.

"You know, you could at least walk a bit slower." Castiel stumbled behind me. "My back's being a bitch since the fall."

"Right, because my leg feels _great_!" I said, letting Boo walk ahead of me.

"At least I had a band-aid for your it!"

"Sorry, let's swing by my place and coat your whole back in band-aids." I batted my eyelashes at him sarcastically. He just pressed two fingers to my chin and faced my head forward.

"Eyes on the road, Whit. You never know, you might go run into a random guy again, and this time, he might not have a band-aid on him."

I shook my head. He was such a…_child._

We walked for a few minutes in silence, listening to the clicking of our boots on the stone and the scratching of paws in front of us. I was getting hungry though, and though it was weird, I had half a mind to go ask Castiel to buy me breakfast.

"Can we talk now?" I asked him.

"Okay. Talk."

"H-Hey, wait, you have to talk too…" I mumbled.

"I will. You first."

"You first."

"No, you…"

"Fine!" I cut in. "Why have you been ignoring me, _again_? I thought we talked. I thought we were 'good'."

"It's been barely two weeks, I didn't think you couldn't stand being without me for such a short time, Whitman." Castiel snickered, keeping his gaze on the path in front.

"That is _not_ a short time. Since when was that short?"

"It's not that long either." He muttered. "Maybe I didn't mean to ignore you, huh? Maybe I've just been busy."

"Right." I said. "Busy ignoring me, I get it."

"It's not _like_ that." Castiel said. "It's not like it makes a difference whether we talk or not."

"What are you saying? Obviously it makes a difference. Friends _talk_, like how we're talking _now_."

"Well it's not like I was prepared to find out one day, you and Lys were in love."

_Hold up._

_What?_

"Is this what this is about?" I frowned, turning to him. "Lysander and I?"

"No." Castiel said, and his tone was final. "What makes you think I even _care_ that you guys are dating?"

_YOU JUST POINTED IT OUT YOU LITTLE—_

"So you don't care." I repeated.

"Do you _want_ me to care?" He asked gruffly.

"N-No." I said. _Yes? A little? Seriously?_

_God, Castiel Statham. You are the most confusing, difficult, and unexpected person I have ever known._

"Good. Don't expect it then, just because you and I almost made out."

"Like three times."

We both glanced at each other and held gazes, and soon, all the seriousness of our conversation lifted off with our bursts of laughter.

"It sounds worse when you really say it out loud." Castiel snickered, switching which hand held onto Demon's leash.

"You said it!" I laughed, tears pooling in my eyes when I didn't know why.

"I _had_ to say it, you know it."

"I know, I know," I bumped Castiel's shoulder with my own, and for some reason, my hand felt like it was on fire by the accidental brushing of our knuckles and leashes. "U-Uhm."

"That wasn't—"

"What was—"

"Didn't feel that." Castiel lied, though very badly and on purpose too, a playful smirk on his lips, turning back to the path ahead.

"Me either." I said breezily, training my eyes on my dog. "What are you talking about? Feel what?"

"Static? What static? With our hands? Nope, I don't know a thing."

And we just let it pass, like we did whenever those things happened to us; whenever those unexpected, surprising, and sometimes scary feelings or vibes or electricity between us decided to come out.

Because neither of us could explain what was permanently between us, whatever it was, and neither of us was brave enough to try and find out.

* * *

Castiel and I dropped the subject, though it was still vague whether things were okay between us or not. I wanted him to say it, really _say_ that everything was fine, and not ignore me the next time we saw each other again. We circled the park a lot more times than we probably should've, killing around two hours. It was nice at first, admiring nature with Castiel, though whenever silence rolled by, I felt like I had to fill it with something, too scared that he'd feel the tension I felt whenever we were alone and it was quiet. By the time it was twelve, we were both starving, and our legs ached from walking so much.

"I need lunch." Castiel said, as we finished another round around the park.

"I need breakfast _and_ lunch." I sighed.

"…Okay Whitman, stop begging. I'll buy you some damn food." Castiel rolled his eyes, tugging Demon away from the path and towards the exit.

"I can pay for my own food, Statham." I furrowed my brow, and followed him out.

"Right, like you even have your wallet."

"I have my…oh." I ducked my head. "Well, I'll pay you back in school."

"No, it doesn't matter. It's just food."

"I'm paying you back, loser."

"But I don't want your money. I'm paying."

"You're not my boyfriend, Castiel. _Or_ my parent. I'm paying you back."

Castiel's eyebrows rose. "Well, you didn't seem to have a problem when I paid for you in the Blidley House."

I blinked. "Then remind me to bring an extra five dollars when I see you! I had no idea it was such a trouble."

"God, you are so…."

"So what?" I challenged.

"So…_ugh!_ Stubborn, and you overthink things." He groaned.

"Oh I'm sorry, maybe I should just shut up so you wouldn't have to hear what I'm thinking of—"

"That's not what I meant," Castiel ran a hand through his red hair exasperatedly and scowled. "God damn it, Whitman, is Lys the only one allowed to buy you shit now that you have a boyfriend?"

"No, ugh, are we seriously fighting over this?"

"_You're _fighting over this!"

"I'm not tr—" In a second, Castiel was stepping forward, his hand was cupping my mouth, muffling anything else I was going to say.

"You, little girl," He breathed over his knuckles, my eyes locking with his stormy pair, "need to learn when to give up and just go with it."

Then he released me, sending me stepping back just to catch my breath, before holding open a door for me.

"Ladies first." He waved me into the small pizzeria. The whole place was unsurprisingly Italian themed, green, red, and white tiles for the flooring, portraits of Italian men with their funny moustaches adorning the walls, and soft but fast accordion music playing through the speakers. Luckily, the owner (or the guy at the counter that looked Italian) seemed to know Castiel, and let the dogs in, though they usually had a strict policy against it. After we took our orders at the counter, and Castiel paid while I grumbled in protest (to no avail), Castiel steered me into a booth at the corner.

"So," I said, settling into the seat across from him after securing the leashes onto a pole. I didn't really know what to say after that, so all I got from Castiel was an eyebrow raise.

"So, what?" He finally said after what felt like an eternity. For some reason, I felt nervous and jumpy just being around him.

_Or alone with him if we're being specific._

_Oh shut up._

I tried again. "This is the first time we've hung out since…"

"I know," Castiel replied. "Halloween. Let's talk about something else now, okay?"

"Um, okay, what?"

"Like you and Lys." Castiel said, leaning back into his seat and watching me with his steely eyes. "What's going on?"

_I knew he cared! I just knew it!_

_…Okay Skye, stop kidding yourself. This is Castiel. He couldn't give a fuck about anything if he tried._

_He's probably just making conversation._

I mentally wanted to slap myself for even getting worked up for nothing.

"We're…um, I don't know. Your question doesn't make sense!" I waved my hand like I tried waving his question away.

"Fine," Castiel leaned over the table, still watching me. "Do you love him?"

"Yes," I replied like the question didn't even need any thought.

Castiel paused, looking down at his clasped hands, before returning his gaze to mine.

"He loves you." He said. "He's never loved someone like that."

"Really?" I breathed, my heart pretty much singing with happiness that I was the first one to make Lysander feel that way.

"Yeah, come on, this is Lys we're talking about." Castiel smirked.

"Then let's talk about Cas now." I smirked right back. "Let's talk about your own love life."

"Casual and with half the girls in Wesgrove." He snickered. I rolled my eyes.

"I was being serious here." I said. "I know about you and that girl."

"Which one?" He raised his arched eyebrow.

"If I tell you, will you open up?" I asked him.

"No point in hiding anything from you since you'll go around poking your nose in anyway." Castiel shrugged.

"Debrah. That was her name, I think." I said.

"I figured you'd bring her up." Castiel nodded. "All I'm going to say is this: she's the pasts trash, and I'd take back every second of it if I could."

I looked down at the table.

"Back to you and Lys now." Castiel said. "If you really mean what you say, then promise me this: _Don't break his heart._"

My heart suddenly jumped right to my throat. Did he _think _I was out to break Lysander's heart? A memory suddenly popped in my head from a long time ago, when Lysander told me Castiel fell for this girl who, in the end, used him and broke him and changed him. And that I reminded him of that girl, that's why Castiel's been trying to distance himself and Lysander from me as much as he could. He didn't want his best friend hurt like how he was.

Now, I realized that I was right where Castiel was afraid I'd be; in Lysander's own heart.

"I promise." I said. And it was a promise I was going to keep, no matter what. If that's what Castiel really thought of me, someone who would just break you and use you, I was going to try and change that, whatever it took.

"Order's here." A bubbly blond flounced up to our table with a tray in hand. She had on a tight, checkered green collared dress that made her boobs look really, really big, and blond braids bound in red ribbons. She held Castiel's gaze the whole time, refusing to even give me a glance. "_Cas,_ it's _so_ good to see you again."

"Hi Madison," Castiel jerked his chin up slightly as a greeting.

"What have you been up to lately?" she giggled, her free hand covering Castiel's, to which he didn't even flinch or pull away.

"Waiting for the pizzas." He shrugged.

"You know what I've been waiting for?" Madison leaned towards him, exposing a full view of her _seriously_ _there_ cleavage. I felt my blood boil just watching her badly flirt with Castiel. _Seriously? _I mean _sure_ it wasn't like Castiel and I were on a date, but she didn't know that. He was _clearly_ with another _girl_, but here she was, leaning over and throwing herself at him like a rag doll.

"Cas," I pouted, placing a hand over his other one and linking our fingers. God _damn _it, just his fingers made me shake. "I'm _really_ hungry. I didn't know the service was so slow here."

Castiel stared at the contact of our hands, then back to Madison's on his other hand, then back to ours.

"I'll make sure to complain to the manager later on." He assured me, ignoring Madison's previous question. The girl just pouted, setting down the hot pizza plates in front of us.

"Bon appetite." She muttered, lingering a bit by our table. I rolled my eyes again.

"Well," I said, noticing that she wasn't going to go away any time soon. "This is an Italian place, right?"

"Should be." Castiel replied, biting into his pizza.

"Then they should really teach that one waitress not to greet in French."

From the corner of my eye, Madison's jaw dropped. She stomped away, still gaping and leaving me satisfied with myself.

"Who knew you could be sassy, Whitman?" Castiel snickered. I just shrugged my shoulders.

Castiel and I didn't take long, since the food was so good. We could barely contain ourselves as we wolfed down every bite. When I bit into the pizza, I had to refrain from moaning since it was so good, but closed my eyes in pleasure anyway. And being the least subtle person to live, he noticed and laughed, but assured me that anyone who had Leonardo's pizza made 'the face' too on their first time. Once we were done, and were spooning out of a big bowl of gelato for dessert, the man with the moustache and a Leonardo apron at the counter approached us.

"Cas-ti-el!" He opened his arms and patted Cas on the back with a hearty laugh and an Italian accent. "I have not seen you come around here so much, hmm?"

"I haven't been here much, Leo." Castiel replied, sounding a bit disappointed. "But I'm here now, and the food was even better than last time."

"Good, very good," Leo clapped his hands proudly, then finally turned to me. "Well, what do you have here, Mr. Castiel? A beautiful sight for my sore eyes!"

My eyes widened just a bit as I put on a shy smile for him.

"Hi." I said.

"And what is your name?" He asked me.

"Skylar. Skye Whitman." I replied, licking off any gelato that could've gotten on my upper lip.

"Skylar!" He clapped his hands and laughed again, "My, what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl! I am Leonardo, owner of this pizzeria."

"I figured," I laughed, "The food was really good, Mr. Leo."

"Bah! No need for Mister!" Leo shook his head. "You know what, that gelato is on me!"

Castiel shook his head, "No way Leo, I can't—"

"Sit back down! I said it's on me!" Leo patted Castiel's shoulder, making him wince. "You just stay here with Miss Skylar, and enjoy your date, yes?"

"It's not a—" We both started, but trailed off as Leo already started walking back to the kitchen. Castiel sighed.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Castiel replied.

"I don't know…But I did fall on you. And those rocks didn't look so soft."

"I'll live, Whitman." Castiel shrugged his shoulders, but it was undeniable. He winced again. "Probably just a couple of bruises, that's all."

I paused. "Walk me home later."

"What?"

"I said, I want you to walk me home." I repeated. Castiel didn't question it.

* * *

"Okay, take your shirt off." I said, kicking the front door shut.

"Slow down, Whitman," Castiel chuckled, dropping Demon's leash so the two dogs could roam around the house. "You gotta take me out first."

"Well, you didn't let me pay for lunch." I said. "Your fault."

"Which I don't regret to." He replied.

I opened a cupboard in the kitchen, and fished out what I needed, before going over to the freezer and taking out a pack of ice. When I returned, Castiel was sitting on the arm of a sofa, oblivious to anything I've said, and instead was flipping through a book I was currently reading.

"They fall in love in the end." He murmurs. "Though his gag-gig is up."

"I didn't know you like Palahniuk." I said, walking over to stand in front of him.

"You still have a lot to learn about me then." Castiel met my eyes and set down the book.

"I told you to take your shirt off." I stepped closer to him.

Castiel pouted and batted his long eyelashes at me. I wondered how many times he got what he wanted by just flashing that one look alone. "It hurts."

"Don't be wuss." I said, putting my hands on his shoulders and sliding his bomber jacket off his arms. He bit his lip in pain as I did, and I wondered how bad I actually got him. I mean sure, my leg was being hell, and the impact knocked the wind out of me, but I wasn't the one who took the whole fall. My conscience egged me on to apologize again and again, but my pride wouldn't let me.

"Isn't your sister home?" He asked.

"No. And it's not like she's not used to me undressing boys in the living room anyway." I smirked. Castiel's eyebrows rose. "I'm joking, don't kill me."

After his jacket was dropped to the ground, I dragged my hand up his torso to remove his red Winged Skull t-shirt, with Castiel cursing as he lifted his arms up to help. I wanted to hit myself once I knew my cheeks were on fire when my eyes traveled down his body. Maybe this was a mistake…

_What the hell are you saying, Skye? It's just Castiel._

_ A really hot Castiel._

_ Shut up, he's your boyfriend's best friend! And your friend too!_

_ I didn't say he wasn't! Someone could've just at least warned me that he'd look really good shirtless…_

God, I'd be in so much trouble if people could read my thoughts.

"I didn't know you could be so dominant." Castiel winced in pain as his shirt joined his jacket on the ground.

"You still have a lot to learn about me then." I mimicked his earlier reply. I walked over behind him, having to kneel on the couch cushions, and iced his back. Fresh purple bruises had already started to bloom on his smooth, pale skin, earning me a groan from Castiel whenever I pressed the ice harder to stop any swelling.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I whispered.

"You're the one who's always yammering about being a damn doctor…" Castiel replied.

"I was thinking psychiatrist kind. And that's lawyer-doctor to you, Statham."

"Still half doctor."

"Not a pediatrician." I said. "I don't really think dealing with _children_ are my specialty."

"Very funny, _little girl_, though I think you're more grateful to be treating me than a schizophrenic."

"That's debatable." I replied, though an involuntary smile was already plastered on my face from the playful banter. When I finished icing him, I dried off his skin with a face towel, careful not to press too hard anymore. He had gotten enough punishment for the day. Now, his skin was a rosy pink, unlike Lysander's, with his wide tattoo. Next, I grabbed for the tube of pain relieving cream and squirted some on my hand, before gently pressing a bit on his shoulder blades.

_Fuck._ I pulled my hand back when I felt that weird feeling I got in my fingers whenever I came in contact with Castiel. His posture jerked straight at the touch too.

"You're not getting cold feet, are you Doctor?" I heard the smirk in his voice as he said it.

"No, but you're about to get an even sorer back if you don't behave." I muttered, moving to smooth the cream over the rest of his skin. Crisis ignored. Castiel didn't protest anymore after that, and when I was done, I handed him back his shirt and a Tylenol to take for the pain. When the first aid kid and the ice were all packed back into their places, I brought him water, and watched him knock it back quickly. I walked over to the kitchen and tried to busy myself even more with random things, like placing bowls into the dishwasher, or rearranging the knives, since I didn't really trust my _curious_ mind not to watch Castiel dress up.

"_You're disgusting, Whitman._" I muttered to myself, as I dried my dry but trying-to-be-busy hands with a kitchen towel, before walking back into the living room.

"My back feels like it's on ice." Castiel pulled his jacket back on.

_And my face feels like it's on fire…_

"Do you treat everyone to knock over like this?" Castiel asked me suspiciously.

"No, of course not." I crossed my arms defensively.

"Ah, I'm a special case then?" He said smugly. "Well, good. If you were running your hands all over every guy in Wesgrove, I might actually get jealous."

"A doctor has many patients, Statham." I said. "You can't have me all to yourself."

"Oh, you have no idea how right you are." He replied with a bite in his tone. For the rest of that day, I wracked my head over trying to figure out what part of my sentence he was referring to. "Thanks, little girl."

"No problem," I said, walking him to the door, and even when he left with his dog, I couldn't get the image out of my mind, of him sitting on the armrest of my couch, with his clothes tossed to the floor.

I probably was the most inappropriate-minded person ever, but it made me feel better knowing I didn't miss that blush Castiel had the whole time since I knocked him over at the park.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay cue the hate or love or squeals or fangirl moments (which I totally love hearing about from you guys, by the way!- seriously, the fact that my story even can make people _feel_ things is just...remarkable!) I know you probably want to strangle me right now for teasing you all with Lysander then Castiel then Lysander then Castiel again, and I have to admit, it flatters me to no end that you guys really care about what's going on! Thank you guys so much for the support this has been getting!

_Check out One Thing On My Mind for Bridgette's POV_

Now it's review time:

1. **morganastar** - gosh I read your review a few days ago and it made me really want to update already, so I hurried this chapter up and posted it a day earlier than I usually do! Same, I love Castiel but then I really love Lysander it hurts so bad to have to choose ugh :( Ooo who's this Micah guy?

2. **IfYouLovedMe** - Same! I know it sounds stupid but I crack myself up! HAHAHA I'm glad I can make you laugh too! Thank you thank you thank youu! Gosh, isn't that everyone's problem (including mine)? It's like wow Castiel is so hot...but LYSANDER. But yay thank you so much again! And thanks for staying updated and loving this story and all your really sweet reviews!

3. **danyisawesome** - thanks!

4. **XxJasmineMxX** - Oh I _wish_ this story became a tv show...I'd intensely love that! Hahaha well, since I really wanna keep you reading this, I won't spoil which boy she ends up with, so I hope you stick to reading this!

5. **Givala**- Gah I was heartbroken too just writing the Cas, Lys and Skye scene! I don't think their feelings run as deep as love but there's _definitely_ something there (if you read this chapter, you'll get it more heh), but yeah hopefully he came off pretty sweet! Skye really does love Lys though, I think that's pretty obvious heh so they're relationship isn't about to fall apart any time soon! But yes, you're right! Castiel's not finished yet! Hahaha yay I didn't know torturing cute guys like this makes you like this story! If so, I'll be doing it a little bit more! But yeah, I guess I spoiled that of my other story about Bridgette + Nathaniel! sorry for those who planned on reading it... I hope this whole chapter was enough for your fangirl heart!

6. **SeaCatt** - Yayyy glad I didn't disappoint when it came to Lys and Skye! I'd die to have an older brother like Leigh, seriously :( But I feel you...I'm torn myself and it hurts because they're both so...dreamy. Haha! Thanks! It's a hard job, so I've been really behind on OTOMM, but I hope it works out in the end!

7.** Iziz00** - I can't decide if I'm Lys or Cas! Honestly, it's one of my life dilemmas... But yes, Lysander everything (especially Nathaniel). Woohoo I can be funny! Yay! That's exactly how Skye is right now...gah and me too actually! Thanks for reviewing and reading ahh it just makes me so happy!

8. **And You Wonder Why I Do This** - And just because you leave really nice reviews and read my story, I totally love you too. Hehehe yay! There are way too many people writing about Castiel, and though this is pretty much might end up as one, I decided Lys needs some moments too! Nice guys don't always finish last, you know? Ahh encounters with Lys are what I live for in MCL... I want him for myself!

9. **Ilys47** - hehehehe I'm keepin it mysterious for now... ;) Yay Mason! It's great to know someone likes a character I made up! If you like him, trust me, he'll come in the story soon enough!

10. **owldistraction** - God, trust me, you are not alone here! I really love Lysander, so bad it hurts. But there's Cas, who I liked at the start of MCL so...ahh I don't know :( Hahaha! I'm torn between who to make her end up with actually... Ugh this hurts so bad! Your welcome! I love it when people add me on MCL.. I feel 'popular'. kidding hehe

11. **Gossip Girl** - oooo trust me, your name will pop up a lot more in the future

12. **Lazy Hero** - YAY I CAN MAKE YOU FEEL THE TENSION! I hoped for that effect, really! awww I'm intensely flattered that you love this! Gosh it just makes me want to write extra fast! (Which is why I finished this chapter like three days ago, but I had to pace myself in updating!) I'm still deciding (hohohoh) who she should end up with, because I'm torn myself... But thank you! I really love the idea of Lys with someone, because in most of the stories I've read, Castiel's always the one with the girl first and Lys is like the mellow, sad friend who's okay with being lonely... which is sad because he needs someone too! HAHAHA oh god if I could get any one of these boys in a grocery, I would probably have bought a hundred by now

See you guys next week!

- lostconcoctions / you guys can just call me Nikki


	14. Thirteen: My Kind of Poetry

**A/N: **Woohoo! We're at chapter 13! I had an insane writer's block for this one, and as a result, it's pretty short (sorry guys :( ), and mainly, it's pure fluff between the new couple! Shoutouts to everyone that reviewed last time of course! So much love for you guys, seriously! Thank you thank you thank you! Answering reviews BELOW.

Thanks Givala, zooeeyybluuey, castiel kitten, Smartie184, cookiemonster222, AliceXxX, GravitationZERO-001, owldistraction, Gossip Girl, BrutalBite, IfYouLoveMe, Lazy Hero, luvu11, SeaCatt, GravitationZERO-001, Ilys47, and And You Wonder Why I Do This!

ALSO, I've gotten a request from Castiel Kitten (guest) for me to draw how I see Cas, Skye Lysander, and even Leigh and Rosa, and you know what, I might not be an artist AT ALL, but hey, **challenge accepted. **I'll be putting a link some time this week on my profile to my probably failure of drawing the gang!

Before anything, this chapter features Annabel Lee by Edgar Allan Poe and sadly, I would DIE to own it, but no. Thank you to one of my favorite poets the amazing work of literature.

Hope you guys enjoy, aaand onto the chapter!

- lostconcoctions - add me on mcl and don't hesitate to talk to me or anything!

* * *

Thirteen: My Kind of Poetry

"…And the moon never beams without bringing me dreams of the beautiful Annabel Lee…"

"And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes of the beautiful Annabel Lee…"

"And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side of my darling—my darling—my life and my bride,"

"In the sepulcher there by the sea, in her tomb by the sounding sea." I exhaled the last line like it was embedded in my brain. To me, it actually was. I lay across my bed, my arm thrown over my eyes lazily as images of the sea, and angels flitted across my closed eyelids. Soon, the images were broken though by the sudden wet feeling on my mouth of someone else, and I returned the kiss slowly, my fingers tangling in his silky strands.

"I love how you love Edgar Allan Poe so much." Lysander muffled against my lips. I smiled against his. "Even if…Even if he is a tad bit crazy, and sinister."

"He gives me chills." I murmured. "I kind of like it."

Lysander paused for a while, making me wonder and open one eye. The sunlight coming in from my window hit him just right, giving his eyes a dark shadow over them, and his cheekbones the attention they needed. Soon, his mouth was on mine again, and we kissed like that scene in Spiderman. It was a lot harder than it looked, kissing upside down, and a lot more fun. I combed my fingers through his hair again, getting out a low moan from Lysander.

I was never, ever going to get tired of this.

"You know, everyone's been talking about us." Lysander pressed his lips gently on my forehead as I blinked at him with dazed eyes. Even upside down he looked gorgeous_._ "I hope Lianne hasn't been giving you any trouble."

"She's been giving me death glares ever since," I sighed, "And calling me a slut whenever she walks past me. Nothing I can't handle though."

"Are you sure? I could talk to her for you if…"

"No!" I pressed my index finger to his lips, shushing him quickly. "No, girls don't like that. She'll hate me even more if you come into this…"

"Mmph…Last time, Lianne was three seconds away from knocking you out, if you recall."

I rolled my eyes, trying to look like I didn't care, but instead the movement made me feel dizzy. I rolled onto my stomach when I realized the blood had all rushed to my head, but when I got back onto normal position, I just felt even more light headed and dizzy as little stars danced in front of my eyes.

"I think…" I said, trying to blink away the dizziness, "I think…It's your fault she's so in love with you."

"What ever had I done to her?" Lysander feigned innocence.

"I don't know," I said, playing with his collar, and casting my eyes away from his. "You're just so sweet, and unfazed by everyone, and how girls practically offer themselves to you, and how you call everyone by their full name is really cute, and…and you can sing, and write, and you're so talented, and gorgeous and amazing and you're so…_wow,_ I don't even have _words _for you. You're meticulously so different, it makes me want to be with you more. I feel like you're the deep ocean without a bottom with a tidal wave coming by any second now, and I'm the girl diving in for it. Fuck, I don't know what I'm saying. It's just…I want to give you that, what you make me feel. But I'm not you, Lysander. I'm just Skye."

Lysander looked shocked at my little dialogue, his eyes searching my face. Then all too quickly, he launched forward and bruised his lips with mine, and pressed his tongue in so forcefully and deep, I felt the sensation in my toes and fingertips, and pretty much every cell in my body. The wind was knocked right out of me, but that was something that would have to wait. My whole body had a mind of its own when it came to Lysander. It _begged_ for him to come closer. I tugged him by his hair, coaxing him on the bed with me, and he finally gave in, pulling away for a second just to come around and pin me down with his weight and his hungry lips.

"You want to know why I'm with you?" Lysander panted, his whole face flushed as his eyes felt like they were making holes in me with their intensity. "I'm with you because I don't care that you're not sweet, or quiet, or remotely anything even _like_ me, which I always thought I would want in a girl. You proved me wrong, Skye. I don't want that one person I made up and would dream my whole life about. I want you. I know you have a bunch of dirty tricks up your sleeve, and I'm just the audience, watching and waiting. I'm with you because you never seem to fail to surprise me, and I feel like I'm on a rollercoaster without an end with you, where every single turn leaves me breathless and only searching for the thrill even more. Yes, I was unfazed by every girl I had ever met before you ran out of school crying and thought my car was yours. You think I have talent, when you constantly forget you can do so much too. In fact, your little speech sounded like a poet's work if you ask me."

"Shut up." I laughed, though our cheeks both noticeably had turned into twenty different shades of red. "You're going to make me cry."

"I can assure you that's the least of my intentions." Lysander said, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "I knew—I swear it, I _knew_ there was something about you the moment I laid my eyes on you."

"I didn't think you were real when I saw you." I confessed, bursts of giggles escaping me. "You looked—no, you _look_ like an angel, Lysander."

"If that's your way of saying I was different, then I'll take it. I have to say the same thing about you, Skylar."

"Different how?" I asked him curiously.

"Different in the way that I knew there was more to you than what meets the eye. And I was right. Who knew your fingers had a way with music? Or that you knew more about mythology, and literature, and constellations more than anyone I had ever come across? Who knew that I'd find your ever-changing fashion sense oddly appealing, albeit lacking in this weather?"

"Oh yeah? Well, who knew you that you had a voice like a _god,_ or could write like someone who had created the English language himself? Or that you have the best sense of creativity when it comes to anyone I know, especially when it comes to outfits? Or that you have the ability to make me melt with that stupid look on your face."

"Your compliments will have me blushing till Friday, love," Lysander said. It was Saturday.

"I hate you and your cute accent, and your voice, and what you say, and pretty much anything you can do with your mouth." I rolled my eyes, pushing Lysander's frame off me with a thump and curling to my side. I felt the bed shift, and soft fingers brush my hair away from my neck, then a hot breath that followed.

"I hate you and your smile." He pressed his lips to my neck. "It's cute, gorgeous, and mischievous, all rolled into one. Also, every word that leaves your lips makes me want you, so I suggest you keep them sealed."

"That's not a very convincing argument." I said, chuckling.

"Oh, I know."

Lysander suddenly pulled my shoulder down, so I was staring at him wide-eyed and flat as he crawled over me. Then his lips were crashing quickly against mine fervently, his tongue exploring the territory. His kiss was so new, and passionate, making my whole body feel like it was melting into the mattress under it. It didn't start out as gentle as it usually did, but instead and making me weak with every fast flick of his tongue and curve of his lip. I pulled on his hair once more, savoring the sweet moan that never failed to escape him when I did. Neither of us refused to let each other go, his grip on my shoulder and my hip as tight as my arms were around his neck. We were locked into each other, and I felt hot and sweaty just being this close to another person before. Who would have thought it would be Lysander? Who would have thought we would even have happened in the first place had he not gathered the courage to hand me that notebook in the first place?

Lysander dragged his lips down my chin, speckling kisses to my jaw, and finally coming to my neck, where he pulled the skin towards his teeth and sucked, drawing out sounds from I didn't even think I could make.

"L-Lys…" I breathed, pulling him closer. He came back up, a mischievous smile on his lips.

"You're so beautiful, Skylar." He whispered, then meeting his mouth with mine again, with an intensity that would've knocked me back if I wasn't lying down already. When we pulled away and Lysander rolled off me, both of us struggling to catch our breaths, we both turned to lock gazes. Ever since we admitted it to each other and the day after, Lysander barely mentioned the 'L' word again. I guessed it was because he thought I had found it way too overwhelming. And I had to admit, it was a whole new kind of feeling to hear it, but it didn't mean I didn't want him to say it. I did.

Instead, he said something else.

"I'm sorry," He said. "I'm not…I'm not very experienced when it comes to relationships."

I blinked at him; my insides felt like combusting just how my heart did for him. I knew what that one line meant. And I hated that he even thought that at all.

He continued though, which only made me feel worse. "I know, you've had better, and—"

"Lys…"

"—You even had that older boyfriend, who's probably had a load of experience over me, and—"

"Lys."

"—I'm still trying to figure what I'm supposed to be doing with my tongue, I mean if only books described it better for me—…_Mmph._"

I did what a certain redhead did to me, except instead of covering Lysander's mouth with my palm, I did it with a kiss. Slowly, I guided my tongue inside his waiting mouth, my hand holding onto his face. His tilted his head a bit to give me better access, before finally prodding his own tongue against mine and moving his lips to match me. When I pulled back, his eyes were bright and full of wonder, like a child at a candy store.

"You seem like a very qualified teacher. Better than books, I'll have to say." He said.

"Well, that's saying a lot." I laughed. "I'm flattered."

"Thank you then," Lysander said, "for being so understanding."

"Lys, stop it." I shook my head. "You're bringing yourself down, when honestly, you're doing everything fine. In fact, you're _more than fine._ You're amazing, in every single way."

"I can't help it. It's always there, the fact that you've been with someone, someone that knows you in ways I don't understand, and will probably never understand. But I want to. That's all I want to do."

"There's so much time for that." I said. "One day, you'll know me like the back of your hand like I'll know you that way. And I'll forget the day I even met him, while you forget I even mentioned it."

"I could never." Lysander said. "I won't forget anything you say, Skylar."

I sighed, a satisfied smile spreading onto my face. I sat up and kissed him lightly on the forehead, then on both his cheeks, before biting gently on his lip. Lysander's eyes widened, a sharp intake of breath filling the room.

"One day, you'll figure this all out." I said. "And I'll figure you out too. I'll know what you like, and I'll know what makes you weak, just as much as you'll find out these things about me too. Only time will really tell."

"Maybe we should practice more and help me find out." Lysander smirked.

"You're quite the flirt, Mr. Callixto. I don't know how to feel with you topping me at one of my skills."

"It must be all the time we've been spending together." Lysander shifted. "You're rubbing off on me."

"Mmm…Well I guess that's not a bad thing. In fact, I think you still suck, so we need more time to work on that." I joked.

"I'm happy to oblige, Ms. Whitman." Lysander snaked a hand behind my neck, then when we both stopped talking, his eyes locked with mine again before slipping shut and sliding his tongue between my lips, a new kind of energy filling my body. But no, I knew this would lead to so much more, even if Lysander wasn't necessarily the one to start it. I wouldn't trust myself either. I pulled away, finding a spot on his neck for my lips, before pulling off as a low groan came from Lysander.

"I love kissing you." I said, blushing. "Almost too much."

"Oh, you have no idea how much I think about you." He said just as shyly. "In fact, it's all I think of, you know. Holding you, kissing you, being with you…I've read too many books about love, but it's indescribable, really."

"I know what you mean." I laughed, pressing my fingers to his chest to lie him flat on his back. "But let's not move too fast. I like to keep things at a good pace."

"Are we moving too fast?" Lysander asked, looking scared.

"No, no, I mean, it's just right. I just don't want to, you know?"

"Okay." Lysander said. "Well, we're on a bed right now. So I don't think we should stick around longer."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked him.

Lysander paused for a moment, putting on a thinking face before speaking cautiously.

"I have an idea…" He said. "And whether you like it or not, I'm taking you there. Again."

* * *

The car ride was silent; mostly because I was afraid to do anything else other than breathe. My eyes had been blindfolded thanks to Lysander. Really, I only had myself to blame for owning way too many scarfs. The only thing I could hear were the sounds of the gravel under the tires, and Lysander's hands smoothing the wheel in different directions. Occasionally, I would feel his clasp mine and send every patch of skin he touched tingling with electricity, but whenever he let go to make a curve, I always found myself unwilling to release him. Thankfully, it was a short ride because I had already started to get paranoid thoughts, not that I didn't trust Lysander or anything. When the doors opened, I was fumbling around for Lysander's assuring hand as my feet found the ground. Lysander had draped his coat over me, even when I had on a gray pullover and a cardigan under it, as we walked briskly in the night air. I could tell by the temperature that the sun had gone down, and that I was in dire need of mittens. The sound of doors being held open had me giddy, and thankful to get out of the cold, and then I knew the sound of marble against my velvet boots.

"Lys?" I said, letting him guide me by my hand and my waist.

"Hmm?"

"You brought me to school. At night."

"Very observant." Lysander said with amusement in his voice, but didn't expound on anything.

"Um…why?"

"Shh." Lysander planted a peck on my lips, taking me by surprise and almost halting my footsteps. What surprised me even more was how much I wanted to kiss him again. "Just go with it, love."

_Love_. No one's ever called me love.

It made me feel warm everywhere, like I wasn't just loved by Lysander. I _am _love.

We took a few turns, while I tried to map out each direction in my mind until I gave up and just went with it. Wasn't that what I always told Lysander? To just go with it? And here I was, being a total hypocrite and trying to avoid the surprise.

Even if I told him I loved surprises.

I heard the lock click. The room we entered, felt stuffy, the dusty air closing it on me, and wasn't meant to fit two people. Lysander walked slowly, swerving me away from a few things and warning me with outbursts like "don't touch the wall! That's the fire alarm!" or "there's a spider web there" and even "I don't know what that is to your left, Skylar, but I suggest you don't touch it if you want your hand smelling for the rest of the week". Of course, I really had no idea what he was talking about with me being completely blind, but I trusted him and kept my free hand to myself. Finally, Lysander swerved me sharply to one side, making me stumble clumsily over my own two feet and cursing as I went down. But of course, he was right there to catch me as I fell through what I guessed was a door.

The night air was back, making my hands shiver with the rest of my body. Lysander's touch left mine as his footsteps rounded and went behind me. Ever so slowly, he undid the knot of the scarf over my eyes and let it fall to my neck to keep me warm. But at that moment, my body heat was the least of my concerns.

I knew this place, though I had only been here once. We were on a space, with a balcony-height ledge overlooking the courtyard and leading down the fire escape. Around me, I was surrounded by flowerbeds and pots containing different kinds; roses, lilies, tulips, and of course, a mix of my favorite; white and pink carnations. A soft glow delicately filled the room by the lights hung over the ledge, reaching up to outline the ceiling. The mix of scents was sweet, and reminded me of a distant memory of home. The exotic assortment was gorgeous, with the flower's exquisite shapes and spectrum of colors. In the center, there was a plan red rug that seemed to perfectly tone down and balance out the whole space.

"You…did all this?" I gasped, forgetting to even inhale as I stepped back with pure shock.

"I had a little help from Jade." Lysander said softly, his hand finding mine again as I took little steps to admire everything. "I needed help for it to be perfect without you noticing where I was running off to all the time."

"Lys, it is perfect." I sighed with content and amazement. "Who knew I'd find such a romantic?"

"I did." Lysander admitted shyly, "I would dream of doing all of this for that someone. It's a wonder to finally have that person to give everything to."

I sucked in a shaky breath as I felt something deep in my chest rush through me.

"That being said," He continued, "I realized that when I kissed you and told you how I felt, it wasn't enough. Because you're Skylar Whitman, my best friend, and now, _so much more,_ and you deserve better than just words or just a kiss. You deserve better than me, but I can't find myself to let you go. So I just have to ask you officially, Skylar, will you be my girlfriend?"

My heart caught in my throat, but I swallowed it down. I reached for both of Lysander's hands and locked our fingers and our mismatched gazes.

"Yes, Lysander." I said. "I would love to."

Slowly, the corners of his lips skewed into a breathtaking smile, coaxing me into one too. He exhaled a nervous breath and looked at me with a look of relief and gratitude.

"Thank God," he said. "I don't know what I would have done if you said no."

Then he stepped closer and pulled me in, our mouths colliding gracefully into one. I kissed him with everything I felt, with him meeting me with the same intense passion. It was barely controllable, and so strong it shook my bones, how I needed him, and wanted him, and just loved him. I felt embarrassed and excited and happy and just so _grateful_ all at once. The emotions ran through me like a tsunami, washing out everything inside and leaving me flooded with it. I didn't expect any of this, and so soon too. Riley had left me scared and guarded, but here I was, being broken open. God knows why I couldn't be home anymore, why I had to leave California, and why I had to be here. And I was suddenly thankful, for everything that's happened to me; from my parents parting ways, to Riley crushing me into pieces until I couldn't find be the same when put together, until moving here to Wesgrove, to start a whole new life without Mason to lean onto. I left everything I had, from my family, to all my adventures and crazy life with my best friends, just to finally find this. This thing I was sure didn't exist. Love.

Before I knew it, my eyes had started to brim with tears. And though I had hoped Lysander wouldn't notice, of course, he never failed to.

"Skye, what…what's wrong?" He asked with gentle eyes, his thumbs wiping away the salty drops. "Did I do anything to…"

"Yes." I laughed through my tears as he stroked my short hair. "You had to go and make me love you, huh?"

"Oh." Lysander said with relief once more. "_That's_ what I did."

"I can't believe you." I laughed again, burying my face in the crook of his neck. He smelled intoxicating. He only pulled me closer, one hand on the back of my head while the other held me firmly by the hip. "You're way too perfect."

"You're way too enthralling."

"You're enchanting. And unreal."

"What I feel for you is unreal, Skylar." Lysander whispered, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"I feel the exact same way." I replied.

And slowly Lysander started to hum a slow song, moving me to the rhythm in his arms. Even without using his voice, he was mesmerizing. I lost myself in his voice once more, until he spoke up again.

"I didn't have to read it." Lysander said. "A while ago. I just read it because I didn't want to seem odd that I memorized it. Unintentionally, though, I mean I kept reading it, and then I found myself in love with it too."

I pulled my head back and met his eyes. "Lys, what are you talking about?"

"Annabel Lee by Edgar Allan Poe." He said. "I knew you love it so much. And I was going to recite it to you, but I figured that would be weird, because a few days ago, I only knew the first stanza."

"It's not weird at all." I said. "That's adorable. And that means you can say it now."

"Only if you fill the parts I forget." Lysander said.

"Of course I will." I replied. And so Lysander did.

_"It was many and many a year ago,__  
In a kingdom by the sea,  
That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
By the name of ANNABEL LEE;  
And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
Than to love and be loved by me.'"_

Lysander paused and squinted his eyes as if it would help him remember the next line. So instead, I started.

_"I was a child and she was a child,  
In this kingdom by the sea;_"

And he continued the whole thing by himself, his eyes not leaving mine as he spoke with his tender voice.

_"But we loved with a love that was more than love-  
I and my Annabel Lee;  
With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven  
Coveted her and me._

And this was the reason that, long ago,  
In this kingdom by the sea,  
A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling  
My beautiful Annabel Lee;  
So that her highborn kinsman came  
And bore her away from me,  
To shut her up in a sepulchre  
In this kingdom by the sea.

The angels, not half so happy in heaven,  
Went envying her and me-  
Yes!- that was the reason (as all men know,  
In this kingdom by the sea)  
That the wind came out of the cloud by night,  
Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee.

But our love it was stronger by far than the love  
Of those who were older than we-  
Of many far wiser than we-  
And neither the angels in heaven above,  
Nor the demons down under the sea,  
Can ever dissever my soul from the soul  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee.

For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side  
Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,  
In the sepulchre there by the sea,  
In her tomb by the sounding sea.

"

When he was done, I was beaming at him, my eyes threatening to spill tears again.

I swallowed it back, "They loved with a love that was _more_ than love, Lys." I said softly.

"Yes, him and his Annabel Lee." Lysander replied, his eyes glassing over. "I can't believe I've finally found mine."

* * *

**A/N: **And that's a wrap up for the thirteenth chapter! Yay! The review box is waiting go go go go go!

Review answering time! My favorite!

1. Givala - Can I just say... I LOVE YOUR LONG REVIEWS. Honestly, it's so fun reading them because you have so much to say! Thank you so much, without you guys, I would never have reached a hundred reviews! I totally get you, I mean Skye and Castiel. And they're my characters...but it totally hurts to see them not all over each other yet! (But there's a time and chapter for everything ;) Haha! One day, I promise you! Though this is a rated T fic, I think I'll be forced to make a separate oneshot just to see them cave into each other and definitely for mature eyes only ahem ahem ;) I would die for a kiss from one of the boys. I pretty much wouldn't care, they're both so..wow! Yes...for now, Lysander needs the girl! Because he almost always never gets them at first, and always comes after Castiel! Which I totally don't understand why everyone does that to the poor baby :( Hoho I would love to spoil you on Castiel and Skye, but I can't! You'll just have to wait and see! Hey but I'm glad to know you'll be reading any future stories to come! Thank you so much Givala! Stay updated!

2. zooeeyybluuey - I put it at the start of the chapter that I'm taking it on! Woohoo wish me luck!

3. castiel kitten - ...the idea is so tempting... I WILL GIVE IN JUST THIS ONCE!

4. Smartie184 - askdfsdhfasdf I WANT MY OWN CASTIEL

5. cookiemonster222 - You're welcome for everything! I just hope you enjoy reading this as much as I love writing it!

6. AliceXxX - Yay thank you for reading! I hope I have you hooked too! I know, I know I've been meaning to read Only We Know because I absolutely **love** ExactlyAmanda's What You Do To Me, but I've been short of time managing all these stories at once! I know I will soon though!

7. GravitationZERO-001 - I totally love them together too! Ahh I don't even know anymore, it's so hard writing about it! I almost just want to sit back and read and wait for things to just _happen_, but nah, I have to write and make it all happen, so stay tuned! Thanks for all the reviews!

8. owldistraction - Dude my affinity was totally in the negatives with Castiel too! Thankfully, I pulled it up, but he was really hard to break! Oh man but -100...wow. Ouch. Yes, I know exactly how you feel! I was totally like, Okay that's it... Castiel and my candy are PERFECT. Then in comes Lysander with his bad ass tattoo and cool eyes... and now I'm brutally torn. Aw thank you! Though my love life never really works out as well as Skye's is, obviously, I try my best to really _feel_ it, you know? So thank you for appreciating my writing though yes, I have to face it, it's totally inexperienced! I'm so fickle about who she ends up with... but hoho I see you like Lys, huh? Well, before I end the story with whoever she ends up with, I'll make sure you get Lys + Skye moments to last a life time! Thanks so much for reading both my stories! And I totally get you there. Music really inspires pretty much everything, and on top of that, some old author's like Edgar Allan Poe do the trick!

9. BrutalBite - Oooo I wish i could give them two endings, because that's definitely how torn I am! But sadly, I have to settle for one as much as it hurts :( I love Castiel! Gahhh it kills me that he has a really amazing best friend with those mismatched eyes and silver hair...wow

10. IfYouLoveMe - Mixed emotions is exactly what's running through me right now too! Aw I'm flattered you like how I did the couple! Oh if only I could find a love like that... (this guy I like totally liked me then went back to his ex so it hurts) and Skye and Cas... GAH it's an immense pleasure to write about them! Every time they share a room its like BOOM, tension everywhere. Yayyy! I love that you love Castiel! Because I really love him too! (then again there's his mesmerizing best friend on the side dating the main character already...) Okay, I know this chapter didn't contain any Castiel moments, but I hope (until the next chapter) that it was good enough even without the redhead and Skye together!

(Guest) - I totally agree! Cas needs more moments, but that'll definitely have to wait until the next chapter!

11. Lazy Hero - Wouldn't that just be GORGEOUS to see with your own eyes?! Castiel? Shirtless? I'd die. Yes, it is totally hard for me to make sure she ends up with one of them while not disappointing everyone (from the looks of it, there's a good chunk of you guys torn between the two guys and now I don't know what to do!) Thank you thank you thank you so much, I can't believe you like how I write! Just...THANK YOU. *sigh* if only Lysander was actually a real person...it hurts knowing its not even remotely possible to ever meet one just like him!

12. luvu11 - Woohoo you're back! Don't worry, no rush in reviewing! I'm glad you left one this time! If you thought the last chapter was cute, this one was pretty loaded with fluff (or so I hoped), so thank you! Ahh I don't mean to make you all torn over the boys but trust me, I am too :( Thank you for the long review! Honestly I love getting them!

13. SeaCatt - THANK YOU! I know, honestly I can't believe it myself! It makes me feel all warmed up inside knowing people really do read this story, you included! Thank you again for all your supportive reviews, and for calling my writing stunning. Without all you guys reviewing, I would be no where with this story... That just makes my whole day, you know? But yes, I'm still working to get better at it every single day, and I hope in the future, I'll get somewhere with it! Boot camp, eh? How'd that go? Honestly I want a Leigh in my life for some comic relief sometimes :( I totally don't know who I'm going to make Skye end up with either... But with the looks of everyones reviews, I've been causing some pain already! I almost feel guilty about it too! Haha You're more than welcome for the chapter and thank you again SeaCatt :) - Nikki (my name? lovely? really? aww well I wouldn't mind you leaving yours either!)

14. GravitationZERO-001 -LYSANDER 4EVER...AND CASTIEL TOO

15. Ilys47 - Yay! My Castiel really seems like a Castiel! Yay! I really sometimes can't read some fics when the characters are just...not themselves, you know? But yay yayayayayay! I'm so glad that I didn't fail at portraying the gorgeous redhead over here ;) Oh man, I have dreams of riding his motorcycle all the time...so I totally get you. But don't worry, Mason will come in sooner or later! Just stay updated, love!

16. And You Wonder Why I Do This - I know how you feel ugh I mean do I need a therapist or something because I'm falling in love with a game character help me :( And I feel kinda bad for Castiel too but hey, that's life! I love Rosa and Leigh I think they're just...aww


	15. Fourteen: Pinky Promise

**A/N:** And here's the new chapter! Originally, I already had this ready to post yesterday, but I've been on a trip to Singapore all week and only got back now! And on top of that, my hands are attached to the PS3 controller and I haven't been able to set it down since I returned. But sorry for the delay, and here it is!

Thank you again for your generous reviews on the last chapter, and all those in the past! I seriously love you guys! Shout out to: Thorn the Laughing Willow, morganastar, luvu11, cookiemonster222, ANinjasGirl, SeaCatt, IfYouLovedMe, Givala, AliceXxX, LazyHero, Ilys47, Gossip Girl, Iziz00, And You Wonder Why I Do This

PS: Okay, I know I promised to try and draw everyone, and it's slowly coming together (I promise) but I won't be done with it anytime soon. I'm sorry! In the meantime, enjoy this chapter!

Answered reviews BELOW (as usual)

- lostconcoctions - add me on mcl! and don't hesitate to talk to me or anything (I don't bite-or bark)

* * *

Fourteen: Pinky Promise

The snow was creeping up on us, and not at a slow pace. Luckily for me (and Rosa), Leigh was generous to give us a pick on winter coats to keep us warm before they came even out, and on top of that, Lysander liked to sneak out some quilt blankets to my place so we could cuddle together on the couch when we felt like it.

Lysander and I barely spent any time apart, which was really new to me. When I was with Riley, since I still lived with my parents, and he didn't go to my school, we didn't see each other much. With Lysander, we didn't have to wait and lie around thinking about the next time we were going to see the other. He didn't live far, and Leigh really wasn't the strict type at all, so we came and went as we pleased. Plus, I was getting closer to Leigh and Rosalya, which made things more and more fun as more and more double dates were planned.

Then there was Castiel, who kept his word about not ignoring me anymore. We would occasionally run into each other at the park, so much, to the point that before I realized it, it was really what I looked forward to on my Saturday mornings. And that I was doing it on purpose. By nine o'clock, I knew Castiel would be on his way to walk Demon, and that was when I would get dressed. And I could tell he knew when I would be there too, because one time, I caught him standing right at the spot in the park path, right beside the pine tree with a carving on its bark, where I knocked him over, glancing at his watch. When I finally said hi, he actually said, "You're a little late, little girl", rounding up Demon before his dog tackled Boo.

Also, I saw Nathaniel around a lot more when he came over. He would have dinner at our place occasionally, and though I thought that having him and Lysander in the same room at once would be a disaster, they both surprised me by how well they got along. The two would engage in some serious literary conversation, about works they've read, loved, and hated, which usually ended in debates that had to be broken up by both Bridgette and I, unless we wanted to listen to the boys ramble on for the whole night.

With Lysander coming to pick me up almost every morning for school, the long hours of the day swept right by. Occasionally, I'd find myself over sleeping and having him to drag me out of bed or tickle me awake. Once, he even had to pick out my clothes because I refused to get up at all.

"Come on, Skylar." He said from some where in my room, I didn't know. My brain was half asleep. "It's a Thursday. You've been walking up for school for the past three days, you can do it again, can't you, love?"

"Hell no." I hissed, turning over to smother myself into the pillow.

"I told you she wouldn't budge." Bridgette's voice came from the hallway.

"Well, I might have a narcoleptic as a girlfriend, but I won't give up now." Lysander chuckled. His footsteps on the wooden flooring became louder, until I felt a light heap drop over my feet. Then I felt strong arms scoop me up, jolting me awake by the swift and gentle movement. I didn't say a word, and he didn't say a word. Before I knew it, I was being set down on my feet in the bathroom floor.

"As much as I'd love to help with the rest," Lysander blushed. "I wouldn't let myself."

I rolled my eyes and just pushed him out of the bathroom with a smile. Most of November, I pretended to over sleep a lot just to have Lysander wake me and carry me to the bathroom in the mornings.

Trying to balance from having my head buried in books, hanging out with the gang—including Leigh, though Lysander wasn't too keen on that because he always was the victim of teasing—and very, very occasional dates with my boyfriend, I had to find ways to make things work out. And Bridgette was feeling the fair share of the stress too, which boiled down to the two of us seeing less and less of each other. Back home, with parents to tell us yes or no all the time, we had those moments where we were just _forced_ to be together. But now that we had almost a hundred percent control of our lives, the only time we hung out was after school, if neither of our guys came over, or for breakfast. When I had moved here, I expected it all to be a lot easier, and more relaxing, but without older people to manage everything for you, it was anything _but _relaxing. Still, I would never in a million years want to trade it for my old life.

* * *

So, like just a regular day, Thanksgiving flew right by too. If you thought we did anything big, we didn't, but a little celebration never hurt. Bridgette spent it with the Bristol family, while I did with the Ainsworths. Sure, we talked about how it was a family kind of tradition, but it didn't really feel like that any more without our parents. In the end, we decided to just go with our own thing and leave Christmas for a family occasion.

The day started off as just fine. Lysander had called me the night before that Leigh needed to get to work early though, which meant that he couldn't pick me up for school. I didn't mind, seeing that I never got to talk to Bridgette anymore. Once we got in the car, I jumped right into conversation as I put the gear into drive.

"So…" I started. "You've been with Nathaniel a lot."

"Y-Yeah…" Bridgette said. "We're just friends, you know, the usual."

"Bridge, seriously? Everyone knows you're dating. I can't believe you never told me you and Tyler broke up. That sucks."

Bridgette swallowed something in her throat, and kept her eyes intently on the road even when I was the one driving.

"Tyler doesn't know."

_WHAT?!_

The car jolted into a stop at my lane. Luckily, we were going downhill and barely any other cars were out yet.

"Bridgette, are you fucking crazy?!" I wanted to shout, but I knew this wasn't the time.

"It's not…It's not what you think, I mean, Nathaniel and I…I can't tell you, okay? I just can't!"

"Then write it down!" I shoved her a yellow pad paper and a pen before starting the car again.

"Skye, it's complicated okay? I'll explain it all when it's over."

"You're going to wait until it's over." I deadpanned. "Really."

"Yes." Bridgette bit her lip. "I made a promise to keep it a secret, and I'm not going to ruin it for him."

"I'm your _sister_."

"And I'm yours! You're the one so good at keeping secrets, then you'd know how I feel!"

I opened my mouth to shoot a come back at her, but found myself snapping it shut. There was no way out of this, and I would have to take her word for it that she would tell me some day.

When I pulled the car into the parking lot that day, I spotted Castiel outside, leaning by the oak tree that I usually parked the car beside. The gray of his eyes was so raw I could swear his gaze alone could burn right through the window. He put on a little smirk as I shut off the engine and climbed out the car.

"What do you want, Statham?" I asked him, crossing my arms to absorb more heat.

"Good morning to you too, Whitman." Castiel snickered, then glanced over at Bridgette who was being waved over by Melody. "Other Whitman."

"Hi Castiel." She shrugged. "I don't see you a lot."

"Ah but you know me," Castiel winked at her cheekily. "I'm everywhere." If Brigette thought I didn't notice the shocked eyes and red cheeks, she was so wrong. Castiel just had that effect. How endearing. Bridgette quickly distracted herself by calling out Melody's name a little too loud, before jogging off to meet her.

"I'm only going to ask you once more, what do you want, Statham?"

"Nothing!" Castiel raised his hands in defense. "Why do you insist on thinking I want something?"

"So you don't?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Well…There is something…"

"I knew it." I rolled my eyes, side stepping Castiel to walk into the school. He was fast at my side though, with the poise and lightness of the way he moved.

"It's no big deal. It's just…I'm giving you the honor to make sure that when I'm piss-ass drunk tonight, I pass out in a not-so-uncomfortable place."

"It's Thanksgiving, Castiel, not a frat party." I shook my head.

Castiel didn't waver, following me to the first period. We actually had it together, though he barely attended, claiming he knew everything we were learning anyway. It was still a mystery how he seemed to be doing just fine even without studying.

"So you'll do it then." Castiel asked me. Our eyes met and heck, even I knew I couldn't say no when he gave me that look. I just waved him off as he offered to pick me up. I would've said no, but I wanted a swing on Harley Quinn again.

And he picked me up on Harley like I wanted him to. I was pretty sure he could tell that the only reason I agreed to it was for his motorcycle, even though it was too icy, freezing, and dangerous to be on that thing out. I had picked out a faded American flag cropped top, and dark jeans to keep me warm under the red winter coat Leigh had given to me. For good measure, I wrapped a beige scarf around my neck and slid on black gloves to keep my fingers from freezing off. When I came out, Castiel had his hands in his own black coat, and was leaning on Harley as promised.

"It's about time, Whitman." He said, chucking a helmet at me before sliding on his own.

"Well, sorry for not wanting to die in this cold." I muttered, putting the black helmet on before hooking a leg over the space behind Castiel.

"I can't guarantee that if we're riding Quinn." He snickered.

"Fuck you, Statham. Don't jinx the ride."

"Oh, don't worry, we'll live." I stuck the key in and twisted. "Just hold on to me extra tight this time."

I didn't complain, or even try and point out that he was just teasing. I held on to him like he was dear life, which at that moment, he probably was. On the plus side, his body was radiating so much heat, I was sure I would survive the whole winter like this, and I got to hug his nice stomach.

When we arrived, I should have expected it from the boys. Of course, they hadn't done any preparations themselves besides setting the table and bringing out the stacks of beer. Of course, they were stupid, lazy, and ignorant. Boys.

Rosa had our hands full in the kitchen, with a huge, raw turkey to take care of sitting on the counter for us. She was already stressed and pink in the face, her silver hair in a cute bun and her bangs framing her face perfectly. Rosa wore an elegant red dress, and gold heels, that matched her dangling earrings and necklace. Really, she looked like she had just stepped out of a Hallmark card.

"Okay," she clapped her greasy hands together as I stepped cautiously into the kitchen. The boys were cheering on a football game on tv, but from the corner of my eye, Lysander was only at it because he didn't want whichever side Leigh was on to win, and Castiel didn't seem to like the thought of sports at all. "I already googled how to cook a turkey, but there's just one problem."

"And that is?"

"Well, I'm useless in the kitchen!" Rosa wailed in desperation, throwing her hands up. She looked like a gorgeous mess, with pink splotches starting to appear on her cheeks. "Dear God!" She started to cry out to the heavens. "Why couldn't you have made me those girly, useless, housewife-types?!"

"Rosa!" I tried to sound serious, but instead found myself laughing in amusement. "Relax!"

I took a deep breath and hung my coat over the back of a chair, before putting my hands on my hips and trying to assess the situation. Rosa was hyperventilating and found nothing funny about it.

"Okay." She finally said, sucking in a huge breath. "Okay, okay, um, well, it says the turkey's already been stuffed—thank _God_—so I guess we just uh um uh—Oh God Skye, I can't read anymore! I'm seeing stars!"

"Give me that!" I snatched the paper from her hand, which was covered in oil marks already, "Okay, here, rub these herbs on it."

"I just rub it?" Rosa sputtered. "Well fuck, you should've said so sooner!"

And that was how the first part of the night went. From rubbing herbs on the cold, dead, thing, to rubbing herbs _inside_ it, then down to buttering it all over and forcing it into the oven, we made a turkey. It was an experience Rosalya and I hoped and prayed would never, ever happen again. And I mean _ever_.

The turkey was cooked to a perfect golden crisp, save one burned off side, thanks to me. We ate dinner, talking and joking around, cracking lame thanksgiving jokes, and very green ones that Castiel, Leigh and I laughed over while Rosalya slapped her boyfriend for being inappropriate and 'polluting minds' and Lysander buried his face in his hands like his older brother was the most embarrassing human being to grace the face of this planet, but I didn't mind. It really was like we had known each other forever—at least, that's how I felt. We drank beer over conversations and jokes, and played drinking games with the Ainsworth's secret alcohol stash and a deck of playing cards, making Castiel the target of it all. By the end of the night, he was slurring on about how great the sky looked before he passed out on the kitchen floor, all of us laughing and drawing dicks on his face with Crayola washable markers. But hey, I had kept my promise. The floor looked pretty comfy by the way he was warming up to it.

"Woo," Rosa breathed, touching a hand to her head. Her face was as pink as the carnations Lysander had sent me. "I'm exhausted."

"Exhausted?" Leigh frowned. "Like _completely _exhausted?"

"Yup." Rosa sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll be going to sleep now." Leigh pouted, wobbling on his legs as he stood up. "C'mon Rosa, I guess we'll just _sleep_."

"Huh…o-oh! Well, you know, I might have a bit of energy left for _you_ tonight." Rosalya giggled, a blush reddening her cheeks even more. The pair struggled to get up, both of them shaking as they hiked their way up the stairs like they were climbing Mt. Everest. Soon, after long series of giggles, there was the clicking of the door, and Lysander and I were sitting alone on the living room rug, beer bottles surrounding us. Though we spent so much time together, my heart never failed to drive me crazy whenever he was around. In fact, being around him was like giving me chocolate. It never actually satisfied you, it only made you want more. Whenever someone talked to me with Lysander around, my whole mind was 2 percent in the conversation, 98 percent, _Lysander, Lys, oh my God, Lysander looks really good today._ And I was pretty sure he knew it too, because he would shoot me sly looks and squeeze my hand to bring me back to reality.

"So," I said, smiling at the boy himself, trying way too hard to look as chill as possible. "We're alone."

His silver hair was mussed around, and his eyes looked bright. The white dress shirt he wore was slightly open at the first few buttons, with his sleeves rolled to his elbows, which was probably the most revealing I had ever seen him (not including that one night), and that was saying a lot, since it took forever to coax him out of that constricting vest.

"Do they do that a lot?" I asked him, pointing upwards. "Run away and have sex?"

"Yes." Lysander shook his head like he didn't want to admit it. "They get really loud too. Sometimes, I wonder if they're the reason I have insomnia."

"Oh God… Leigh and Rosa and sex, and…wow, sorry I brought it up." I started laughing as I spoke. Lysander wasn't looking at me though, and he was talking quietly like he was shy.

"Still, I wonder what's all the fuss about with..." He trailed off.

"Sex?" I finished. Lysander blushed when I said it, making me laugh slyly. That was one thing I found out since we started going out: he really was pretty fun to tease.

"Yes." He finally said.

"You've never…?"

"No." Lysander said, his eyes finally meeting mine. "Have you…?"

_Just tell him, Skye._

_No! Don't ruin the moment! It's not like it has anything to do with this._

_Well, not exactly anyway._

"Nope." I replied, giving him a small smile. "Never."

Lysander looked surprised, almost completely shocked, with the way his eyebrows rose just a bit and his eyes brightened. When I thought he wasn't going to say anything though, he finally spoke.

"Good."

_Good?_

_What does that even—_

Then suddenly I wasn't thinking, because the only thing I was actually aware of was Lysander's hot lips being pressed on mine, and how he held my neck with one hand, pulling me closer to him. My heart raced in my chest, almost scaring me by how fast it was going, but when my hand landed on his smooth skin, I felt his heart too, right beneath my finger tips. His lips were so warm, and soft, and I couldn't imagine how I could stand _not_ kissing him. And they way I responded right away, surprised me too. I kissed him, with everything and how much I really did love him, and he returned it just as much. I closed my eyes, the thought of catching my breath very far away in my mind, the only thing on my mind was Lysander. He tasted first with his tongue, and like it was a reflex, I opened my mouth as a sigh escaped my throat. I was so lost and gone, in the passion and the heat going on, I didn't even realize when my back settled onto the floor, one of Lysander's hands guiding me as his weight lowered on top of me. My fingers tangled in his silver hair, urging him closer to me, and though it was just a soft sound, I heard a low moan escape him when I tugged on his hair. We pulled up for air for a second, my eyes opening to meet Lysander's, which had a different look to them. They looked…wild, gold and emerald just glowing in the dim light of the room. We were panting, our breaths the only sound we could hear; until the sound was drowned out again; when Lysander pressed our mouths together again in another hungry kiss. And his lips were just so soft, and his tongue was so hot, and he was getting better at it too, which made my whole body melt around him. A soft gasp slipped out my throat, when I felt his smooth fingertips pressed to the bare skin of my sides, where my crop top had inched up even more. Though Lysander scolded me earlier when I arrived in it for wearing something that would surely give me a cold, I was pretty sure he was happy about it now. I pulled on his lapels, deepening the kiss even more, then I pulled away from his lips, squirming lower and sucking on his jaw line. There, Lysander released a groan, which I covered with my mouth again. When we pulled away for air, I felt heady and weak, especially under Lysander…with pretty much just two layers of clothing between us. I wondered if he felt that too, that fire below my stomach, but I didn't want to go check or anything.

"That's…" he started, panting for air again and pressing his forehead to mine. "So that's what it's like…"

"What's like?" I asked him, stroking his hair from his face, kissing his cheek.

"Almost losing control." He sighed. "Almost. It's scary."

"Sometimes," I said, "It's okay. Carpe Diem, you know? Sieze the day."

Lysander blinked, processing my words. His face was mere inches from mine, so looking into his eyes made me feel dizzy, or it was probably his scent, or his heat, or the fact that we had been making out for God-knows-how-long.

Finally, he cleared his throat. He was seizing the day. "Do you want to go upstairs?"

Then it was my turn to blink, and process, then answer. "Yeah."

* * *

I assumed Lysander's room looked like how it always did, but I couldn't tell when his mouth pressed on mine. I'd never seen this side of him, which always happened; he always seemed to be full of surprises. We barely stayed apart when we tried to climb the stairs; Lysander decided I would take too long if I tried walking so he picked me up like a bride as we went up, kissing me whenever we went up a step. Then when we finally got to his door; we spent a good time pressed against it, and each other. Once my feet hit the ground, and we were in the dark of his hallway, Lysander had my wrists pinned behind me, pressed flat against the door as his mouth worked sporadically against mine. His body held me even more firmly, trapping me against the wood, but I had no objections. My legs instinctively wrapped around his hips, and I wasn't sure if we were still kissing, though we probably were, I was just lost, lost in everything that was Lysander. Finally, after struggling with the doorknob, we stumbled inside, searching in the dark for something to press against. Then I felt the mattress of his bed against the back of my knees. And I buckled them willingly, collapsing against the soft sheets and pillows.

At once, Lysander was on top of me again, our lips barely apart for just seconds. I just loved kissing him, and loved being with him, around him, against him. And he kissed me like he was thinking of eating me alive. His hands seemed like they were everywhere, feeling around this different territory. Our movements were fast and rough, leaving me breathless and lightheaded every step of the way. It didn't take long for my hands to wander to his chest, and tug on the cloth to expose his flushed and sweaty torso. When my eyes fell to his chest, and his stomach, I had lost the ability to even speak or process the whole situation. And I couldn't help myself. I pressed my hand to his hard stomach, my thumb brushing against the ridges of his defined abs, earning a sharp inhale from Lysander.

"God—" He choked, shrugging the shirt off and running his hands up and down my sides. I smiled as I speckled kisses on his jawline and down his throat; his gleaming eyes closing as I bit on his wet skin. Lysander's hands slowly traveled up my sides, revealing my stomach.

"Beautiful…You're…So beautiful…" He murmured more to himself, his palm flattening on my skin as he bit on my bottom lip. I felt the edge in his tone, and it just added the fuel to the fire of everything I was feeling.

"You're not so bad yourself." I said, running my hands down his slender torso, then cupping his jaw. Lysander exhaled, tucking his face in the crook of my neck. Soft sounds escaped my throat, eliciting reactions from Lysander too. He pulled himself back up, his mouth hungrily taking mine. Our tongues swept past each other, sliding perfectly, aggressively, getting me lost in it again. Adrenaline rushed through my whole system as we grabbed for the other, wishing there was a way to get closer, as close as we could get, I didn't care. My eyes pressed shut as his tongue explored my mouth, and though he claimed to be completely clueless, he kissed me like he knew exactly what he was doing, and exactly what he wanted. The urgency in his movements, and his scattered moans, everything drove me mad, and had me reeling. Finally, we broke the kiss for air, gasping.

"I've thought about this around a million times." Lysander said quietly, taking my hand and linking our fingers together in his shaky grip.

"M-Me too…Lys…" I breathed, pulling my head back. And I did. It was true, I thought about it. And I really did love kissing Lysander, I would have done it all night if I could, but my heart was going crazy, just as the ebbing thoughts in my brain. Was this right? Was this really it? Before any of this, I only thought of Lys as a friend, though in the back of my head, _sure,_ I was undeniably attracted to pretty much every aspect of him. He fit me like a puzzle piece with all the right curves here and there. But God-I needed time. I needed to think and clear my head, and have this happen without me worrying so much. But I couldn't swallow them all down, all the thoughts, and I had to pull away. "I…I think…"

Lysander's fervent kisses stopped when he craned his neck and raised an eyebrow. He paused. "You don't want to."

"I want to!" I jumped in quickly, suddenly filled with worry that I made him think otherwise. Lysander was watching me with expectant eyes, making it hard for me to form a sentence, especially with his dark jeans and his shirt on the ground, and his firm body pressed against mine. "I do, but, I…I don't want things to change between us, not yet. _That_ will change this."

"It will change." Lysander acknowledged. "I can't say in a bad way, though."

"No, it will definitely be in a good way." I combed his fringe away from his eyes. "When the time is right."

"I'll wait." Lysander nodded, his bruised lips forming a smile. "Yes, we should wait. I don't mind, how long it has to take. It's okay."

"Thank you." I said, pressing my lips to his forehead. "Thank you, Lys. God, I was so scared to say that out loud. I just…I really like this. What's happening with us. And it's not going to be a whole test of time or anything, it just has to be right, you know? I'm sorry."

"No, please, don't." Lysander said. "I love you too, and I want you to remember that I do respect you. I would never…I could _never_ even _think_ of making you do something you don't want to."

"It's not something I don't want to do, Lys." I smirked, brushing his hair from his smooth face. "Maybe if you were really unattractive this would be easier. Yeah, I totally wish you weren't so irresistible."

"I wish you wouldn't make it so hard," He replied back, shifting his weight against me. I sucked in a shaky breath, the slight movement deepening the pressure and the closeness between our bodies. I wondered exactly _what_ he meant was so hard. Heh. "You…Everything about you…If only you could see how it feels. To be driven absolutely crazy by every little thing."

"I _do _know." I said. "I want you, Lysander. In every way possible."

"You can have everything I can give." Lysander replied. "I wish you could feel how much I want you. Because I _really _do."

I bit my lip, suppressing a giggle as I squirmed against his hips. I could practically feel _everything _of him, and knowing me, I _had_ to notice... "Trust me, Lys, I _can_ feel it."

If I thought Lysander was flushed, I had seen nothing yet until I saw his cheeks turn crimson.

He swallowed, looking ashamed and almost horrified. "I-I'm sorry, Skylar. I…I didn't…"

"Shut up." I laughed, my hands pressing against his collarbones as I moved in to kiss him again.

"You're laughing." Lysander frowned, his cheeks reddening even more. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't want you to think—"

"Shh," I shushed him, sliding my body lower under him and locking our eyes. "Come on, I get it."

"No," Lysander said, grumbling. "No, it's not that you don't. I _know_ you do. I just feel like…I don't know. You have this effect on me, that brings out all these thoughts and images that I didn't think was even in me...and…"

"Lysander," I said, pinching his cheek. "Don't be sorry. We were making out _on your bed_, and were almost going to take our clothes off _on your bed._"

Lysander paused, his Technicolor eyes searching my eyes for something, I don't know, then to my cheeks, my lips, my hand on his chest, then back to my eyes.

"I love you, Skylar. I can't say it enough." He said. "I'm so unbelievably in love with you."

My heart caught in my throat, and I felt my whole body tremble. There, he had said it again. I held back the tears threatening at my eyes. All I wanted was this, was to be with him, to find that person, and to just _stay_ that way. All this time, I just wanted something to stay, and here he was. Here, with me.

"I'm not complaining." I replied, closing my eyes and letting two teardrops escape. "I love with you too, Lysander."

I knew I loved him. I just knew it. Why was I so blind and stupid as to not have seen it before? Why did I need Lysander's completely sudden confession to shake me awake and see him for who he was? And how I wanted him this way? The thought just brought even more tears to my eyes. I felt stupid, and selfish that I was so self-absorbed not to notice Lysander, and instead almost—repeat, _almost—_let myself be swept away by another boy who shoved me away every time he came close, as if I were on fire or something.

"Shh," It was Lysander's turn to shush me, and thumb my tears away. He sat us both up, leaning back onto the pillows. I hated crying. I hated crying in front of him, but everything he said either made me cry from happiness or break my heart with realizations. His strong arms gathered me in them, holding me and protecting me. I rested my head against his chest. For some reason, having him comfort me only made me want to cry more, but his quick heartbeat had me calm.

"Don't cry. It kills me. It's always killed me to see you cry."

"Even that one time at my house, a long time ago?" I asked, wiping my cheeks. I never cried until now. Why? God, why?

"Even that one time." He said. "Every time you cried to me about Castiel, it hurt. And I always hated him in that moment. I couldn't bear to see you like that."

"I cried like a kid." I sniffled. "I was being stupid and sensitive."

"No, you weren't." Lysander said. "And I remember being so scared because…"

"Because?"

"I was afraid you'd fall for Cas."

I tilted my head up and tried to meet his eyes, but they were far away. His hand ran up my arm, stroking my skin and making me feel better. I had no idea he had thought that, and what felt like such a long time ago, I almost thought I could have fallen for him too. It was whatever we knew was between us that just wouldn't go away, even until now. I just had no idea that Lysander expected it too.

"Everyone falls for Castiel." Lysander said, but like he was stating a fact instead of being angry. "It just always happens. Always."

"Always?"

"Yes. But when I got to know you, I knew I couldn't let it happen. You weren't like all the other girls that Castiel had pulled in. You were different, and I wasn't sure what I wanted until I got to know you. You and your piercing eyes and your dark hair, and your witty comebacks, and your mind and how it works."

"Lys," I started, pulling his head down gently for him to rest his cheek on my shoulder. "That was so long ago. And I'm yours now."

"I know." He kissed my collarbone. "I can't believe it myself. I love you."

"Did you always love me?" I asked him, thinking back again to the past, when I was immensely pulled to Castiel, only to have both of us push each other away like we always did.

"Not exactly." Lysander said. "I…I knew there was something about you, though. I realized it early on, good thing, and that's what made me take you to my secret place in school. And I was right, there was something about you."

"What is it?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

"I don't know. I just _knew_ I had to be around you, and get to know you, talk to you, be with you. I had to figure out the impossible. I had to understand the undecipherable. That was you."

"I'm not that." I said, frowning. "If anything, that's you. And your vague…everything."

"No, you have no idea how crazy you drive me, because you always keep me guessing." Lysander shook his head, his silver hair tickling my nose. "All I want to do is understand, but I can't. I never _get_ you completely, but I think that's what makes this so amazing. I'll always have to try."

A blush crept up my cheeks. How was he finding these things about me that I didn't even know about myself?

"I try just as hard with you, Lys." I said. "But I like it too. You never fail to surprise me."

"I know that you didn't think of me as anything more than a friend." Lysander admitted. "I didn't expect you to tell me you loved me when I said it either, and I mean it in a way other than how I love you as one of my best friends. But I said it anyway because I thought you should know. I was always too slow, or too vague with words or actions, I was scared you didn't see through them, and I figured that the only way to let you know was to tell you."

"It's true, I had no idea about all these feelings." I said. "I mean it took me by surprise, and though I probably should have thought about it, I just didn't. I just let it happen. I told you I loved you, because right at that moment, I did. And look where it got me."

"Here." Lysander chuckled. "In my bed. In my arms."

"The only place I'll ever want to be." I pressed closer to him and took in his scent.

"And I consider myself lucky to have you then." He said. "I'm sorry if I rushed you into this relationship. I should've gone through the whole process of trying to win you over, but hell—" Lysander sighed exasperatedly. "I couldn't wait any longer. I hid it and stood as your friend, but I couldn't stand that. I wanted you to know."

"And I'm glad that I do know, Lys." I frowned, trying to catch his worried eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I just…" Lysander sighed. "I don't want to think that I've messed this up for both of us because I took you by surprise."

"Lysander Callixto, you haven't messed anything up one bit." I stated. And it was true. Sure, our relationship had appeared out of thin air. But I was always attracted to him, and I already knew I loved him now, I could talk to him, be myself with him, and be loved by him. I didn't know what else I needed other than that. So what if I fell in love with him in a second, a minute, an hour, a lifetime? It didn't change the fact that I did fall, and fall fast.

"Please tell me you're not just saying that to make me feel better, Skylar." Lysander said.

"I'm not just saying that to make you feel better, Lysander." I replied.

"Okay," He said. "I take your word for it."

"I should've known though." Lysander murmured. "I should've known it was love, and not just some kind of attraction."

"It's okay not to know things."

"It's okay now, because you can talk me through it. Before you, I couldn't stand the thought of the unknown, and now you have me jumping into things I never knew of. Mostly about myself, and you."

I clucked my tongue. "Your welcome then, for tonight. It was a pleasure helping you discover you're a horny teenager."

Lysander's eyes widened and he flushed a deep pink.

"Oh God, you remind me of my brother. Must you be so blunt?" He groaned, rolling off me. "I'm sorry—I told you, I'm really sorry…"

"I'm joking!" I laughed, swatting his broad chest. "Just trying to lighten the mood here. If you've already forgotten, we _are_ on a bed, and I have way too many jokes up my sleeve. How could one not slip?"

"You're lucky that's one of the things I love about you." Lysander muttered. "If it wasn't, hell, I don't know where we'd be."

"What things?"

"Your sense of humor and ability to say anything on your mind. I love that."

"Hmm, I love how you never say what's on your mind out loud but have no problem writing it in words."

"Thank you." Lysander said. "I love knowing these things about you, whatever it is on your mind. I want to know what goes on in there."

"I'm not an easy cookie to crack." I said. "But you'll get there."

"You said that." Lysander replied. "You said; I'll find out what you like, what you don't. And you'll find me out too."

"You will. And I will. In fact, I think I already know some things about you."

"Do you really?" Lysander asked slyly, his grip on my hips tightening.

"Oh, most definitely." I winked. "I know when you do that," I motioned to his steel grip of his hands on my hips, "You want to make out but you don't like saying so."

"Hmm…Even I hadn't realized that. Do tell me more."

"Well…" I bit my lip, "You like it when I pull your hair."

"Mmm…Surprisingly, I do." Lysander acknowledged, "And you like it when I do this." He craned his neck to suck on a spot behind my ear, then I was the one melting away. "And this." Then he came back to kiss me, gently pulling my bottom lip between his teeth. My eyes started to flutter shut.

"S-Stop…" I said meekly, and though I didn't really mean it, Lysander halted anyway, looking at me with a grin. "Hmph…And you say you know nothing about this relationship stuff?"

"I must have found a perfect tutor to work with." Lysander kidded, his cheeks turning a beet red. "Tell me more."

"No!" I swatted at him again, laughing. "I'll be keeping these things to myself for my advantage."

"That puts me at a disadvantage." Lysander frowned, shifting the bed and getting back on his knees to top over me. "My brain turns to mush whenever you kiss me."

A broad smile spread on my lips, and suddenly I felt strong again, just seeing him tower over me and pin me down with his gaze alone. I wasn't sure what had gotten into me, but it was like a surge of unstoppable energy rush through my blood. I took him by his shoulders and moved him in a swift movement down on his back and lying under me. Lysander watched me wide-eyed, with my hands on his shoulders, cautiously putting a hand to my hip again and one to hold my jaw.

"Do you _mind_ being put at a disadvantage?" I asked, leaning closer slowly, so our lips hovered just millimeters away from the other. I looked up to meet his fiery gaze.

Lysander breathed, swallowing hard with his eyes darting around my face, then down to our chests pressed together and back to my eyes.

"N-Not at all, Skylar."

So I took his word, and leaned closer, sealing our lips together with a deep, lingering kiss. His hand came to my jaw again, tugging me closer by his fingertips at the back of my neck. I closed my eyes and let go of the cloud of thoughts wrecking at my brain, saving it for another time. All I let my head think about were Lysander's lips, and his kisses, his tongue, his smell, his skin and his warmth, all of which I craved.

"I love you, Skylar." He sighed against my mouth. I slowly let my eyes open. "And please don't say it back if you don't mean it. You don't have to, really, just think about it first. But I love you. And feel free to kiss me again because my talking is ruining the moment."

A small giggle escaped me. "Okay, I'll think about it…" So I paused for a while, already smiling. "Yeah, I love you too, Lysander."

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with a jolt and a throbbing headache that I couldn't ignore. The way the sun poured right in from the window didn't help either. I wanted to shake my whole body off, but the dream was there still in me. No, the nightmare. It was always the same. There were loud and muffled screaming noises in my head, and party music, a lamp beside my limp frame. Sometimes the dream would cut right there, and I would consider it a good night, but whenever I slept alone, or had a bad thought in my head before I slept, the dream always progressed to something worse. I felt sick to my stomach.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes, about to stretch my arms before I realized I wasn't alone again. Lysander had his protective grip around my waist, which I had to slowly pry his fingers out of their lock to free myself. He looked absolutely peaceful, and it was a wonder seeing him asleep; it was the only time you wouldn't catch him over thinking, or wondering, or trying to figure something out. The lines on his face, and the furrow of his brows were gone, making him look younger.

_You are way too lucky for your own good, Whitman._

I leaned forward, taking in his cinnamon scent mixed with the blankets and sleep and just _that_ smell that made him Lysander. Then I kissed him slowly. First on his smooth cheeks, then on the tip of his nose, dragging down towards his jawline and then placed a chaste kiss on his lips, scared to wake him if I tried anything more. Staying away from him physically made me feel weaker, which was ironic because being around him made me weak too. Lysander merely licked his lips and exhaled. Finally, I rolled off the bed, put on Lysander's button up dress shirt, and made my way downstairs.

Even as I walked, I felt a bounce in my step. I may have had a headache, but if I hadn't woken up with Lysander by my side, I knew it would've been ten times worse. As I sauntered into the kitchen, shivering as the November air coated my body, I noticed a hand sticking out from beside the refrigerator. When I made my way around it, the hand led to a redhead boy, who was fast asleep. Even with the markings on his face, he looked peaceful and warm, especially without his usual scowl.

"Cas," I whispered, kneeling beside him. One arm was tossed above his head while the other was outstretched. His shocking red hair stuck to his forehead, and was a tangle mess everywhere. All I wanted to do was play doctor all over again.

"Statham." I whispered again. "Hey," I prodded his arms, then his chest, "Castiel, wake up."

I thought he wouldn't budge at all, and I was about to give up, until finally a heard a low groan come from his throat. Slowly, he swallowed, and opened his gray eyes.

"Huh." He mumbled.

"What?" I creased my brows, trying to hold back a laugh as I watched the wonder of Castiel Statham shaking off the power of sleep, and the consequences of alcohol.

"N…Nothing…" Castiel croaked, trying to sit up, but settling instead on supporting himself with his elbows. "Well, you're a sight for sore eyes."

"Sore because you've been drinking." I said bitterly.

"I…I've been…? Oh…fuck." Castiel's eyes widened, and his usually fair skin paled under all the doodles we had done on his face.

"'Oh fuck' what?" I asked, my tone rising with concern.

"Fuck—" Castiel suddenly jumped to his feet, and dashed out of my sight, and into the powder room with his hand cupped over his mouth. I rolled my eyes, and opened a few cupboards, before taking out two Aspirins and pouring a fresh glass of water. Then I ambled towards the bathroom where Castiel was leaning over the toilet.

"That's what you get." I shook my head, setting the aspirins and glass down out of his reach, in case he knocked them over.

"Fuck you…Whit…man…" Castiel gave me a shaky finger. Then he proceeded to throw up into the toilet bowl. Before I knew it, my instincts were kicking in, and I was behind him, holding his hair back. When he was done, he slumped against the wall and cursed again.

"Why do I feel like we've already been in this situation?" I asked him, standing up to grab a face towel, drenching it in water, and kneeling in front of him in the cramped space.

"If I was drunk, then I probably don't remember," Castiel mumbled as I wiped the sweat off his face with the cool towel, then dabbing at his mouth. I continued, until all the dick drawings from the previous night were gone, and his face was smooth and a rosy pink. He might have been hung over, but it didn't change the intensity in the color of his eyes.

"How do you feel?" I asked him, brushing his hair away from his eyes.

"Terrible," he muttered, "And like a child."

"You're right, I should stop mommy-ing you." I pulled the towel away.

"_Nooo_," Castiel slurred, his brow creasing and his hand weakly trying to paw for the towel, "Think of me as a patient. _Please?_ _Doctor Whitman?_"

Well, I really couldn't say no to those eyes. And that tone.

"I like the sound of that." I smiled, pressing the wet towel on his cheeks, then down to his neck.

"I like the feel of that." Castiel murmured, closing his eyes. "Mmmm…"

"Don't get too comfortable." I said, draping the towel over his forehead. "Here, take this."

Castiel opened one eye, then the other. Then he took the pills and slowly placed them on his tongue and knocked them back with the water I gave him.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked me, setting down the now empty glass of water, having gulped it all down in almost one go.

"Doing what?"

"All of this." Castiel said, "Why?"

"Because I care about you, duh." I shrugged.

"You care, huh?"

I looked down at my knees, and at Castiel's hand…on my knee.

"Y-Yeah," I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. "Pshh, why wouldn't I?"

"Huh…" Castiel paused, then scanned my body then back to my face. I grew more and more self-conscious by the second as he sized me up with his burning eyes. "Sex?"

My blood suddenly rose, and my head shot up to look him in the eye.

"W-W-W-What?"

_Sex?_

_With…Castiel?_

_What_

_What_

_Wait_

_What_

_Sorry my mind can't really comprehend these kinds of things._

"Sex." Castiel shrugged, waving his arm to motion at me. "You look like you just had sex."

"What makes you think that?" I gulped; tugging at the hem of the shirt, though I knew it wasn't helping my case one bit. Relief washed through me though, realizing that he wasn't _offering _sex, he was just _inquiring._ Wow, I made that sound lame.

"You just look like it." He said. "…So, did you?"

"No!" I gasped, slapping his arm. Castiel clucked his tongue, and feigned a pained look on his face.

"Oh hell…you're not just going to get off that easily, little girl," He teased, and started swatting at my legs with the back of his palm until they turn red with marks, and I cried mercy while trying to beat the hell out of his arms.

"Okay, okay!" I raised my hands in surrender. "No more, please? I'd like to wear a skirt and not look like a child abuse victim."

"Alright, you're done for the day." Castiel sighed, sinking back against the bathroom wall. "So, really, you'd tell me right?"

"Tell you what?" I asked, smoothing down Lysander's shirt.

"If you two fuck. You'd say something, wouldn't you?"

"Sh-Should I?" I asked shakily.

Castiel looked at me like I was stupid. "Um _yes_? To me only, of course."

"Like I'd tell you about my sex life!" I burst out laughing.

"Well, obviously there's nothing to tell now!" Castiel was laughing too. "But I swear, it's not like I'll tell anyone. I won't tell anyone anything, if…that's what you want."

"Right, right, okay fine." I shrugged. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

"I'm taking you up on that, Whitman. You can tell me anything." Castiel raised his pinky. "I'm serious."

"I'm serious too." I said. And for some reason, though I knew he had a knack for running away from things, just like me, I knew he was someone I could trust, whether he stayed or left. "You can tell me anything too, Statham."

"I…" He started. "There are things about me that you don't want to know, little girl."

I shook my head. "Trust me, I have a feeling we both have things we like to keep to ourselves.

Castiel paused, then swallowed. "Okay then. I trust you."

Then we linked our fingers, smirking when our skin came in contact. And for some reason, it felt like something official, like it was the most important promise I had ever made in the world, even if we were in the Ainsworth's bathroom floor, in this cramped little space. I needed this. I needed a friend, a best friend even, especially with everything that's happened. I needed that one person, now that Lysander wasn't that same person. I needed that one to tell everything to, ask help from, cry to, talk to.

I just never expected it would be him.

"Did I just get a new best friend, Statham?" I smirked, tightening my pinky on his. Castiel blinked his charcoal gray gaze.

"If that's what you want, Whitman, then okay. I'll be whatever you want."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I have to apologize if I'm currently boring you guys with a bunch of these kinds of chapters with so much dialogue and so little action! I'm sorry! And though I'd like to promise that I won't be boring anymore, I can't because well, I just like taking time and all I can do is apologize if you guys don't like that :( Leave a couple reviews and tell me what you think?

Review answering time!

1. Thorn the Laughing Willow - Oh gosh really? The first? Thank you thank you thank you! I really think Lys needs more fans, not that he's lacking or anything! :) Stay tuned and love the review!

2. morganastar - I want my own shirtless Castiel, ugh :( Oh wow, well I'm sorry things didn't work out for you guys! I really like this guy too, but we didn't happen because some other people (his ex) got in the way... I don't know if I've already told you that, but Ugh it really sucks! WHY!

3. luvu11 - Omg. You cried?! Ahhhh I'd totally hug you right now if I could! I'm sorry! But thank you! It just warms me up inside knowing I can make you emotional like that...really, that's amazing! THank you thank you thank you so much!

4. cookiemonster222 - I'm sorry! But yay thank you for reviewing anyway, even if it's getting harder! Castiel will have more moments in the future, I promise you that! So let's just sit back and relax while Lys and Skye do their thing, eh? Hehehehe thank you for the review again! mwah

5. ANinjasGirl - You totally got me! Gosh, though I already PM'd you, thank you for the review! Again, can't spoil, but thank you so much for taking the time for it! It was pretty long! What you brought up is definitely going to be an issue with the couple, but I can't say when! Woohoo! Thank you again!

6. SeaCatt - Gahh I'd pull you out and save you from drowning but I'm in too deep too! AWWWW man okay perfect? You thought that was perfect? Now I'll be the one blushing, even more than Lys! I'm glad I made your night! Because your review made mine! Oh man... that sounds intense. I've never even joined any boot camp like ever, but hey, that sounds awesome and i'm glad you had fun! I went to Singapore and shopped a lot, that's it. Pretty fun too, though! Thank you Kristen! I try to reply to everyone, no matter how short the review are because really, I wouldn't be here without everyone! THank you! - Nikki

7. IfYouLovedMe - Yes! I got you to like Lys a bit more! Because I adore him ,really, I just can't decide with Castiel the sexiest man on MCL. Gosh I want to read Only We Know, I've just been so unbelievably busy traveling and all! But I read ExactlyAmanda's other story, What You Do To Me, and it had me exploding on every chapter! She's insanely talented and I'd give anything for her to even notice this fic! I love her writing! (aaaand that's a bit creepy because she doesn't know I exist...) She's so talented gosh! Thank you for reviewing and liking it! I'm having as much fun with your work!

**^ Hey everyone read When Darkness Turns To Light by IfYouLovedMe, ITS GREAT. REALLY. WOW.**

8. Givala - I have to say this again. I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS. they're just so... Long! I love long reviews! Yay it's good to know I've still got a bunch of you guys on the Castiel + Skye ship! I really do love him, though I haven't given him enough of the spotlight recently :( Hoho I have another account for Lysander but I haven't really touched it much! So I'm aiming for Lysander in just one account (because I'm selfish like that) HAHAHA glad to know I got you imagining Lys's kisses! He seems pretty skilled to me if you know what I mean ;) I'd love for just one from him! Really. Oh you and your Captain America quotes... Hahaha! Yes, he is flawless and it hurts to everyone in this fandom :( WHY. I promise you, more chaos in the future! I've been doing a lot of fluff chapters just to postpone the drama but that's just because I need the build up for it to get INTENSE. Haha! Though that is definitely a good idea... If I end up using that, I will DEFINITELY credit you for it! That does actually seem like something Castiel would say! And I don't like disappointing...you know what, I'll take you up on that (maybe!)! Now that was romantic...where's that from?! It's beautiful!

9. AliceXxX - Thank you!

10. LazyHero - Woohooo I know I love them together! It hurts that I can't be Skye myself (though I really do channel myself when I write, it's really fun to feel like I'm falling in love with Castiel and Lys! - now you see what a sad life I have) Hopefully, I keep you swaying back and forth in the future because after all these filler chapters are done (yes, don't hate me but there are going to be more of just plain fluff :( ) more action is gonna come in! Like *drumroll* Mason?! Anyway, thanks for the review! Good thing MCL provides us with some shirtless Lysander or I'd explode!

11. Ilys47 - Your welcome! I wrote that chapter in around half an hour because I was freaking out that I had already missed the Saturday deadline! But thanks! For thinking I write "magically", that is way too sweet! Thank you! Yep, I learned that when I was in the sixth grade maybe and I just fell in love with it, I honestly memorize it myself until now!

12. Gossip Girl - I'm glad you think so!

13. Iziz00 - YES I DID MISS YOU :( Gosh, how do you think I could go on without your lovable reviews? Lysander...wow. I swear, I LOVE HIM. If only MCL was real life and I was a Candy...life would be so good. Yay I'm glad you like how I'm making them fall in love! It's like I love you first, falling in love more second, hehe. Oh gosh, I can't decide! I want Lys for myself (and you too) and for Skye too, and then there's Castiel who needs to be with her too! Gahh! Please, tell me more! How do you think it could end with a heart break and without? I'm curious

14. And You Wonder Why I Do This - oh man okay I won't tell anyone I promise! (though all the viewers will see this oopsie hehe) I can't wait though, so whenever it's up, leave me a review or a PM and I promise to check it out! I absolutely LOVE Edgar Allan Poe and all his works, Annabel Lee was the first one I heard by him when I was a little kid and it always just stuck, you know? Gosh, I know! Even I get goosebumps just thinking about Lysander, he's so romantic in my head! But not those cheesy and cliche romantics (I really kind of don't like that sort of thing, you know?) Aw that's great! Sometimes, I feel like I'm Skye when I write this... I guess that means we can all relate and should totally hang out! I'd die for a best friend like Rosa! Mason will come soon, I promise ;) But I can't say when! Sit tight hoho it's going to be a bumpy ride from here

- **Nikki** / lostconcoctions - add me on MCL and talk to me! Thank you guys again and see you on Saturday (I PROMISE TO WORK HARDER AND ACTUALLY POST EARLY)


	16. Fifteen: Heart-Shaped Box

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks for being patient! I just want to use this to clear up a few things. **First**, I think I'll be taking a break from updating One Thing On My Mind. One story is enough to keep you busy and hard at work, and I really don't want to disappoint! I promise to not spoil anything for the future in Tongue Tied, so don't worry about it! **Second,** I think I messed up a few things, but I have to say: Skye and Bridgette are SIXTEEN. I might have put seventeen somewhere in the old chapters. But yes, so that means she met Riley when she was around fifteen and they dated until she turned 16. But yeah, I just have to clear that up! Sorry for the confusion! And onto the story! (PS: I'm working on the drawing…I swear.)

Shout out to: Iziz00, IfYouLovedMe, AliceXxX, Gossip Girl, Lazy Hero, owldistraction, joesette, RainbowUnicorns938, SeaCatt, wolvsrule, Ilus47, luvu11, spazway2, candybrown, And You Wonder why I Do This, morganastar (Can I just say, I'm seeing some new faces in my reviews! Thank you guys so much! And thank you to those who have been reviewing all the way, I really appreciate it!)

Answered reviews BELOW (as usual)

- lostconcoctions - add me on mcl!

or you can just call me Nikki. But still. Add me on MCL.

**Disclaimer (**I never do this but...**): I don't own my candy love, and its characters, though I do own mine (you'll know who!) Also, I DON'T OWN THE SONG IN THIS CHAPTER Heart Shaped Box. It's by Nirvana, ONE OF THE GREAT BANDS THAT CHANGED THE COURSE OF MUSIC FOREVER! We all miss you Kurt... Though I totally can't wait to meet you in heaven one day.**

* * *

Fifteen: Heart-Shaped Box

Castiel Lennox Statham. That was his whole name. I had no idea his second name was after a Shakespeare character. I loved it. His mom worked as a hostess, while his dad was a pilot, both of them traveling the world and leaving their angry, and pretty tortured son alone here in Wesgrove to raise himself.

His dog was named Demon, only because his mom had originally named him Angel, and he hated the _hell_ out of it, because for the first month when they bought him, the new puppy only responded to Angel or Angel Cakes. Castiel spent a big part of his childhood trying to convince the German Shepherd of his new name.

Castiel liked reading Chuck Palahniuk, my favorite modern author of all time. He laughed in Catcher of the Rye, didn't cry in To Kill a Mockingbird, thought Edgar Allan Poe was thoroughly fucked up and liked him for it, and stood by his stand that Looking for Alaska was better than The Fault in Our Stars. I agreed completely.

The first time he picked up the guitar was when he was seven, and couldn't let go of it ever since. When he was still living with his parents, they would have to ground him from playing his guitar just to force him to study and do his homework, thus leading to him being a total smart ass now. He said he would study all his lessons ahead, just so they couldn't ground him for the next weeks of the semester, and for some reason, the habit just stuck. Finally, that mystery was cleared up on how he managed to pass everything and still skip classes.

He enjoyed classic rock thoroughly, and thought the best period for music was the 90's, while I fought him on it that it was the 70's. Come on, seriously, everyone knows it was the 70's, and even the 60's. Sex, drugs, and rock and roll. But Castiel managed to shut me up and just settle that they were both pretty good periods in time, at the mention of a band by the name of Nirvana. I had him though at Bob Dylan. He liked Simon; I liked Garfunkel. I liked John; he praised Paul. He hated Yoko Ono. I hated Yoko Ono. At least we agreed on something.

I got to know Castiel Statham like never before. I guessed it was the threat that used to hang over our heads that we would try something on the other and stopped us before. But now that we knew there was a definite line we couldn't, and wouldn't cross, with Lysander as my boyfriend and his best friend, it was a lot easier. We realized quickly though, that no, neither of us were going to grow up and stop picking fights with each other. It became a lot less serious, and way too fun. He had to be the only person I knew that would push me to the very end of every little thing without giving in. He was just as stubborn as I tried not to be. Plus, when he ran out of arguments to throw at me, he would just pick me up and throw me over his shoulder, and parade me around the boulevard with me kicking and screaming for him to put me down.

Sure, we were still treading on thin ice, both of us wondering if it was okay to call the other just when we felt like it, or if it was weird to just kidnap one for a night around town. Finally, it was him that manned up—I almost gave in and did it myself-, called me, and told me to get dressed because he wanted to go guitar shopping. It wasn't even a question. I was dressed in five minutes and waiting on my porch for his Harley. We spent three hours in one store, guitar solo battling (he beat the shit out of me on that one) with him on a Les Paul and me on a Gretsch. I should've known it was a losing battle from the start.

Not only that, we still had those moments when we didn't want to bother the other, but at the same time, we did. So it was those Saturday mornings at the park with Boo and Demon that made it easier. We didn't have to say it. We would just _be_ there. Suddenly, it was so normal being around Castiel, as if we could just forget the fact that we had the ability to be at each other's throats whenever we felt like it. Neither of us wanted to acknowledge that we could've saved time and fixed everything by just talking about it.

In a nutshell, I was closer to Castiel Statham than I ever thought I would be. And that thought scared me to no end, because he could hurt me and leave me again, just like that. It was up to him. If I were in love with him that would be the point where I would be completely terrified.

Why did I just_ think_ that?

School caught up to us, and though we were living alone, neither of us could really shake the fact that we _had_ to get work done. Lysander still came over to tutor me, though it usually ended with our books untouched, and each other the exact opposite. He promised he'd wait, and he did, but it killed me too. I felt like I needed him. I needed him to make me feel sure about him too. I needed him, to show him and to show myself that things were okay, though I didn't know _why_ things wouldn't be. It's not like there would be anyone else. This was Lysander, the most perfect person in my eyes. And I was contented just having these thoughts about Lysander, _my_ Lysander, because it helped distract me from the pain. Too bad a certain redhead snapped me out of it with one brisk line.

"Hurry up, little girl," Castiel huffed to me, shivering in his winter boots, as he overtook me on our journey across the school parking lot. His face had been scrubbed clean from the Thanksgiving doodles, but I could swear there was still a little blue 'S' where I had signed my name on his neck, like he was something I owned. I tried to nod my head in reply but everything just seemed to hurt.

Since winter was halfway here, and we were right by the coast, the water's temperature and breeze were pretty merciless when it came to the weather. To make our lives harder, everyone decided to bring out their cars now and stop with the bicycles or the leisurely walks to school.

"God damn it, Whitman," Castiel breathed, a white puff of cold slithering from his mouth as he spoke. "You're shaking all over."

I would have replied, had I not been freezing my ass off. My mouth seemed to be frozen shut along with the rest of my body, except my dragging feet, which might as well were made out of ice itself. It was true, I was in tremors, and I could practically feel my skeleton tremble in my skin. I brought my eyes to look at Castiel under my lashes again, unable to do much more. He was looking at me with worry, and also something about his expression looked tight and ticked off, with his brow creased like that and lips pulled into a thin line. Finally, after a few seconds of this eye contact, he cursed and shrugged off his coat where he had nothing but a red long-sleeved shirt under and draped it over my shoulders. And though I hated to admit it, it really helped as we shuffled against the harsh cold.

"S-S-S-S-Statham—" I stammered, squinting my eyes as a harsh breeze whipped at my cheeks. "Y-Y-You don't ha-ha-have to do th-that…"

"Oh, l-listen to yourself, Whitman," Castiel rubbed at his arms. His face turned a flushed pink as the relentless wind went at him. "Almost there. Just cover up that face of yours."

That normally would've sounded like an insult had it not been the only thing I was doing.

Our rigid footsteps finally took us to Castiel's charcoal colored Corvette, the color a spot on resemblance to his own eyes. It was pristine and sleek, not a scratch on the surface. I could tell by the way Castiel's eyes lit up when we were in a ten-foot radius of it that he cared for his Corvette like his own son. I would've commended him on the gorgeous choice of vehicle if I could talk, which I couldn't. I, Skylar Maxxine Whitman, am not, and will never be made for the cold.

Sliding into the smooth passenger seat was a huge relief as the warmth of the car enveloped me like a glove. A sigh escaped my throat as I relaxed my shoulders and tried to catch my breath, the goose bumps in my arms slowly disappearing.

"Well," Castiel started, rubbing his pale hands together and turning to me, "Let's look at the damage, shall we?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and the blush attempting to rise to my cheeks. This was so embarrassing, especially because it was Castiel here to save me and not Lysander, not that he hadn't done it before. It was just…different. I felt like I owed him. Slowly, I unraveled the scarf I had around my neck, first revealing my split lip, my stinging skin, then my bruised jaw. My fingers were no exception, the skin of my knuckles scraped off and coated in a mix of little blood splotches and smears of lipstick.

"Can't take the kid from the fight, you know?" Castiel smirked weakly, inspecting the little injury with his hooded gaze. Something was off about him, though. He looked weary and worried.

"Is it…bad?" I asked him cautiously. He blinked at me, giving me a front seat to the show to watch his eyes fill with an intensity and anger I had never seen before.

"Fuck!" Castiel suddenly cursed, his balled fist punching the steering wheel and beeping, sending me jumping in my own seat and skin. My eyes had started to bulge and watch him in case of any more surprises. His own gaze was burning with so much fire, I was sure he was aiming to evaporate me on the spot. "If only I was fucking earlier…fuck!" His hand crashed down on the steering wheel.

**BEEP!**

"Statham!" I reached for his fist before he could punch in the wheel again, and instead got his strong jab to crush my hand against the stereo. There was a silent _crunch_ as I felt the oxygen leave me and pain shoot straight into my pulsing hand.

_FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_

"Agh!" I yelped, yanking my hand against myself.

When I looked, Castiel was staring at me in horror, pulling his fist back immediately and looking at me with pure shock on his face.

"Sh-Shit…" I muttered silently, cradling my hand and trying to pass it off as nothing when really my insides were screaming like they were on fire.

"Whitman!" Castiel reached over and pulled my wrist in front of him, not even asking or hesitating, even when I almost jumped back in terror as if he would hurt me again. But no, he did the exact opposite. He looked at my hand and gently stroked my fingers, trying to see if anything was broken. The pain had quickly seeped away under his touch, thankfully, so when he tried to push me on how I was, I actually felt like honestly saying I was fine.

"I'm okay, Statham." I shrugged, rubbing the back of my hand. "Accident."

"What that bitch did to you was no accident. Lys picked a bad day to get a fever." Castiel spat, leaning towards me. My whole body shrank away as he did, like even physically I was weak just being in a closed space with him. Okay, I knew I wanted heat but the temperature in this car was off the charts, I swear.

_Get over yourself, Skye! _I mentally scolded myself. I averted my gaze from Castiel, feeling stupid and weak as fresh memories of the day swam through my mind.

* * *

My back was against the locker, and we were alone. It was late, everyone had gone home, but I had stayed to turn in a project Rosalya and I had together, in which Rosa forgot to even _go_ to school and I had to do it all over again. I didn't think there was anyone left, but…

I thought _she_ was over this, over Lysander and I, but I was so wrong. She had me cornered at my locker down by the stairwell. At first, I thought it was Castiel coming to get me and take me home, but again, I was wrong. The first thing I felt were sharp claws digging into my shoulder and ripping me away from my locker, only to pin me down with my back against the metal cabinets.

"_You."_ Li hissed, her eyes blazing. Her face was extremely close to mine, "I thought you would get the fucking hint the _first_ time."

"What the hell do you want?" I twisted away from her, almost knocking her squirmy body away. But no, this girl had more fight in her than I thought. Her piercing eyes and set snarl was almost intimidating. Almost.

"You're a stupid, slutty, lying bitch, you know that?" She pounced on me again, digging the heel of her hands into my shoulder. I shoved her backwards, and she fell flat on her ass.

"Right." I chuckled, rolling my eyes and stepping closer to her frame on the floor, shooting her a dirty look. "And you're not a desperate, jealous, psychopathic whore? Now, what the fuck is your problem with me?"

"_You're_ the fucking problem!" Lianne was on her heels again, dusting herself off. "I knew from the start about you and Lysander, and you both lied to my face! You fucking _embarrassed_ me in front of him!"

"You did that yourself!" I growled. "You think taking out everyone in Lysander's life is going to help him fall in love with you?"

"Well, I know one person I'd like to remove, and she's standing right in front of me." Li threatened. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You mean the one girl that Lysander _loves_?" I raised my eyebrow at her, crossing my arms.

"Don't you fucking say what we all know isn't true." Li ground her teeth. "Lysander doesn't love _anyone_, he's never—"

"He loves me." I said. "He loves me and you can't do anything about—"

"Shut up!" Li screeched, baring her teeth like a wild cat. "Shut the fuck up about Lysander! You're just another fucking _liar_, trying to get to me—"

"No, Li, _I'm not._ Are you that full of yourself that you think I'd waste _my _time trying to piss you off?"

"Your whole relationship with Lysander is pissing me off! And I don't believe one second and sappy moment of it!" Li seethed. "One second your best friends, the next you're draping yourself all over him! Don't fool yourself, Skye Whitman, Lysander would never date someone like _you. Slut."_

"Stop calling me that!" I shouted, moving forward to her. My self-control was at the brim. "Shut your swarmy little mouth before I shove my fist in it!"

"Ooh, sounds like someone's been hanging around Castiel Statham a bit too much, huh?" Li cackled. "Giving him blowjobs when you're not giving it Lysander, tramp?"

"Oh, and wouldn't _you _like to know about 'giving it' to Lysander? Lysander who is my _boyfriend_ and _loves _me, and who I have the right to tell you to fuck off and leave me alone."

"He doesn't fucking love you, you bitch! Do you really think Lysander sees anything in you, you little slut?"

"If I'm a slut, you're the shit under my slutty feet." I snickered, fishing for something inside my bag. I threw it at her, and she barely caught it in her hands.

"What the hell is this?" she asked me. "It's one of Lysander's notebooks. It has that seal…"

"Turn to the last page."

Li did. I saw her eyes light up as she recognized Lysander's impeccable handwriting, and even more perfect words. Her mouth formed what she was reading, and I felt the smirk etch itself on my face already while she processed the words I had memorized in my head.

_I've written too much how I'm lost in your eyes._

_I've written too much how I'm jealous of your other guys._

_I've written too much how your touch makes me weak._

_I've written too much how, around you, I can't speak._

_But now I don't care if this suddenly doesn't rhyme._

_I love you Skye Whitman, will you please be mine?'_

- _Lysander Callixto Ainsworth_

"No…" Li breathed, shaking her head, stepping back. "What the fuck is this?"

"Enough proof for you to leave me alone." I said. "Now get out of my way Lianne, I have stuff to do."

"Don't fucking call me Lianne!" Her eyes bugged out as she threw the notebook down towards the floor. My heart cracked just a bit. "Only Lysander calls me Lianne!"

"Get _over_ yourself, _Lianne."_ I drawled. "Leave Lysander—"

"Shut the fuck _up!"_ Li screamed, and before I knew it, she was launching towards me with the speed of light. Padlocks dug into my shoulder blades and so did Li's nails, then before I could even think, a flash of skin was at the corner of my eye and a fist was crashing into my temple. A whole new wave of pain took over me, my legs felt weak and my eyes danced with blurry stars and dots. I heard my neck snap and my head twist to come in contact with metal. But just like that, it was as if Li had pulled a trigger and set me off. I was so done with all of this, all this additional crap that she was giving me. She really just couldn't let me be _happy._ And she had a knack for bringing out a monster in me that shouldn't have existed. But it did, and it was like dynamite. Explosive and uncontrollable. I turned back to Li, who looked stunned that she actually punched me, her beady eyes shifting from her balled fist to my head, then back to her balled fist. And like I wasn't controlling myself anymore, I swung right back until I heard the connecting crunch of her jaw against my knuckles. Li stumbled back, and now it was my turn to actually gasp and be shocked, but I didn't have it in my head to start apologizing. Instead, I stepped back and tried to think of a way out before this got really bad, I mean I could've rushed for the stairs or maybe the emergency exit but—

_CRACK!_

I was on the ground and my eyesight was graying. My lungs heaved as I blinked and forced myself back onto my feet, and raised my fists, but when I expected another punch, I got a stinging slap across my face, and a sting on my own palm when I instinctively slapped her right back. Li shrieked and charged, raising her hand to grab at my hair, but it was hard since it was undeniably short and I was quick to move away from her. Another slap came through and I was jabbing at her jaw, and her lip, until she stopped with her palm and used her fists on me again. I felt my bottom lip split, and heard a sickening crunch when she got me and I hit her at the same time. We were a tangled mess of screaming, hands and hair, shoving each other around in an attempt to get away while injuring the other, and it was the most insane fight I had gotten to in my life. I shoved her with both hands on the ground and pinned her down, quickly sitting on her hips to keep her from moving. She didn't stop though, clawing at me before she got a fistful of my hand and pulled hard, so hard that I wondered if it would bleed. I yelled and pulled at her hair too as I willed myself not to tear up from the pain, and her wild hands in my hair. Sweat came from every pore in my body, I was breathing heavily, and my whole self seemed to twitch with pure anger towards Li.

"You're still nothing compared to Lysander!" she screamed. "You'll always be nothing! You don't deserve him!"

"You don't deserve _anyone!_" I screamed, raising my hand to whack her head, but before I could, strong arms yanked me away and suddenly, I was being lifted right off Li, and onto my feet. I kicked and screamed, my fists and legs flying everywhere.

"Whitman, calm the fuck down!" Castiel's voice was rough and loud in my ear, and only then did I realize it was his arms holding me back with an iron grip. I froze and dropped my arms and legs, slumping with defeat and breathing shakily. Li was looking at us both wide eyed, with shock? Terror? I didn't know, but she quickly scrambled to her heels and spun around, not even bothering to pick up her beige mink coat or her school bag as she burst through the exit door.

The stairwell was silent again, except for my labored breathing and erratic heartbeat, which I was sure, was fast and loud enough to be heard all through out the school. Castiel's arms loosened around me as I sunk onto the floor on my knees, buckling them awkwardly and just sitting down. He came to step in front of me, but I couldn't even look at him, so I bowed my head.

"Whitman, look at me…" He said softly, coming to kneel in front of me. My dark hair hid my face completely, and I was glad for it because I couldn't look him in the eye. I just couldn't, not without breaking into tears. After what felt like forever, and Castiel just watching me, I finally cleared my throat.

"I'm not like that, Statham." I said quietly, so quiet I wasn't even sure if he heard me. "I don't mean to do that, I just…She was saying…"

I looked into his eyes, brushing my hair away from my face, and they were soft and warm, ironic for the metallic color. But I felt it, the warmth just coming right from his gaze.

"I know you're not, Whitman." He said. "I know."

"I…I just…" My voice cracked, and I felt like my insides were going right with it. I felt sick to my stomach, mostly at myself, not even at Li.

"No. You don't have to explain." Castiel said. "It's not your fault. Now, will you please let me fix you up?"

* * *

Now, in the car, I shrugged off Castiel's dark coat, then my own, leaving on my cardigan and turtleneck. Castiel's eyes had left mine and started to wander elsewhere…around me. And that made me extremely conscious and bothered, but it wasn't worth sweating over. It was just Castiel. And since it was just Castiel, I found myself looking at him too, in his dark red shirt with its loose cuffs at his thin, pale wrists, his long fingers, long legs, long hair seemingly long everything. And he was here, no one else. It was just him. It was just Castiel, and it was just me.

"Look up." Castiel said, and my eyes and my head did just that. Our gazes locked and seemed to mash every part of me into bits. He reached over tentatively, his thumb brushing against my lip. Heat seemed to radiate off of him, and his touch was like searing lava. He tugged a bit, pulling my bottom lip down, before I yelped as a biting pain came right from it.

"Well," he said, his eyes trained on my mouth. "I guess you won't be able to do that cute lip biting thing you always do, eh little girl?"

"H-Huh what lip biting…" Another sharp sting came from the same spot, and I realized I was subconsciously about to gnaw on my lip. Huh, even I didn't notice that…

_And I didn't notice he thought it was cute…_

"And when you blush, your cheeks will be all purple instead of pink." Castiel chuckled, his eyes raising to my cheek bones. For some reason, having him _not_ look me in the eye was even more unnerving. I tugged at the collar of my turtleneck. The car seemed to be overheating, I think.

"I don't b-blush." I hoped that my stuttering would be mistaken as something being caused by the cold.

"Oh, yes you do." Castiel smirked. "Like at Halloween…you blush when I do this."

He reached over and held my face, thumbing my cheekbones and dragging down to my jaw. I inhaled sharply, but he didn't seem to notice. Instead, he pulled his hand back to himself. My skin felt cold without him. I was catching a disease, I was sure of it with all these temperature changes. I probably needed to call in sick too, like Ly—

"Huh," Castiel said, leaning against his the car window. "I was wrong. You still turn pink."

"W-What!" My hands instinctively flew to my face, and I had to peek through my fingers to look at Castiel. He was chuckling with a smug look on his face. I was not blushing. I didn't blush. I'm Skye Whitman! Blushing isn't in my vocabulary! Pink wasn't a good color on me! At least, not on my face…

"Oh you're too adorable, little girl." Castiel laughed, shaking his head. _Stop. Talking. Statham. _"Do you want to go to my place?"

_Oh GOD, he was at it again!_

"Why?" I asked him, swallowing. "Why your place?"

"Well, I have first aid kids too, you know."

_Oh. Right. Okay, let's go to your place!_

_Wait—NO!_

"No!" I grabbed for the steering wheel, before I even realized that the car wasn't even moving. Man, this weather, it, uh, really messes with my head. I didn't even notice. Castiel looked at me with a mix of shock and amusement. "My place—it's better, I just restocked on painkillers, yeah, you know me…"

"Whitman," Castiel chuckled. "Though you didn't have to restock on those pills. I'd never hurt you. Plus, my place is way nearer."

Oh how I wished this boy just didn't have that smirking little mouth. And that this was _his_ car.

The car ride was fast, but it was those kinds that I wished they weren't. I was mulling things over in my head, like what Castiel had said.

"_I'd never hurt you."_

_Ha! If only he knew how many times he already has…_

Heart-Shaped Box was playing on the radio, and the chills Kurt Cobain's voice sent through my spine were a lot more pleasant than the ones from the cold outside. Castiel hummed to it, and when it came to the chorus, I could have sworn he was _made_ to sing along to that song as his raw '_Hey…Wait. I've got a new complaint,'_ dragged out silkily out of his vocal chords. To me, there weren't many things more attractive than a boy that liked good music, knew how to play it himself, and sound amazing singing to the songs too. I wondered if I could get him to sing a Mumford and Sons song too.

But now he was singing Nirvana, and that was better than anything. Not many people could cover any of their songs, but Castiel's rough tone and its haunting melody gave me shivers.

_She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak_

_I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box…for…weeks_

_I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap_

_I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black_

**_Hey. Wait._**

_I've got a new complaint._

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

_Your advice_

The car pulled to a stop and I was clambering out faster than I had expected. Castiel hadn't even pulled the gear into park yet and already, my car door was slammed shut and I was standing awkwardly outside.

_So much for playing it cool…_

Castiel's house was a tall white one, with wooden accents for the roof, the balcony, the front porch and even the windows. It looked a lot cleaner than I expected in my head, but that was just me. The grass looked perfectly cut, not a speck of dirt was on the stony path, and the paint on the house looked to be new. I never pegged him to be such a neat freak, but maybe that was just because I didn't have the drive for these kinds of things.

The inside was…wow. Well, let's just say, pretty much Castiel lived the life. So he wasn't really a neat freak, some soda cans lying on random surfaces and the rug pulled out of the way. But other than that, everything was just…Wow.

There was a huge flat screen TV in the living room, with all the consoles I could think of. The guitars from all Guitar Hero's were propped beside it, Wii controllers were tucked safely in a see-through drawer of the glass coffee table, the other compartments containing PS3 controllers of different colors, the Xbox chrome controller collection, and if I wasn't mistaken, a bunch of old game boys were thrown into one of them too. There was a tribal rug in the middle of the kitchen, though I didn't know why. It was a lot different from all the glass, wood and very expensive looking furniture all around. From the front door, you could see the windows to the backyard, where there was a hot tub sitting on the grass, skateboards propped against it, pogo sticks, rollerblades along with it. Speakers were installed in each corner of each room, and a master stereo in the living room too. Bookshelves lined a good part of the house, but they looked untouched just like the desk at the study. In fact, a lot of things in the house looked untouched; the massage chair, the laptop besides the bigger computer, the new games lying on the counter, and a lot more of what didn't look to be cheap. It was official, Castiel Statham was the richest secret rich guy I knew. I must have been standing in complete shock of everything, because Castiel had to take me by the arm and pull me inside until I finally got over it.

It was just like when I knocked over Castiel at the park, except everything was switched. I sat down on the coffee table and waited for him as he wove his way inside the house. The walls were lined with vinyl records of artists from every time period, and guitars that were signed by God-knows-who. I was so distracted, I didn't even notice Castiel coming over and pressing an ice pack against my cheek.

"H-Hey!" I jumped.

"What, Whitman?" Castiel raised his eyebrow at me. He would've been holding my face again if there wasn't this ice pack between us.

"Nothing…" I muttered. Castiel shrugged and unzipped the first aid kid in his lap.

"Let's see…" he said, bringing out some cooling cream, cotton swabs and a bottle of antiseptic, and some white ointment.

"That's gonna hurt!" I moaned, pointing at the bottle.

"Oh come on, don't be such a little girl, little girl." Castiel smirked. "You survived Li's attack, I think you'll live through a little pain."

I sighed in defeat as he picked up the green bottle and popped the cap open, then dipped the cotton swab into it. He then looked at me, making me bring down the ice pack I had set against my jaw. He brought the swab close to my lip, and I smelled the suffocating scent of medicine, but fought the urge to turn away. Gently, he prodded my wound with it, spreading it all over as carefully as he could. It still didn't help that I was gradually frowning as he went on because of the pain. When he was done, I caught a glimpse of myself on the coffee table, where the middle of my bottom lip was painted in the brown liquid. Then, he took my right hand first, dabbing at the scrapes on my knuckles. I closed my eyes and tried not to look at each of the four blots of dried blood on the bones. Castiel then let go and carefully took the fingers from my left hand and spread them out so he could spread some more on my knuckles. I bit my lip from making any sound, but that just hurt even more and made me make an even more puppy-like noise. After, he pulled out several band aids from the kid and started unwrapping each one and spreading them gently on each slit on the back of my hand.

"I can't believe this." I sighed, shaking my head when he was done. Castiel pushed the water and pills towards me. I picked them up and toyed with them for a bit.

"What's so hard to believe?" He chuckled. "You did it for me, it's only natural that I owe you in return."

I knocked back the two pills and down all the water in three gulps. So fighting Li did leave me parched.

"I thought we agreed not to owe each other, ever." I laughed at the old memory of us fighting over it the first time we met, or when he 'owed' me for running out of the Blidley House at Halloween.

"Whatever Whitman, without that then our friendship would just be boring!" Castiel laughed, sinking deeper into the couch whenever his chest rose then fell. I moved to sit beside him there, which was _very _soft and extremely tempting to just curl up and sleep, but it was too soft, so soft that when I plopped down on it, I slid right down to bump Castiel's bicep and his thigh. I blinked and froze. Castiel swallowed. Um…

He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. I willed my eyes to look somewhere else, like the table. No, I looked over at the rug. No, the light.

_What the hell was he **doing** to me?_

This was _so _on purpose. I just knew it.

"Don't laugh at me, Whitman, but what were we talking about again?"

I broke into a smile and burst into laughter. So he had forgotten too.

"I don't know—" I shook my head, trying to stop myself from laughing.

_God, see, Skye? All you have to do is relax. That's why you always think you feel these things around Castiel. Because you never calm down around him._

That just brought me to my next question.

Exactly _why _couldn't I calm down when I was around Castiel?

The boy himself smirked and chuckled too, his dimples so, _so_ obvious right below his angled cheekbones, which were just as distracting as his jaw, the bridge of his nose, his gaze, his everything.

"So will you tell me now what you and Lipstick Li were ripping each other's eyes out over?" Castiel asked me. I turned to look at him, but his gaze was just so searing and his face seemed so close that just looking at him made me dizzy, so I turned away. _Calm. Down._

"Well, she was saying stuff…About my relationship with…Oh, nah, you don't want to know!" I laughed, but Castiel just raised an eyebrow.

"Oh trust me, I do. It's not everyday you get to pull a girl off another girl. And trust me, it was hard not to stare." He smirked.

_Oh Castiel, always so honest_…

I resigned and slumped against the soft cushions. Our conversation went a little something like this.

"Fine, it was about Lysander—"

"No shit."

"—and she was just saying stuff like how he didn't love me and I didn't want to believe it because well, it's Lys—"

"Lys does love you, you know that right? I mean he really does."

"I know, but…Well, I don't know. I knew, but it just got to me. I don't know why, but it just hit me. Like why would Lysander want me?"

"Maybe because you're different?" Castiel smirked. I turned my head and looked him in the eye.

There. I believed it. I believed it when he said it. I needed it to come from him, that I wasn't like everyone else. When Lysander said it…he didn't even know how different _he_ was. He was a whole new class all to himself, and I loved every single part of him.

"You both say I'm different, but either that just makes me weird, or you're trying to make me feel better." I laughed, my gaze not wavering. His didn't either.

"It's both." Castiel said. "You're like a lot of things that shouldn't be put together, put together into this…Whatever you are. It's cool."

"Hah." I snickered. "Says the bad ass genius guitar god and Kurt Cobain reincarnate sitting beside me."

"You think I'm Kurt Cobain?" Castiel raised an arched eyebrow. I blinked.

"No." I said quietly, my cheeks painting themselves a pink shade. But Castiel was already beaming.

"Because if I recall, one time you said Kurt Cobain was one of the sexiest beings to grace mankind."

"I never said that!" I gasped. That was a lie. Kurt Cobain exudes sexiness even from the grave.

"Shut up Whitman!" Castiel was way too happy for his own good. He was wagging an accusatory finger in front of my face. "Admit it, I'm your Kurt Cobain."

"No you're not!" I pouted, my lip stinging but I didn't care. "Shut up, ugh, I hate you! It's your fault for singing along in the car!"

"Oh come on, I'm just kidding you." Castiel winked, nudging my elbow. I rolled my eyes. "It's just cute to see you squirm."

Cute. Hah.

_Wait huh?_

"Okay, okay enjoy the compliment." I muttered. "Anyway, that's just about it. And she kept telling me to shut up when I said Lys loved me and all that, said I didn't deserve him. Compared to him, I'm really not much."

"Shut up." Castiel cut me off. "Don't say that. I swear."

I blinked. "Okay."

"I mean it."

"Yeah…Yeah, I'm just um telling you what went down…"

"Oh. Right."

"Um yeah, then I showed her the notebook—"

"What notebook?"

"The one where Lys wrote me a poem saying he loved me—"

"I've never seen it—"

"And Li just didn't want to believe it when—"

"She's such a bitch—"

"—I said I'm in love with Lys."

Lysander. I had to remind myself to swing by soon and see how he was. He had fever after all.

"Oh, that." Castiel said.

"Yeah."

"I think it's about time I got you home, Whitman."

"Okay."

I didn't feel like protesting at all, that I wanted to stay any longer. It wouldn't do any of us good and I knew it. He knew it too, but he was much more levelheaded than I was. Imagine how good Lysander was at that. Castiel drove me home, but instead of any Nirvana song coming up, we listened to some sappy radio station where a girl was crying to the host about how she wasn't sure if cheating on her boyfriend was wrong because he was doing it to her too, but with another man. She didn't know what to do, but she didn't break up with him. The host called her a dumb ass and Castiel and I laughed the whole way home.

Finally, I forced myself out of the car and into the night. I felt like a caterpillar inside a cocoon with the way I was struggling to suffocate myself with heat from my coat. Castiel walked me over up the porch and even to the door.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said, digging his hands into his pockets. His breath did that white puff of air thing again.

"Yeah, school. You know."

"Mhmm." He said. "Good night, Whitman."

"Good night, Statham." I started to dig for my keys as Castiel started to make his way down the path and towards his car. But then I made a split second decision to blurt it out, since it was wracking my head the whole time anyway.

"So who am I then, huh?" I asked Castiel, just as I was about to open the door.

"What?" Castiel turned on his heel slowly, his red hair whisking around wildly around his face.

"If I called you a Kurt Cobain, who am I?" I asked innocently. Castiel smirked again, his eyes narrowing.

"Well that's easy." He tilted his head to the right, examining me from head to toe. He suddenly seemed way too tall, and I felt a lot smaller.

"Huh?"

"You're like no one I've ever known, little girl. You're Skylar."

* * *

**A/N:** So? Do I get a review for this? Please? Hehe time to answer reviews!

1. Iziz00 - oh gosh you have an even more active imagination than I do! Thanks for the ideas, I promise to keep them in mind and of course credit you in case I use them! (Though I won't tell you which one hoho) I hope you liked this chapter too, because it's midnight and I just finished writing it!

2. IfYouLovedMe- Thank you! For some reason, the sexiness between the two was the easiest to write...hmm... maybe that's why I have so much fun with all the sexual tension between Skye and Castiel? I don't know, ugh God. I'm sorry. But yay! I'm glad I give you something to read in the mornings! I hope you like reading just as much as I love writing this! Hoho yes I feel kind of evil for always putting a Lys moment, then in comes Cas, then Lys again, and more Lys, then Cas. Gah, I don't know! I love them both! But yes, let's all be patient as see what the future holds, yes? By the way, thank you for reviewing consistently on the chapters! It means so much, you have no idea!

3. AliceXxX- Awww thank you! Ahhh I see we have another Castiel girl over here :) Yay! It's good to know Castiel still has girls on his side that aren't all for Lysander and Skye! I hope I don't disappoint with the rest of this!

4. Gossip Girl - I would kill for Castiel to be my bff...and Lysander as my boyfriend ugh why

5. Lazy Hero - Yes, Mason is happening! But no, I can honestly say nothing romantic between Mason and Skye. Unlike her and Lysander, THEY WILL STAY BROS4LYF. Yay, I'm glad you enjoy the fluffiness of the recent chapters! There's a lot more to come, and more drama in the future, I promise you that! Oh and I would watch The Notebook with Castiel and cry with him ANY DAY. Heck, I'd roll around in mud if Castiel wanted to. Anything for that guy... Yay! Someone for Lysander and Skye! When this story all started out, everyone was for Castiel. It's funny seeing everyone so torn about it! And also, oh gosh. I can't wait to write a scene when Skye and *insert someone's name here that I won't spoil* do it. hoho. I guess I'm a perv too. But I guess that's not so much of a secret seeing how much sexual tension I put between Skye and Castiel!

6. owldistraction- Aw no it's okay! Thank you for reviewing my last one, it still made my day! Don't worry your pretty little head about it :) Hehe I guess Lysander saw it coming too, between Skye and Cas. I guess it was just hard to ignore! It's true... Castiel fics are EVERYWHERE. And though I'd like to say this isn't just like another Castiel fic, I can't say that because it MIGHT or MIGHT NOT end up as one! Only time and chapters will tell! Hahaha! I'm sorry if I'm boring you with Castiel moments, don't hesitate to let me know in a review! AWWWWW oh my god, thank you! You have no idea how much that means to me, that I make Castiel seem more unique in a way, and not like how everyone portrays him! THank you! I really want him to have more character you know? He needs a whole background and a whole personality under that hard arrogant shell of his, but at the same time not lose that shell. But yay, Castiel and Skye are pretty cute...But so is Lysander so I don't know! Gah!

7. joesette - oh man, your interpretation is amazing... You really should get into poetry girl! Unless you already are, then I'd totally love to see your work! Also, I'm sorry about your parents :( I hope this story helps you out too since Skye's going through the same thing! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Keep em coming!

8. RainbowUnicorns938 - Me?! This story?! You like it?! Awww thank you! It's so nice seeing new people leaving reviews and enjoying what I write! So tell me, Castiel or Lysander? Hoho well let me know! Trust me, I love Skye and Lysander, but Castiel and her...yeah they DEFINITELY haven't lost that spark! Haha! Good gosh, I hope you don't lose any sleep over reading this! Though it's extremely flattering that you do! Hahha thank you! Thank you so much! I never would've thought anyone would think of me as a good writer, it's just amazing to know there's someone out there that does! And it makes me tear up knowing I can make you tear up! Seriously, I can't believe it! Thank you again! I can't say it enough, THANK YOU! This review pretty much lit up my night (or day, since it's midnight). Hope I don't disappoint!

9. SeaCatt - And I love YOUR reviews, so, so, so much. I can't even express how much I do! Thank you! I hope I don't fail to show how different the relationships are, I really wanna contrast that part! I mean look at Skye and Lys all making out and in love and then there's Castiel and Skye all...well, still finding footing. You know what I mean! And yes, I did enjoy Singapore though all I did was shop until my mom had to yank me out of the malls! I promise you, I'm trying my best on the drawing. I really can't draw though so expect dots for eyes and just some eyelashes for Skye to show she's a girl! HAHAHAHAHA oh god, that cracked me up! Trust me, your stick figure and frowny face Castiel would definitely be a couple notches higher than the drawing I'm trying to make! Thank you Kristen!

10. wolvsrule -thank you!

11. Ilus47 - I hope I made you do this :) on this chapter too! :)

12. luvu11 - I know! I feel like a bad person, making people switch sides like that with pretty much every chapter! But hey, it gets you thinking right? Hhahaha! But yes, definitely some serious drama to go down in the future, I promise you that!

13. spazway2 - GAHHH I can't tell whether you like Lysander or not because I love him! But I love Castiel so... I don't know, I'm confused. THey're both equally WOW.

14. candybrown - Thank you! I try my best! Really, thank you! I hope the future chapters don't disappoint either!

15. And You Wonder why I Do This - And I will give you Mason, I promise you that! I can't say when though, but if you stick with this story long enough, I promise you will get some Mason! And he will not disappoint! (I'm trying my best to work on him since, well, he's the only guy here that's an OC!) I'm glad you liked the Lys and Skye moment, though it was pretty heated! I hope this last chapter is enough sexual tension between Castiel and Skye to last you until the next chapter next week! What Skye is hiding from Lysander... well, you'll have to see for yourself later! :) I promise to shed some light on Riley and her nightmares when the time is right! Also, I can't wait for the new story! I will check it out once it's up!

16. morganastar - Thank you so much! And gosh, I hope you liked this chapter too! It was just a bit of Castiel since I think Lysander's been having a bit too much Skye to himself, and we can't have that, can we? Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you!

And that's it for this week! I'll see you guys later, and thank you again for the reviews! Mwah!

- Nikki / lostconcoctions - add me on my candy love!


	17. Sixteen: Taste of Trouble

**A/N:** And here comes chapter sixteen! I've been gone all week, enjoying the beaches at Palawan in the Philippines - I seriously recommend you all go there because it's GORGEOUS. Yes, I'm from the Philippines, and wow, I never would've thought I would see paradise, but hey, there it was, right with me! But before I start, I have to clear that I promise you guys, that once I finish writing Tongue Tied, I will get right on to continuing One Thing On My Mind. I'm sorry for having to put it on hold! I really just don't want to give you guys something mediocre, and I feel like if I have to drag myself to do it, that's what'll happen.

But **moving on**, remember when one or two of you guys told me to make a drawing of the whole gang? Well, it look me long enough, so I finally did it! Right now, it's just Skye, Lysander, and Castiel, but I promise to make some of Rosa and Leigh, and even Bridgette when I find the time. If you wanna see it, it's on my page beside the **!

But more importantly! OH MY **GOD. **So a guest review had to point this out to me, but oh my GOD. So this story has become the third in the most reviewed story here on fanfiction in the My Candy Love archive! Oh my God! You guys! Ahhh I freaked! Thank you so much! And this story isn't even almost over! Eeeek can I hug you all? Thank you so much for getting me all the way here, seriously. I love you all!

Shoutout to: IfYouLovedMe, Gossip Girl, AliceXxX, Ilys47, owldistraction, luvu11, SeaCatt, RainbowUnicorns938, Lilith, Lazy Hero, Joesette, spazway2, Kyoichi Amaya, AnnaBanana, Givala, MIMI, and all those that reviewed!

- lostconcoctions (add me on MCL!)

Now, on to the chapter!

* * *

Sixteen: Taste of Trouble

There was a different taste in my mouth when I woke up this morning. It was the taste of danger and trouble, mixed with the knowledge that I was getting myself into it. I had tasted it before, when I was fifteen and at the club where I met twenty-year old Riley Rickons. Now, I felt much older than I did a year ago. When you say fifteen, you think of a young, naïve, sophomore girl still feeling around the fine line between freedom and stupidity. He was a boy on the verge of growing up and running away from it. But when I met Riley, I wasn't a little girl, and he wasn't who I thought he was. We were crazy, most definitely in love, and reckless. He showed me everything, opened me to things I would never have dared to touch, made me curious about the world, everything in it, around me, and deep inside me. Riley made me who I was. And then one day, he tore a piece of me and threw it into a sea of forgotten memories. I just wasn't that girl anymore. I was someone else entirely, a sum of who I was, who I should be, and who I would never have dared to become.

But I was talking about a taste, wasn't I? And that was what I tasted whenever Castiel Statham was around.

"Pass me the chocolate."

"Red, keep your voice down…"

"On…the ground down?"

"Yes, there…what?"

"What?"

"I think we have a problem."

"A math problem?"

"Yes! Oh my God, you are so good! You…You, wow…"

"Answer it, Whitman, I…What…What's that squiggly…"

"Square root?"

"Isn't that for plants?"

"Oh yeah…God, fuck, I'm more stoned than I thought."

"This was the worst decision we've ever made like ever in the history of time, Kitty."

In truth, this was the best decision we've ever made. Yes, in the history of time and space.

Rewind to half an hour ago, on the school roof. I remember shivering in my black velvet boots and prodding a toothache I had with my tongue while following Castiel up and around. Without Lysander to keep us in check, we were doing little things to mess with the rules. Sneaking into the roof during class, going to the nurses office every two periods, running off at lunch to one of the diners around town and never coming back for the rest of the day… who knew school could be such a thrill? This day was different though, because Castiel brought one of my many weaknesses.

"Castiel, this is so bad!"

"Oh shut up, don't act like you haven't done it like a billion times."

"I haven't done it a billion times _in this school!_"

"Heh. But in your old school, yes?"

"...Stop talking."

Castiel was already flicking his lighter and hovering over the opening of his wooden pipe, where the sweet and sticky smell seemed to fill up the whole rooftop. We were _so_ dead. Castiel sucked in a ragged breath and leaned his head back towards the sky. I shook my head. I couldn't believe this was happening.

Sure, I got high with the Ainsworth brothers, but now, Castiel actually dared to do it in _school._ SCHOOL.

He coughed a little bit and squinted his eyes before handing the lighter and pipe to me. I sighed in defeat. It was lunch time so no one would be looking for us, and we could've said we went out of school to grab a bite, so an alibi was in check, but still… God, this was so bad. _He_ was so bad. So. Bad.

This was a terrible idea. This could get us both expelled. This could get us into jail.

And this made me feel like it had been too long since the last time.

"Fine." I muttered, rolling my eyes and snatching it away from him. I stuck the pipe between my lips, flickering on the light to burn the fresh leaves, and pulling it away when I had enough. After a few seconds, he exhaled off somewhere to the side and I followed after.

"I knew there was a bad ass inside this thick old sweater of yours." Castiel snickered before taking another hit. I shrugged my shoulders.

"There are a lot of things you have yet to find out about me, Statham." I said. "You have a long way to go."

"Does Lys have a long way to go?" He asked me, handing over the paraphernalia. His eyes were trained on me, albeit red and glassy. I thought for a bit, and sucked in slowly from the pipe.

In a choking, inhaling breath, I replied, "Yes."

Castiel just nodded, but some part of him looked pleased, as if the thought of having to work even harder to get to know me amused him. We exchanged taking hits until I was sure the world had tilted to the side, and Castiel's face started to shine like a fucking angel. At some point, I found that my butt was glued to the ground and my legs refused to give any support whatsoever. Everything looked like it was in HD and out of focus at the same time.

"C'mon, Whitman. Get off your ass." Castiel said, finding his footing and trying to offer me a trembling hand.

"Red. Your hair." I murmured, my eyes boring into him. "I'm callin' you Red."

"What is this? That 70's Show?"

I nodded.

"Then I'll call you Kitty, little girl. I mean…Kitty."

Kitty from the old tv show's laugh rang loudly in my ears like a distant memory, which it probably was, and I found myself laughing at _her_ laugh, then laughing at the fact that I was laughing at another laugh.

"You don't like cats." I laughed more. My mouth was dry. My eyes felt heavy. My head was in the clouds. I was as high as a kite.

"But…But kitty is a small cat…And."

"Huh?"

"Oh now I lost it, Kitty."

"Who's…Oh, _I'm_ Kitty! And you're Red! That…"

"Yes!"

We both froze and paused for what seemed like a very long time. I literally felt my brain _think._ Then we both sputtered out a loud and uncontrollable laugh. My legs were gelatin again, and I was leaning against Castiel, who seemed to be made out of jelly too, and we were both sinking to the ground, holding each other's shoulders as we laughed and laughed until our eyes became teary.

"I…Um…I think…" Castiel started.

"Tell me!" I giggled, slapping his shoulder.

"I think Red and Kitty…there were in the show, right?"

"That 70's show."

"They were."

"Married? That means _we're_ married, man…"

We both paused again. Castiel gave me a blank look. I gave him one right back. My mouth hung open.

"Man…" I sighed. "I'm too married to be young…"

"Whit…What?"

"What?"

"I really like that show."

"Me too."

We sat there for another moment in silence. I wasn't sure how long it was, but I know it took a while for me to concentrate on something else other than the cigarette butts on the ground.

"I used to call her something like that." Castiel murmured. I turned my head ever so slowly. Castiel wasn't looking at anything in particular. Or maybe he was. Maybe he was looking at the flecks of dust in the air, or dare I say it, he was probably looking at air itself.

"Huh?" I said.

"It was something a little bit like…something like Kitten. I called her Kitten."

"Called who?"

"Debrah." Castiel said wistfully. "I called Debrah 'Kitten'. She was my…kitten. I mean… I never had a real kitten. I didn't _date_ a kitten, I…"

I was already trying to bite back a giggle. Instead, I snorted and fell back just a bit. Were we suddenly transported onto a boat, or maybe a rocking chair?

"No we're not, Kitty."

I said that out loud?

"Yes!" Castiel laughed, giving me a light shove and making me topple over with no hope of getting up myself. Afterwards, I had finally calmed down and fixed my glassy eyes towards Castiel's. The floor under me felt like a big, soft feather. A huge part of me was massively pleased that he had done it again. He had opened up about her, finally. I was slowly getting there too, to the deep, soft center buried under all Castiel's seemingly unbreakable layers.

"I don't want to be another kitten, Red." I said to him.

Castiel gave me a lopsided smile. "You don't have to worry about that, little girl."

Fast forward to dismissal, where the high had run off and we were walking out of school, reminiscing about the things we found funny in class. There was a bite mark on my forearm, which I had done to myself to muffle my laughter at the way Mr. Faraize was sweating bullets. I was sure he would flood the whole place.

"We should do this again some time." Castiel laughed. My eyes widened.

"No way, we could go to jail!" I admonished, shoving him back. The winter air wasn't too cold today, thank God for me. Castiel raised one mocking eyebrow.

"Or…Or worse," I continued. "We could get expelled!"

"Oh, you're too paranoid for your own good, Kitty." Castiel laughed, hooking an arm around my neck.

"Am not!" I protested, shrugging his arm off and jumping right into his car. Castiel rounded it and came to the driver's seat before shutting the door and the icy breeze out along with it. I sighed.

"Where to?" I asked.

"We could visit Lys?" Castiel suggested. "Or you could, and I could come pick you up later."

I just nodded. I was finally going to see my boyfriend.

* * *

The Ainsworth house felt colder than usual, but I guess that was what happens when one of the main causes of warmth was down with a fever, which was totally ironic. Everything looked messier, furniture was moved around, tissues were strewn everywhere, unwashed dishes waited at the sink, and there was just that heavy feeling setting on your shoulders when you felt you shouldn't be here.

"Leigh?" I called out. No answer. "Lysander?"

Still nothing.

I had started to get nervous over it, being alone in the Ainsworh's house without a car, and Castiel to pick me up in an hour. A part of my brain contemplated over walking home and calling Castiel later about it so he wouldn't worry—not that I expected he would—when suddenly I heard what sounded like a box fall over and hit the ground. My senses perked up, and soon, I was trotting up the stairs and weaving the hallway to make it to Lysander's bedroom.

Everything was neatly in its place, the antique genie lamp, the books, the opened closet, the notes, even the legendary writer bobble-heads didn't bobble. The only thing that was wrong was the bed sheet, which was twisted and wrapped around a figure. A lightly tanned arm was thrown off to the bedside table, as if attempting to reach for the glass of water that was there but deciding it was much too far instead. Silver hair peeked out from the tangled linens, and just at the sight of that, I felt a smile rush over me.

Slipping out of my boots, and my coats, I tiptoed through the crack of the door and over to the bed. Lysander had his eyes closed, but the way he was twisting his lip constantly and clearing his throat told me he was no where close to being asleep. I lifted the blanket carefully, and slid right in beside him, curling up against his body.

Lysander was in a plain white v-neck, and dark gray sweats, an article of clothing I would never have guessed he would own. Then again, this was the Ainsworth house—they had everything when it came to clothes. His feet were tucked snugly into dark green socks, and his hands were in the same colored gloves. His face looked paler than usual, his silver hair was matted to his forehead from sweat, and his lips were dry. And amazingly, he still made me want him.

His eyes didn't even peek, even as I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Mmm…missed you…" he said in a raspy voice. Lysander _never_ had a raspy voice. He cleared his throat and kissed my forehead.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked with a chuckle.

"I smelled vanilla the second you stepped into the hallway." Lysander's lips formed a smug smile. "How have you been holding up?"

"I should be asking you that." I said, closing my eyes. His body was so hot, temperature wise, that it was making me sweat myself just being against him. It was like hugging a stove. A very good-looking stove.

"I'll be back on my feet soon, I promise." Lysander chuckled, though there was a choke in his voice like he was trying his hardest not to cough. After a few seconds, he did.

"Good." I murmured. "I miss you, Lys."

"And I miss you, Skylar." He whispered, resting his chin on the top of my head.

The silence that settled onto both of us was welcome, and I was more than happy to just lie down in Lysander's arms, against his very warm body, inhaling his heavenly scent. We stayed like this for I-don't-know and I-don't-care how long. It was nice. I would've done it for a long time if I could, but I knew I had a deadline. There was a doorbell ringing outside, and I just knew it wasn't Leigh.

"I have to go." I sighed, peeling myself away from my starry-eyed boyfriend. Lysander's eyes looked sad, but understanding.

"I guess that's a good thing." He said. "It's torture not being able to kiss you while we're on the same bed."

I rolled my eyes and leaned down to plant a soft kiss to his temple.

"Feel better soon, and you'll get to do just that." I promised with a smile, already strapping on my boots and sliding off my coat as I sauntered towards the door. Lysander's eyes seemed to light up just a bit.

"Oh, I will. And I'll give you all the kisses I can give." He replied.

"If you do that, I can't promise you that kissing's all we're going to be doing." I called out cheekily, already laughing. I didn't leave the house without getting a good look as his cheeks filled with color and his jaw dropped.

* * *

"You know, little girl," Castiel shrugged off his winter coat and draped it over my shoulders as I licked on my strawberry Popsicle. Castiel was sweet enough to let me pay for it, after covering our Chinese dinner after picking me up from Lysander's place. "Lys is totally in love with you, so there's really no rush."

"I know, I love him too," I said, bumping his shoulder to thank him for his coat, noticing he was just in his bomber jacket now. I was in a beige turtleneck and black jeans with velvet boots, but _still,_ I was freezing. I even had a scarf! Then again, it was December, nine in the evening, and ice had started to coat the very sidewalks we were walking on now. "It's just—I don't know, I _want_ to, you know? Is that weird? I feel like a whore just saying that out loud…" I moaned.

"You feel like a _whore_, when you're thinking about doing things _with your_ _boyfriend_. And by things, it's not even _sex. _Man, I really don't understand you sometimes, Whitman." Castiel shook his head. "I'd kill for a girlfriend like you."

Castiel? Wants a girlfriend? Like me? Hold up, what?

I didn't know why, I shouldn't have even minded the comment, but I blushed anyway.

"You'd _kill_?" I wiggled an eyebrow at him slyly. This was different, Castiel actually talking about his love life. It was the only thing he didn't discuss with me.

"You're right, I wouldn't do that just for you." He smirked. "I'd punch someone, maybe."

"_Punch?_" I gasped. "You can do better than that!"

"No, I can't." Castiel shrugged, his gray eyes meeting mine. _Wow they're…glowing._ "But back to you. What the hell are you so afraid of?"

"I…I don't know." I sighed, sucking on the Popsicle stick. If I wasn't mistaken, Castiel was eyeing my lips rather intensely. "What if he doesn't want anything…like that… This is Lysander here."

"Oh man, you can't go wrong, trust me." He breathed, his eyes still on my mouth. What was that about? "I'm sure. He's still a dude, you know. He might act like he's above those things, but show him you _want_ to and he'll turn to goo."

"Okay, whatever you say." I said, pulling the stick out with a _pop_ and tossing it into a nearby trash bin. Castiel finally took his eyes away and focused on the dark night sky around us.

I was still not over it. I was still thinking about Lysander, and him, and wanting him, and thanksgiving, almost giving him _everything_ of me, and actually being okay with it. I wanted it to be okay. I wanted it to be okay to want him like that. I was just scared. I wanted everything to be okay between us, I wanted to prove that it was, though I knew there was no reason that it shouldn't be.

"Is it weird that I'm bringing this up to you right after I just saw him in bed, all sick with fever and stuff?" I asked Castiel.

"So you're attracted to sick men with silver hair." Castiel snickered. "Nothing weird."

"No!" I pouted. "Well, wait, yes…but that's not…Oh never mind, Statham!"

"Gosh, little girl, I didn't know you were so fun to tease!" He was laughing, shaking his head. I crossed my arms and clenched my teeth, forcing them not to chatter even when my whole body was. I was blushing furiously, even I knew it, but the blood in my face didn't help me feel warm one bit. Again, nothing seemed to escape Castiel. Soon, the familiar scent of mint and cigarettes surrounded me just like the warmth that enveloped me of his coat being draped over my shoulders.

"Thanks…" I muttered, pulling the coat closer around me. Castiel just nodded in acknowledgement. I met his eyes though, and he looked embarrassed at the little favor, quickly breaking our gaze. The street seemed to go on forever. Shops seemed endless, streetlights lined farther than my eyes could see, humps were countless…I was sure my feet would end up with blisters by the end of the night.

"Hey, you're freezing." I noted when I saw Castiel dig his fists deep into his pockets.

"I'm not freezing." Castiel hissed. After a long pause, a few steps ahead, and an eyebrow raise from me, he finally gave in. "Okay, fuck this, let's buy a new coat."

"No!" I laughed, grabbing his arm and motioning for a bench under a street lamp that we were approaching. "Sit."

"Why?"

"Just sit down, fag."

"PMS-ing, are we?"

"No!" I frowned, plopping down on the bench. "Well, yes, but no! I'm trying to warm you up."

"Warm me…what the hell are you—" I tugged his arm and had him down on the bench beside me.

"Here." I pulled one arm out of the coat arm and scooted closer to Castiel, draping the other half over his shoulders. "Now we're both warm."

"Or we're both half cold." Castiel muttered, though he didn't pull away. In fact, I felt him inching closer as he shifted to sit on his hands.

"That's not how you warm up, Statham," I scolded, reaching for his wrists. When I forced him to splay his palms out for me, which were soft and pink, I exhaled a hot breath on the surface and pulled off my scarf to wrap his hands in them. Castiel cleared his throat.

"You don't have to do that…" He whispered, his voice surprisingly tender. My eyes met him, and it was like looking into dark coals. It made me feel warm all over. And it only made me wonder what my hazel eyes made him think of.

"I'm saving your fingers from frostbite." I said, smiling. "Now, they won't be chopped off."

"If you get frostbite on your neck, I'll never forgive myself." Castiel said, his eyes still on mine. I shook my head, and let the smile already on my lips spread even more.

"I'll live."

"I won't."

"You will with ten fingers!" I bumped his shoulder. Castiel just shook my head and returned the faint smile. That was as much thanks as I was going to get.

"This isn't weird, is it?" I asked him, looking back into his eyes. "You and I…hanging out alone."

"It's only weird if we make it weird." Castiel said. "Don't make it weird."

"I'm not!"

"You are by saying it's weird."

"It's only getting weirder now that you're mentioning that I said that!"

"You shouldn't have said that in the first place, little girl."

"I…Oh shut up, or I'll get my scarf back."

"You wouldn't." Castiel feigned offense.

"I…I wouldn't." I sighed in defeat. I rubbed my hands together and pulled my knees to my chest to resemble a ball.

"Hey," Castiel said, "You're like, shivering. You're worse than me!"

"Sh-Shivering? Me?" I said, struggling to keep my teeth from chattering.

"Shut up, Whitman. You're freezing in school, you're freezing in the mall. You must be fucking dying out here." Castiel shook his head with concern. I couldn't believe it. Castiel. Caring. Wow. What was going _on_?

"Come here." He coaxed, sliding an arm around my shaking frame and pulling me close against his surprisingly hot (temperature wise, AGAIN—come on, guys) body. He almost resembled Lysander's feverish warmth. I exhaled and let out a sigh, leaning against him as his hand rubbed at my upper arm to keep me from shivering. His body radiated so much heat, I was sure he had a fever too, though when I tried to look at him for symptoms, his face looked oddly peaceful and almost content. And it made me feel better knowing he was okay, because I didn't feel like letting go of him at all.

After several moments I had lost myself to sleep, and light conversation. Castiel had to shake me awake. His scent and his warmth had me lightheaded already. I couldn't believe I was doing this, leaning against Castiel, hanging out with Castiel, when I knew he had an effect on me that I couldn't deny. I hated him for it too.

"Wake up, little girl." He croaked. I met his eyes, which looked dark and fresh from sleep. He must have dozed off too. I yawned and pulled away, his warm leaving my body all too quickly.

"How long did we pass out?" I asked him.

"It's almost midnight." Castiel sighed. "I have to get you home."

"And I was having such a great time." I pouted, rubbing my arms. Castiel made to put his coat around me again, but I refused. No way, not again.

"Really? I think I bored you to death."

"You didn't."

"You fell asleep on my chest." Castiel deadpanned.

I had to suppress a giggle just looking at his face.

"No way, Statham, your voice. It was probably just so…uh…soothing. How could you _not_ sleep?" I nodded with a grin.

"Ha! Soothing, right." Castiel stifled a laugh. "Come on, let's get you home."

My house wasn't at all far, so I was glad that Castiel hadn't taken Harley Quinn out. Sometimes, some peace and quiet was fine with me. Plus, walking bought me more time with him. I didn't even care if we talked or not. We did talk, with me pointing out some antique trinkets from a little store, or Castiel pointing out Leo closing up his pizzeria. Half the way, we sang Bohemian Rhapsody into the cool night hair, mostly just to see the mist our breaths made whenever we exhaled out an odd word like 'Scaramouch', or 'fandango'. The other half, we walked in silence, bumping into each other's arms with more force than intended. I knocked Castiel over once, and watched him skitter against the ice before sliding onto his back. He asked me for a hand up though, and I shouldn't have fell for it, because in the next second, I was flat on my ass right beside him.

"It's too bad." Castiel said, as we approached my front door. He wasn't looking at me. His head was ducked; most of his face hiding behind shock of red hair, and his hands were stuffed into his jeans pockets. "The three of us won't get to hang out this Christmas."

"What do you mean?" I asked him. I loved Christmas, mostly because of the shortbread cookies and the Starbucks coffee specials. It was the only time of the year I cared for coffee, unlike Bridgette who needed a fix every morning. "That's still like, in a few weeks."

"Yeah, but Lys and Leigh are going off to the province for their parents." Castiel shrugged.

I blinked. I swallowed. My lips had parted, along with the weight of my jaw hitting the ground.

Oh my _God._

_WHAT?_

I felt the pressure all around me push me back. I was surprised my legs didn't buckle right under me. My mind failed to process things quickly, and I found myself having to form sentences to get it all through my head.

_Leigh and Lysander leaving for Christmas, that means no Christmas with Lysander and Leigh, and that means Leigh and Lysander won't be here, that means Lysander won't be here, that means I won't be with Lysander, and that means I'll be with…_

"It won't be the same, Whitman. You'll be missing out." Castiel whistled, his eyes still on me.

"M-Missing out?" I stammered, and tried to pass it off as a shiver. Why were his eyes so…like that? They made me feel hot all over, and we were still outside on my porch, in the winter, in the cold. "Missing out on Lys? N-Nah, I'll be fine…"

"Well, it would have been fun. We could've made a tradition, you know. You, me, Lys, Leigh and Rosa. Or maybe no more Leigh and Rosa, because they just fuck all the time." He chuckled with a smug look on his face.

I knew Castiel was trying to lighten the mood, but there was nothing he could do. My heart rate was going off the charts, and I knew exactly why.

I was scared.

I was scared because I would be alone here, in Wesgrove, for however long Lysander was going to be gone, with Castiel.

The first thing I did when I got to my room was call Lysander, and tell him I loved him. Because I did. And only later did I realize that I was still wearing Castiel's black coat, with its mix of menthol and nicotine.

* * *

**Review time! - sorry if these are really short, It's 1 AM and I'm tired, and I finished writing this but my wifi fucked up and...yeah. I'm sorry!**

1. IfYouLovedMe - ahh tell me! out of curiousity, pleaase? I'm too curious now which pairing you like more! Not much sexiness in this chapter, though I promise more drama will come in the future! finally some action, woohoo!

2. Gossip Girl - He gets sweeter, I promise!

3. AliceXxX - Yay! I'm glad you liked it so much that it's your favorite! THank you!

4. Ilys47 - I LOVE NIRVANA! I FREAKING LOVE NIRVANA! THEY JUST GET ME SO FIRED UP!

5. owldistraction - That's exactly how I wanted their relationship to be! Yknow, so fickle and all that... But hey, that's exactly why I wrote this. Because Castiel fics are EVERYWHERE. Lysander just needs his moment, you know? I hope my character build-up is good enough to make him seem different, because in the game, it just shows one side of him, doesn't it? Aww I can't say anything about the future of Skye and Lysander's relationship! Hey, they might last forever, you never know! We'll just have to see what the future holds... Anyway, I'll be taking OTOMM off hold once I finish writing Tongue Tied!

6. luvu11 - Aw thank you! Love ya and hope you smiled just as hard with this chapter!

7. SeaCatt - I think I make Skye shiver in every single chapter! Hahaha! More Castiel chapters to come! But wow, you ARE a psychic... yes, drama in the near future! And heartbreak...definitely. But whose heart? I can't say! Thanks for sticking around, and hope you still do! About Mason, I don't know when I'll be putting him in yet, but it'll happen, I just know it!

8. RainbowUnicorns938 - AWWWW now that just warmed my heart! Thank you! Yes, they definitely have something between them that Lysander and Skye don't. but what is it, I can't exactly explain!

9. Lilith - Ahhh I know! I just love Nirvana! And Kurt Cobain is sexy as hell...even when he hasn't been around for years! Yay!

10. Lazy Hero - Gah now I'm excited to write about it! I was thinking of making a separate fic, like a collection of all the explicit scenes that I won't be able to include here on the main story because of the rating! (And yes, that means there will be more than one maybe?) Aw thank you! You have my permission if it was possible to marry a story! Hmmmm... cute guitar plucking babies or heterochromia iridium and Edgar Allan Poe babies? I can't decide! what about you?

11. Joesette - I'm glad to hear that it helps, even just a bit! Remember, we may not know each other, but I totally got your back if ever you need anything! And if you ever get into writing again, I'm a fan right here :) Gosh, and another beautiful review, thank you! I don't know how you do it, but I'm speechless

12. spazway2 - I'm just as torn as you! I mean hot and sexy bad ass... or the cool and mysterious poet. Gah, I can't decide!

13. Kyoichi Amaya - Yep, Skye is totally tough like that! Hahaha! I'd bash Li's face in myself if I had it in me!

14. AnnaBanana - Dude, I am too! It's okay, everyone who reviews this story seems to be torn between the two boys at one point or the other! Hope you like this update!

15. Givala - And another really lengthy and worthwhile review! Thank you! It's alright, even if you didn't review the last, last chapter! You give me such great reviews, it's totally okay! But yes, too perfect... it always come crashing down sooner or later! But wait, Skye and Lysander didn't...you know. They just slept! :) The real scene will come in the future, I promise that... Though I think I'll have to make a separate fic just for the explicit scenes! But yes, I imagine he'd be really...really good... Wow. I'm getting carried away! Back to your review! My other story is currently on hold, sorry to the Bridgette fans over there :( I promise to continue it once I finish this one! And yes, that's exactly what happened! Castiel and Skye are now the besties, and Lys and Skye are the ones falling in love and all! Though Skye is keeping a secret...good thing her and Lys haven't actually DONE IT yet! But you'll find out about that secret soon enough! Thank you for the Demon comment! Haha, it just came off the top of my head! Oh and yes... hmmm every room or closed space with Castiel magically seems to make Skye a lot warmer. Suspicious, much? Hahaha! Well Li is pretty stupid, it must be the Amber Bristol getting to her! Did I make the fight too intense? I hope not! Though I'd be deathly scared to be in a catfight like that one! I'm sorry that there's so much tension between them and they can't get together! Gah, it kille me too, trust me! But yes, exactly, it takes time. Apologies again for that! ooo I'm glad you didn't miss that! Yes, it seems Castiel becomes her full focus until he brings up Lys. And Cas ALWAYS seems to be lurking in the back of her head... ohohoh. This is the longest reply I've ever made, but that's because you give me so much to reply to! I love it, thank you! And I'd totally love to spoil what's to happen between Lys, Cas and Skye, but I can't! Stick around please? Thank you and good night! It's 1 AM right now and I'm cramming this whole chapter!

16. MIMI - Thank you! I can't say what's going to happen with Riley in the future, but that would definitely drive things crazy! I'm glad you like it, and hope to see you reviewing in the future!

See you all next week!

- lostconcoctions (add me on mcl!)


	18. Seventeen: Stupid Pretty Girl

**A/N:** Okay, I know I should've posted this yesterday, but I've been insanely busy trying to go out and do as much as I could because summer's pretty much over for me :( I'm sorry. But wow, I didn't even notice, but this his 221 reviews on my last chapter! TWO HUNDRED! Gosh, it didn't feel so long ago when I was thanking you all for the one hundred in the first place! I love you guys, thank you so much! Also, I'm warning you ahead of time that there will be a LOT of filler chapters and fluff (with who, obviously I won't tell! Though it'll get pretty obvious once you finish this chapter! Hee hee, okay read on!)

Shout outs all around: _IfYouLovedMe, JustAnAnon, Guest, spazway2, owldistraction, Gossip Girl, ANinjasGirl, luvu11, Joesette, Lazy Hero, Kyoichi Amaya, AliceXxX, Ilys47, SeaCatt, Iziz00, RainbowUnicorns938, Givala_

- Nikki / lostconcoctions

**Oh wait!** Before that, the title of this chapter is actually a song that I really like, and it REALLY reminds me of Castiel and Skye's relationship, so I really recommend you go listen to it! Stupid Pretty Girl by Anthony Salari, it's beautiful.

* * *

Sixteen: Stupid Pretty Girl

_"I love you."_ _He said, pressing his lips to my cheek. I sighed into the mattress and lowered his weight over me. "You love me too, right, Skush?"_

_My lips perked into a smile at the sound of the nickname he had for me. It was a mix of my name and Kush, if that wasn't obvious enough. He was the real reason I got around to buying my own weed. He had me crave it myself._

_ "Yeah…" I giggled in the most girly way I could, when we both knew I wasn't really like that. "I love you, Riles."_

_His hair had gone long, looking tousled around his face. The dyed locks had grown down to the tips, leaving the ends of his strands a faded platinum blond tint and making way for his natural sandy color. His features were soft and angled, with his traceable jaw speckled with light stubble. His earrings off today, but his tattoos were visible through his surfer red tank top. I had just gotten mine, signed by him, and it still stung a bit, especially because it was so near the tattoo of a flock of birds I got to match Mason. His usually icy blue gaze looked gentle and soft, like he was letting me see right inside him. I always liked Riley like this, when he was stripped of his layers laid bare in front of me._

_ "This is forever, right?" I had asked him. "You and me…this will last?"_

_Riley flashed me that smile that melted girls' hearts everywhere, especially when he played gigs. It worked one me. He took my hand in his and kissed the knuckles. "Of course we will, Skye. I promise."_

I jolted right up. My breathing was ragged and labored, my eyes were wide, and I felt sick to my stomach. I glanced at the clock. It was five in the morning.

That was the first time I dreamt of a _good_ memory of Riley since I willed myself to stop crying over him months ago. It was, well, when he promised this was real, this was forever, this would last. And I felt sick now, because it was something that should've been squashed into the back of my brain, never to come back again. Obviously, it wasn't.

Riley was the real reason I had hesitated having sex with Lysander at Thanksgiving. I could've, but I didn't. I didn't because I was scared. But I wasn't scared of Lys…it was something else entirely.

And I was scared again too, because of what Castiel had said. In fact, I was feeling a lot of things, mostly directed at the two boys. I called Rosa the day after he broke it to me, but I knew I wasn't going to get any relief.

"What's so wrong, hun?" she asked me. "It's just Christmas!"

"Christmas alone with Castiel!" I pressed on, my tone full of worry. Did Rosa feel it through the phone? The fact that I was going to explode?

Rosa paused, and even her breathing did. I was sure the line had been cut.

"You're right." She sighed. "Even I wouldn't be able to resist. That guy is…wow. He's something else."

"Rosa…" I shook my head. This was _so_ not helping.

"Have you seen his _eyes?_ One look, I swear, it just takes one look and girls run after him with their clothes on the ground."

"Yes, Rosa, I've seen his eyes!" I groaned, rubbing m y forehead. "This is terrible…"

"Really? I think it's magical!" Rosa chuckled silkily. "Imagine what fun you two could…"

"I have a boyfriend." I interjected quickly.

"Hmm? Oh! You're right, God, how did that slip my mind? Destiny does suck for you, huh?" Rosalya clicked her tongue. "I mean, what are the chances that you're dating the mysterious, cool, passionate guy with the magic eyes and great arms, who happens to be the best friend—and yours too—of the bad boy with the attitude problems, ungodly skills, and a dirty, sexy smirk that makes you just want to eat him all…"

"Rosalya!" I groaned. I glanced at the mirror across from me, and my face was an embarrassing shade of red.

"Whoops, sorry." Rosa giggled, though I could tell she wasn't sorry at all. "Oh, but fantasies are fantasies, Skye! He may be sexy, but he knows the rules! Except for the first time, the nice guy _didn't_ finish last."

"God, Rosa, I called you so you could make me feel better, but now I'm just scared!"

"Scared of what?" I heard the pout in her voice. "That Lysie-baby's going to cheat on you while he's off with his parents? Oh hun, don't even worry about that, I'll watch over him for you!"

I was just about to thank her, and tell her, no, that wasn't what I was scared of, when suddenly, my mind went blank and my throat constricted. I desperately tried to swallow a new wave of feelings starting to overcome me. Rosalya was invited on their little holiday trip by her _boyfriend_ Leigh. Lysander didn't even mention a word about it to me.

Now, I splashed my face with water and padded my way back into my bedroom. I knew it was hopeless, but I had no other option than to try and sleep again. The problem was, I was too scared to fall back asleep and start dreaming of Riley again. And though I had called Lysander after Castiel dropped me off to tell him I loved him, I was a whole new flurry of emotions. I decided I was mad. Yeah, I was pissed off at him. How could he hide that from me?

Monday morning, I was ready but _very_ unwilling to go to school. Castiel picked me up as usual, another one of our unspoken arrangements since Lysander caught a fever, but even he could tell there was something wrong.

"Okay spill." He said once I clicked my seatbelt in place and shut the door. "The car just got ten times hotter, and I'm talking about your temper, not you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled, trying to sink into the Corvette's seat. Castiel was pretty determined though, judging from the way his eyes pierced my temple. But he didn't say anything at first, and instead just pulled the car out of my driveway.

"Is this because of what I said, about us being alone for the holidays?" He finally asked, keeping his inquisitive gaze on the road. "Because I know, I thought it was a bad idea too at first, but I guess since we've been hanging out and stuff, I got over it this past month."

"W-What?" I stuttered.

Castiel paused, looking over at me. "Crap…you weren't talking about that, were you?"

"N-No…I mean, I was. Sort of." I mumbled. My head felt like a cloudy mess. I was still shaken up by the thought of being alone with Castiel for God-knows-how-long, and being around him with his sharp gaze and his attractive…everything, was just not helping at all. "Not that part, but."

"Then what part?" He asked me. There wasn't a tinge of embarrassment or anger in his tone, it was just curiosity.

"The part that Lys didn't tell me." I caved in, crossing my arms. "The part that he hid it from me for—from what you and Rosa both said—around a month since he found out he was leaving. The part where I realized why he did that."

My voice cracked just at the end of my last sentence. I felt a stab of pain in my chest and my throat close in. No, I wasn't going to cry. Heck no.

Castiel must have realized that he would have to ask to get it out of me, so he did. But instead, I was distracted by the sharp turn he took with his car. Then the next one, and the next one, until I was seriously contemplating whether to panic, just jump out of the car or sit back and wait.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

Castiel smirked, the dimple on his right cheek denting his smooth face. "I figured you needed some air."

"You mean a smoke." I finished.

"Or a high." Castiel chuckled mischievously. I shook my head, but didn't protest. With Castiel, bad ideas usually had the best memories.

I was lying on the hill we always managed to come back to. This place meant something to me, and to him too, I knew it. I wanted to know why he brought me here in the first place on my first day of school, and why he kept bringing me here, time and time again. Surprisingly, I had been able to crack him and convince him _not_ to get high before school.

The seven A.M. breeze was calm, with no surprises. My coat was getting damp from the thin layer of snow that had coated the grass, but somehow, the wetness of my outfit was the least of my concerns. Castiel lay on his back, the sunlight shrouded in clouds so it wasn't harshly beating down on his face.

"Okay, you promised to talk. We're not smoking. Now talk." He said, opening one gray eye to look at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I said what I had to say." I said. "It's just…Rosalya's going with them."

"To meet the parents." Castiel supplied.

"Exactly…And Lysander was hiding this from me because…" I swallowed. "Well, I guess I'm just not parent-meeting-worthy. In fact, they probably don't even know I exist in Lysander's life."

"Don't say that, Whitman." Castiel said. "His parents are just strict as hell. Like, they had no problem kicking Leigh out when he wanted that store, and didn't even lift as much as a finger when Lysander left with his brother."

"No, it's true." I said. "And I guess it's normal, my mom's the same. My parents don't know about Lys, but that's because they abandoned me here and don't even call me. Lys…His parents are fine. They didn't abandon their kids…Lys and Leigh left. But Leigh…Leigh's the one that they're pissed at and, _still_ he's bringing Rosalya along."

"Maybe he's doing that because he thinks he has nothing to lose." Castiel said. "You know, Leigh's parents have so much against him, he must figure that he can't be hated any more than he is, even if he brought a girl home and all."

I closed my eyes and exhaled a breath. "Right. Telling them about me would just make Lysander's parents hate him. Why didn't I think of that?"

Castiel's expression changed in a snap. "Whitman, that's not what I meant."

"But it's what it really means." I said, putting on a sad smile. "It's okay, Castiel. It's not like I don't get it. I do. It just hurts when you're on this side of it."

Castiel's gray eyes looked somewhere else, like he didn't really have a comeback for it. Instead of saying anymore, we just sat there in silence until the clouds started to clear, our stomachs felt empty, and the sun was beaming down on us and melting the snow beneath our bodies.

"What's with this hill?" I asked him, closing my hands around the grass poking out of the snow.

"You don't like it?" He said.

"No, I do." I shook my head. "I just want to know."

"Because it's like a secret place no one knows about." Castiel said simply, like there was nothing to it. "I have the roof and all, and that's great. But let's face it, I take every girl I'm interested in up there. It's a roof. That's always romantic, you know? This…This is just a hill."

"I like the hill." I said, giggling.

"Good." Castiel said. The wind was whipping his hair around. "I hoped you would."

Two things were running in my mind now, instead of the stress of Lysander and all this Christmas business. First, Castiel just admitted that he brought me to this secret place. This…hill that he liked so much. While all the other girls just got the roof, I got both. I didn't know it back then, but he gave me a piece of him like he was now. And I couldn't help but wonder what he took of me too. Second, he admitted that he was interested in me, or used to be. I wasn't sure what to pick on first. My phone buzzed, a text from Lysander, but I ignored it.

"Why are you laughing like that?" Castiel frowned.

"Nothing, nothing," I couldn't help the giggles leaving my mouth, so much I had to clap my hand over it and keep it shut.

"Talk. Now." He demanded, his frown deepening, and I could tell he was getting agitated already. It was funny.

I ducked my head a bit, my fringe falling over my eyes like asking embarrassed me, when really it should've had that effect on him if he realized what he had said. I brushed my hair from my face and shot him a sly smile.

"You bring all the girls to the roof?" I went with that first. "Really?"

"Not _all_ the girls." Castiel clarified. "Obviously, if I like what I see, I try to get to know them at the roof. This hill…it's for the one I already know I like."

My brow creased as some gears turned around in my brain.

Wait, but he took me to the roof _after_ the hill…

I didn't bring it up, not in the mood to make the situation uncomfortable, so the unwelcome blush that painted my cheeks was really inappropriate.

"So…" I bumped his elbow, trying to lighten up the conversation with a smirk. "You were interested in me?" I wiggled my brow slyly and jokingly at him. Castiel just scoffed.

"You must have heard me wrong, little girl." A blush was getting to him too. He looked good with a little color. "I found you _interesting._ That's what I meant." I couldn't hold back my laugh. "I'm serious! God…you are one stupid, pretty girl."

When we made our way back to school, we were quiet, but when we came to the double doors, Castiel held one open for me. It was recess time and students were slowly trickling out of their classrooms. We were back here, and out of our little world again.

"If I had me as a girlfriend," I started before we stepped inside. "I guess I'd understand."

Castiel shut the door and raised his eyebrow, and just like that, with the door closed, it was like we were a step closer into the world between us, and farther from everyone else.

"What do you mean?" He leaned against the doorframe.

"I mean," I shuffled my feet. "I'm not really much to show for, as a girlfriend I mean."

"That's not true, little girl." He said.

"Oh yeah?" It was my turn to smirk and raise an eyebrow. "You'd _actually _show me to your parents?"

"Whitman, I'd show you off to the world if I could." Castiel replied, opening the doors for me again and pulling me inside by my fingers with that unforgettable smile plastered onto his face.

It was lunchtime when Lysander and I finally spoke to each other. He tried all day to catch my attention in the classes we had together, but to no avail. I wouldn't give him as much as a glance when he would pass me notes or ask Melody to poke me on the shoulder, or even send me a couple of texts. He even had the nerve to call me in class. Luckily, Mr. Faraize was terrible at keeping the class in control, so all the noise drowned out the ringtone.

Finally, when we were leaving class, a warm hand took my shoulder and spun me around. From the moment he laid his soft fingertips on my bare shoulder, I knew it was Lysander.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He asked first. He looked like a mess, frazzled with his silver hair tossed around, and his emerald and gold eyes looking wild.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving for Christmas?" I shot right back, crossing my arms like I was trying to appear stronger in front of him. More of it was really to distance myself, because I knew if I looked hard enough into his pleading eyes, I would crack in a second.

"Skylar," Lysander started, looking uneasy as other's eyes landed on us. We _were_ out in the hall. "Do you really want to talk about this now?"

"There's no such thing as a good time to get into a fight." I said. "So why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important." Lysander answered calmly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"You didn't think it was important to tell your _girlfriend_ that you were leaving?" I sputtered. This was unbelievable. "Really?"

"_No…_ I mean I was _going _to tell you eventually of course." Lysander said. I could almost see him try to jumble out his thoughts. "The time just wasn't right yet."

"Time? There's no right time for that." I said. My cheeks were on fire, and not because I was flattered. "So you were just going to up and go without saying anything until the last minute?"

"Well, I hadn't really thought it through!" Lysander busied his hands.

"How long did you know you were leaving?" I asked.

Lysander looked away, down at our shoes. "A month now."

_I was right._ My eyes tore away from his sulking frame.

"I can't believe you." I said, turning on my heel and stomped off when my books were gathered in my arms. "Really."

"Skye," Lysander groaned. "It's not like that. I…"

"It's okay, Lys." My voice broke. "I know why. Just…have fun with Rosa and Leigh."

Then I turned around and walked.

And just when I reached the courtyard and was about to burst into tears over an argument with Lysander, a real one, he spoke, throwing the doors open behind me. Thank God, because the guilt of being an annoying girlfriend ate me up by the second. I was never like that. It was almost as if Lysander changed me.

"Skylar, please listen!" He pleaded. I swallowed down the lump in my throat. "I didn't mean to keep it from you." Lysander's steps clicked against the ground, nearing until a shadow towered over mine.

"But you did." I breathed, hugging my books to my chest. The gentle sound of his voice made my eyes tear up. "You did anyway."

"Shh," Lysander said softly into my ear, "I know I did. I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'm still new at this whole relationship thing."

I wiped the tears aggressively from my eyes and turned around to face him, my face flushed. When I saw him, he was too, his cheeks whipped pink from the December cold.

"Lysander, that's not what this is about!" I threw my arms up. My vision blurred, but I struggled to keep my tears at bay. "God, if you didn't want me to meet your parents you just had to say so. I _know _that's why you didn't say anything about it to me."

Lysander paled, and his eyes widened. His whole body seemed rigid.

"Skye…" He started, but his voice sounded defeated. "I…I'm sorry."

The fact that he didn't even deny it was the one that broke me, and I cried like the little girl Castiel thought of me. Lysander tried to wrap his arms around me but I stepped back defensively. I didn't even care that we were in school, or that people were watching and whispering. Lysander didn't want his parents to know I existed. I was his dirty little secret. That was all I was. I was his secret.

I shouldn't have reacted how I did, crying all over the place, but I couldn't help it. There was a twist of pain in my chest and a knot in my stomach that I couldn't ignore even if I tried. Lysander was silent, his eyes looking around as if he was still deciding whether to try to catch my gaze or looked away and look ashamed.

"Skylar, my family…it's complicated." He started. "They're not open to relationships, distractions, anything like that. They would never…"

"Never what?" I asked him. "Never accept it?"

"I'm scared they would tell me to stop seeing you." He said, stepping forward. The distance between us was mere inches, but I felt like he was a world away.

I wanted to cut him off, tell him it didn't matter what his parents said or thought about us, tell him it was going to be okay, that I was always going to be here, whatever happened, until I realized what was really going on.

He didn't want to risk it. He didn't want to put his relationship with his parents on the line.

And though any other girl would have called him on it and not let it go, I cracked, because I knew I would've done the same thing if I could fix anything between my parents and I. But I couldn't, because they didn't want anything to do with my sister and I. My dad that was always there to pick me up and carry me on his shoulders was knee deep in new responsibilities, working to sustain his new life and also send some money over to us so we didn't starve. My mom that always knew how to fix a problem and make it look good was in Vegas, living the life we held her back from.

"I'm really sorry, Skylar. I am." Lysander said softly. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, relaxing my shoulders. He must have known that it was okay, I was okay now, he could hold me, because he did. And I sank into his embrace because I needed him, and loved him, and missed him, and suddenly, I was the one who was sorry. Maybe I wasn't as tough as I thought when I came to this, but it wasn't something I really wanted to fix. He tightened his arms around my small frame, almost crushing me against him, but I didn't mind. I felt like he had been gone forever.

"I'm sorry too, Lys." I said apologetically. "It's just Christmas, right?"

"No. It's your birthday the next day." Lysander closed his gleaming eyes. "I'm sorry. I would stay if I could, really."

"No, it's fine." I shook my head. "You get to see your parents. I haven't seen one of mine in months too. You're lucky they want you to even come over."

"I'm sorry, Skye." Lysander pressed his lips to my forehead. "I'll get you whatever you want for your birthday. And Bridgette too, since it's hers the day after that."

I smiled at how he remembered that, even when I couldn't recall the time when I told him. I was born on 11:58 of December 26, while Bridgette was on 12:01 of the 27th.

"Her gift won't be as amazing as yours though, I promise you that." Lysander chuckled.

"I don't need a gift, Lys." I leaned against his broad chest. "I need you around."

"I know, and I want to be here for you. I do." Lysander's arms wrapped me in a tight embrace. "We'll just have to make these next weeks count."

And with that, he claimed my lips with his, and I felt that. I felt that feeling that was missing, that feeling that I wanted everything to be okay. It was going to be okay.

Lysander would have the next few weeks to make me fall in love with him even more. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**A/N:** Remember! Listen to the song, it's adorable! Anyway, just gonna warn you ahead of time (if it wasn't obvious enough) that there are going to be a bunch of fluff and filler chapters like these- please bear with me! I'm trying to make the build up as realistic as possible, don't cave in and leave this story (*sob*)

Review answering time!

1. IfYouLovedMe - Yay, it's you! Did you know you were the first to review? No? Well, you were for this chapter and I just want to give you a virtual hug! Thank you! I actually enjoy writing sexy, tense scenes between Castiel and Skye wayyy more than I should! Especially because she's with Lys! BUT YAY! I am SO excited to write the Christmas chapters! I really can't wait! Oh and I love writing any chapters when they're high so I promise it won't be the last! I'm having too much fun with it myself! Yes, you've mentioned it a couple of times but I totally agree because I LOVE SEXUAL TENSION. That made me sound really weird, huh? Jealousy...sex...Castiel...Skye...OF COURSE. Hahaha! THanks Thorn, waiting for your next really awesome review!

2. JustAnAnon - Oooo snap, what's going to happen next?! Don't worry, Lysander and Skye chapters for a while, I promise! But hohoohoh..Christmas is coming!

3. Guest - NO OMG! I CAN'T DO THAT :( HE CAN'T DIE! HE'S TOO CUTE! AHAHAHA

4. spazway2 - Gosh I think this is all of us! No one wants to see Lys get hurt :( But hey, I'm not saying he will! TOtally not spoiling anything here! Hehe... though it's definitely something hanging over our heads. But thanks for the review, really! Ahh see you next week!

5. owldistraction - Oh my gosh YES! Thank you! That just made me so happy that I could make you drool over Castiel just like I do! I could give you a hug just for that little comment, thank you! I can't wait for them to update even more... I want to see their take on Lys's past! I'm having to make my own here, sadly, so beemov hurry up please! Hehe.. Aw I'm glad you like OTOMM too anyway! Though obviously, Tongue Tied gets a LOT more attention.. Like I said in my PM to you, Skye and Lys haven't slept with each other! Which is why they had that whole, we should walk thing on the bed!

6. Gossip Girl - I WANT MY OWN CASTIEL (cries)

7. ANinjasGirl - I can't believe it myself though! The third highest reviews?! Oh gosh, I can't even explain how happy I am! I know, I know, I hate that I had to mention Debrah too...she just makes me so mad. But hey, she actually plays a big part in my story, I have to tell you that! I'm sorry! But yes...Castiel and kitten...just no. More like tiger, or wolf, or something! Lol I hope I'm keeping you at your toes! Always awaiting your next review! Because honestly I love them so much because they're so absolutely constructive and fun to read and just...thanks!

8. luvu11 - Yay, I'm glad you liked the Castiel moment! But I'm warning you ahead of time... Lysander chapters ahead! They need to have that build up before Lys finally goes away and leaves the "friends" alone together!

9. Joesette - Oh man :( sobbing. Poor Lys...Skye's slipping right under his nose, isn't she?

10. Lazy Hero - Don't worry! Lys and Skye still haven't some time together, yes? So still more fluffy things, I promise! Hmmm...Edgar Allan Poe children... yes probably me too! Then I'll just force a guitar in his hands! Yay! Hahaha! Thank you so much and hope to see you next week! (and the next week, and the next week, and the next week...)

11. Kyoichi Amaya- ME. TOO. Where's a real life Lysander when you crave one?! Hahaha, yay I made you laugh! Hopefully some more moments like that in the future!

12. AliceXxX - What! I healed you?! AMAZING! THank you! If only I could write to actually cure people...that would be amazing and I'd do it forever! Trust me, I've wiggled my eyebrows to myself just writing the hot body part! Hoho... Awwwwww GOSH! Ahh I'm so flattered, I could blush so hard my head would turn into a tomato. Favourite author on fan fiction? Is this for real? THank you! Hope you like this chapter too, and the next ones to come!

13. Ilys47 - Oh Castiel...that dirty boy Hahahaha! Yay thanks for reviewing! See you next week, hopefully?

14. SeaCatt - Aww I know! THank you so much for your faithful reviews! Look at that.. TWO HUNDRED! I'm freaking out! And I'm glad you like the drawing, though it took me FOREVER to get it to look a little decent! I honestly can't wait to bring Mason in, he's my pride and joy in this story, other than Skye! And gosh, I don't think Skye will ever be able to quit the pot though! Look at all the moments she's had with the boys! Hahaha! And okay...that actually totally made sense. And was pretty cute. I totally loved it! Thank you!

15. Iziz00 - Yes, I agree! Castiel and Skye are just BAM. Explosion of emotions! But there's also Lys who loves her and she loves him in return. What could be more heartbreaking? If I do use your ideas, I promise you that I will give you credit for it!

16. RainbowUnicorns938 - informative reviews, spazzy reviews, I totally don't mind! I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thank you so much! I'm going to have to tone down the Castiel and Skye for now though, obviously because of Lys coming back and better and all! But woohoo, CHRISTMAS! I can't wait to start writing it!

17. Givala - hoho and it won't be the last time they smoke weed... but anyway! "That 70s Show" was an old show in the 90s with Ashton Kutcher, Topher Grace, Mila Kunis, etc and they were just a bunch of teenagers in high school in the 70s, smoking weed and dating, drinking, all that kind of stuff! Red and Kitty were Eric Forman's parents in the show! But YES! I hate Debrah! Nggh, and I hate the fact that she's kind of sexy looking too! Yes, Skye and Lys haven't done it, which is why during Thanksgiving she had this whole "we should wait" talk with him on the bed! Does Cas love her, hmmm it's definitely a possibility with all the time they've had together! And oh gosh, yes, when he was just staring at her mouth...Was he really talking about Lys turning into goo or him? Hahaha! Skye is DEFINITELY in denial that there's something inside her for Cas, but she's pushing it to the back of her mind because, well, sexy silver-haired boyfriend right there! Oh man, I'm sure Skye will definitely need to sit down and think after that message! Hmmmm a Castiel POV chapter? Not a bad idea! Maybe at the end of this whole fic, I'll definitely choose a chapter to write in his point of view! Hahaha, I couldn't help but clear it up! Castiel is hot all around... Oh yes! Mistletoe! Ahhhhh will they just give in and kiss each other?! And if that doesn't happen...there's still that traditional New Years kiss only a few days later! Man, I'm evil! Mwahahaha... Definitely angst soon, but not TOO soon! See you next week! Mwah!

And that's all for now, see you guys at the next chapter!

- Nikki / lostconcoctions -add me on MCL!


	19. Eighteen: Behind Closed Doors

**A/N:** I'm late! I know, I'm so sorry! I came from the beach again, and school started for me! I'm 16 and on my senior year, it's stressful already! I should be a sophomore! Ugh.. And the chapters have been getting shorter and shorter, though yes, that is intentional. Gosh, I just can't wait to skip over to the holidays, but nope, no, I have to do this! Hohoho :-) Please bear with me, even when I'm totally giving you guys date late updates! I hope I keep this story interesting enough for you all :( Thanks guys!

_WARNING: Mature-ish content here, though I'm pretty sure you're all of age for it!_

Answering reviews down below (as usual!) Shout out to: And You Wonder Why I Do This, Gossip Girl, ANinjasGirl, IfYouLovedMe, AliceXxX, nifrithandfuinle1, RainbowUnicorns938, luvu11, graciefox, Iziz00, Kyoichi Amaya, Ilys47, SeaCatt, spazway2, Lazy Hero and Morgana Star!

- Nikki / lostconcoctions - add me on mycandylove :*

* * *

Eighteen: Behind Closed Doors

The Ainsworth's always had a nice house to me, extremely welcoming and warm, but when you saw it, you just _knew_ two boys ran the place. Dishes were washed every two days—_ew—_but at least they were washed. Lysander's bed was always made, though Leigh's was another story. Soon, I came to realize they had some kind of arrangement. While Lysander cleaned up Leigh's bedroom, fixing papers, putting bobby pins back in place, making the bed, Leigh did Lysander's bathroom. I know, it didn't seem to be a fair trade, but the bathroom was much smaller than any of the bedrooms, so I guess Lysander just didn't want to get all grimy, and Leigh didn't want any more space to clean.

Today was the day after the dishes had been washed, thankfully. And we were all trying to study our asses off for the finals coming in soon, except for Leigh of course. But there were just way too many distractions for me. I couldn't keep my head on even if I tried. Every little thing seemed to catch my attention. Whenever Rosa would get up to go to the bathroom, I seemed to have developed the need to go too. When Leigh murmured about getting proportions wrong on a dress, I would happily volunteer to be his model. When Castiel would ask a math question, I would be the first to have it solved. I seriously considered getting a check up for ADHD. Finally, I resigned and locked myself in Lysander's room, hopefully to get myself to focus. But now, I was just trying to concentrate, and though I thought I would be able to manage with Lysander in the same room, I couldn't.

He wasn't even being distracting, and that was the problem. He was drawn to himself, lost in his book, and though I should have been doing the same, I just couldn't. He was just _right there,_ with his fine silver hair in a tangled mess over his forehead, his sculpted features, and his long, long eyelashes framing his beautiful iridescent eyes. I watched him like I wasn't a person in the room, more like an omniscient being or something, like he wouldn't be able to notice, or catch me even if I stared. My eyes took in every little detail of Lysander Callixto, even from the way his name sounded in my head.

_Lysander_

_Callixto._

It was smooth and swift, and slid right off my tongue. There was nothing I didn't love about this boy. From his oddities, to his fears, to his interests, to his shortcomings. I couldn't find one thing about him that I didn't love, and if I did, my mind had a way of looking so deeply into it that I convinced myself to fall in love with every little characteristic of him before I even noticed.

And I missed him.

He hadn't kissed me even though he was apparently recovered from his fever, and I mean _really_ kiss me. His apology kiss did not count, because I was furious and irrational, and if I recall correctly, I was crying and he probably just wanted me to stop. But I wanted him to kiss me again like he would before any of this, wanting and passionate, but still gentle and shy, like he was on the verge of letting go of his inhibitions, but still waiting for my permission to do so. When I tried anything after that one kiss in the courtyard, he would deny himself, and me, saying he wasn't fully better, fully recovered.

I wondered if he wasn't kissing me like that because he had been sick, or because he still felt guilty about our little quarrel.

I cleared my throat, trying to get his attention. He looked up at me, his eyes waiting and wondering_. _

_God,_ _those eyes._

"Erm," I started, tightening my grip on the sides of my textbook. It was open to some body system, though I wasn't really sure if that was even part of the upcoming finals. See, that was how unfocused I was. "I was just wondering about this." I pointed my finger to the anatomy of…some of part of the body. It was colored in unrealistic colors, probably so we would be able to differentiate al the parts, like green, orange, red, blue, but I couldn't make sense of it, and was half sure I didn't have any thing like that inside me.

Lysander just blinked at me, and pulled at his bottom lip with his teeth. "What don't you understand, Skylar?"

_Why the hell was he being so tense?_

_Was it me? Was he still awkward because we fought? Because it's okay, I'm really over it…_

"What is that?" I asked. I must have sounded like a total dumb ass, not even able to recognize my own body parts. Maybe that was my…shoulder?

"A penis." Lysander said plainly, unease evident on his face.

_OHH… _

_Now I get it._

I burst out laughing.

"W-What?" Lysander stammered, a frown working its way to his lips. "It really is a penis, I swear—"

"That's not why I'm laughing!" I laughed, rolling onto my back. Lysander's face had turned into an adorable red color, and it lightened the mood between us by millions. His eyes were wide, and he looked embarrassed more than anything.

"Then why?" Lysander asked me, looking away.

I shook my head and rolled back onto my stomach, trying to quiet down the fit I was having.

"I was trying to figure out what it was myself." I said. "So I tried thinking of where _that_ went on me…"

Lysander's blush just reddened even more. "W-W-Where that _went_ on you?"

Now it was my turn for my eyes to widen. "No, wait! I mean…Like what part of me did I have that, not like…God damn it Lys!"

Lysander broke into a funny grin, his cheeks still relentless. He shook his head and smoothed his silver hair away from his face, then looked to me again and met my watching eyes. Did I mention he could be very sexy?

"You're one cheeky girl, Skylar Whitman."

"You're the one who made it seem that way, Lysander Callixto." I replied. His lips were slightly parted, and we were so close, our sides pressed against each other. We both just had to turn our heads a bit more, and we'd be…

Fuck being fully recovered.

My lips crashed onto Lysander's before he could protest and make up some dumb excuse about him still having a bug, or possibly getting me sick, or forgetting to take his antibiotics. The kiss would have been medicine enough. My whole body responded right when just our mouths met. My heart went on overdrive, my lips took their own direction, my mind was slowly sinking away and leaving just our bodies and the heat between us. I pulled on Lysander's silky locks, his sweet moan escaping between our kiss. He swiftly slid his hands around me and before I knew it, he was on his back on the floor, while I pinned him down with my weight and my mouth. His fingers gripped my hipbones, urging my body closer, and closer to his.

"I…missed you—" He said, but most of it was muffled against me. His lips detached from mine, when I pulled away and pushed myself lower, my teeth grazing his neck and sucking on the skin. Lysander's breathed out a ragged groan, his hand on the back of my neck squeezing slightly. "S…Skye…"

Books were pushed out of the way, both of us slipping to another place, somewhere in our minds. We weren't at the Ainsworth house, we weren't in Lysander's room. We were just kissing, Skye and Lysander, and that was all there was to it. He dove in, his tongue prodding, finding, exploring, its way around me, the cave of my mouth, my teeth, my tongue, my lips, my neck. I sighed against him as he held me firmly by the base of my neck with his strong hand, while the other kept me pressed against him by the bottom of my spine. My eyes were shut, but it was like I could see Lysander, his fluid movements, his sounds, his expressions when I did this, or when he would just groan. His hands reached around for me, his fingers sliding smoothly down the backs of my thighs, against my black tights. My hands, my fingers, pressed against his chest, popping two buttons, three buttons, open, then pressed against his abdomen, causing Lysander's voice to hitch.

Then, I felt a sudden kick in the pit of my stomach, a shot of heat, spread through me, every part of me, and I felt it slide down my legs, down my arms, up my chest, and fill my head. It didn't go away. I still wanted Lysander like this. He had to feel it too. He had too. Then I knew he did, because I felt his want against my thigh. I swallowed.

"Remember when we were on your bed last Friday?" I asked him quickly, pulling away to search his face. He nodded, his eyes burning. His face was flushed, and his lips were just as pink. "Remember when I said that if we kissed so much, it wasn't all we were going to be doing?"

"Yes, Skye, I remember." Lysander attempted to move back in for another kiss, but I pushed him back down by his chest.

"I'm not sleeping with you, Lys." I said firmly. Lysander didn't seem shocked, since we hadn't done it anyway, but he did his best to pay attention.

"I understand." He said, his words fast and in a rush. "I'll wait, I promise."

I bit my lip as a smile fell onto my lips. He really was waiting. He really did love me. The last time we were in his room like this, we were on his bed, and he said he just wanted to kiss me again. The time before that, we were on his bed again, stumbling through the halls, pressed against each other like we didn't need anyone else in the world.

"Is something wrong?" he asked after I was quiet for some time. I shook my head, my eyes looking deep into his. I wanted him, I wanted to kiss him all day, have him all day. When it was like this, there was no one else I could think of that existed.

"Nothing's wrong." I replied, then swallowed. God, I was nervous. I had done this before, but nerves seemed to consume me every time.

_Castiel said to just go for it._

_He's not going to turn you down, Skye._

"Do you want to play a game?" I asked Lysander, sitting up and straddling his hips. He looked more than just attractive lying on his back and watching me like that.

"I…guess." He said, though he looked downright disappointed. Lust swam through his eyes, and I could feel it pressed against me. The last thing he probably wanted to do was stop kissing and play a freaking _game. _I just smirked mischievously. So what if I thought this moment through a lot?

"Hot and Cold." I said. "Choose something, anything, and I'll feel around and try to find it."

Lysander's brow furrowed, obviously confused why I wanted to do this right now. So I went on.

"Okay, like this." I took his hand, then pressed it against the top of my head. "Cold."

Lysander kept silent, letting me press his hand around me. Next, I took his hand and pressed it to my neck. "Warm."

Then I pressed his palm against my collarbone. "Warmer."

Then my sternum, where the last bird of my tattoo flew. "Warmer."

Then stopped until his hand was against my breast. Lysander gulped. His face was red again.

"Hot." We both said. His hands were shaking, even more than the rest of his body.

"Okay," he finally said, blinking and standing up. He took my hand and sat down on the bed, lowering himself against the mattress again. "Let's play."

I crawled in front of him and sat down in the small space between his calves and ankles. My fingers toyed at the end of his jeans.

"Cold." He said, fixating his eyes somewhere on the ceiling.

I slid my hand to his knee. I could feel his body heat right through the fabric, like it was seeping right through it.

"Warm." He said.

I moved my hand up his thigh, almost too slowly for both me and him.

"Hot."

I crawled my fingers to the hem of his jeans, then popped open the button and slid down the zipper.

"R-Really hot."

It was amusing to find him reduced to simple words, and blushing like he was. I bent down and kissed his lower stomach, hard and flat against my lips. Lysander sucked in a breath. My chin brushed against the hardness in his jeans, and I had to bite my lip to keep myself from saying or doing anything stupid to ruin the moment. I slowly pulled down his black boxer briefs, revealing what really was causing the dent in his pants.

_Wow._

_He was…_

_Wow._

Lysander looked the most nervous I had ever seen him, not that I wasn't either. I wanted to tell him to relax, breathe, anything, but I was way too distracted too. His hard-on was difficult to ignore for the both of us, and when Lysander caught me staring he frowned helplessly. I locked my eyes with his as a half-smile slid onto my face. I looked up at Lysander for confirmation, taking him in my hand and hovering my lips over him.

"Scalding."

It was dark by the time I had tiptoed out of Lysander's room. After it was over, and after talking a bit more, he fell asleep quickly, and while I thought I would've been tired too since I had pretty much done all the work, I wasn't. In fact, I was more awake than ever. First, I went straight to the bathroom and tried to assess what had really just happened.

I couldn't believe I just did that. With Lysander. I mean…wasn't it just yesterday that he was my best friend? God, I didn't know what to think. Lysander. I did that to Lysander. When I switched on the faucet and splashed my face with cold water, I noticed my hands were shaking and my face was red. Was that exhaustion?

I took another deep breath.

_Did I really just **do** that?_

_You did, Skye. You really did._

_And shit, Lysander was really hot. Your boyfriend is insanely sexy._

Right before my eyes, I could still remember what had just transpired behind that white door that lead to Lysander's bedroom. I could still feel his fingers tighten in my hair, still remember the sounds he made, the way his back arched, how he tasted, and _God_…I really just did that.

Castiel made me promise to tell him if Lysander and I did anything like that, but did I have the guts? How would that conversation even go?

_ "Hey since you totally made me promise to tell you anything with Lysander, I just wanted to say I gave him a blowjob—"_

Hell no.

But back to Lysander. Were we going to do that again? Would we try things like that? Would he make the first move next time? Will there even _be _a next time? Would he think of me less because I liked it?

I exited the bathroom and tried to comb down my hair with my fingers. Rosa's giggles were still heard from Leigh's room, but from what I could hear, she wasn't studying either. When I decided I was parched, I skipped quickly to the kitchen and threw open the fridge, welcoming the sudden cold air that hit me in the face. My face felt sticky with sweat, and so did my chest, and…other things. I grabbed the carton of orange juice from the top rack and kicked the fridge shut, walking over to the cupboards where they kept the glasses. But of course, being as petite as I am, I had to get on my tiptoes to even try and reach the impossibly placed handle. God, and really it was impossible. Really, even Leigh had problems getting to it; I didn't know why the brothers didn't just lower the damn things.

"Ah fuck," I muttered to myself, setting down the orange juice on the counter and embarrassingly climbing up on said counter, getting on my knees on the surface just to open the—

"If you needed help, just ask." A hand slid easily over my shoulder. The next thing I knew was me gasping in shock with my eyes wide, and my feet sliding from under me, and my whole body just toppling backwards, with my eyes shutting quickly, awaiting the impact of the hard floor against the kitchen tiles. My heart raced like I was bungee jumping off a building, and my lungs seemed to lose the oxygen they held. But instead, I fell back against a firm body, obviously a boy, who had another arm gripped tightly around my torso, around my ribs, a boy who didn't even fall over and instead just stumbled a step back like he had caught a ball instead of an actual person. And this boy's touch was something I just didn't forget easily.

"God, little girl," he huffed, an evident smirk in his tone, turning me over to face his dark eyes and playful half-smile. "You're willing to break your back over some orange juice?"

I couldn't be this close to him. I didn't want him to think my erratic heartbeat was because of him. It was the fall, I swear. I blinked my eyes a couple of times before pushing myself away from him and smoothing down my wrinkled skirt.

"It wouldn't have happened if you didn't come here and scare the _hell_ out of me!" I groaned, my blood rising. Castiel just had on the same trademark smirk on his lips. And that only made me even madder, and my face get hotter.

"I am known to move extremely silently." He said. Not true. I didn't know why I didn't hear his slow, clicking footsteps. When we looked at each other again, we seemed to both be scanning each other, and Castiel didn't even seem to be hiding it. His stare was slow and sultry, heating my face by the second. I swallowed.

"Uh…" I started. _Great Skye, look dumb in front of him every chance you get!_

Castiel was silent for a while, until he finally seemed to form words and spew them out of his mouth. "You look different, little girl."

"Different how?"

"…A sexy kind of different." He said. Then he smirked, his lip curling ever so slowly. And I knew. I knew that he knew what had happened between Lys and I, right under this roof. My eyes tore from his gaze.

"O-Orange juice?" I suggested, reaching for the carton again and the glasses. Castiel didn't wipe away that smirk, and it made my hands tremble with discomfort. How was he doing that with just his _eyes? _He pushed the glasses in front of me, and I poured it in silence, thankful for the thick sounds the juice was making to fill in the dead sound.

"I can't believe you let him off that easily." Castiel said finally, leaning his back against the marble counter and still watching me. He was still referring to that spat between Lysander and I, and the complication with his family and me being his girlfriend.

"What do you say against family?" I frowned, shrugging my shoulders and pouring a drink for myself. I didn't like bringing up what happened between Lysander and I. It was a bad memory to me, one that, right when it was over, I buried under the grounds of my mind. And Castiel knew it too. But he didn't care much for sensitivity; he went right out and would just ask.

"No, I get that part." Castiel said, scratching behind his ear, "But…I just…"

"You just what?" I asked, bumping his elbow.

"I thought you'd have more fight in you." He said. "Not that I want you and Lys to fight, he's my best friend after all…I just—the way you—with me…It's crazy how you can do that." He chuckled. It was a cute kind of chuckle, low and right from his throat. I put my game face on and hoped I wasn't staring.

"You mean how I deal with you?" I smirked.

"Oh, you definitely have it the other way around, little girl. You can't tame the untamable." He stepped closer to me. I should've stepped back, but I didn't. I was probably…tired. His thigh brushed against mine, and why, God, why did I feel that? I shouldn't have felt that. What was that burn, that ache, whenever he even so much came in contact with me? It was like he was hot to the touch, like he was fire, when our skin grazed, and you wanted to pull away, but the second you did, you just felt cold. But God, was I lucky that this wasn't one-sided. If I was going to feel this weird feeling, I was glad he was going down with me. He took a sharp inhale of breath right when his leg hit mine slightly. My back hit the sink.

Someone, please, tell me what the _hell_ was it about Castiel Statham?

I thought he was going to try something, touch my cheek, brush away my hair, _anything_, but instead, he just reached over my shoulder, trapping me into a little fence of him. I blinked. This was…so, so, absolutely…

I didn't even have a word for it.

Why was it still there, this tight, suffocating tension between us? Hadn't we done enough? We hung out, I dated his best friend, we talked on the phone, we rode the same car, caught a bite to eat together… What else could we possibly do for this to just disappear?

There was a thud. Castiel quickly recoiled, sending another smirk my way, and tucking his hands into his pockets before trotting up the stairs again.

I turned around and saw that all he did was return his glass to the sink. And here I was getting worked up over nothing. Absolutely nothing.

I was _so_ not ready to spent Christmas alone with this guy.

* * *

**A/N: **Soooo...that was pretty dirty, huh? I tried to keep it as mild as possible to fit the T-Rating, but the first draft of this chapter was actually **intensely** explicit (yep, I write that kind of stuff too and there's no shame in it), too bad I couldn't post it though! Leave a review if you want me to make a separate fic or something, like a collection of Tongue Tied's mature chapters! That's a hint right there that there's going to be more hehe for those of you not into that, I'm keeping this as T rated as possible! For those that are...leave a review and, well, you know what to do!

REVIEW ANSWERING TIME!

1. And You Wonder Why I Do This - Thank you! It's alright, I totally get it! Tell me when your story's out, so I can go ahead and review! I can't wait! Btw, if there's going to be a Castiel POV chapter, it will probably be at the very end of all this!

2. Gossip Girl - Thank you!

3. ANinjasGirl - Hoho, it looks like I got you thinking! Which is a good thing...because I REALLY like it when I try to put some hidden moral/lesson in my chapters and readers find it and point it out, or when everyone gets to understand the points of views of everyone! But yes, I totally understand. I love Castiel and Lysander both...and I shouldn't because liking two guys is just bad, and also, they're not even real! (cries) Hey, go post it! I'll check it out once it's up, I promise! You have me interested already. Also, yeah, I know what you mean. I thought this was going to be a Castiel centered fanfic too, until I realized how over done that was, and now that I put in Lysander, I can't choose! And thank you! TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS! That's just...insane. I couldn't believe it. I still remember stumbling across My Candy Love that one night when I was sick in the hospital, and I've been hooked and writing ever since! Also, sorry I posted this one a day late too! Gosh, I just find myself REALLY bad at finding time!

4. IfYouLovedMe - Ahhh I love Rosa too! Honestly, she's the only girl I can stand in the whole game! I know, I'm sorry :( I'm pretty disappointed in myself too for such a...lacking conflict? Especially after writing Cas and Skye going at it with each other in words! Oh man, I'm excited to write the Christmas chapters too! I have all these ideas pent up in my head that are just WAITING to get on a word document! About chapters when they're high...oh trust me, that's not over yet! I guess now everyone knows Skye's (and mine I guess) weakness... Okay you promised! Three more chapters and you spill! I won't let this go! Hahhaaha! Thank you and see you next week!

5. AliceXxX - Oh my god do you really think so?! THANK YOU! If I could write just to bring world peace, I would be a bum at home, sitting in front of my laptop trying to fix the world! Aw man, get well soon! Please? I won't give up writing until you get better, I swear!

6. nifrithandfuinle1 - Me too...Damn, Lysander. I just want him to be REAL. It's so frustrating it hurts. Whoop, don't worry about Cas and Skye kissing! Skye gets enough action from Lys already! ;) Oh man, please don't stop reading for that reason! :( I'd hate to lose a reader over the story plot... though I guess that's just life

7. RainbowUnicorns938 - Yes! I'm so glad you could still feel that tension... It seems to just ALWAYS be there, huh? I can't wait to get to Christmas! But yes, Lysander is adorable and Skye and him just NEED time together (Because it's just so fun writing about them too!) I'm glad you like the song!

8. luvu11 - Leaking?! From your computer?! That's got to be amazing! And yes, you should be getting a bad feeling because some bad things are going to start going down, hmmm? Just kidding, we'll have to see for ourselves!

9. graciefox - THANK YOU!

10. Iziz00 - Yes, definitely bad things could go wrong! And probably will ;) (I said probably...) I wish I did more on the fight though between Lys and Skye, but I'm glad you liked it all the same! Yes, I'd definitely want all those boys... especially cause they're so damn attractive! Why! Debrah and the story...hmm, well I can't really say and spoil you on that, but yes, she does play a big, BIG part in all of this (but we'll have to see that in the future!)

11. Kyoichi Amaya - I know! I love em both! Ahh 3 Castiel..Lysander..who do you like?

12. Ilys47 - Thanks! And yes, I missed him too. Everyone needs a bit of that silver haired boy around.

13. SeaCatt - I'm glad you liked it! And Oh GOSH you have AMAZING music taste! I love that song! I really do... I can't believe The Spill Canvas split up though, I love them! And now that I think about it, you're right, that story does pretty much describe them! Gosh, I hear a playlist coming on... Aww thank you! I'm definitely enjoying myself just writing about how they talk and think and act around each other, every single one of them! We'll have to wait for the drama, even I'm excited!

14. spazway2 - oh man, you know what's going on already! Of course, I can't spoil, but I'm glad you see where this is going...hoho good one! But hey, I can't say what's going to happen on Christmas! Could it be romantic and tempting, or impossibly downhill from there?

15. Lazy Hero - Omg you like it! I'm SO glad... I would hate to suggest a song here and have people think it was terrible and criticize my music taste! I'm absolutely in love with that song too, you have no idea! Aww I'm so glad that you like Skye, and even find her perfect (honestly I think of her as like my little child or something that I've created, and for some reason, I really care about her fictional life!), even when she gets into crazy situations, and has those moments when she lets go and can't say no to some vices. Finally though, I think a new side of her was really shown after this chapter, though I don't know how everyone's going to take it! But it had to be done... I mean, from the way I see Skye, she really isn't that goody two shoes in my head anyway! :) And oh my GOD, your ideas. They're just like the ideas going through my head! We are seriously on the same wavelength here... though about Castiel covered in chocolate. Yep, you're one step ahead of me! Thank you!

16. Morgana Star - Yay thanks! More Castiel coming up soon! THough not TOO soon, so please, PLEASE stick around! Mason will come when the time comes and I really can't wait to get him in! See you next week hopefully!

And that's all for this week! THank you all and see you at the next chapter! And hopefully in my review box...

- Nikki / lostconcoctions


	20. Nineteen: Last Two

**A/N:** Okay. So. You all probably hate me for not updating in FOREVER. I know, I'm sorry! But hey, I have a good excuse. I went to Brazil! For World Youth Day! And it was the best experience EVER! Praise the Lord! Hallelujah! And if you happen to care about my personal life, well, I kind of fell in love. Which is great because I like this guy a lot. Anyway, this is gonna be a short one. Just to fill things in. Hoho, sorry! See you guys soon! (Though I can't promise consistent updates because I just have so much schoolwork to catch up with)

ALSO, I promised a mature-only collection of the chapters, and I promise you I'll get to that! When though, I don't know. There's just so much stuff for me to do, I'm sorry!

- lostconcoctions (add me on mycandylove!)

* * *

Nineteen: Last Two

Two days. It was like a clock ticking in my head. Lysander was leaving in two days. Lysander would be leaving me alone in two days. I was two days away from spending a Christmas break with…him.

It wasn't going to be terrible. I knew that. I think that's what terrified me the most. In fact, it was going to be great. Really great. Too great, actually, which was what I was afraid of. God, no. I couldn't be allowing all these thoughts get into my head but…

How could I help it? Could you?

Clichéd Christmas situations flooded my daydreams, and for some reason, I got butterflies in my stomach entertaining the thoughts. The cold, the snow, the stars, the night, the fireplace, Castiel…

Fuck.

Lysander. Lysander and I. I was with Lysander, spending almost every waking hour with Lysander, and I loved Lysander. Why was I letting these thoughts consume me?

I swallowed down the images crowding my brain, but I couldn't look past the gray eyes that I memorized even when I wasn't thinking. Then everything seemed to wander off. From his squared shoulders, his lanky, undeniably attractive frame, his curled smirk, his red hair, his long legs, his…

I really needed to get more sleep. Yeah, that was it. I glanced at the clock. It was 5:42 AM. God damn it. The sun wasn't out yet, but it might as well be, because I was _not_ getting any more rest for the night. I groaned and threw the blanket over my head, attempting to smother myself into a deep sleep.

The next time I opened my eyes, the sun was out, but the permanent chill in the air was still around me. Outside my window, the snow seemed to have stilled today, but was still coating the trees, so I wondered how much I would have to shovel off the porch today. Then it hit me.

_Lysander._

Two days, two days, two days, and I was here in bed wasting seconds, minutes, hours. When I looked at the clock, it was three in the afternoon. Holy crap. I grabbed for my clothes, jeans from yesterday, a scarf from two days ago, and a plain striped pullover to go with my gray boots. Throwing my coat on and struggling with getting my foot into my shoes, I ran out the door and took the car keys, stuffing it into my bag and yelling something to Bridgette that I would be back late, and not even caring whether she was home or not.

* * *

I pulled the car in quickly into the parking space, my eyes fixed on the bright purple building that belonged to Leigh. Lysander mentioned that he would be here, and that he would be finished at lunch so we could eat out together. The reminder made me feel terrible for over sleeping just because my thoughts were bothering me. Thoughts about…

Never mind.

The air was colder than I expected, though it was something I was used to by now. I marched briskly up to the structure, trying to generate as much body heat as I could with myself, before timidly opening the door and stepping in.

My body welcomed the heat inside, and I shrugged gratefully. The chimes above my head sounded slightly as I opened and shut the door. Leigh was at the counter, hard at work scribbling down in his record book, looking too busy to even murmur out his usual, "Welcome." I stepped right up in front of him and rested my elbows on the table, tapping my nails to get his attention but to no avail, until I spotted the desk bell.

_PingPingPingPingPing—_

In an instant, Leigh jumped up like he has just gotten electrocuted, stumbling back and jerking his head from left to right in search for the sound.

"What the—Who the hell?!"

"Over here, smart guy." I snorted, waving my hand in his face. When Leigh looked up, his shoulders relaxed, making him look almost defeated.

"Hello beautiful." He said tiredly. Only when I made eye contact with him did I notice the dark circles under his eyes, and his chapped lips. Also, he was wearing the same outfit as he was yesterday, now that I thought about it. It had the same emerald green ribbon and cream-colored lace, only the buttons were done up wrong and his jacket was nowhere to be found.

"Thanks," I chuckled lazily, "Though I can't say the same about you."

"Funny girl, too, huh?" Leigh winked at me with his cute doe-eyed look. He leaned over the counter, our faces extremely close. If he moved as much as two inches we would have our noses touching. "He's by the dressing rooms. You're welcome."

I flashed him a big smile before pushing off and trotting to the back, avoiding aisles and aisles of countless blouses, shorts, skirts, dresses, lingerie, swimsuits and even accessories, almost all done by Leigh alone, and all handmade. Soon, my smile was more than just a smile. My eyes lit up when I saw his silver hair, tousled around like he hadn't gotten the chance to look at himself in the mirror. He had his back to me, but I already knew the hard-at-work stare. My eyes already knew the outline of his broad, defined shoulders, but I could barely contain myself when it came to looking. Plus, the rolled up sleeves and his vest made his frame all the more imposing.

He was folding meticulously, everything he did, he did with perfection. I saw that when he folded each piece of…underwear? I blinked, an involuntary smirk crawling to my lips when I spotted the lacy lingerie pieces. When I tiptoed closer, making sure to keep silent, my eyes landed on his ears, which were redder than ever. I could only imagine his cheeks. I bit my lip and crawled to the tiny space behind him and another table before placing both my hands over his eyes. Lysander froze, like he didn't know what to do, so I dragged my fingers down to his neck, his collarbones, and down to his chest before he cleared his throat warily.

"M-Ma'am," he stammered. _Ma'am?_ "I—erm, whoever you are, I just need to state that I…I'm in a relationship and will not, under any circumstances, enter into—"

I couldn't contain myself, almost bursting with laughter, but instead I recoiled quickly and grabbed his arm, turning him over and facing him to me. I was right about Lysander's cheeks being red, though I couldn't tell if it was because he was assigned to fold up the panties or if it was my hands.

"This is your girlfriend speaking." I chuckled, meeting his brightly colored eyes and stepping forward, making Lysander drop the lacy baby pink thong he was folding. He swallowed and tried to put on a poker face.

"I knew that." He said, reaching for me and bringing me closer. He leaned down, and took my face in his hands, kissing me like it was his second nature, and I wouldn't deny that it wasn't mine. I wrapped my arms around him, urging him closer. Lysander inhaled, and pulled back for a few seconds, but recaptured my lips when he had caught his breath. His hand squeezed my hip, then traveled to my thigh, bringing it up until his fingers were at the back of my knee and I was almost completely wrapped around him. I drank in his cinnamon scent, and his own that stuck to his skin, or the way he felt against me. It was all the details about him that I could never get enough of.

"God, I love kissing you…." He moaned, speckling kisses down my chin and around my jaw line. "It'll be the only thing I'll be thinking about while I'm gone."

"How you love kissing?" I chuckled, my eyes already dropping and giving into Lysander's touches.

"How I love kissing you." He corrected softly. "And how I'll want to keep kissing you, for as long as I could."

"Forever?" I asked.

"For as long as you'll have me, Skylar." He said, pressing his mouth against mine again. I tangled my fingers in his hair, and tugged him closer, drawing out a sigh from his throat. He locked his arms around my ribs, and soon, he was the dominant one, stepping forward until the small of my back hit the table behind me. He held me close, before his tongue found its way between my lips and lapped against mine.

"Lys," I groaned, tension and energy radiating off my body. I wanted him, to give him anything he wanted, anything at all. But my mind won over a battle against my body, and I set it in my head to control myself. On top of that, we were in his brother's clothes store.

"I can't stop thinking about you."

"I don't want you to stop thinking about me." I replied.

"You're gorgeous, did you know that? You're perfect." He smiled against my collarbone, his warm breath spreading through me like a tidal wave.

"I've heard it a couple times from this particular guy." I smiled, running my fingers through his silver hair. "I don't believe him."

"What guy?" Lysander asked innocently, his emerald and gold eyes meeting mine.

"This guy I've been going out with who's leaving in two days." I replied, smiling, sad and happy at the same time. "My best friend. My boyfriend."

"Well, I heard this guy's hopelessly in love with you, so you have nothing to worry about. She should believe him." Lysander assured me with a warm smile.

"You should tell this guy that his girlfriend's hopelessly in love with him too."

"So I guess neither of them should be worried." Lysander relaxed his shoulders.

"Yes. Neither of us." I smiled from ear-to-ear.

* * *

The stars were out by the time Lysander was finally let off by Leigh, who was too exhausted to even stop his little brother from walking out the door. We last left him sound asleep on top of his own paper work. The hours seemed to blur by, but the paranoia that had set in my stomach was slowly disappearing. Why was I so scared? What was shaking me up so bad about Lysander leaving? Was I insecure about Castiel? Or was I insecure about myself?

Lysander held my gloved hand in his, making fun of how I had grabbed a mismatched pair of yellow and green, while I retorted something about my subconscious thinking about his eyes. We walked down the streets of Wesgrove, laughing like this was a normal day, a normal night. Like he wasn't going to be gone soon. We talked about the past few days, reminiscing about the little things like our tests, how we all had a laugh when Castiel scored a point higher than Rosa, our faces when the bell had rang to announce school was out and it was the winter break.

I remember racing out the door and being the first one from the whole school to set a foot outside of Sweet Amoris, the freezing winter air slapping my cheeks hard as I beamed at the outdoors like a child, then I remember being knocked off balance completely, and tumbling around with someone until I finally hit the gravel with a thump. Of course, in Castiel's version it was _him _that was out first, while I was the chick that tripped him over. Obviously, we all know which one of us was telling the truth.

The days skipped by in my head, our snowball fights, and how Rosa and Lysander both had an advantage because of their hair color, forcing Castiel and I to just focus on bombarding each other instead. We did everything we could in the snow, sledding, ice skating on frozen lakes, attempting to build fires with mere twigs out on the Ainsworth yard… Then there was Lysander, who I spent so much time with. When I would text him about how cold it was, he would sneak out of his house with a bunch of quilts and crawl in next to me until I fell asleep. He took me out to dinner, bought me chocolates, sweaters, and my favorite flowers, Carnations, the way boyfriends in movies did. He would sing his songs to me when I would hum out a tune, read me his never-ending book of poems, and slow dance with me under the moonlight. And we never fought, or ever wanted to spend a moment away from each other because this was love. I knew it was. I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N:** Yup, that was obviously a filler chapter. And I'm SO sorry again for taking forever to update this. I hope I haven't lost all you guys! I promise something _really_ interesting in the next one. See you then! Leave your reviews in the box below! Mwah, love you guys

REVIEWS:

1. IfYouLovedMe- oh God, I hope you haven't forgotten me... hohoho it's been a while huh? But here I am, time to answer your review! Gah, I will post the smut, I promise you that! If you're still around to read it of course.. Gosh, okay well if you're still interested, I promise to get to the Christmas part real soon! I'll be doing that too, posting the smut in a different fic as not to jeopordize this one's rating! But ahem, yes-er, blowjob -yes wow woooh did that really happen? THen again, Lysander is just a boy...and who could turn down his first girlfriend? ;) But yes, Castiel and Skye and alone and Christmas and God, I CANNOT WAIT. I am SO SO SO SORRY for taking forever to update! I really do feel bad, but I've been insanely busy!

2. And You Wonder Why I Do This- ahem-blowjob-ahem-Lysander hohoho I'm sorry I haven't updated this! I really hope some of you guys have stuck around! Tell me when your fic is up, and I'll be on it and reviewing like I promised!

3. owldistraction- woohoo a long review! and aw favorite author ;) gosh thank you! And yes, Castiel is sexy. It's just a fact of life in My Candy Love, I guess. I mean come on...wow. But I totally agree. I don't find Boris or Dajan sexy... Even Mr. Faraize is a step up (because he totally reminds me of John Lennon). But thank you! Thank you thank you thank you for that whoole thing you just said! I'm really glad you like how I'm writing, you have no idea how much that means to me! I've been going through a huge writer's block though and on top of that, I've been so busy and out of the country, and wow, I just feel guilty. Okay now chapter 19: ahahahaha well I hope it surprised you in a good way too! Skye and I thank you by the way. Don't worry, I'm not mad about anything! True... she probably should've asked. But well, everyone makes little mistakes I guess! I'm sorry too for confusing you! It's like I want to incorporate both of the guys in her life, and since they're always around her...well, scenes are bound to happen!

4. spazway2- ahahaha don't worry, I can't believe I just made her do that too! Lys is acting weird...and Cas is acting extra close to Skye so...be patient because I'm working on the next chapter!

5. Ilys47- gah I hope I didn't disappoint (or have a lot of people disapprove) with the last chapter! But yes, and I can't wait for Christmas when it's all just...Castiel

6. luvu11- girl, trust me, the whole room heated up when I was just writing that chapter! ahahahaha

7. RainbowUnicorns938 - awwwww thank you! I hope the last chapter didn't bother you, but since you're saying you love this story, I'll take that as a sign that I didn't! Thank you! I hope you enjoy the next ones to come too! And I'm sorry for not updating this in a really, really long time!

8. Kyoichi Amaya- YES. SKYE JUST DID THAT. I know, I can't believe I gave in and made her do that too. Don't worry! No hate! I love Lysander too, which is why I'm in such a conflict for what to do at Christmas!

9. momoni920- wooohooo it's fate that you stumbled upon my story! thank you thank you thank you for the compliments, and I hope I don't disappoint in the future! I will be showing a lot more of her past, especially this Christmas, and it'll come right after the next chapter, I promise!

10. AliceXxX- Oh God I hope you didn't get a heart attack! I know, I had visions of being evil and making one walk in on the other but... no, I can't do that to the boys :( Or to Skye, because I'm oddly attached to my own character.

11. Givala- You're right...Because of your review now I wonder how big Lysander is. Though I assume he's more than enough for Skye, because she didn't seem to be complaining! Oh God, I'm blushing. Yes, I can be kind of racy/kinky/like that sometimes...which is awkward because I just got into a relationship and I hope he doesn't find out I actually have this side of me! Cas/Skye lemony parts will come soon! Especially because it's almost finally CHRISTMAS! ALMOST! WOOOHOOO! I've been having an insane writer's block though, so I'm sorry if it takes a while. I hope you're still around to read it though.

12. SparkFirebug - Oh God, I can't wait to get Cas and Skye moments in... But I don't know if I have the heart to end it with Lys! He's just...oh, poor guy. Or poor Cas because he's so obviously into her.

13. Exquisite Sunset- Wow, this whole review just made me tear and it's 1:20 AM, this is not the time to be crying! Thank you! Thank you so much, and I'm sorry for the late update! The mature chapter will come...really, it will.

14. SeaCatt- Oh man, now I'm inspired to make a playlist! Though yes, it would be a very bipolar one, and I wouldn't be able to decide if it would be for Cas and Lys... That would mean making two playlists. Hahaha! Wow, oh gosh you are psychic. But hey, Skye's not a bitch, you never know what path she might take! then again...Castiel is pretty irrestible.

15. Joesette- that was NOT crap. Thank you, because that was really good :) Keep on writing, seriously!

16. MorgAnaStar- You read my mind! I'm actually planning on doing that (which means there will be multiple smutty ones hehe don't kill me) Oh wow, strip poker...actually not a bad idea! I think I'll take that into account and definitely credit you for that! Yes, I'd love to check it out!

17. spazway2- oh god here you are again! I'M SORRY! I was in Brazil for World Youth Day! HEre it is!

18. TheInsaneChick- It's okay! Even I can't make up my mind sometimes! Hahahaha!

19. Lazy Hero- Oh wow, I'm flattered that I got you to see him that way! I think everyone's got that kind of side, you know what I mean? ;) Don't worry, I won't forget you and everyone that's been faithfully reading this! I'm just sorry I haven't been able to update this is in a while... I've been so busy with school and World Youth Day, and on top of that, I've been seeing this guy which is really great but totally distracting! And yay, your welcome! Just spreading the Nirvana love, because seriously, it's been a while since people appreciate them! I'm glad you like it!

20. Dark Angel and Dark Star- oh shoot I hope you're okay!

21. Naya0 - I'm sorry! I'm so sorry :( They just ARE god like, I don't know what to do! Hahahaha! I hope I've tortured them both enough! Cas and Skye moments coming in the chapter after the next, I promise!

- lostconcoctions


End file.
